La armada de las siete naciones
by AcidBubblewrap
Summary: Fueron las clases de control de ira... Desde que falleció su padre, solo parecía estar interesado en una cosa y solo una. Y creanme que me encantaría decir que no era recuperar a Wendy, pero nunca podria mentir tan descaradamente. Style
1. Tan insano

AN: Esta es la versión en español de 'The Seven Nation Army' (Mi primer fic que ya está completo en ingles pero que quería traducir porque, grandísimos demonios, el español es _mi_ lengua natal y NECECITAMOS poblar este sitio con mas fics en el idioma). Haré que algunas cosas varíen para hacerlo más interesante pero la historia es básicamente la misma. Pienso traducir también las estrofas de canciones que aparecen antes de cada capítulo ya que es lo que utilizo para marcar el humor y tono de cada uno. Antes que nada, estoy consciente que hay dos versiones de South Park en español. La que transmiten en España (Que me encanta porque, como no soy española, me suena súper sexy y exótico el acento) y la que transmiten en Latinoamérica (Que es bastante más -digamos _colorida _y_ explicita_- en lo que se refiere a expresiones verbales… lo que la hace realmente hilarante). Con la que yo crecí es con la segunda (Realmente, ahora solo veo los capítulos en ingles ya que, obviamente, salen más rápido y están sin censura en southparkstudios. Después de ver las tres versiones, yo les recomiendo la original pues me parece lejos la más simpática) y por eso tal vez se me escapen expresiones muy especificas de la región. Igual, prometo intentar mantener el lenguaje tan democrático como pueda para ambos lados. Ojala disfruten!

Acid

**South Park es propiedad de Matt y Trey… yo solo puedo soñar**

**Agradecimientos especiales al departamento de edición (Que cuenta solo con un fabuloso miembro): cofee. apples. cookie. eater  
**

**La armada de las siete naciones**

**Capítulo 1: Tan insano**

**

* * *

**_El mundo en que vivimos está loco y sencillamente no puedo ver esa mitad de nosotros que se halla hundida en el pecado"__** Virtual insanity, Jamiroquai**__.

* * *

_

"No es más que poesía barata"

"Hmm…"

"Es basura corporativa que te llena la cabeza con ideas de que es totalmente necesario comprar chocolate y rentar películas si estas soltero- o venderle tu alma a Satanás para que tu mujer abra las piernas si no lo estas… Porque _hay_ que hacer algo en Día de San Valentín que no sea parte de tu rutina diaria. Si te pones a pensar al respecto, el día de san Valentín no es más que pura mierda. Es decir, no tengo idea de quién demonios fue el amigo Valentín ni que hizo para tener su propio día, pero realmente dudo que hubiese querido que todo el mundo fornique en su memoria" '_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezó a hablar?'_

"Si hubieses sido tú, así lo habrías querido" Fue mi cansada respuesta. Había escuchado ese tipo de cosas proviniendo de sus labios demasiadas veces como para estar sorprendido, intrigado y/o enojado.

"Y esa es la razón por la cual nunca me harán un santo. Ya hice mi paz con eso"

Solté una risa corta mire a Kenny de reojo. Se sentía bien no estar solo después de clases por una vez.

El no asistió a clase ese día por un desafortunado accidente. Tuvo que ver con un gato y un roble… no pregunten.

Ya el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y estábamos pasando a buscar a Stan. En el trayecto, Kenny empezó a filosofar sobre el Día de San Valentín y lo estúpido que era emocionarse tanto por una marca de tinta roja en el calendario. Cualquiera que no supiera cómo es él, pensaría que estaba tocando puntos muy buenos, pero yo lo conocía. Solo estaba tratando de armarse una excusa para sentir que estaba bien el hecho que no le había comprado nada a su novia y ni siquiera había ahorrado para hacerlo. Solo faltaban días para dicha celebración y un obsequio todavía no era algo en lo que él se estresase por más de quince minutos.

Qué suerte tiene esa niña, eh?

Verán, Kenny es un vicioso y eso es solo para no decir que es toda una puta. No había mujer que le durase más de lo que dura ropa en el cuerpo de Paris Hilton.

Katie era solo-

"Karine" Me corrigió y me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Como sea, Karine era solo la novia semanal de Kenny así que, y con toda honestidad, no debería esperar tal romanticismo de él.

Solía preguntarme cómo es que se ha levantado tantas faldas cuando es un idiota tan grande con las portadoras de estas. El no había cambiado tanto desde el kínder. Claro, ahora estaba más alto, más que todos los hombres en nuestro salón. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo rubio sucio y despeinado el 90% del tiempo. Seguía riéndose de los chistes de Terrance & Phillip tanto como siempre y todavía pasaba su tiempo libre en internet, acosando cada sitio porno que encontraba.

Las niñas nunca habían le habían dado un segundo de su tiempo antes y mucho menos si tomaban en cuenta su reducida cuenta bancaria, pero ahora parecía que siempre tenía a alguien colgando de su brazo.

Aunque tengo que admitir que si había un cambio bastante grande en lo que se refiere a su personalidad. Había ganado un carisma especial que solo alguien que no le teme a nada puede poseer ya que una vez que le pierdes el miedo a la muerte, no hay mucho más que pueda asustarte.

Quizás era la confianza que proyectaba lo que hacía suspirar a cada par de pechos que se encontraba.

Tan pronto como doblamos en la siguiente esquina y la casa del terapeuta se hizo presente, note a otro de nuestros compañeros de clase sentado en el pórtico, fumando con los ojos cerrados y descansando todo el peso de su espalda en la pared que tenia detrás.

Es la persona más holgazana del universo, lo juro.

"Craig" Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para descubrir quien fue aquel que se atrevió a quebrar su momento de paz.

"Stan está con el loquero. Ya saldrá" Dijo y cerró los ojos nuevamente, probablemente tratando de reunir la energía necesaria para levantarse. Nos ofreció cigarrillos y Kenny tomo uno. Yo solo le hice un gesto de negación mientras veía a mi amigo encender el delgado tubo cancerígeno y sonreír cuando la nicotina llego a sus pulmones. No entiendo cómo es que todos se emocionan tanto al fumar… nunca le vi el sentido. ¿Sería divertido? Porque con toda honestidad, luce increíblemente aburrido.

Me quede escuchando a mi propia versión rubia de Confucio intentando convencer a Craig que sus ideas sobre San Valentín eran acertadas. El necesitaba que alguien le diga '¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón' antes de convencerse que era en verdad una teoría y no solo una excusa.

Craig, Kenny y Stan se habían hecho muy cercanos últimamente pero no me importaba tanto. Siempre y cuando su hermandad los mantuviera lejos de problemas me venía muy bien. Yo estaba casi siempre muy ocupado con mis estudios por lo tanto estaba feliz que Stan tuviera otras personas con quien juntarse y que no lo llevaran por un mal camino.

Antes de que se vuelva confuso, debería explicar el porqué de nuestra visita a la casa del terapeuta. Suena algo raro teniendo en cuenta que Stan solía desvivirse diciendo lo inútil que era la ayuda psicológica.

Cuando estábamos en primaria y hasta terminar la secundaria, Stanley Marsh era el niño con el que todos querían relacionarse de algún modo. Era el tipo de persona que nunca hizo mucho por ser popular pero siempre se encontraba rodeado de gente de cualquier modo. Era la estrella del equipo de futbol americano y parecía casi intocable cuando caminaba por los pasillos.

No fue hasta unos años después que las cosas cambiaron.

Pongámoslo de esta forma, los años de preparatoria no fueron los mejores de Stan. Fue como si el destino hubiese decidido que la vida le estaba yendo demasiado bien para ser un engendro de South Park.

Comenzó cuando Sparky, el perro homosexual de Stan cayó enfermo y al fin lo pusieron a dormir. Era muy viejo y ya casi ni podía caminar pero si conocieran bien a mi mejor amigo, entenderían lo fuerte que fue ese golpe. El es el tipo de persona que tiene a su perro como a un jodido hijo. A veces hasta me molestaba que tuviera que compartir mi lugar de mejor amigo con un can pero nunca lo mencione por la leve sospecha de que Stan lo elegiría a él si tuviera opción.

Se puso muy mal por lo del perro pero unos cuantos viajes a Burger King y algunos días de videojuegos extensos levantaron su ánimo de forma satisfactoria. Hasta entonces, lo peor que le podía haber pasado era eso y estaba…tan equivocado.

Un millón de viajes hasta cada antro de comida rápida no podrían haber mejorado su ánimo con respecto a lo que paso después.

Randy Marsh, el orgulloso padre de mi mejor amigo y geólogo celebre falleció ebrio tras un accidente ocurrido en un bar.

Había sido una noche demasiado común. Randy fue a un bar después del trabajo para ver un partido de Futbol americano con algunos amigos y tomar unas cuantas cervezas. Lo hacían una vez por semana al menos e incluso mi papa los acompañaba de vez en cuando.

Bien, lo que ocurrió fue nada más que una riña. Un borracho imbécil empezó a ponerse agresivo con todos cuando su equipo empezó a perder y Jim, el tío de Stan, se metió en el pleito como todo buen redneck. Randy siempre fue el tipo de sujeto que está sumamente listo para probar su hombría a cada momento y pronto, se armo una buena orgia de puños y patadas. Nadie está seguro de cómo sucedió, pero cuando algunos terceros intentaron separarlos, fueron descuidados…tan descuidados como toda persona que se encuentra bebiendo en un bar.

Randy cayó de espaldas hacia la barra y se golpeo la nuca en.

Y eso fue todo.

Ese fue el golpe que acabo con su vida.

Fue totalmente estúpido

Fue la forma más jodidamente estúpida de morir.

¿Como pudo un hombre que fue capaz de sobrevivir cada cosa que ocurría en nuestro pueblo morir por un accidente tan ridículo? Fue gomo si el Karma nos hubiera dado una bofetada gigante a todos.

Recuerdo el día que me entere de lo sucedido y fue la tarde del día siguiente. Stan no se había presentado a clases ese día y me preocupe bastante ya que el siempre solía avisarme antes de faltar o llegar tarde.

Fue hasta el receso de almuerzo que recibí su llamada. Cuando atendí, su voz no daba indicios de problema alguno. Solo note que estaba algo callado cuando me pregunto si podía ir a su casa después de la salida. Cuando llegue a casa para tomar una ducha antes de ir donde Stan, mi madre me detuvo. Estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor con un rostro melancólico y los ojos rojizos cuando me pidió que tomara asiento por un minuto.

"El padre de Stanley falleció anoche, bubalah*" Me dijo con una voz suave.

No fue un solo segundo más tarde que estaba corriendo tan rápido como me lo permitiesen mis piernas hasta su casa. Ni siquiera tenía pensado que le iba a decir o como actuar, solo sentía que debía ver a Stan y debía hacerlo rápido.

Apenas llegue a la vereda cuando la puerta del frente se abro de golpe y Stan corrió hacia mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro y apretando la tela de mi camisa con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas le resbalaban del rostro furiosamente. Cayo de rodillas y yo caí con él en el pavimento mojado por la nieve, abrazándole con fuerza mientras él descargaba su dolor en mí. Me quede con a su lado toda la noche y también todo el día siguiente en el velorio. No puedo ni explicar el estado miserable en el que se encontraba. Ni si quiera podía hablar sin que si voz se quiebre agudamente y le costaba siquiera mantenerse de pie para recibir condolencias. Nunca lo había visto así y fue verdaderamente horrible.

Y yo ni tenía palabras para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Stan siempre pensó que su padre era algo tonto y que él debía hacerse cargo de que nada le ocurriera pero en verdad lo admiraba muchísimo. Randy era especial para todos nosotros que nos relacionábamos con su hijo. Fue el que nos llevo a nuestro primer club de Strippers, nos dio nuestro primer sorbo de cerveza y siempre era el chaperón en todas esas actividades que nuestros padres no querían que hagamos sin supervisión adulta. Fue la persona que nos hablo de sexo correctamente por primera vez y el que nos pasaba a buscar de cada antro de mala muerte a horas terriblemente avanzadas en la noche. Era el sujeto que escuchaba todos nuestros 'problemas de hombres' cuando teníamos demasiada vergüenza de hablar con nuestros propios padres.

Sin importar lo que pareciera, Randy era el héroe de Stan y fue casi como que su mundo entero se le vino abajo cuando murió.

Y fue después del funeral que todo eso se detuvo.

Entro en un estado catatónico total. Ya no lloraba por él y su voz dejo de sonar entrecortada y rasposa. Estaba callado todo el tiempo, como un juguete que se rompe y sencillamente permanece inmóvil hasta que alguien lo levante del suelo y lo tire a la basura.

Nunca vi nada más parecido a la expresión 'muerto en vida'

Y sin siquiera darle tiempo de respirar, Wendy termino con el unos meses después. No fue algo sorpresivo pues el y todos ya lo veíamos venir.

Solo quiero decir, antes de pensar en milésimos insultos para ella por dejar a Stan en su momento de dolor, solo consideren la posición en la que estaba. Si, lo admito… yo fui uno de los primeros en pensar _'Jodida perra sin corazón'_ pero eso no era del todo justo. Stan estaba demasiado deprimido todo el tiempo y se rehusaba a salir de su casa. Casi ni se alimentaba a menos que alguien le obligase y la puerta de su habitación parecía estar permanentemente llaveada.

Realmente, no hay forma de culpar a Wendy por no poder aguantar el infierno en el que mi amigo se había encerrado.

El resto no fue más que una cadena de eventos desafortunados. Debido a su ansiedad y estado mental, el asma de Stan volvió con fuerza y le daban ataques muy grandes donde perdía completamente el aliento y hasta se llegaba a desmayar en prácticas del equipo hasta el punto que el Chef lo echó del equipo.

Fue así como las vacas de South Park perdieron a su mariscal de campo.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez solo se canso de ser el héroe de todo el mundo. Sus antiguos amigos lo dejaron totalmente de lado y los que lo idolatraban se echaron a un lado sin importarles lo que esto le podía hacer a su delicado estado emocional.

Para fines de año, fue como si un Stan totalmente diferente se había apoderado de mi mejor amigo.

Luego de eso, el ya ni estaba deprimido.

En su lugar, estaba enojado… Y esa rabia se extendía hacia todos.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta donde vivía el hombre que separo aquella pelea y termino la vida de su padre. Fue hasta ahí y golpeo a la puerta como si quisiera romperla con sus puños. Le gritaba al hombre que saliera y le mostrara su rostro.

Entiendo que Stan solo estaba buscando alguien a quien culpar y con quien descargarse pero ese hombre realmente no tuvo la culpa de nada. El solo estuvo en el peor lugar y momento posibles.

En fin, el hombre termino llamando a la policía y encerraron a Stan por el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente, se le informo que el foco de su enojo había levantado una orden de restricción contra él, lo cual solo empeoro su humor ya que usualmente, cuando algo se nos prohíbe- eso solo hace que lo queramos mas.

Stan era solo un muchacho de dieciséis años pero no por eso era poco intimidante. Era de estatura más baja que Kenny y apenas unos tres centímetros más alto que yo y tampoco era una masa caminante de músculos pero era realmente fuerte, de modo que la orden de restricción no fue una sorpresa.

Después de eso, era prácticamente imposible alejarlo de cualquier pelea. O las empezaba- o las terminaba pero siempre estaba en algún problema u otro.

Su madre estaba totalmente desesperada, sin saber qué hacer para que su hijo volviese a la normalidad. El siempre estaba en su límite y cualquier cosa que se dijera lo hacia explotar.

Digamos que el momento en el que las cosas dieron un giro final cuando mi amigo finalmente decidió romper la orden de restricción y fue nuevamente a tocar la puerta tras la que se hallaban sus problemas más grandes.

Había estado callado el día entero y desapareció a penas escucho el timbre que señalizaba el final de las clases.

Para tempranas horas en la noche, cuando su Sharon llamo a mi casa para preguntar por Stan que empezamos a preocuparnos.

Llegadas las diez de la noche, ya todos estábamos buscándolo. Kenny, Cartman y yo por un lado y los padres por otro. Ya me había hecho la idea de que quizás había hecho algo realmente estúpido y aquello me aterraba. Pensar en el estado que podría estar cuando lo encontremos me hacia un nudo en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz.

Cuando lo encontramos, sentado en el pórtico de la misma casa a la que había acosado antes con la cabeza hundida en las palmas de sus manos y el brazo del hombre al que había buscado le rodeaba los hombros. Mientras caminaba hacia él, note una ventana rota a un costado y escuche la temblorosa voz de Stan disculpándose una y otra vez.

También recuerdo la voz de su madre mientras corría hacia él y lo envolvía en sus brazos, gritándole algo que no tengo muy claro pero creo que fue 'No vuelvas a hacerme esto'.

El tipo no presento cargos contra mi amigo siempre y cuando el entrara en algún programa de control de ira y Sharon acepto inmediatamente, agradecida de sobremanera. Mientras esperábamos a la policía y él se hallaba sentado en el coche de su madre conmigo, al fin decidió dirigirme unas cuantas palabras.

"_Yo… ya no quiero ser esto en lo que me estoy convirtiendo"_ Fue lo que me dijo.

Y bien, eso es lo que me tenía ahí, frente a la casa del psicólogo esperando que asome su rostro afuera.

"¿O sea—que realmente no le has comprado nada a Katherine?" Pregunto Craig.

"Karmin" Le corregí yo.

"KARINE" Corrigió el definitivamente. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil recordar su nombre? "Dios, no es _tan_ difícil"

"Nos encontramos el jueves, Stanley. Que tengas un buen día" Escuche desde la entrada sobre los gruñidos de Kenny y note a Stan parado ahí, sacudiendo la mano de un hombre de mediana edad con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. El tipo sonrió y luego dio un paso atrás para poder cerrar la puerta.

"Stan" Dije en voz alta para llamar su atención y su mirada se volvió hacia mi mientras crecía su sonrisa. Levanto una mano en forma de saludo para Kenny y Craig antes de caminar hacia nosotros.

"Ey" Era muy difícil creer que estaba perturbado, psicológicamente hablando, cuando lo veías así de casual y relajado. Parecía casi otra persona.

* * *

"No… No iré a ver como esta tu madre, gordo" Un momento de silencio indicando que la otra parte le estaba hablando "¡Ella intenta abusar de mi cada vez que la veo!" Grito Kenny "¿Y qué? Mejor que se tire al lechero que a mí, idiota" Para ese entonces, yo también empecé a reír. Stan tenía su frente apoyada contra la superficie de la mesa, tratando de disimular y aun Craig sonreía de forma burlona "Hablas como si fuera mi culpa. Tu madre es una puta notoria, acéptalo"

Se preguntaran donde andaba la usual cuarta parte de nuestro grupo con la que crecimos.

Cartman- el… Dios ¿cómo decirlo de una forma un poco menos ofensiva?

Nah, sonara igual sin importar como lo diga. El estaba en una clínica para deshacerse de toda la grasa que le impedía moverse libremente en el mundo. OTRAVEZ. Solo que ahora, ya no era el campamento para gordos, por lo que no había forma de salir a menos que los números de la balanza en que se pesaba todos los días fueran disminuyendo.

Ya había estado medio año por esos lares y todos nos preguntábamos si le había hecho algún efecto.

Es decir, yo me preguntaba si le había hecho algún efecto.

Bien, lo admito, me estaba muriendo de curiosidad y necesitaba saber si seguía igual de obeso.

Si- si, soy una persona horrible y debería estar orgulloso de que mi amigo hizo un cambio positivo en su vida. Si hubiesen tenido que convivir con Cartman como yo lo he hecho, entonces estarían tan entretenidos por el asunto como yo.

¿Y quién podría culparme? Cartman es el tumor más jodidamente desgraciado con el que me ha tocado vivir. Desafortunadamente para Kenny, ellos dos tienen una especie de lazo de amistad que nunca comprenderé, por eso siempre era él quien recibía las llamadas de Cartman.

Stan se acerco a mí y hablo en voz baja "¿Sabes? Cualquiera que no haya visto las panties de Liane debería recibir un premio. Es decir, nosotros ni habíamos estado intentado aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Cartman y aun así recibimos una vista bastante desafortunada mientras cortaba el pastel" Me atragante con el agua que estaba bebiendo y el panorama de mi asfixiándome le fue simpático a Craig, quien empezó a reír con fuerza. Y no hay palabras en el idioma para describir lo graciosa que es la risa de Craig, por ende mi problema solo empeoro al oírla.

Kenny volvió a sentarse una vez que Cartman colgó el teléfono y yo tenía esperanzas de que dijera algo para que yo pudiese respirar otra vez.

En su lugar lo que dijo fue "Mensaje de la clínica de grasa. Cartman extraña a su mami y no le importa que esta me viole con su no verificado pene femenino"

Casi morí por asfixia en ese momento.

No fue hasta que sentí unos fuertes golpes contra mi espalda que al fin pude tomar algo de aire.

"¿Estás bien?" Había sido Stan, por supuesto. Craig estaba fulminando al suelo con la Mirada por que todos se rieron del sonido de su risa y Kenny estaba muy ocupado con su Banana Split. Cuando hay helado en la mesa, nadie nunca es un verdadero contendiente por la atención de McCormick, eso es seguro.

Si, helado, eso era lo que estábamos haciendo. ¿Sorprendidos? Tres rebeldes con problemas de ira y un nerd que no despega los ojos de sus libros estaban sentados juntos en una heladería. Y si, mis amigos de infancia no tienen la consideración suficiente conmigo como para no comer dulces frente a un diabético.

Asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta de Stan y mi mirada se vio atrapada con la suya un segundo antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

Hubiera sido una verdadera lástima que el Stan que apareció cuando falleció Randy se hubiera llevado a este y me alegraba mucho que estuviese volviendo a ser esa persona a la que yo llamaba mi mejor amigo. Me dejaba un sentimiento muy cálido en el pecho y era algo que todavía me costaba reconocer como lo que era.

"Vaya, ustedes dos sí que son maricas" Fue el comentario de Craig.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Bubalah: Significa 'dulzura', o 'cariño' en hebreo (He leído que literalmente significa 'muñeca' pero se usa como un sobrenombre afectivo. SI estoy equivocada, me corrigen, si? Yo no hablo hebreo y tampoco soy judía). Para los que no vean la serie en inglés, Sheila suele llamar a Kyle así. En español, creo que no lo hace.

Gracias por leer! Me avisan si les gustó, si?


	2. No puedo esperar a que me calles

**AN: **No puedo creer lo rapido que estoy subiendo este capitulo pero solo queria que sepan que estos primeros capitulos son los mas cortos- Como que me inspire en los ultimos y esos son bastante... extensos. Por ende, tal vez no pueda subir los otros tan rapido como este aunque hare mi mayor esfuerzo. Gracias por los comentarios! Realmente me hacen feliz hasta los huesos :D! **  
**

**South Park es propiedad de Matt y Trey… yo solo puedo soñar**

**Agradecimientos especiales al departamento de edición (Que cuenta solo con un maravilloso miembro): cofee. apples. cookie. eater**

**La armada de las siete naciones**

**Capitulo 2**: No puedo esperar a que me calles

* * *

"_Me gusta mi café negro al igual que mi metal" __**Shut Me Up, Mindless Self-Indulgence**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stan**

"En una sociedad absolutista Francesa, la palabra del Rey era la ley. Tenía acceso a una armada real que era leal solo a él, por lo que perseguir una carrera en la milicia parecía ser bastante favorable para alguien con herencia noble. La armada era un símbolo de la autoridad absoluta del monarca y el poder del gobernador estaba basado y respaldado por ella…"

Había estado dormitando por casi media hora. Podía escucharla hablando pero, Dios, no puedo explicar lo difícil era prestarle atención en aquel momento.

"-Juntando impuestos que eran nuevamente invertidos en la armada. Por ende, las personas estaban atrapadas. Pagaban sus impuestos a un cuerpo que se expandía y solo formaba una fuerza recolectora de impuestos más grande"

Estaba cayendo dormido y recordé entonces que se solo se suponía que estuviese descansando los ojos.

Cuando se está cansado, lo peor que se puede hacer es cerrar los ojos y 'descansarlos'. Es casi seguro que no pasaran más de dos minutos antes de que Morfeo llegue.

"Tal sistema gubernamental recuerda agudamente a las dictaduras del siglo XX, como las de Stalin y Hit- Stan?"

Me encanta dormir, es mi actividad favorita en el mundo, tan triste como eso suena. Dormir es la forma más efectiva de pasar largos periodos de tiempo que no se tiene la menor intención de pasar en el modo apropiado.

"No estás escuchando"

Casi podía ver los créditos de apertura de mi sueño y parecían tan buenos.

Dulce, dulce sueño

"¡Stanley!"

Una almohada me golpeó en el costado de la cabeza y definitivamente atrajo mi atención. Fije los ojos en un par bastante más atractivo, que me estaban mirando con decepción y enojo.

Estaba bastante confundido "Que dem-"

"Se supone que me estés ayudando a practicar para la presentación oral que doy mañana y ni siquiera estás prestando un mínimo de atención" Dijo, frunciendo el ceño sutilmente.

Era tan linda. Me sorprendía casi cada vez que la miraba.

Dios, sí que soy todo un ridículo sentimental. A veces hasta me da vergüenza, lo juro.

"Wends, sólo tienes que leer un proyecto que ya has terminado frente al salón" Dije, frotándome los ojos para apaciguar el sueño que tenia y conteniendo el bostezo que casi escapaba de entre mis labios.

"Pues tengo que leerlo en voz alta, por lo tanto no estaría mal practicar un poco para no sonar estúpida" Insistió, agitando los papeles que tenía en la mano con firmeza. Me sorprendía como alguien era capaz de estresarse tanto por una presentación de preparatoria. Era casi como si no se diese cuenta de cuan inteligente era.

"Siempre haces el puntaje máximo en cada prueba y presentación que das ¿De qué te preocupas?"

"Pues yo creo que mis buenas calificaciones se deben precisamente a mi preocupación excesiva. Me gusta ensayar frente a amigos y por eso te había pedido venir hasta tu casa, para leerte mi ensayo y me digas que te parece. Pero apenas empecé a hablar y tú ya te estabas quedando dormido. Eso no es muy alentador" Su voz sonaba bastante frustrada.

Sin ofender, la monarquía absolutista Francesa ya había terminado hace mucho tiempo. ¿No era hora de olvidarla y seguir con nuestra vida? "Si, pero estás hablando de historia ¿Como se supone que tengo que pretender estar interesado?" Me quejé débilmente y sin comprender por qué me había ofrecido para la tarea de ayudarla con su bendito proyecto.

Soltó un suspiro largo, dejando caer su cabello a un costado de su rostro, escondiéndolo parcialmente de mí. Grandes ojos azules me encontraron nuevamente y casi se me corta el aliento.

Si… ya lo recordé. Fue por eso.

Ella, me hacia algo raro en la cabeza sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Es interesante" Dijo, intentando convencerse a sí misma del hecho.

"Claro que lo es" La risa burlona que se me escapo hizo que volviera a mirarme con dagas metafóricas en los ojos, indignada.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi ensayo?"

"No, para nada" Dije y volví a reír, solo que esta vez fue bastante más fuerte e incontrolable.

"¿Sabes? No le veo lo simpático a- Stan, basta!" Agarro otra almohada y me la arrojó, sonriendo cuando la esquive sin problemas. Pronto, ella también se estaba riendo y nos tomó varios minutos ganar la compostura nuevamente.

"Oye, es… algo tarde. Te acompaño a casa" Le dije y ella asintió, rejuntando sus cuadernos y papeles de mi cama.

Claro que accedí a ayudarle con su proyecto, si lo único en lo que pensaba todo el día era en nuevas formas de tenerla cerca.

"Stan, vivo cruzando la calle" Dijo sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones, pero era muy amable para negarse firmemente.

"Vamos ¿Qué clase de hombre deja a una chica sola caminando en la noche?" Lucia como si hubiese querido objetar más pero al final solo dio media vuelta y me siguió hasta las escaleras y a la planta baja.

"Muy, bien. Llévame a casa… pero si nos perdemos, tú te harás responsable de la situación"

My madre estaba en la cocina cuando bajamos y pude sentir el cálido aroma de la cena que preparaba. Era algo casi religioso para ella que sin importar donde estemos, siempre teníamos que volver a casa para la hora de cenar.

Y ahora más que nunca ya que solo éramos tres.

No era un secreto que lo que más quería ella era que Wendy y yo volviésemos a estar juntos, por lo que la sonrisa gigantesca que le ofreció cuando bajamos me pareció casi exagerada y tuve que resistir las ganas de llevarme una mano a las sienes por la vergüenza ajena.

Mi madre- quería que Wendy fuera la madre de mis hijos, eso era más que seguro.

"¿Se quedara Wendy a cenar?" Me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Voy a acompañarla hasta su puerta, vuelvo en un minuto mamá"

"Buenas noches, señora Marsh" Se despidió Wendy mientras yo le sostenía la puerta.

No es como si quisiera a Wendy otra vez a mi lado solo porque eso le encantaría a mi madre. Si fuera por mí, nosotros habríamos vuelto a estar juntos el mismo día que rompimos. Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por lo que pasó, pero tal vez romper conmigo fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en aquella situación. Por lo menos no tuvo que presenciar la horrible espiral de malas decisiones en la que caí desde que mi vida se fue al foso.

Ahora, ya todos me trataban como a un puto niño de seis años. Shelly ya ni siquiera se molestaba en acosarme, mi madre llamaba todos los días a mis amigos para asegurarse que no estuviera haciendo nada malo…

…Y Kyle se había tomado la fatídica tarea de cuidarme como si fuera su hermano menor o algo así.

"Y aquí estamos" Dijo Wendy cuando llegamos a su puerta. La acompañe hasta el pórtico donde las luces de su jardín nos iluminaban levemente "Ojala se me dé bien este ensayo. Es una parte tan importante de la calificación y yo-"

"Lo harás bien" Le interrumpí con una voz suave.

"Pero-"

"Vamos, Wendy— Lo harás bien como siempre lo haces. Y de una forma u otra, practicaste. Quizás me estaba durmiendo, pero lo leíste en voz alta, ¿no?" Sonrei cuando frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada "No te estreses demasiado. Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco… puedes con un ensayo de historia, no es gran cosa" Rocé sus manos con las mías y las tome para darles algo de calor.

Las mejillas se le tornaron rosadas y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa "¿De verdad crees eso?"Preguntó.

"De verdad lo creo" Le murmuré suavemente, acercándome a ella con lentitud. Mis ojos la tenían atrapada en su lugar y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. La forma en que las luces del patio le iluminaban el rostro era realmente increíble y antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, ya me había agachado hasta rozar sus labios con los míos.

El beso fue bastante corto ya que ella dio un paso atrás de forma brusca apenas un segundo después y se tapo la boca con una mano. "Yo- yo no puedo hacer esto"

"¿Y por qué no?" Pregunte sin moverme. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no me había olvidado, sólo debía encontrar una forma de hacer que se diera cuenta.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mi nuevamente, confundidos "Stan, yo… entiende que- es sólo-"

"Sigues diciendo que 'no puedes' y cada vez que te pregunto por qué, te quedas sin palabras ¿Cómo se supone que debo _entender_?"

"No te enfades" Pidió sumisamente. De algún modo, el hecho de que una persona con carácter tan fuerte como el de Wendy me hable de forma tan indulgente me dejaba los nervios atascados en la garganta como una bomba de tiempo.

"Pero estoy enfadado, claro que lo estoy. Tú no puedes-" Me detuve y exhalé con fuerza el aire que estaba aguantando en mis pulmones "¿Sabes algo? Olvídalo. Buenas noches, Wendy" Dije y di una vuelta para volver a mi propio hogar.

Cuando termine de cenar y volví a mi habitación, no pude conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas en la madrugada.

Nada nuevo.

* * *

Estaba sentado con Kenny en nuestra usual mesa de almuerzo en la cafetería. Para ser honestos, nunca confiaba mucho en los consejos de Kenny, él tendía a querer arreglarlo todo con sexo. Lastimosamente, no había nadie más en nuestra usual mesa del comedor y yo necesitaba ayuda casi desesperadamente.

Le estaba exponiendo todos mis males mientras el calor de mis manos radiaba hacia el interior de la lata de gaseosa que tenia entre ellas y la arruinaba por completo.

"Yo creo que deberías olvidarla" Dijo.

"Que fácil suena, ¿No?"

"Pero lo es… es fácil. El problema es que no le pones el esfuerzo suficiente. ¿Sabes lo que es la depresión? Amigo, la depresión es solo ira sin entusiasmo" Le mire como si se le hubiese caído la cabeza de los hombros, no comprendiendo a donde iba con su punto en absoluto.

"Pero yo tengo problemas de ira, no de depresión" Francamente, creo que también tenía problemas de depresión pero Dios, todos ya me jodían por ser tan sensible como una niña. Lo último que me faltaba era que me jodan también por ser emo.

"Vaya, Stan… que forma de arruinar un consejo perfectamente útil"

"Pues gracias, Ken. En realidad me has ayudado mucho" dije con sarcasmo y arroje la lata de gaseosa al basurero más cercano.

"Piénsalo de esta forma, todo lo que debes hacer es dejar de intentar que ella sea tu novia otra vez. Solo has estado con una niña en toda tu vida. Tienes diecisiete años, casi la mitad de toda tu vida joven y solo te has tirado a _una_ vieja" Lo decía como si fuese una herejía gigantesca de mi parte.

"Basta" Le dije y el rió animadamente.

"Es tiempo de dar vuelta la página ¿No? Wendy es muy linda, pero no es para tanto" Dijo con más seriedad que antes. Yo sabía que mis amigos solo querían que ya se me pasase la 'obsesión enferma' que tenía con Wendy, pero todavía no estaba listo para admitir que ellos –tal vez- tenían razón.

"Y que pasa si yo no deseo dar vuelta la página. Ella es perfecta para mi"

"La camiseta que llevas puesta es perfecta para ti ¿no? Tiene el tamaño adecuado, el color adecuado y te sienta bien" Me dijo, nuevamente usando una de sus raras metáforas que costaban bastante trabajo descifrar.

"Es mi camiseta favorita…" '¿Tiene algo de malo?'

"Exacto. Es totalmente perfecta para ti- pero eso no significa que nunca te vuelvas a poner otra camiseta" Dijo y espero un momento para que yo entienda lo que estaba diciendo.

"Kenny"

"Porque sabes… en algún momento se va a ensuciar"

"¿Qué?" Pensé que ya le habíamos quitado todo el jarabe para la tos que tenia escondido en su mochila.

"Piénsalo solo un momento, Stanley" Dijo sin reverencias y volvió su atención al almuerzo en su bandeja.

"Eres un lunático"

Siempre me había sido más fácil hablar con Kyle. El problema de hablar con Kenny era que, aún si su capucha no le contenía el sonido de la voz, era bastante difícil entender lo que decía. Daba demasiadas vueltas con metáforas y comparaciones hasta que terminaba olvidándome de lo que sea que le había preguntado en primer lugar. Kyle es bastante más directo y usualmente crudo al momento de decir lo que piensa. A veces, sus opiniones dolían bastante, pero siempre me gusto que estuviese más que dispuesto a dármelas.

Escuche pasos acercándose a la mesa "Muero de hambre" Sonreí a la voz incluso antes de que el sujeto de mis pensamientos se sentase a mi lado con su bolsa de almuerzo, porque pensé que al fin tendría una distracción de mis problemas.

Estaba bastante equivocado.

"Tengo que- decirte algo" Dijo con una voz más que seria y me encontré suplicando que cuando alzara la vista, el estuviera mirando a Kenny. Por supuesto que ese no era el caso, pero casi rogué a los cielos que así fuera. Kyle nunca da buenas noticias empezando con esas palabras.

En lugar de verle a la cara, deje que mi cabeza cayera hasta que sentí el golpe de la madera contra mi frente "No me digas… Wendy está saliendo con alguien" Dije con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. El silencio de mi amigo fue toda la respuesta que hizo falta "y… ¿Quién es?" pregunte con desinterés.

"Eso no importa" Levante el rostro y le mire fijamente. Parte de la servilleta sobre la que cayó mi frente seguía adherida a mí y cubría uno de mis ojos pero aun así podía ver como jugaba nerviosamente con su botella de agua, tratando de evadirme como si su respuesta fuera lo peor que me podía dar.

Y ahora que lo pienso,

Tal vez así fue.

* * *

Lo odio.

Odio a ese tipo con cada fibra de mi humanidad.

Que alguien-

Dios -por favor- que alguien se viole a Gregory por mí.

A él y su perro fiel Mike, a quien recordarán como el líder de aquella estúpida bandada de vampiros en primaria. Había perdido interés en los 'no muertos' cuando un artículo en el periódico escolar expresó que solo las niñas empapadas de pubertad, los homosexuales, y los emos leían 'Crepúsculo'. Creo que su ego y falta de personalidad no podían resistir el hecho de no ser 'cool' así que ese mismo día, fue a casa a sacarse toda la mierda verde que le teñía el cabello, cambio su equipamiento 'brillante, pero mortal' a ropa casual y decidió seguir a Gregory como un perro sediento a un hombre con agua.

Y aparentemente, a Gregory yo le agradaba tanto como él a mí de modo que su esclavo Michael, como ahora se hacía llamar, se sentía obligado a odiarme.

Ahora voy a mi punto.

La razón por la cual estoy explicado todo esto es porque casi todas mis clases, las tengo con el maldito perro que no me deja de hablar acerca de su amo por siquiera cinco segundos. Y aun recordando todo lo que me decían en mis clases de control de ira, todavía tenía que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no golpear la cabeza de Mickey contra la pared más cercana cada vez que se me acercaba.

Como estaba sucediendo entonces.

"Greg se sienta ahí todos los días"

"Greg puede chuparme las bolas" ¿Qué clase de tarado sigue peleando por asientos? Eso es inmaduro hasta para la preparatoria.

"Hablo en serio"

"Yo también" Le sonreí y aparté la silla de la mesa un poco, mirando mi entrepierna como si estuviese esperando algo.

Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho "Ya madura"

"Ya cállate" Estaba a segundos de cubrirme los oídos para no escuchar mas. Realmente, no necesitaba aquel asiento. Podría sentarme donde quisiera si eso significase estar lejos de Batman y Robin. Pero –demonios- primero muerto antes que rendirme ante las pataletas de aquella perra.

Tenía que probar un punto.

Hace unas semanas, el Profesor de historia me juntó con esa excusa de persona vampírica para mejorar nuestra relación escolar. Sólo el pensar que me estaba hablando ahora cuando también tenía que verlo después de clase me irritaba de una forma que no puedo explicar.

'_Va al demonio- Ningún punto vale la pena_' "¿Sabes qué? Ten el asiento" Dije antes de que volviera a abrir la boca "No me importa. Ten el maldito asiento, _fóllate_ al maldito asiento y cierra la puta boca de una buena vez" Dije y me puse de pie, caminando hacia el fondo del salón para encontrar otro lugar.

Para fin de clases, ya estaba a punto de rendirme a mi destino cuando encontré a Kyle y Kenny, hablando casualmente mientras salían de clase.

'_Gracias, Jesús'_

"Vamos a mi casa por unas horas ¿sí?" Dije una vez que los alcancé saliendo del edificio. Ambos dieron media vuelta para verme, confundidos por que los dos sabían que hoy tenía que hacer el estúpido proyecto con Mike.

"S-seguro ¿A qué hora?" Preguntó Kyle como todo buen nerd. A veces él se preocupaba demasiado hasta por mis calificaciones, de modo que probablemente no entendía por qué le estaba pidiendo que interrumpiera mi momento de estudio intensivo.

"Ahora" Vi el rostro de mi mejor amigo convirtiéndose en el de una madre poco a poco, armando el sermón en su mente para de hacérmelo llegar de la peor forma posible.

Mike tenía que estar ahí inevitablemente, pero nunca nadie dijo que era mi obligación hacer que estuviese cómodo.

Ey, su mejor amigo se estaba tirando a mi chica. ¿No me daba eso excusas para molestarle un poco?

"Genial" Dijo Kenny antes de que Kyle soltara el 'Tienes que hacer tu proyecto, Stan. Es importante para tu futuro, no seas idiota' que había estado esperando.

Olviden todo lo que dije acerca de Kenny previamente, él es un ángel.

* * *

Fue difícil convencer a Mike de venir a mi casa cuando vio quienes me acompañaban, pero con un poco de persuasión lo logramos.

"¿Ves? Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo comprarle un obsequio"

"Te dejó porque le contaste tu estúpida teoría de 'la gente no debería dar regalos en San Valentín', Kenny. Yo también lo hubiera hecho si me venias con esa mierda"

"¿Eso- significa que saldrías conmigo si yo te lo pidiese?" Kenny le ofreció a Kyle una sonrisa enorme de complicidad y vi los ojos de Mike crecer en shock a lo que estaba escuchando.

* * *

Se suponía que solo sería raro para él, pero nos salió el tiro por la culata.

Nos hallábamos sentados en mi sala de estar, totalmente callados… demasiado callados.

Kyle le estaba partiendo el culo a Kenny en un juego de carreras y aun así, nadie estaba diciendo nada. Kyle no estaba molestando a Kenny por ser su perra en el juego y Kenny no estaba diciendo nada acerca de que la única razón por la cual Kyle era tan bueno en estos juegos era porque no tenía vida social alguna.

El aire estaba tenso y extraño. Como si algo estuviese a punto de suceder.

Y lo peor de todo era que Mike ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo para molestarme. Solo estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo su libro de texto como todo un perdedor.

"Tenemos que empezar este proyecto" Dije finalmente y pude ver los hombros de Kyle relajarse en un instante y sus manos dejaron de estrangular el control del juego.

'_¿Por qué demonios esta tan nervioso?' _Yo no estaba haciendo nada. ¿Acaso creía que-

Suspiré, nuevamente recordando lo que le había hecho a las personas que me rodeaban.

No fue como si hubiera estado ciego.

Me daba cuenta de cómo mi madre se estresaba por el hecho de que tal vez me caería en problemas realmente serios algún día. Notaba como Shelly se contenía de decir cosas que pudieran molestarme como nunca había hecho antes. Honestamente, mi hermana tratando de ser amable conmigo me molestaba mucho más que mi hermana siendo una completa arpía. Y aun mas agudamente obvia era la forma en que mis amigos me trataban, la forma en que intentaban predecir si estaba tranquilo o enojado y siempre estaban listos para separarme de cualquiera que me estuviese irritando.

Kenny probablemente accedió a venir para cuidar de mí.

Kyle probablemente había estado esperando que perdiera el control en cualquier momento.

Dios, sé lo raro que esto suena, pero confiaba en Kyle y Kenny más de lo que confiaba en mí mismo. Ellos son las únicas personas en las que podía fiarme sin duda alguna. Eran los únicos que podían hacerme sentir que no me estaba volviendo loco.

Aparte de ellos dos, las personas del pueblo actuaban como si estuviese enfermo y más que listo a matar a alguien o a mi mismo en cualquier momento.

Era frustrante.

¿Qué demonios era lo que se esperaban? ¿Qué estuviese triste una semana y después olvidara lo que paso?

Mi padre murió… Mi padre murió. Era algo que todavía ni podía comprender del todo. Seguía esperando el día en que él volviera a estar ahí, sentado a la mesa con el periódico cuando yo baje a desayunar.

Seguía esperando que algún día llegase a casa del bar celebrando la victoria de su equipo.

Detestaba sentirme de ese modo. Era como si estuviese tropezando con los mismos obstáculos una y otra vez. Solo que ahora ya no parecía una pequeña piedra en mi camino sino más bien un monte entero que no me dejaba ver al otro lado. Como explicarlo, perder algo tan vital en la vida como un padre me hizo hundirme en la parte más profunda de mi mente, donde jamás hubiera ido por cuenta propia. Me hizo pensar que todo lo que creía estaba mal, como si el mundo en el que caminaba fuera totalmente obscuro y sólo podía ver mi propio cuerpo.

Y cada sonido a mi alrededor sonaba como una amenaza de la que debía protegerme.

No fue hasta que caí al fondo del pozo que empecé a entender lo egoísta que fue creer que todo el mundo se estaba poniendo en mi contra.

"Ya he empezado, estoy buscando información. Es algo más que podrías haber estado haciendo en lugar de estar sentado ahí inútilmente" Fijo sus ojos negros en mi soberbiamente y fruncí el ceño.

¿Olvide mencionar que odiaba a este tipo tanto como odiaba a Gregory?

"A ver… estás en mi casa. Si dices mierda como esa, tengo todo el derecho de echarte a patadas" Dije a regañadientes, tratando más que nada de concentrarme en el juego que jugaban mis amigos en el suelo.

Creo que dejaba que Mike se metiera en mi cabeza muy fácilmente.

"Por favor, como si no pudiera ver lo que estás haciendo" Cerró su libro con firmeza "Es como si me estuvieses echando a patadas de cualquier forma"

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" Ya me estaba irritando peligrosamente demasiado.

"Me trajiste hasta aquí con tus amigos para que no quisiera quedarme mucho tiempo y entonces tu no tendrías que verme la cara. ¿Y sabes qué? No va a funcionar. Soy una persona civilizada y madura. Sólo quiero deshacerme de este trabajo de una vez por todas" dijo con una expresión bastante femenina en el rostro. Casi me dio risa.

Me levante del sofá para enseñarle cuan no necesario era que estuviese aquí, relacionándose con nosotros los monos subdesarrollados. "Escucha-" Camine hacia la puerta, pero el confundió esto por algo más. Lo digo porque se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás en una velocidad demasiado apresurada.

'_¿Que dem-'_

"Comprendo que esta es la forma en que solucionas todos tus problemas, Marsh. Pero ya te he dicho que no va a funcionar porque no me intimidas" Su voz temblaba mientras hablaba. Esa era otra razón más por la que me ponía tan nervioso hablar con él. Mike se ponía a la defensiva tan rápido, cualquier cosa que le dijera le hacía pensar que estaba a punto de golpear su rostro contra mis puños.

El sólo pensar que él creía eso hacía que me dieran más ganas de golpearlo, tan sólo para darle lo que tanto esperaba.

Me estaba volviendo loco y no de la forma positiva.

"¿Perdón?"

"Eres un matón, ya todos lo han comprendido. Puedes golpear a cualquiera que se meta en tu camino. Lo sabemos, Stan." Su voz era la bazofia más condescendiente que había escuchado en mi vida "Descansa un minuto de eso, ¿Quieres?"

Kenny detuvo el juego un segundo y nos miraba de reojo, pretendiendo que estaba de lo más tranquilo. Tengo que admitir que estaba demasiado molesto y cuando note a mis amigos preparándose para evitar que le partiese los dientes a Mike me molesté aun más. Era en esos momentos que me venían ideas a la cabeza. Ideas sobre cuán fácil seria cerrarle la boca a ese idiota de modo que no pudiera hablar por al menos el resto del día.

Es cuando esas ideas se plantan en mi mente es cuando empiezan los problemas.

Y no podía verlo, pero Kyle seguro estaba tan atento como Kenny.

"Mejor ser un matón a una marioneta de circo que ni siquiera tiene los huevos como para defender las cosas que le gustan" Estaba tratando de no acercarme a él con todo lo que daba.

"Se llama sentido de la moda"

"Se llama tener dinero y gastarlo de forma ridícula"

"Y a ti que te importa lo que hago con mi dinero ¿Te da envidia?"

"¿-Tu dinero? Solo tienes suerte de tener tan dominado a tu papi que este no puede negarte ninguno de tus caprichos"

"Pues por lo menos yo si tengo un pa-" Kyle se levantó de golpe y miró a Mike con asombro, interrumpiendo la última silaba de esa palabra antes de que se escape de sus labios.

La temperatura de la sala bajó a grado cero en un segundo, como calma antes de la tormenta. Los ojos de Mike se agrandaron y pude ver algo de culpa danzar en ellos porque yo sabía muy bien lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era la estática del televisor mientras yo le miraba con sorpresa desinteresada.

Mis manos se habían cerrado en puños de forma tan fuerte que casi me causaba dolor.

"¿Y bien, vas a acabar?" Desafié. Él solo sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"Stan" Era la voz de Kyle, pidiéndome que me calmara un poco. Descansó una mano en mi hombro, pero no fue lo suficiente como para romper el hechizo.

"Acaba esa oración, Mike" Mi voz se estaba hacienda más alta y mis ojos lo tenían atornillado en el lugar donde se encontraba.

"Yo no quise… solo dejémoslo así, Stan"

"¿Ahora si tienes miedo?" Solté una risa bastante falsa y caminé hacia él lentamente. Kenny nunca abandono su lugar en el suelo.

"Deja de intentar amedrentarme. Sabes bien lo que iba a decir y también sabes que no fue mi intención"

Me di vuelta y tome el cerrojo de la puerta, abriéndola totalmente y mostrándole la salida cubierta de nieve. "Afuera"

"Tenemos que hacer este proyecto" Dijo y yo hice un sonido de molestia, deseando que por una vez en la vida, el maldito emo entendiera que lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien.

"Si no sales de mi puta casa ahora mismo, yo-" ¿Es que sencillamente no lo comprendía?

"Demonios, ten modales ¿Quieres? ¡Que me quedo!"

'Suficiente'

Le había advertido de todas las formas posibles.

'Ya tuve suficiente'

Fui hacia el bruscamente y tomé su brazo con fuerza. Ya ni siquiera estaba pretendiendo intentar ser civil. Lo arrastre hasta mi cuarto violentamente, lejos de Kyle y Kenny. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé bien porque lo hice.

Podía escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo gritándome algo, pero me estaba moviendo demasiado rápido incluso con el tarado que tenia del brazo que no se quedaba quieto. Sentí las manos de Kyle en mi hombro nuevamente y lo empuje lejos de nosotros con fuerza. Casi literalmente arrojé a Mike dentro de la habitación y la cerré abruptamente, finalmente dejándonos solos.

Ese es el problema con cualquier tipo de tratamiento como el de control de ira.

Siempre está la posibilidad de que no funcione.

**TBC**


	3. Un mejor lugar para el juego

AN: ¡IMPORTANTE!

Queria hacer dos anuncios para evitar confusiones. Este capitulo es el tercero, pero yo mezcle el capitulo tres Y el cuatro en uno ya que ambos eran narrados por Kyle y me pareció mas organizado fusionarlos. Por ende, el fic tendra solo 16 capitulos contra los 17 del original pero no se estaran perdiendo de nada.

Segundo... y esto seria mas como una advertencia para los distintos gustos del fandom de south park. Mi Kyle no es como lo narran la mayor parte del fandom (Con maravillosas excepciones, por supuesto). Por ende, si se esperaban un Uke timido y sumiso que responde pasivamente a las cosas que le molestan y necesita ser rescatado como una princesilla... no creo que les agrade mucho mi historia. Yo lo escribo mas como lo veo en la serie- o sea, de caracter bastante fuerte y vocabulario colorido... y como cada personaje en mi historia, tiene sus aspectos negativos que lo hacen humano. Yo respeto los gustos de cada persona, pero el mega UKE Kyle no es algo que sea de mi agrado, por lo tanto si eso es lo que desean leer y sin animos de ofender a nadie (Es mas, les estaria haciendo un favor al ahorrarles tiempo), probablemente deberian leer otro fic.

Gracias por su atencion :D

Acid

Ps. Cuantos de ustedes leen Stenny? Es solo curiosidad ya que esa es una de mis parejas favoritas y casi no hay atencion para ellos.

**South Park pertenece a Matt y Trey**

**La armada de las siete naciones**

**Capitulo 3: Un mejor lugar para el juego**

**

* * *

**"_Llévame al lugar donde vas donde nadie sabe si es de día o de noche" __**Don't look back in anger, Oasis

* * *

**_

**Kyle**

Le estaba gritando para que se detuviera pero se movía increíblemente rápido y Kenny ni siquiera pretendía intentar ayudarme. Estaba ahí parado mirando como si estuviese viendo una puta película. Además, no es un secreto demasiado grande el hecho que él me ganaba hasta en genes. El tenía el ADN de un atleta redneck mientras yo… tenia los genes de un nerd diabético. ¿Quieren hablar sobre desventajas ahora?

Mis manos amortiguaron la caída cuando el grandísimo imbécil me empujo lejos de él y Mike con una fuerza bastante innecesaria. Yo sabía que era mala idea ir a casa de Stan desde el segundo que se nos presentó con la invitación. Kenny me apartó mientras caminábamos y me convenció con su maldita lógica de pseudo-filósofo. Me había dicho que si íbamos con él, al menos podríamos sostener a Stan antes de que le llovieran puños al patético clon de Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué carajo le hice caso?

Cuando al fin me puse de pie y volví a subir las escaleras en dirección a donde podía escucharlos y abrí la puerta, bastante enojado también por la movida de mierda que se había mandado mi amigo, observe un momento la escena que ocurría frente a mis ojos con sorpresa.

No podía ver muy bien ya que la espalda de Stan me bloqueaba la vista del cuerpo de Mike, así que lo que pude captar era la forma en que los puños de mi mejor amigo golpeaban una y otra vez la pared al lado de lo que asumí era la cabeza de Mike e hice una mueca de dolor ya que podía literalmente escuchar el sonido que hacían los nudillos del atacante contra la pared de ladrillos. "¡¿Siquiera sabes lo que podría hacer contigo?" Le estaba gritando tan alto a Mike que su voz ya sonaba ronca. Corrí hacia ellos para finalmente notar la posición triste en la que se encontraba el asaltado, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos y demostrando lo _poco_ intimidado que realmente se sentía por Stan. Huelan el sarcasmo en mis palabras un momento.

Yo, por otra parte, no estaba acostumbrado a encogerme ante nadie y esta no era una excepción.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" Intenté sostener sus hombres para arrancar su porte bastante más grande lejos de su víctima, pero él seguía gritándole amenazas y tirándole puños a la pared en un intento desesperado por no golpear Mike. Incluso en esas circunstancias, me sentí bastante orgulloso de que había evitado dejar que su ira le ganara en forma completa pero se estaba lastimando bastante al hacerlo "¡STAN, PARA!" Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por mi amigo, probablemente me hubiera burlado de la forma en la que Mike temblaba de miedo e intentaba hundir su cuerpo en la esquina en la que se encontraba aprisionado.

Cuando vi la pared empezar a ponerse rosada y me di cuenta de que los nudillos de Stan probablemente estaban sangrando, le tomé de los hombros con fuerza y lo empujé lejos de Mike y a la otra esquina de la habitación.

Bien, tal vez no conseguí empujarlo hasta la otra esquina de la habitación, pero aun así fue bastante lejos… al menos hasta la mitad de la sala.

Demonios, de veras debería ir al gimnasio un poco más.

Me fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió hacia Mike nuevamente pero, y contra cada gramo de buen juicio que tenia, lo intercepté al ponerme directamente entre él y su destino "Muévete" Dijo a regañadientes y se acercó un poco más, sólo para recibir otro empujón de mi parte.

"CÁLMATE" Le advertí y el maldito hijo de puta levantó su jodido puño para golpearme.

¿Les cuento algo? No hay nada en este mundo que odie más que las personas que tratan de pasarme por encima. Toda mi vida fui 'el pequeño y diabético niño judío' de la clase y mis compañeros tienden a pensar que pueden hacer lo que deseen conmigo cuando quieran. Pues lo que ocurre es que lo que sea que yo no tenía en músculos, lo tenía en carácter y eso si cuenta para bastante "Ni siquiera te atrevas a probar esa mierda conmigo ¿Me oyes?" Di un paso hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal de un modo que nadie se atrevía a hacer cuando él se encontraba en este estado. Para ser honestos, quizás yo no estaba pensando en las posibles consecuencias de mis acciones muy bien, pero en aquel momento, estaba tan enojado como él "No te tengo miedo y más vale que lo sepas si aun no te habías enterado"

La forma en que me miró hizo que mis rodillas temblaran, pero en ese momento lo confundí como ansiedad o algo así. Su rostro se relajó bastante, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro más. Se sentía como si estuviese leyendo una historia en mis ojos. Sus manos, que se habían dirigido hacia mis hombros para sacarme del camino perdieron fuerza y finalmente cayeron a sus lados.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos de aquella posición.

El ambiente tenso de la habitación seguía permaneciendo a nuestro alrededor pero de algún modo, eso dejo de importarme.

Note algo en los ojos de Stan que me atrapo desprevenido.

Nunca había notado la gama de azules que tenían. Eran más oscuros que los ojos azules normales y lucían bastante-

"Dios mío, Stanley ¡¿Que has hecho?" Fue una voz femenina la que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Era la madre de Stan, ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar.

Escuche como caminaba hacia Mike y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Se preguntaran como es que no vi nada de esto cuando estaba en la misma habitación. La verdad es… que estaba totalmente atrapado por los ojos de mi mejor amigo. Sencillamente no podía alejar la mirada de ellos.

Realmente tenía lindos ojos.

"Vé a la sala de estar… Tendré una larga conversación contigo luego. No te atrevas a salir de esta casa" Dijo Sharon con una voz fuerte, pero él no se volvió a ver a su madre. Su mirada seguía fija en la mía y ya me estaba poniendo incomodo "¿Stanley Randall Marsh, me has escuchado?" Le dijo nuevamente y con firmeza.

"Si" contesto él con una voz suave.

Tomé su brazo y lo estiré hacia afuera levemente "Vamos a la cocina, amigo. Hagamos algo con tus manos" Le ofrecí cuando note el estado deplorable en el que se encontraban tras su vicioso ataque al muro de su habitacion. No opuso resistencia y note a Sharon ofreciéndome una sonrisa agradecida de reojo.

Tan pronto bajamos a la cocina, recibimos un saludo de la persona que había olvidado completamente se encontraba en la casa con nosotros. Estaba sentado a la mesa y meciéndose en una silla por las patas traseras. Se echó una pequeña carcajada al ver las manos de Stan "¿Lo atrapaste tigre?"

"No empieces" Advertí cuando sus ojos se curvaron en humor mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba mi lugar al lado de Stan. Lo llevó hacia el lavamanos y giró la perilla de agua caliente "Ven aquí, Sugar Ray. Créeme que sé lidiar con estas heridas bastante mejor que tu amigo el niño Harvard" Sacudí la cabeza y me dejé caer en la silla que antes ocupó Kenny, tratando de salir del trance en el que había quedado cuando estábamos en la habitación de Stan.

Era bastante obvio que Kenny sabía cómo tratar heridas mejor que yo y tampoco era difícil adivinar el porqué.

Stuart McCormick, el padre de Kenny, era en mi opinión la basura más grande que alguna vez tuve la desgracia de conocer. Era un alcohólico imbécil que nunca levantó un solo dedo para ayudar a la miserable situación en la que siempre se encontró su familia. Permanecía el día entero bebiendo y apostando el poco dinero que tenía en idioteces. No solo eso, sino que se atrevía a golpear a su esposa cada vez que ella decía algo al respecto.

Claro una vez que el Kevin, el primogénito consiguió suficiente dinero para vivir solo, escapó para no volver a quien sabe dónde, dejando a Kenny totalmente solo con su hermana, su madre y la amenaza que era Stuart. A medida que iba creciendo y se iba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba en su hogar, Kenny intentaba enfrentarse a su padre más y más para evitar que este golpeara a Carol. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había venido a clases con hematomas y cortaduras que le ocurrían en casa. Sólo nos sonreía y decía que era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

No solo eso, sino que también se molestaba de sobremanera cuando cualquiera le insinuaba que debería escapar de su hogar. Se rehusaba a dejar al resto de su familia por su cuenta, por lo tanto aguantó el maltrato hasta que ya no pudo más.

El año pasado, Kenny decidió que la próxima vez que su padre le pusiera las manos encima sería la última.

Se había dado cuenta de que si su padre lo golpeaba a él…

No había absolutamente nada que le evitara devolver el golpe.

Stan, Cartman y yo recordamos más que nadie el día en que al fin se hartó de la mierda de su padre y eligió hacer más que solo proteger sus órganos vitales mientras era atacado. Recuerdo como apareció tocando la puerta de mi casa una noche, llorando descontroladamente y empapado en sangre. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y felicidad en los ojos. Nos abrazó a cada uno más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho y nos dijo que se ya todo se había acabado de una vez.

Pero por supuesto que no acabo allí… eso sería demasiado sencillo.

Resulta que, Kenny no solo le devolvió el golpe a su padre, sino que casi termino matándolo, lo cual le ganó un lugar asegurado en el reformatorio. El idiota de su padre mereció cada golpe que su hijo le hizo tragar por los años que habían pasado cuando los roles estaban invertidos pero eso no importo.

Claro que a nadie le interesaba escuchar la historia de un niño de dieciséis años con antecedentes de violencia doméstica y proveniente de una familia humilde. Situaciones como esas eran casi algo esperado de alguien con ese contexto.

Fue Cartman quien lo sacó de allí. Sin importar cuánto odiase a ese idiota, era el único de los cuatro que tenía dinero propio para gastar como quisiese y afortunadamente para Kenny, Cartman todavía lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

Y te dice algo de amistad cuando Eric Cartman invierte su dinero, que pudo haber gastado en McDonald's, en sacar a un tipo de prisión.

Al final, el que terminó tras las rejas fue Stuart después de que Cartman de hecho fue a hablar con un juez y lo amenazó con arruinarle la carrera y cocinar a su esposa si no hacia algo al respecto. Digamos que hay razones para tener miedo de las amenazas de Cartman, de modo que esa parte fue fácil. Sin embargo, esto significaba que la familia de Kenny tenía aún menos ganancias y su madre no era capaz de sustentarlos económicamente, por lo que el gobierno amenazaba en poner a Kenny y su hermana Karen bajo custodia del estado.

Es así como Kenny término viviendo en mi casa… y antes de querer agradecerle a mi padre el abogado por abrirle las puertas a mi amigo cuando más lo necesito, piensen otra vez porque de hecho fue mi madre quien explotó al escuchar la noticia y se plantó ante el juez para prácticamente obligarlo a retirar sus palabras. Insistió en el hecho de que mi familia podía sustentar perfectamente a uno de los niños mientras que Carol se podía encargar del otro.

De igual modo, Kenny estaba bajo libertad condicional y el trato demandaba horas de servicio comunitario en el asilo de ancianos y además… El trato estipulaba que Kenny debía atender a clases de control de ira.

Si, fue ahí que Stan, Kenny y Craig se volvieron inseparables. No creo necesitar explicar la razón por la cual Craig debía asistir a esas clases. El siempre tuvo problemas en la escuela desde la primaria y algunas cosas sencillamente nunca cambian.

Se sentía bastante mal que me estaba distanciando de mis amigos sólo porque yo si podía controlar mis puños cuando me molestaba y ellos no. Era demasiado injusto y aparentemente también sorpresivo. De nuestro grupo de amigos, todos creían que si alguien debería terminar en clases de control de ira, seriamos Cartman o—pues yo. No es como si no supiera que tengo un temperamento bastante malo y tal vez que me molesto más rápido que Stan o Kenny pero Dios… ¿Compararme con el culo gordo? ¡Él tenía _muchos _más problemas psicológicos que yo!

Toneladas de problemas.

Kilogramos y kilogramos de problemas que le pesaban bastante.

¿Debería dejar de burlarme ya?

"Oye" La voz de Kenny me sacudió de mis pensamientos "Voy a ir a visitar a Karen por un tiempo, Mamá trabaja hasta tarde y debo cuidarla unas horas así que probablemente no vaya a tu casa para cenar" Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y lo vi irse.

Stan se sentó frente a mí y sonrió dulcemente "¿Me harás compañía hasta que tenga que enfrentarme al demonio con pechos de ahí arriba?" Dijo, apuntando con un dedo al cielo raso. Me causo bastante gracia el hecho de que, por primera vez en la historia del pueblo, 'Demonio con pechos' no estaba siendo utilizado para describir a mi madre. Sharon era la mujer más dulce que jamás he conocido pero aún así daba algo de miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Asentí en acuerdo y me recline en la silla que ocupaba "Iras a la fiesta de San Valentín que está organizando Token?" Tal vez debería preguntarle por su arranque de furia de hace algunos minutos pero supuse que eso solo le haría sentir peor y era el trabajo de su madre. Yo, al contrario, quería alejar su mente de eso.

"Wendy estará ahí…con Gregory" su voz sonaba despechada y casi sentí lastima por él.

"Probablemente" De pronto, mis ojos se vieron más entretenidos por el servilletero que yacía en el medio de la mesa. Hablar con él estaba empezando a convertirse en algo increíblemente incomodo.

"No puedo meterme en más problemas, Kyle" Seguro era horrible tener que estar aguantándose todas sus emociones en todo momento y era este tipo de cosas las que me hacían recordar que, de hecho, Stan ya no era el mismo y estaba tratando volver a lo que fue con todo lo que tenía. A parte de aquel percance con Mike, no recordaba una ocasión anterior en la que hubiese perdido el control de esa forma. Claro, mucho de eso se debía a que Stan prácticamente evitaba cualquier evento social en el que hubiera alcohol o cosas más fuertes por el miedo que tenia a no darse cuenta de lo graves que pueden llegar a ser las consecuencias de sus episodios violentos bajo la influencia de cualquier sustancia recreativa.

"Estarás bien… Yo también voy a ir y prometo mantenerte lejos del fuego"

"Sí, pero que pasa si-" Algo cambio en sus ojos y me di cuenta que lo tenía donde quería. Al fin y al cabo, Stan merecía salir de una vez por todas. Encerrarse en su cuarto todo el día le estaba empezando a afectar bastante y no deseaba verlo hundiéndose en el pozo que él creía merecer.

"Al demonio… iré"

* * *

"Kenny-"

"Vamos, solo será un segundo… ¿Acaso no somos amigos?"

"Solo quiero que te calles hasta que termine. Dios, no significa que no te aprecie, sólo significa que en este momento aprecio al silencio un poco más" me lleve una mano a la nuca para masajear mis cansados músculos. Estaba intentando trabajar en un ensayo y mi compañero de cuarto me había estado jodiendo los huevos porque aparentemente, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el internet de manera desesperada. Lo que significa… que quería manchar mi historial web con nombres de páginas pornográficas nuevamente.

"¿Te atacó el síndrome Pre-Menstrual, Kyle?" No debía dejar que un idiota caliente me distrajera de tal forma, pero en realidad me estaba incomodando el que fuera tan abierto acerca de sus sucias intenciones. Vi aquella sonrisa crecer en su rostro… aquella sonrisa que me decía que iba a decir algo que me haría querer castrarle.

"Kenny, te lo juro por Abraham-"

"Me encanta cuando me hablas en Judío, Kyle. Es tan sexy-"

"¡YA! entendí… te dejo la computadora, Dios" Tan pronto como me alejé del escritorio, el rubio pervertido ya estaba trotando hacia él con seguridad para dejarse caer en la silla unos segundos más tarde, instantáneamente pegando su vista al monitor.

Nuestra convivencia nunca fue perfecta, pero aun así me sorprendía cuanto me gustaba tenerlo como compañero de habitación. Como que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo solitaria que era mi vida sin alguien que me estuviese molestando todo el día.

Me tiré en la cama de espaldas y fijé mis ojos en la pared contra la que se encontraba pegada. Sentí el aire frío proveniente de la ventana que tenia a lado y cerré los ojos, creyendo inocentemente que podría dormir con los acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo solo a cinco pies de donde yo me encontraba. Cuando me percate de esto, abrí los ojos nuevamente a tiempo para ver el parka anaranjado de Kenny volar hasta el pie de su cama, seguido rápidamente por su camiseta.

"¿K-Kenny?" Pregunte con inseguridad, tratando de no volver mi mirada hacia él por miedo de lo que podría presenciar.

"¿Si?" Respondió casualmente

"¿Por qué estas desvistiéndote?"

"Hace calor aquí"

"Afuera está nevando" No respondió por unos minutos y rodé los ojos porque, tenia sueño pero a la vez entendía la pequeña indirecta de mi amigo "¿Quieres que vaya a tomar una ducha?"

"No te importa ¿verdad?" Lo tomé como una indirecta bastante directa.

Solté un suspiro antes de arrastrarme fuera de la cama nuevamente. Tome un par de audífonos y se los arrojé antes de caminar hacia el baño. "Úsalos. Ike podría escucharte o peor…mi mamá"

"Si señor" respondió y fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez dentro, suspire nuevamente al ver mi reflejo en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos.

Las ojeras moradas que resaltaban bajo mis ojos no eran algo que me sorprendía ya que había estado estudiando el día entero por semanas.

Stan también tenía ojeras bajo los ojos todo el tiempo.

Suena triste, pero nuestro grave problema de insomnio ya parecía ser lo único que teníamos en común. Y ni siquiera era por la misma razón. Él se desvelaba por las pesadillas y malos recuerdos. Mis razones eran bastante menos espectaculares.

Deje que mi chaqueta resbalara de mis hombros hasta el suelo.

El hecho de que mi relación con Stan se ponía cada vez más rara tampoco me ayudaba a dormir mucho.

Cuando al fin me deshice de toda mi ropa, me apresure hasta la ducha. Odiaba bañarme cuando hacía frío… Todo estaba bien tan pronto como llegaba al calor del agua, pero esos leves segundos de desnudez congelada eran realmente terribles. Dedos entumecidos fueron hasta el grifo y cerré los ojos cuando la temperatura del agua al fin se torno agradable y empezó a entibiar mi piel.

Algo realmente fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo y no había forma de evitarlo. Mi relación con Stan ya no era la misma sin importar cuánto los dos nos empeñábamos en pretender que así era.

No parecía ser tan malo… definitivamente no era algo bueno.

_Raro_

Es la única palabra para describirlo.

Cuando estábamos solos, apenas hablábamos y cuando estábamos en grupo, jamás podía discutir algo tan personal con él. No era como si me sintiese totalmente fuera de lugar con Stan, pero me parecía extraño todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos sin hablar en lo absoluto.

Y luego ocurrían cosas como lo que pasó en su habitación que me dejaban totalmente confundido.

Él… él me miraba, a veces. Sé que no suena como algo tan grave, pero me afectaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

¿Es normal acaso que mi mejor amigo se me quedaba viendo por minutos enteros sin hablarme?

Normal o no, eso es lo que hacía y cada vez que intentaba descubrir sus motivos llegaba a una encrucijada más grande que la vez anterior.

El contexto era siempre el mismo. Tras una charla sobre cualquier tema, repentinamente posaría sus ojos en mí y yo me quedaría totalmente paralizado por ello sin poder girar mi vista en otra dirección. Finalmente, haría falta un comentario inapropiado por parte de alguno de nuestros amigos acerca de lo homosexuales que parecíamos antes que el hechizo se rompa.

El resultado era que estaríamos muy avergonzados para hablarnos hasta que algo causara que las cosas se volvieran cómodas nuevamente.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia tras un poco, bien viniendo el calor del agua contra mi piel sin importarme lo rosada que se estuviese poniendo ni la poca visibilidad que había en el baño por el vapor que flotaba a mi alrededor. Noté que los dedos se me estaban arrugando y decidí terminar mi ducha. Cerré la canilla lentamente, viendo como la lluvia de agua se hacía cada vez menos intensa hasta que solo caían algunas pequeñas gotas residuales.

Siempre existía la posibilidad que hablar con Stan lo solucionara todo.

Pero hay que tener en cuenta que era solo una posibilidad y eso jamás sería suficiente para mí.

Ya que las probabilidades iban más hacia el lado opuesto.

O sea, hablar con Stan al respecto también podría hacer que todo empeore.

No era la primera vez que se me cruzaba por la mente, pero aun no encontraba una forma en la que pudiese decírselo. De algún modo 'Amigo ¿No te parece totalmente bizarro que te pases la mitad del día viéndome?' no sonaba como algo que Stan recibiría de buen modo. Conociéndolo, sólo se pondría inseguro, nervioso y- probablemente evitaría mirarme en absoluto por el resto del año lo cual no era una solución. Podría decirle 'Anormal ¡Deja ya de mirarme!" Pero probablemente se enojaría bastante y una de dos, me golpearía –cosa bastante mala ya que yo jamás podría devolverle el golpe a mi mejor amigo- o entraría en uno de sus estados góticos de depresión –cosa que resultaba peor, ya que me haría sentir como un completo imbécil y tendría ganas de decirle que no fue mi intención, cosa que sería una mentira-.

Solo debía encontrar una forma en que no me molestara tanto.

Unos minutos después, decidí que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a Kenny para hacer lo que sea que quería hacer solo en mi habitación con el computador… parcialmente desnudo.

Era bastante obvio, pero prefería no imaginármelo.

El aire de mi habitación estaba frío, pero probablemente era algo relativo ya que la calefacción parecía estar encendida y Kenny cerró la ventana "Toda tuya, compañero" Le dije, odiando siempre tener que coaccionarlo a bañarse por que sabía bien que él no lo haría si no se lo recordaba. Tal vez podía pasar desapercibido en su casa pero yo soy bastante obsesivo con el tema de la higiene personal y no estaba dispuesto a dormir en la misma habitación con un bulto de bacterias. Gruñó suavemente y se levantó, murmurando incoherencias y rascándose la espalda mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Tal vez mi problema era que pensaba demasiado. Analizaba cada situación con cada desenlace posible y para el momento en el que terminaba ese análisis, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Probablemente eso fue lo que falló en mi corta relación con Bebe.

Aquel periodo de mi vida también puede llamarse el tiempo en el que comprendí lo hijo de perra que puedo ser con las niñas.

Para resumirlo, yo estaba hormonal y ella enamorada. Me agradaba lo suficiente y –por amor a todo lo que es santo- tenía el par de tetas más increíbles que había visto. Aparentemente, eso fue todo lo que necesite para empezar un noviazgo con ella, un noviazgo que me tomé considerablemente menos en serio que ella, lo que hizo que rompiera su corazón sin darme cuenta cuando le dije que lo nuestro no valía la pena y la dejé.

Y sí, ya lo sé. Un hombre que abusa así de los sentimientos de una mujer es un tarado, un idiota, un hijo de puta sin corazón y todos esos nombres que sus amigas usaron como adjetivos calificativos de mi persona.

Verán, eso es algo que realmente odio de las mujeres. Es que ellas hablan TANTO.

No tengo derecho a decir que merecía un buen trato después de lo que le hice a Bebe pero, por la espalda de Moisés, ella les había contado absolutamente _todo_ a _todas_ y cada una de sus amigas, al final me gané una reputación de mujeriego.

Yo, un mujeriego…

¿Acaso soy el único que ve el problema con esa oración?

Voy a admitir algo que usualmente, ningún tipo de mi edad admitiría.

Mi conteo de mujeres con las cuales tuve sexo son exactamente…dos. Y Bebe es una de ellas.

Dos tías… y ahora no podía caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria sin que todas me vieran como si mi hobby fuera comer mujeres y escupirlas por ahí todos los días.

Ese es el problema de South Park. Es jodidamente pequeño.

Sé muy bien lo difícil de tratar que puedo ser a veces y no es algo que pueda controlar. Soy una persona naturalmente distante. No necesito 3000 llamadas diarias de mi novia para sentir mariposas en el estómago ni mensajes como 'Te amo tanto' o 'Buenos días mi amor' llenando el buzón de mi celular cada dos segundos. Soy, probablemente, la persona menos afectuosa en el universo. No me agradan los abrazos espontáneos ni acurrucarme con mi pareja después del sexo.

Es más, creo que nunca siquiera le tomé la mano a menos que ella me lo pidiese.

Pongámoslo de este modo. Mi relación con Bebe era el polar opuesto de la relación de Stan con Wendy y yo soy el polar opuesto de mi mejor amigo en ese sentido. Él amaba tener novia… yo solo lo hacía por los beneficios. Y cada momento que no lo estábamos haciendo, yo encontraba excusas para reunirme con mis amigos en lugar de pasar tiempo de caridad con ella. Era eso o tenía que ir a estudiar en la biblioteca.

Supongo que ser la número dos de tu novio en todo ya es bastante malo. Imagínense ser la número tres.

Me gusta pensar que soy independiente, pero la verdad, tal vez solo sea un grandísimo bastardo.

No significa que no me preocupara por ella en lo absoluto. De verdad me había apegado a su compañía pero para ser justos y en mi defensa, ella sabía muy bien que yo no estaba ni cerca de estar enamorado y me ofreció la granja entera para intentar forzar el sentimiento. No creo ni tener que decirlo, pero- no funcionó.

Nunca funciona, damas.

Si un muchacho no te ama, acostarte con el no hará que te ame ni siquiera un poco más. Considérenlo un consejo desde el punto de vista del idiota que se aprovecha de inseguridades como esas.

Ni siquiera soy así con todas. De algún modo, Bebe sólo- sacó lo peor de mi.

Si se lo preguntasen a Kenny, el les diría que la razón Freudiana de porque soy tan hostil con la especie femenina está en la primera novia que tuve en mi vida.

Rebecca Cotswolds era su nombre y era una total y completa puta.

Había tenido algo por ella desde la primaria, pero se me había pasado cuando se volvió fácil.

Estaba convencido de que ya se había acabado todo lo que sentía por ella, pero eso fue sólo hasta que sus padres finalmente la dejaron entrar a la escuela pública el primer año de preparatoria.

Como explicarlo, había vuelto hecha una erección en forma de mujer.

Y caí… como todo buen retardado, caí nuevamente.

Salimos juntos, perdí mi virginidad con ella y fue unos días más tardes que me entere que me había estado engañando desde el principio. Con muchas personas...

Y por favor noten el termino ambiguo 'personas'.

El número de cuernos fue lo suficientemente grande como para ir corriendo a un hospital para hacerme un chequeo de emergencia.

Fue así como todo terminó…

O en términos Freudianos, fue así como todo empezó.

No creía extrañarla demasiado… ni a ella ni a Bebe. Stan decía que eso era solo porque nunca estuve verdaderamente enamorado, pero en realidad no entendía cual era el alboroto tan grande al respecto, ni siquiera quería estar enamorado, no realmente.

Escuche a Kenny salir de la ducha y decidí que mi cerebro iba a explotar si seguía pensando en ello así que me recosté sobre mi estomago y escondí el rostro en una almohada para obligarme a mí mismo a dormir.

* * *

Cuando desperté, sentí un dolor familiar en la nuca que me decía que dormí en la peor posición posible, pero intente ignorarlo. Solté un bostezo grande y rodé hasta descansar sobre mi espalda, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

"¡Kyle, estoy tratando de estudiar y Kenny sigue tocándome! ¡No puedo concentrarme así!"Fue el grito agudo de mi molesto hermano que distrajo mi vuelta al país de los sueños.

'_Estúpido Ike, sé que no ha de ser agradable que Kenny te toque mientras tratas de estudiar pero- un momento, ¡¿QUE?'_

Me sobresalté y me apresuré fuera de mi habitación, tomando el primer objeto duro que encontré, que fue un bate de baseball "¡¿Qué demonios crees que le estás haciendo a mi hermanito? ¡Maldito degenerado!" Empecé y me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Ike para partirle el culo a Kenny. Las palabras murieron en mi garganta tan pronto abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo cuando vi a mi victima en el suelo riéndose y a la supuesta víctima de este recostado contra la pared, con una mano sobre la boca tratando de contar la risa.

"Pequeño hijo de perra" Mi bate tuvo un nuevo blanco en aquel momento. Se llevo los brazos frente al rostro y grito "¡MAMÁ!" y yo arroje el bate dentro de mi habitación casi por instinto para eliminar la evidencia cuando ella troto hacia arriba con una expresión de shock.

"¿Pero por que están gritando tanto?"

"Kyle iba a- nada… lo siento" Dijo y suspiró, volviéndose hacia ella y bajando los escalones para ir a desayunar cuando se dio cuenta que esta era una batalla que no podía ganar. Quizás el era el genio, pero yo seguía siendo el hermano mayor y conocía muy bien a mis papás.

"Kyle, deberías estar listo para la escuela, van a llegar tarde. Dios, no te crié para ser un haragán. Mira a Kenneth… listo para ir a clases" Dijo ella e hice un sonido de irritación cuando Kenny me sonrió desde donde estaba, campante y entretenido por la _tremenda_ mañana que estaba teniendo incluso si solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que abrí los ojos.

"Ya voy, ma" Le dije con una voz ronca y me frote el cansancio de los ojos. ¿Cuándo fue que mi madre empezó a irritarme tanto? La amo y todo pero-

"Y baja a comer algo, te estás poniendo muy delgado" Escuche las risas de mi amigo mientras bajaba y apreté mis manos en puños. Me gustaba tener a Kenny en casa, pero en lugar de ayudarme a torturar a mi hermanito como dictan las reglas universales, él y Ike tendían a juntarse en mi contra y jugarme bromas como la idiotez que me habían hecho esa mañana. Era ese tipo de cosas que hacía que e dieran ganas de matar a Kenny una y otra vez y deportar a mi hermano adoptivo de vuelta a Canadá.

Soñar es gratis… es todo lo que diré.

* * *

Un libro se volvió una pila de ellos.

Luego es pila se convirtió en varias pilas.

Y luego estas fueron reemplazadas por una torre de capetas archivadoras.

Una taza de café se tornó en tres y cuando mis manos empezando a temblar, fue momento de parar.

Miré mi trabajo y suspiré, guardando las carpetas importantes en la mochila.

Era más fácil estudiar en la biblioteca escolar que hacerlo en casa donde mi madre me molestaba una vez por hora para asegurarse que estuviera haciéndolo bien. De modo que cuando si voy a casa, es para ver televisión y jugar juegos en la computadora. No soy holgazán de ninguna manera. Hago cada proyecto y asignación que me entregan con honores. Estudio como un desquiciado y tengo tantos créditos extras por actividades extracurriculares como son posibles tener.

En otras palabras, estaba al punto de enviar una queja formal a Dios si la mejor Universidad del planeta no me rogaba que me uniera. Era esa la noche de la fiesta de Token, por lo que me había hundido en mis libros para tener tiempo libre a la noche sin que mi madre se queje de que no fue un día productivo.

Cuando caminé fuera de la biblioteca, tenía una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción en el rostro.

"¡Kyle, espera!" Escuche detrás de mi mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria y supe bien quien era sin siquiera darme la vuelta a mirar.

Era Rebecca, por supuesto "Eh- hola" dije torpemente una vez que me alcanzó. Estaba totalmente hermosa ¿Cómo demonios se me había olvidado lo buena que estaba?

Antes de mi crisis de 'Los ojos de Stan son realmente lindos' eran los ojos de Rebecca los que me obsesionaban. "Tengo que pedirte un favor" Dijo finalmente.

"¿Un favor?¿...a mí?" Levante una ceja "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo cuando notó el significado de mis palabras y se mordió el labio inferior.

Me encanta cuando hacen eso.

"Es que yo… Quiero decir, pensé que éramos buenos amigos y yo-" Fue entonces que noté su apariencia desordenada. Sep… había salido del mismo closet de donde estaba saliendo ese otro tipo y ahí fue todo el respeto que me quedaba por ella "Es importante" Siguió.

"Escucho"

"Bien…es acerca de Craig. Sé que es tu amigo y-"

"No realmente, pero continua" Interrumpí y hice una mueca de descomodidad cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo.

"Como sea, pensé que tal vez tu podías hablar con él para-"

"Por favor no me preguntes lo que creo que me vas a preguntar"

"Lo nuestro paso hace años, Kyle. Eres el único al que puedo recurrir. No hablo con ningún otro de sus amigos y el… me gusta. De veras" dijo y empezó a lucir demasiado honesta para que yo aguantase.

Cuando me quedé callado por demasiado tiempo, bajó la vista nuevamente y casi me ofrece un sonido bastante caprichoso "Bien… entiendo. Perdón por preguntar" Dijo y dio media vuelta. Mientras le veía la espalda, mis defensas fueron cayendo poco a poco.

Eran cosas como la forma en que sus jeans caían de sus caderas y la forma en que su cabello castaño volaba con el viento—

'_Aaahhh, no' _Creo que mi columna vertebral se me cayó por el culo en ese momento porque se sintió como si hubiera asesinado por completo a mi orgullo con dos sencillas palabras.

"Rebecca… Espera" '_Kyle Broflofski…eres todo un perdedor'_

Se volvió hacia mí con confianza y se colgó de mi cuello "Me ayudaras" Victoria's Secret… probablemente de manzana. Eso era tan injusto… ¿Porque tenía que oler tan sexy?

"Te ayudare"

* * *

"¿Eso dijo?"

"Sí"

"¿Te lo pidió a ti?"

"Sí"

"¿De verdad?"

"No Stan, lo acabo de inventar… sí tarado, de verdad"

"No tienes por qué ser tan hostil"

"Puta madre, Stanley"

"Calma, calma… estoy bromeando" Soltó una risa corta antes de intentar buscar palabras de aliento para darme "Y… ¿Exactamente por qué has dicho que lo harías?"

"No lo sé… Me estaba negando y ella sólo, se resignó y se empezó a alejar" Mi rostro se hundió en mis manos "Sabes cómo me gusta verlas alejarse"

"Ni siquiera eres amigo de Craig"

"Lo sé"

"A Craig ella ni siquiera le agrada" ¿Se estaba divirtiendo con esto?

"Lo sé"

"A él no le gustan las chicas"

"Lo sé… espera- ¿Que dijiste?"

"Sólo debiste decírselo de una vez. No es como si él lo escondiera o algo" Respondió tranquilamente y tomó un trago de su gaseosa "Probablemente te hubiese dejado en paz antes que hicieras un dominado de ti mismo"

Mi cabeza se quedo unos cuantos pasos atrás en nuestra conversación y el no parecía darse cuenta "¿Desde cuándo?" Sus cejas se curvaron en confusión antes de entender a que me estaba refiriendo.

"¿No lo sabías?" Preguntó y sacudí la cabeza levemente "Un tiempo, creo… No fue la gran cosa. Estábamos hablando un día y le pregunté si tenía novia, a lo que él respondió 'soy gay'. ¿Que más se suponía que preguntase?" Se rió de mi expresión unos cuantos segundos y me pregunté la razón de su buen humor ese día. Era realmente bipolar.

"¿No sentiste curiosidad?"

"Un poco, pero incomodidad fue lo más grande que sentí. Solo le dije 'ah, ya veo' y lo dejamos en eso"

"¿Y Kenny?" Pregunté entonces, no entendiendo la forma tan campante que todos tomaron la noticia sin siquiera preguntar nada. Sabía que si Cartman hubiese estado en la habitación, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

"Creo que estaba leyendo una Playboy en ese momento así que ni siquiera creo que nos haya estado escuchando" Me echó una mirada que me decía que no podía creer la conversación que estábamos teniendo "No estábamos teniendo una fiesta en piyamas o algo parecido, lamento mucho que la información no satisfaga tu curiosidad"

Sonreí y cruce los brazos frente a mi pecho "Bien… Entendí cómo va la cosa, leñador, prometo ya no hacer preguntas que cuestionen tu masculinidad. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Los hombres no hablan, ellos solo escupen y gruñen" El sarcasmo bañaba mis palabras.

Stan solo me miro un segundo, tomo un trago de su brebaje azucarado y sonrió "Disculpa aceptada" No pude evitar reír también, cuando lo que en verdad quería hacer era arrojarle algo. Continuamos caminando en silencio. Creo que Stan es la única persona con la que podía estar tan tranquilo sin hablar. Probablemente eran los años que llevábamos siendo amigos. Incluso si ahora ya no parecíamos ser tan cercanos, los años de 'súper mejor amistad' eran difíciles de olvidar.

"¿Y Kenny?"

"Está en casa"

"¿Ira a la fiesta de Token esta noche?"

"Hay una fiesta y me estas preguntando si el irá"

"Note que era una pregunta estúpida tan pronto como lo dije" A veces hasta me anonadaba lo calmado que era Stan para ser alguien con problemas de ira. Parecía hasta tener dos personalidades diferentes. Cuando estaba en este estado, era como si cada palabra que alguien decía lo haría sonreír.

La madre de Stan le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando llegamos antes de dejarnos entrar. ¿Ya mencione lo dulce que es Sharon? Subimos hasta su habitación y nos sentamos en el suelo, tomando los controladores de su PlayStation para continuar nuestra usual maratón de la tardes después de clases. Era casi una rutina nuestra desde la infancia.

Como una hora después, cuando la forma en que estaba ganando ya ni era justa, lo detuvimos.

"La fiesta… es hoy" Dijo él suavemente, y gire mi cabeza hacia él. Estaba sentado al lado mío contra la cama y sus piernas estaban retraídas hacia su torso. Descansaba los antebrazos en las rodillas y parecía que su mirada estaba algo perdida.

"¿Te estás echando atrás?" Pregunté, dejando caer mi control al suelo.

"No, sólo- estoy algo nervioso" Se llevó una mano a la nuca y la masajeó un poco. 'Algo nervioso' era un término algo modesto, parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

"Stan…vas a estar bien. Sólo tomaras un par de tragos y te relajaras un poco. Creo que ya todos saben que no deben hacerte enojar, no creo que eso sea un problema"

"Haces que suene como Hulk"

"Eres algo parecido a Hulk"

"No es apropósito"

"Estoy bromeando" dije y me puse de pie "Tengo que ir a casa por unas horas. Te veré ahí esta noche, pero nos encontramos ahí para ir juntos, ¿Si?"

"Seguro" Respondió

* * *

La casa de Token era gigantesca. Fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente cuando doblamos la cuadra en donde se encontraba. Ya había estado en casa de Token antes cuando éramos niños, pero el tamaño se me había olvidado.

Había gente por todos lados. Afuera se reunían en la entrada, el patio delantero y la fuente que había en una esquina. ¿A cuanta gente había invitado a su pequeña fiesta? Aquello tenía que ser toda la población joven de South Park.

"Hermano… esto es fabuloso" Escuché a mi lado y no me sorprendió ver a Kenny casi temblando de emoción. Él era la definición literal del término 'animal fiestero'.

Los sonidos que se escuchaban desde afuera no podían ni compararse con la intensidad que tomaron una vez que entramos. "Jodido caga dinero" Stan dijo entre dientes y yo pude solo reír nerviosamente por que la mansión de Token era casi intimidante. Parecía una disco, no era nada que hubiese visto antes. Las personas inundaban cada salón de la casa y su euforia era bastante contagiosa. Sentía el ritmo de la música vibrando en mi pecho.

Era casi como estar drogado sin necesidad de tomar nada.

Contrató a un decorador y contrató a un DJ… ¿por qué aquello me sorprendió tanto? Yo sabía de antemano que Token era millonario. Hasta había un Jacuzzi que se podía ver en el patio trasero tras las ventanas. Estaba tan lleno de gente que casi era repugnante.

¿Cómo es que la policía no había venido aun? Probablemente la mitad de la población de la fiesta era menor de edad y había alcohol por todos lados. ¿Dónde estaban los padres de Token? Toda la fiesta parecía demasiado arriesgada, pero no dije nada ya que tampoco era un perdedor TAN grande.

Mire a Kenny, quien ya tenía un trago en la mano y se dirigía a la pista de baile, donde lo perdí entre la gente

Mi mano estrechó el brazo de Stan y lo estiré hacia mí para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Se estaba preocupando demasiado otra vez y era obvio por lo tenso que se encontraba "Vas a estar bien" Le repetí "Aquí estoy apoyándote, ¿no?"

"Si" Dijo y cerró los ojos un segundo. Cuando los abrió nuevamente estaba sonriendo "Gracias"

"Cuando quieras" Le sonreí también.

Y sucedió otra vez… sus ojos se anclaron en mí y yo no pude evitar devolverle la mirada.

Dios, es que tenía ojos realmente lindos.

**TBC**


	4. Todos tienen deudas que pagar en la vida

**La armada de las siete maciones**

**Capitulo 4:** Todos tienen deudas que pagar en la vida**

* * *

**"Sé que es el pecado de todo el mundo. Hay que aprender a perder para saber ganar_" __**Dream on, Aerosmith

* * *

**_

**Kenny**

Había pasado solo una hora o dos desde que llegamos, pero podría asegurar con bastante firmeza que la mitad de las personas que ocupaban la alguna vez inmaculada sala de estar estaban totalmente fuera de sí. Ya ni siquiera parecían estar bailando, más bien era como si se estuvieran chocando unos con otros al ritmo de la música electrónica. Sé que Clyde tenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para mantenerse de pie mientras bailaba como un desquiciado, casi arrojándome al suelo en el proceso. También recuerdo que estaba de pie, pero mi estado era considerablemente precario. Mi cabeza daba vueltas a mil por hora y absolutamente todo se sentía-

-_Tan ridículamente bien …_

Perdí a Stan y Kyle tan pronto como el alcohol empezó a nublar mi juicio y no puedo decir que me arrepentí luego. No deseaba estar ni a una cuadra del caso de negación más grande que el mundo ha visto desde que el mundo entero decidió que el elenco de High School Musical tiene talento.

No me malentiendan, Stan y Kyle son y siempre fueron mis mejores amigos… los aprecio casi más de lo que debería. El problema era que, en la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos estaban o demasiado ingenuos como para darse cuenta o sumamente hipócritas como para enfadarse por los comentarios ajenos al respecto y eso era algo que me irritaba de sobremanera… y yo no soy una persona fácil de irritar.

Todos tenían una opinión con respecto a lo que les estaba pasando.

Coincidentemente, y lo digo con mucho sarcasmo, todas las opiniones eran iguales.

En clases de control de ira, se aprende algo de psicología. Suficiente como para darme ganas de investigar más tarde cuando Kyle creía que me masturbaba en su habitación.

Abran un paréntesis metafórico. _Jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia yo lo haría en la habitación de otro tío. Y mucho menos si es mi amigo…eso no sólo es repugnante sino que también asusta un poco. _

Pero volviendo al caso.

Lo que encontré fue algo que no debería haber necesitado investigar para darme cuenta. Se sentían incómodos estando a solas y reían nerviosamente cuando estábamos en grupo con ellos. Tendían a discutir por razones realmente estúpidas y ni siquiera hablaban del tema hasta que sentían que estaba bien pretender que nunca paso.

Kyle parecía creer que Stan estaba entrando en un cuadro depresivo que lo hacía recostarse sobre su hombro para recibir apoyo moral, cosa que confundía a mi amigo el judío de sobremanera porque era algo demasiado intimo tomando en cuenta su tremenda fobia a la cercanía y el calor humano. Stan parecía creer que se estaban distanciando y era el fin de su amistad, lo que lo deprimía bastante. Y ya sabrán como es Stan con esas cosas… honestamente, es tan sensible como una mujer embarazada.

Pero realmente, lo que ocurría era bastante más sencillo que todo aquello y tenía un nombre muy común.

_Tensión sexual_

Había tanta entre ellos y era tan fuerte que estaba entumeciendo sus mentes.

Dirán que esa era solo mi opinión y probablemente tengan razón. ¿Les digo lo que pensaba el resto?

Craig pensaba que se deseaban mutuamente tanto que casi era asqueroso. Butters de hecho me preguntó si lo estaban haciendo. Clyde constantemente usaba la frase 'No soy homofóbico ni nada pero-' Cuando se burlaba de ellos. Eric ni siquiera estaba aquí y también pensaba que lo estaban haciendo mientras yo no veía.

También se tomó el tiempo de mencionar que si no fuese tan pobre, podría haber comprado un par de amigos nuevos que no estuviesen tan concentrados en jugar con las grandes y homosexuales erecciones del otro en lugar de prestarme atención.

Ambos lo negaban pero eso era de esperarse. Lo habían hecho ya por tanto tiempo que de hecho se estaban convenciendo de que no había nada entre ellos que no fuese una gran y fuerte amistad. ¿Cuándo van a aprender los adolescentes que las opiniones de sus amigos cuentan más que las de ellos mismos? Esos malditos programas en MTV sobre la autoestima estudiantil les estaban arruinando el sexo a mis amigos.

No sé con quién había estado bailando, pero solo le sonreí y di media vuelta para volver a la cocina y servirme más de lo que sea que había en mi vaso. Me topé con Token, quién parecía arrepentirse de haber armado la fiesta ahora que estaban convirtiendo su casa en un antro de mala muerte. También choque con una pareja parecía estar intentado ver si podían tocar los pulmones del otro con sus lenguas, fue algo bastante fuerte.

Eventualmente, llegué a la cocina y me sentí feliz de no haber muerto en el camino.

Sí, soy algo paranoico con temas como la seguridad del peatón. Vivan en mi piel por diecisiete años y luego intenten no ser cuidadosos con absolutamente todo.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo y lo saque para encontrar un mensaje de Kyle.

_De: Kyle B. _

_Recibido: Viernes, 01:39 AM_

_Me largo. Te dejaré una llave en la maceta de las rosas_

Como era usual, las palabras del mensaje de texto estaban deletreada palabra por palabra sin abreviación alguna. Ese niño tiene un serio problema con su juventud, se los digo.

Un Segundo luego, me di cuenta de que algo fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo. Kyle había dicho que se iba a asegurar de que Stan se divierta y dos horas más tarde, ¿Ya lo dejaba borracho y solo? Me volví hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared y sonreí.

Habían pasado _tres_ horas ya. '_Debería dejar de beber de esta forma'_ Pensé pero igual tragué lo que sobraba de una botella de cerveza en un solo sorbo.

Escuché un distintivo sonido detrás de mí, un sonido que ningún hombre puede ignorar tan fácilmente y di media vuelta para ver el familiar rostro de cierta chica rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos en una esquina.

Aquella escena tenía Broflovski escrita por todos lados y a diferencia de él, yo si era bastante indulgente con las mujeres y tenía una necesidad patológica de ir a arreglar cualquier desastre que había causado mi compañero de cuarto.

No estoy diciendo que Kyle sea un hijo de un tren con cuarenta vagones de putas, pero honestamente y cuando quiere serlo, lo es. Solamente hay que presionar los botones adecuados.

Sólo pregunten a Eric… O a Ike… O a la niña en cuestión, Bebe Stevens.

Yo… sencillamente no puedo ver a una mujer llorando, así que hacer nada no era una opción viable.

"Kenny" Me dijo con una voz suave cuando notó que estaba caminando hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban excesivamente rojos pero elegí creer que era por el llanto en lugar de las terribles alternativas.

"Bebe" Le sonreí y rodó los ojos, probando que no estaba de muy buen humor "¿Qué ocurre?" Intenté entonces, asumiendo que una pregunta directa era todo lo que necesitaba. Me observó un momento, probablemente tratando de decidir si podía confiar en mí o no. Supe cual era la pregunta correcta entonces.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo Kyle ahora?"

Fue como si algo se despertara en un instante, porque si había estado llorando antes, lo que hizo después fue todo un nivel nuevo en el acto de llorar. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, casi perdiendo su equilibrio por el alcohol y empezó a murmurar estupideces contra mi camisa mientras se disponía a expulsar cada gota de líquido que tenía en el cuerpo por los ojos.

Giré la cabeza y observé la dulce fiesta que me había arruinado con solamente una pregunta bien intencionada.

A veces sólo debería callarme y beber.

* * *

"Si hubieras escuchado todo lo que me dijo" Se apartó el cabello ondulado de la cara suavemente mientras intentaba dejar de lamentarse "Jamás le hice nada tan malo como para que me tratara así ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan-"

"¿Imbécil?"

"¡Exacto!" Gritó, haciendo que casi pierda mi balance en el escalón donde me había sentado. Sus manos se apretaron en puños mientras descansaban en su regazo, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

"Pues… mierda, soy la persona menos apropiada con la que podrías tener esta conversación" Murmuré y me rasqué la nuca nerviosamente. Ya me irritaba el hecho de que me estaba poniendo bastante sobrio "Sabes cómo se pone a veces… No te odia ni nada parecido, es sólo- No lo sé. Tal vez fue el estrés" Estrés siempre es una posibilidad con Kyle, después de todo. La mire de reojo y sonreí, girando mi cabeza hacia ella con confianza una vez que no me hizo ningún gesto de indignación. Estábamos sentados en los pequeños escalones que iban al patio trasero, lejos de las voces y el sudor de la gente en el interior.

Se veía realmente bella en la tenue luz, cuando no estaba echando su corazón por los ojos y sobre mi camisa. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo bastante corto y estaba apreciando el panorama de sus largas piernas casi más de lo que debería. Parecía salida de un poster de una vieja película romántica y lo digo en el mejor sentido posible. Su largo cabello rubio le cubría los hombros y se movía con la brisa de invierno. Tenía las mejillas rosadas por el frío y suspiré, sacándome el abrigo y ofreciéndoselo para que dejara de temblar de forma tan visible. Me sonrió y se lo puso sin decirme nada. Retrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y rodeo sus piernas con los brazos. Los zapatos forrados con satén que llevaba puesto parecían más caros que mi guardarropa entero, eso es seguro.

Y si mi pequeña descripción de la ex de mi amigo no lo hizo claro, seré un poco más directo.

Bebe debe ser una de las niñas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, lo que hacía a Kyle un grandísimo idiota… hasta me daba rabia.

Sus ojos seguían rosados pero ya no estaba llorando "Tal vez tengas razón" Dijo suavemente y mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. Un minuto después, soltó un gemido de vergüenza que me sorprendió "Dios, esto es tan embarazoso… lo siento" Dijo y se seco las lágrimas una última vez "No debería estar aquí llorando contigo… no es tu culpa que tu amigo sea una verga y media"

Hice una mueca de dolor, ya que como dicta el código de hombres, debería estar defendiendo a mi amigo, pero con toda la honestidad en mi alma… Bebe me asustaba un poquito más que Kyle.

Me devolvió la mirada al fin y sus labios cubiertos de brillo se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba en el escalón para sentarse más cerca de mí. Creí que tenía frío, por lo tanto no dije nada y la dejé hacer lo que quisiese.

Fue entonces que apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro y cerró los ojos. Entonces me empecé a preguntar cuantas eran las posibilidades de que una chica que nunca hablaba conmigo me demostrara tanto afecto sin tener dobles intenciones "Eres muy amable, Kenny. No eres un enfermo como Kyle ni un loco desquiciado como Stan… y ni siquiera sé cómo llamar a lo que es Cartman… Eres- el único de su pequeño grupo de amigos que es normal" Tuve que reírme de eso.

Porque no se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Ninguno de los cuatro podría ser considerado normal bajo ningún tipo de estándar. Pero no iba a decirle eso… no era tan estúpido. Hablar tan abiertamente sobre mis fallas y locura con una chica no podía llevarme a nada bueno y de algún modo u otro terminaría sexualmente frustrado.

Las mujeres hablan, es algo así como conocimiento popular "Eh… gracias" Respondí.

'_Un momento… ¿Un loco desquiciado? ¿Estaba enojada también con Stan? Ni siquiera estábamos hablando de él'_

"Bebe"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Exactamente qué era lo que Kyle estaba haciendo cuando te acercaste a hablarle?"

"Estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos…" Giró sus ojos hacia mí y eso hizo que la sintiese demasiado cerca. No parecía entender el porqué de mi curiosidad y me miraba como si mi pregunta no hubiese tenido relación alguna con nada que hubiéramos estado discutiendo antes.

¡Tenía toda la relación del mundo! La gente tiene que empezar a darme un poco más de crédito con estas cosas.

"¿Eso fue todo?"

"Creo que tuvo una discusión con Stan" Bingo.

Me recliné hacia atrás y esto hizo que ella no pudiera recostarse contra mi hombro, por lo que volvió a su lugar original.

Esto ya parecía un acertijo que podía resolver.

"¿Pelearon?" Las cosas tenían bastante más sentido. El mensaje de texto de Kyle, los gritos que le tiró a Bebe, y el hecho de que había vuelto a casa en lugar de quedarse a cuidar de Stan.

"Bueno… fui a la cocina para hablar con él pero antes de que pudiese entrar, Stan salió enfadado y me chocó el hombro, lo que causó que me derramara el trago por todo el vestido. No le dije nada porque parecía querer asesinar algo, pero, Dios ¿Qué clase de tarado no se fija antes de caminar?" Se apartó el cabello del hombro antes de continuar, lo cual hizo que me fijara más en su escote que en sus labios mientras hablaba "Fue entonces que fui por Kyle y- Creo que lo escuche mientras le gritaba a Stan algo sobre Wendy, pero no es poco común escuchar su nombre cuando se trata de Stan así que no me llamó la atención"

Gire el cuerpo para poder ver dentro de la sala de Token nuevamente y lo que vi me hizo sonreír en arrogancia porque ni siquiera hubiese tenido que mirar para saber lo que ocurría.

La pareja con la que me tope hace unos minutos era la respuesta para todo lo que estaba pasando.

Eran Wendy y Gregory.

Es que todo aquello era totalmente hermoso. La suerte de Stan era algo que no podía ni empezar a comprender.

Ahora ya el acertijo era muy fácil hasta para explicarlo, pero lo haré de todos modos.

Stan los vio besándose y Kyle lo vio a él entrar en uno de sus estados emocionales, estalló en uno de sus episodios donde no puede controlar lo que dice y terminó exponiendo su opinión sobre el asunto.

O sea que le dijo a Stan que ya se estaba volviendo en un ser humano demasiado patético.

Stan se enfado y le respondió el insulto.

Kyle se enfado más y lo mando al diablo. Fue entonces que llegó Bebe en el peor momento posible, esperando cerezas y dulzura del carboneado judío. Tal movida ocasionó que la bomba estallara.

¿Resultado? Kenny recibe un mensaje de texto confuso cuando debería estar disfrutando de la fiesta y termina consolando a una despampanante rubia a quien no puede llevarse a la cama.

Bebe frunció el ceño cuando noto mi epifanía brillar frente a sus ojos "E-eso no hace correcto el que me haya gritado de ese modo… Cruzó la línea y por mucho-"

"Lo sé… yo- hablaré con el ¿Sí?" Dije y me puse de pie. Me dispuse a salir nuevamente.

"¡Kenny!" Exclamó y cuando volteé, abrió los brazos y se apunto a sí misma para que me diera cuenta de que la estaba dejando sola y eso no le agradaba nada.

Suspiré y me pase una mano por el cabello, riendo "Bebe, yo…soy la puta" Dije desde donde me encontraba parado. Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa a mis palabras.

"Kyle tal vez es un enfermo, Stan tal vez es un loco desquiciado, Cartman tal vez ni siquiera tenga términos que lo describan y yo… más que definitivamente- soy la puta. Lo lamento, linda… así son las cosas" Le explique y giré nuevamente, sabiendo que era mejor cortarle las ilusiones de raíz.

No se folla donde se duerme, después de todo y a mí me agradaba mi lugar de sueño demasiado como para tirarme a la ex de mi amigo.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

AN: Creo que este es el capitulo mas corto de todos... pobre Kenny XD La proxima vez que le toque a el sera un capitulo bastante mas largo, lo prometo.

El Style esta a la vuelta de la esquinaaa. Si quieren una pista, el giro definitivo que convierte a esta historia en un romance esta antes del capitulo 10 y los indicios estan a apenas uno o dos capitulos de distancia :D! Tengan paciencia conmigo...ya llegara!


	5. Me defino a mi mismo

**South Park es propiedad de Matt y Trey… yo solo puedo soñar**

**Editado por Coffee. Apples. Cookie. Eater.**

**La armada de las siete naciones. **

**Capitulo 5:** Me defino a mi mismo por lo bien que me escondo.

* * *

"No estoy acostumbrado a lo que quieres de mi_" __**Me I'm not, Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

**_

**Stan**

Y por supuesto…el infeliz se largó.

El hijo de puta tomo el auto de su madre en el que habíamos llegado y se largo, dejándome solo para volver a pie en la maldita nieve.

Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido… es que aquello era típico de él.

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando con los brazos alrededor de mi propio cuerpo en un fútil intento de mantenerme tibio en una de las gélidas madrugadas de mi pequeño pueblo montañés. Empecé a estornudar algo así como quince minutos después de hacer mi escapada triunfal de la mansión de Token. No estaba tan lejos de mi bastante menos impresionante hogar, de hecho ningún lugar en South Park esta tan lejos de otro lugar en South Park pero la temperatura era tan baja que podía ver mis dedos tornarse un azul poco alentador y me estaba empezando a preocupar de que tirarme a un lado de la calle y morir congelado era una opción.

Mientras me hundía en mis problemas, un sonido llamo mi atención pero no le hice caso hasta que se hizo más insistente.

"¡Stan!" Oí finalmente y me voltee para descifrar de donde provenía el llamado. Arrugue los ojos levemente en concentración y finalmente vi a una figura acercándose a mi desde la distancia. Eran las tres y algo de la mañana y yo me encontraba caminando a casa casi intuitivamente, apenas podía ver hacia donde estaba yendo y no había señales que me guíen a casa de forma certera. Era muy posible que estuviese caminando en la noche sin rumbo alguno… en un pueblo donde lo más cercano a un policía era un tipo retardado que se pasaba corriendo tras vacas mutantes e investigaba casos sobre el hombre oso cerdo. En el mismo contexto, también había que agregar el hecho de que tenía a alguien que no distinguía corriendo hacia mi bastante rápido.

Resumiéndolo… Era un niño de diecisiete años caminando por la nieve a las tres y algo de la madrugada, borracho, torpe y lo más importante-

Solo…

…

Mierda

Sé que no soy tan inteligente como cierto judío que conozco, pero salir así de la fiesta de Token tiene que ser la cosa más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida.

¿Desean saber que fue lo segundo más estúpido que hice en mi vida? Pues ocurrió solo minutos después de lo primero y fue quedarme ahí parado como un inútil viendo mientras un desconocido corría hacia mí.

No fue hasta que reconocí una familiar capucha naranjada iluminada por las pobres luces de carretera que dejé salir un suspiro de alivio. No estaba tan aliviado como si él hubiera venido por mí en algún tipo de vehículo que me asegurara que hoy no iba congelarme hasta la muerte, pero definitivamente estaba más aliviado que si hubiese sido un asesino serial con manías sexuales causadas por varones adolescentes que caminan borrachos por la nieve a las tres de la mañana.

Ey, después de mi tremendo año y la forma en la que se me viró la suerte… podría ser una posibilidad.

"Espérame" Al fin se me hizo clara la voz semi grave de Kenny cuando estuvo más cerca. El cabello rubio le cubría la frente y parte de los ojos mientras corría, lo cual me pareció bastante curioso ya que no se estaba tropezando con nada como yo hubiese imaginado. Se detuvo una vez que me alcanzo y sonrió, sus manos fueron hasta sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante para jadear un poco. Había ganado un poco de peso desde que los Broflovskis lo acogieron, pero aun así mantenía su apariencia torpemente alargada. Soltó una risa al ver lo púrpura que se estaban poniendo mis labios y uñas.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Kyle dejó a Kenny por su cuenta en la fiesta también.

Vaya… me pregunto cómo se sentiría consigo mismo si realmente apareciera un asesino serial con manías sexuales causadas por varones adolescentes que caminan borrachos por la nieve a las tres de la mañana.

"¿Te quedas a dormir en mi casa? Está más cerca" Le ofrecí y sólo le tomo un segundo antes de asentir en agradecimiento. Realmente, mis motivos no eran tan honestos, pero no mentía. La casa de Kyle estaba bastante más distanciada de la de Token que la mía. Además, Kenny nunca tuvo mucha más suerte que yo en lo que se refiere a 'mierda que llega de forma inesperada' y no quería dejarlo a su suerte en la calle desde mi casa hasta la de Kyle.

Me imagine la escena en la que mi pseudo mejor amigo y maniático controlador se despierta y nota la cama de Kenny vacía luego de que probablemente le haya instruido volver para las cuatro. La mera imagen mental de su preocupación ya me hacia sonreír.

Era algo infantil, lo sé. Pero no podía encontrar madurez para que me importe en ese momento.

"¿Amigo, que mierda pasó?" Me preguntó y suspiré nuevamente, llevándome una mano a la nuca para masajearla un poco. La gorra se me había caído en algún lugar y la extrañaba más que a nada cuando note que mi cabeza estaba fría como el hielo.

No supe como explicárselo a Kenny de forma que no sonara como si yo fuese un acosador obsesionado con su ex novia.

Tal vez ese barco ya había zarpado.

"¿No los viste? Ellos estaban-" Me interrumpió con una mirada que me dijo que ya lo sabía todo. Esa misma mirada también me dijo que estaba actuando como una hembra al respecto.

Tal vez si fui una hembra con respecto a Wendy… ¿Pero Kyle? El se lo tenía merecido.

Me miró con un rostro que hizo evidente el tacto que trató de forzar al decir sus siguientes palabras "Stan, no es que quiera tomar bandos en el asunto, pero sabes bien que ella ya no es tu novia y-"

"Lo sé" Me llevé una mano a la frente "Lo recuerdo muy bien, gracias" Sentí una palmada en la espalda y sonreí cuando me guió por el camino correcto hacia mi casa con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Vamos, Otelo… discutámoslo mientras bebemos algo de café. Ya puedo sentir la resaca que se me viene encima y necesito evitarla a toda costa" Dijo e instantáneamente desee ser peor amigo y dejarlo caminando solo en la oscuridad.

"Dios, Kenny" Solté un quejido de asco. Mi estómago ya es suficientemente débil y lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era la imagen de un tipo vomitando en el sanitario de mi habitación.

Se burló con una animada risa "Ey, fuiste tú el que me invitó a pasar la noche… que quede claro" Sentí como se reposaba en mi mientras caminábamos y eso solo fue un indicio más de lo ebrio que estaba.

"Sólo- intenta mantenerlo en tu estómago ¿de acuerdo?" Le pedí, rogué, suplique- todas las anteriores.

"Te prometo- que lo voy a intentar" Me respondió con una voz suave y sacudí la cabeza para olvidar el tema.

Desgraciadamente, sólo había otro asunto que plagaba mis pensamientos y no era mucho mejor. "Ellos se estaban besando, Kenny" Dije inesperadamente, fue como vomito verbal "Justo cuando creí que existía la posibilidad de que Gregory fuera gay… Es decir, se cuida tan bien el cabello y su ropa siempre es mierda que Armani le vende a los privilegiados" Por suerte ya nos estábamos acercando, sólo faltaban unas manzanas mas "Le estaba- Jesús ¡Le estaba tocando el culo! ¿Quién coño haría algo tan vulgar?" Kenny salto un poco al oír el inesperado volumen de mi voz, pero no dejo de cargar la mitad del peso de su cuerpo en mí.

"No lo sé- ¿Qué te parece 'Cada hombre con apetito sexual en el mundo'?

Ignoré su respuesta

"¡Es un Anormal! ¡Y está saliendo con mi novia! "

"Ok, primero- lo estás haciendo nuevamente, Stan. Te olvidas que ella ya no es tu novia. Segundo, cuando pregunté que había ocurrido me refería a lo que pasó con Kyle- no con Wendy. Sin ofender, realmente no quiero saber lo que pasa con tu obsesión insan-"

"¡La amo!" Interrumpí con fervor y él se volvió hacia mí.

Parpadeó un par de veces-

Y siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado "Por lo que me gustaría saber de qué trato la pelea entre amantes que fue tan grave para que Kyle entrara en modo 'perra egoísta' y nos dejara a los dos congelándonos en la noche"

"¡No fue una pelea entre aman-! Dios, como te odio" me froté los ojos mientras tomaba mis llaves del bolsillo y me dispuse a abrir la puerta para ambos. Una vez dentro, los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Ahora que ya pasó el momento, la pelea parecía más que tremendamente estúpida "Él sólo-" No pude terminar la oración y me deje caer en una silla mientras Kenny sacaba dos latas de Coca Cola del refrigerador una vez que notó el frasco de café totalmente vacío.

Eso probablemente fue mi culpa.

Se sentó frente a mí y me paso una de las latas "Me dijo que lo superara de una puta vez porque me estaba convirtiendo en un triste y patético perro baboso atrás de ella"

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Así que yo le dije que se consiguiera una vida propia en vez de estar jodiendome todo el día como una anciana chismosa"

"Auch" Se reclinó en su silla.

"Insultó mi amor por Wendy"

"Tu insultaste su forma de vida"

"Se refirió a mí como 'perro'"

"Te referiste a él como 'hembra'"

Lo consideré un minuto sólo porque no estaba listo para admitir que los insultos de mi mejor amigo podrían haber sido por preocupación mientras que los míos solo eran por el arte de insultar. Claro, no lo dijo de modo muy sensible pero yo sabía que Kyle solo sabe decir las cosas de esa forma si se siente frustrado.

"Como sea… el empezó" De ninguna forma seria yo quien se disculpe primero otra vez.

Kenny trago el Coca Cola que había en su lata tan rápido que casi pareció un shot de tequila "Eso no es tan malo… Por un momento, creí que había intentado besarte y tu negación hizo que lo golpearas" Dijo y yo rodé los ojos en molestia.

"¿Quieres parar con eso? Por última vez, Kyle y yo no somos-… esto ni siquiera vale la pena discutirlo" Al principio lo tomaba con buen humor, pero ahora que todos se estaban convenciendo de que era una posibilidad real, me molestaba cada vez mas."¡Es mi mejor amigo!" ¿Qué demonios es lo que hacía que nuestra relación sea diferente a la de cualquier otro par de amigos?

"Duermen en la misma cama cuando tienen sus pequeñas fiestas de piyamas homosexuales, se desvisten sin vergüenza alguna en la misma habitación como si no notaran que hay otro tío desnudo ahí enfrente, completan las oraciones del otro, saben cosas tan perturbantes sobre el otro que no puedo ni decirlas en voz alta-"

"¡No son 'fiestas de piyama homosexuales'! Él se queda a dormir a veces. ¿Y Qué? No me gusta hacer que mis amigos duerman en el piso, no es gran cosa. Tu también dormirás en mi cama esta noche, te lo aviso" Dije y continúe al siguiente punto "Por si no lo recuerdas, yo era jugador de futbol. No es como si me dejaran solicitar un cambiador para mí solo por lo que me he desvestido frente a otros hombres en las duchas tantas veces que ya perdí la vergüenza. Y, puta madre- ¡Deja de hacer que suene así! Cartman le jugó una broma esa ÚNICA VEZ. Tenía jugo de naranja y pasta por toda la camisa, no había traído otra por lo que le preste la mía. Estaba siendo un buen amigo… no tenía mucho sentido turnarnos en el baño así que me quite mi camiseta y se la di ahí… Yo llevaba puesta una camisilla debajo y el no estaba _desnudo, _sólo sin remera"

"O sea… semi desnudo"

"Ahh Jesucristo" Me pinche el puente de la nariz como había sido mi habito desde la infancia "El resto de las cosas ni siquiera son tan raras…"

"De igual modo- No lo sé, amigo. Por ejemplo ustedes dos viendo porno lésbico en sus sillas de cuero reclinables, bebiendo cerveza y limpiando sus rifles seguirá pareciendo gay cuando lo hacen juntos"

Me puse de pie, muy listo a pretender que aquella conversación nunca sucedió "Me voy a dormir, trata de que mis arco iris de amor no te violen durante la noche" Se rió y me siguió hasta arriba.

Si tuviera tendencias un poco más homicidas, haría que mis arco iris de amor lo maten en sus sueños de verdad.

No es que yo- tenga alguno en ningún lado.

* * *

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 3:58 am**

… **Lamento lo q dije en casa de Token. No fue mi intención**

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle_

_Recibido: sábado, 4:03 am_

_No te preocupes por eso. Yo también pude ser un poco más amable al respecto. _

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 4:06 am**

**Pues sí, pudiste ser un poco más amable al respecto… Porque no estás durmiendo?**

…

Remitente: Aaa Kyle

Recibido: 4:10 am

Estoy esperando que llegue Kenny. Lo deje solo en la fiesta y aun no ha vuelto_**. **_

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 4:15 am**

**Dios mío, dejaste a Kenny? Eres un hijo de puta, Kyle.***

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle_

_Recibido: 4:28 am_

_¿Esta en tu casa, no es cierto?_

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 4:34 am**

**Te llevo un buen tiempo descifrarlo**

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle_

_Recibido: 4:37 am_

_Púdrete_

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: Sábado, 4:49**

**Oye… Kyle**

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle_

_Recibido: 5:52 am_

_Si?_

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 4:55 am**

**No es nada… Olvidalo**

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle_

_Recibido: 5:07 am_

_Dime_

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 5:14 am**

**Es que… Creo que al fin comprendí algo hoy. Tenías razón, estaba siendo patético. Creo que ya es hora de dejarlo.**

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle_

_Recibido: 5:20 am_

_Maldita sea, al fin…_

_Estoy bromeando. Eso es muy bueno, Stan. Me alegro por ti _

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 5:17 am**

**Si, lo se**

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle_

_Recibido: 5:20 am_

_Deberías tratar de dormir_

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 5:24 am**

**Me estas pidiendo que deje de responderte así TÚ podrás dormir, no?**

…

_Remitente: Aaa Kyle _

_Recibido: 5:24 am_

_Eres inteligente cuando estas borracho_

…

**Remitente: Aa Stan **

**Recibido: sábado, 5:26 am**

**Tarado**

…

…

…

_Remitente: Kenny M. _

_Destinatario: Stan M., Kyle B._

_Recibido: sábado, 5:30 am_

_Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero… El empalme de Stan me está matando de vergüenza. Kyle, se que el tuyo no está en mejor estado… así que, por amor a dios, no me den pesadillas y dejen de sex-tear._

…

…

"No tenias por que mandármelo a mi también, idiota. ¡Estoy aquí al lado!"

* * *

Aproveche la luz roja para explicarles mi plan a Kyle y Kenny "Ahora solo tengo que averiguar donde compra su ropa, encontrar un modo de poder costearla… usar muchos productos para el cabello y leer un diccionario una o dos veces para poder usar palabras más largas en conversaciones diarias. ¡El plan es totalmente a prueba de idiotas!" Dije con emoción y portando una sonrisa que casi partía mi rostro en dos.

La expresión de Kyle fue de curiosidad cansada a total incredulidad tan rápido que casi dio miedo. Sus ojos casi se le salieron del cráneo "P-p-pero t-tú-" Kyle no tartamudea… nunca. Es el ejemplo perfecto de que un varón adolescente puede ser tan elocuente como un político. Pero cuando algo lo saca de quicio, es casi como que no pudiese articular una sola palabra al primer intento. Usualmente solo puede ser una de dos razones. O esta tremendamente enojado o algo lo horrorizo tanto que no puede ni pensar claramente.

Aquello parecía ser una mezcla de ambos.

"¡Tu mensaje! ¡Dijiste- Que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que-"

"No puedo seguir haciendo las cosas del modo en que las estaba haciendo. Era patético y tonto… A las chicas no les gusta un tío que luzca así de desesperado. Y si a Wendy le gusta un metrosexual como Gregory- entonces lo más obvio es que yo me convierta en eso, ¿no?" Sus ojos se posaron en mí como un psicoanalista ve a un lunático total.

Su mirada solo podría ser descripta con una oración.

'Dime por favor que estas de broma'

"¡Stan! ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?" Exclamó y esperó pacientemente a que yo respondiera.

"¿De que hablas?" Pregunte y contuve una risa de burla cuando soltó un sonido bastante femenino de irritación y prácticamente giró el cuerpo entero en otra dirección. Poso un codo sobre el brazo de la puerta del copiloto y descanso su mentón en la palma de su mano, mirando por la ventana abierta. Estábamos en el automóvil de mi madre y yo iba conduciendo. Kyle estaba sentado en el otro asiento delantero y Kenny iba atrás.

Mi mamá al fin accedió a prestarme el coche y fue solo porque mi tío Jimbo llamó a mi casa y pidió que lo fuera a ver.

Me agradó saber que Kyle ya no estaba molesto conmigo cuando lo fui a buscar esa mañana pero así era la forma en que las cosas funcionaban entre nosotros. Discutíamos, nos dejábamos de hablar por unas horas y luego todo se solucionaba.

"Estás loco… Totalmente loco. Pensé que era necesario estar casado para poder resignarte a perder los testículos en manos de una mujer" Dijo y sacudió la cabeza en decepción "Ni siquiera estas saliendo con ella"

Kenny estaba callado en su asiento pero no necesitaba que hablara para saber que estaba en el mismo plan y me rehusaba a dejar que arruinen mi epifanía.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a casa de mi tío. Estacione cerca del cordón de la acera y abrí la puerta del coche para salir.

Una vez frente a la puerta, toque el timbre una vez.

Después de un momento y al notar que estaba siendo ignorado, Kyle se acercó y toco el timbre el mismo.

Luego lo hizo Kenny.

"Tío Jim!" Llamé

Kenny intento ver por la ranura del buzón "Tal vez salió"

"Pero si fue él quien llamo para que viniésemos" Explico Kyle.

"¡Tío Jimbo!" Llame nuevamente y al final obtuve una respuesta.

"¡Stanley! ¡Por aquí!" Escuche desde la esquina de la cuadra donde había un viejo garaje. Jimbo Kern agitaba sus brazos desde allí.

Me voltee hacia Kenny y él me sonrió "Amigo, es _tu_ familiar "Solo estaba a dos casas de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, por lo que ni me moleste en mover el coche de mi mamá. Cuando nos acercamos un poco, vi al amigo de mi tío sentado en una pequeña caja de madera "Que hay Ned" Le pregunté, él levantó una mano en forma de saludo.

Entramos por el viejo portón metálico y note la figura de un hombre empujándose de abajo de una camioneta que parecía mas chatarra que otra cosa. Se puso de pie y nos ofreció una sonrisa cansada antes de estrujarme en un grasiento abrazo. Sentí varias palmadas en mi espalda que probablemente me dejaron grandes y obvias manchas negras en la camiseta.

"¡Stanley! ¿Como esta mi sobrino favorito?" Dijo con su voz de orgullo semi paternal. Se alegró al ver que traía compañía "¡McCormick, Broflovski!" Les saludo pero note que los ojos de Kyle no se habían despegado de mi espalda y asumí que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ceder ante sus impulsos de acercarse y tratar de limpiar las manchas de grasa de mi ropa y Kenny parecía muy entretenido por los traumas obsesivos compulsivos de Kyle.

"Ho-hola" Dijo el pelirrojo después de un tiempo.

"—Que hay, Jim?" Saludo Kenny, bastante más animado.

"¿Que estas- haciendo?" Me fije en la camioneta en la que había estado trabajando cuando llegamos y arrugue la nariz al fuerte olor que había en el garaje. Era una mezcla de aceite, sudor y nafta. De pronto pude entender por qué Kyle estaba tan tieso.

"Sobrino, tengo grandes noticias para ti" La mera forma en la que dijo eso me hizo pensar que no podía ser nada bueno.

"¿Noticias?" Pregunté con aprehensión.

"¡Si!" Exclamó "Te va a encantar esto… le va a encantar esto ¿cierto Ned?" La persona en cuestión solo dio un gruñido de confirmación "Claro que le va a encantar… mira, muchacho" Continuó y fue hasta la- la 'cosa' en la que estaba trabajando. Le dio unas palmadas al capot metálico con sus sucias manos y al fin entendí el estado en que probablemente estaba la espalda de mi camiseta.

"Esta preciosura de aquí… Randy y yo habíamos trabajado en esta niña mala por casi un año. La encontramos en un tiradero y nos percatamos del potencial que tenía. Tu papa quería quedarse con ella una vez que estuviera lista" Sonrió con melancolía pero yo no entré en el juego y me mantuve contando las marcas de oxido que encontraba por todos lados "Un clásico… una Chevy de los setentas, nena. Uno ya no encuentra joyas como esta por todos lados" Con toda honestidad, lo único que yo podía ver era un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue una camioneta pickup azul…y grande. Ahora solo eran pedazos maltrechos de oxido y pintura azul podrido.

No me quedaban dudas de que Jimbo deseaba que me emocionara al respecto, pero yo solo tenía una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza.

'_¿Que mierda habían estado haciendo mi papá y Jimbo en un tiradero en primer lugar?'_

"Y pues- ahora que él esta descansando en las nubes, el propósito de arreglarla decayó un poco por lo que casi la volví a llevar al basurero. O por lo menos eso fue hasta que mi querida hermanilla me llamo hace unos días y-" Estaba tramando algo.

Y no fue hasta un minuto luego que me di cuenta… Que sabía bien a donde estaba llegando todo aquello.

'_Ay no… Dios, no permitas que sea cierto'_

"Hable con Sharon por unas horas y decidimos que era algo casi tierno que fueras tu quien la arregle. Así que esta princesa que tienes enfrente-"

'_No no….esto no puede estar pasando'_

"¡Es toda tuya Stanny! ¿No as genial?"

'_Esto debe ser una puta broma….'_

Me fijé en el por un momento en sus ropas montañesas, cicatrices de caza y patas de gallo en las esquinas de los ojos. Sus mejillas y nariz se habían quedado rosadas, haciéndolo el estereotipo perfecto del término 'redneck'. Estaba sonriendo en esa forma que dice '¿Te he dado el mejor regalo de tu vida, o qué?' y sentí mi estomago dar una vuelta en nerviosismo.

Escuché un sonido algo fuerte detrás de mí pero no me voltee, ni siquiera cuando Kyle exclamó 'Dios mío, ¡Kenny!'.

'_Por favor no permitas que tenga un encuentro cercano con mi desayuno'_

Siempre pude haberle dicho que no me gustaba la camioneta… Pude decirle que apreciaba el gesto pero no el regalo. Tal vez fue la sonrisa gigantesca que me estaba ofreciendo, como si esperara que empezase a saltar de emoción.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta del estilo de vida que estaba llevando y que habia llevado toda mi vida. Me acostumbre demasiado a darle el gusto a todos y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

"¿S-si? Es- Increíble, Jim" No estaba mintiendo del todo porque de verdad... _no lo podía creer. _

Mi tío me estrujo en otro abrazo "llevara mucho trabajo pero sé que puedes hacerlo, niño. Confío en ti" Yo sonreí también con los puños cerrados a mis costados y sufriendo por el panorama del vehículo metálico que tenía enfrente.

Cuando me dejó ir, volteé a ver a mis amigos que habían estado parados detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Pero ahora solo estaba Kyle, luciendo algo incómodo y dándole la espalda al cuerpo inmóvil de Kenny.

"¿Qué dem-"

"Él- aguantó la respiración por mucho tiempo" Explicó torpemente para llenar el silencio muerto que se había posado en el garaje. Tomo una toalla que colgaba de una silla y le cubrió la cara al difunto gentilmente. Probablemente lo hizo para que mi estomago no hiciera de las suyas al verlo por mucho tiempo. "Yo- No me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba azul… eh- lo siento, continúen" Dijo y se volteó nuevamente mientras esperaba a que terminemos. Lo que no mencionó fue que la razón por la que Kenny había contenido el aliento en primer lugar era por no morir de risa ante la situación en la que me encontraba.

Pues no murió de _risa_…

Tch-

Usualmente maldigo a los cielos cuando ocurre, pero esta vez se lo tenia merecido por hijo de puta.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

AN: En la versión latinoamericana de South Park, la frase es 'Oh dios mío, Mataron a Kenny…. Hijos de puta' No estoy segura de cómo va en la versión española. Solo a modo de aclaración. :D

Y otra… no estoy segura, pero creo que Jimbo es el hermano de la madre de Stan. Nunca lo leí en páginas de internet ni nada, pero si se sabe que Jimbo es el tío de Stan… y como su apellido es 'Kern' y no 'Marsh', ssumo que el nombre de soltera de Sharon también era 'Kern'. En cualquier caso y por si este equivocada… digamos que en mi fic será así.


	6. Lo he considerado todo

**South park no es mio, yo solo puedo soñar**

**Editado por coffee. apples. cookie. eater. **

**The Seven Nation Army**

**Chapter 7**: Lo he considerado todo

* * *

_"Atascado en actos de alegría sádica y mi talento solo va hasta el punto de irritar" __**Main offender, The Hives

* * *

**_

**Kyle**

Ned y Jimbo se marcharon como media hora después de que Stan obtuvo su camioneta- nueva, creo. Se llevaron el cuerpo de Kenny, para alivio mío. Odiaba lidiar con cadáveres y usualmente siempre era mi trabajo llevarlo a casa y dejarlo descansando hasta que despierte.

Jim también quería darle un momento al joven 'más afortunado del mundo' para relacionarse con el nuevo amor de su vida. Dijo que quería darles a ambos un tiempo para conocerse y eso me hizo sonreír. Dudaba mucho que Stan pudiera darle el titulo que Jimbo quería a la chevrolet debido a que el puesto ya estaba inevitablemente ocupado por la misma persona que lo llenó en cuarto grado.

Para ser honestos, las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles para mí si se enamorara de su nueva camioneta en lugar de quedarse atorado en sus sentimientos por Wendy.

Lo vi caminar alrededor del pedazo de chatarra que tenía enfrente y tratar de decidir qué demonios podía hacer al respecto. Stan- él... puede llegar a ser todo un melodramático cuando se lo propone y probablemente el problema que tenía con la camioneta le parecía como diez veces más grande de lo que realmente era. Sé que a las mujeres les gustan los tíos sensibles como él, pero a veces era demasiado hasta para mí. Bien...si era una camioneta horrible, pero nadie había muerto.

Yo estaba sentado en la caja de madera que Ned estaba usando antes con los brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho y aguantándome las ganas de gritarle '¡Coño, solo dile que no te gusta!' Había varios problemas con el hecho de tener que arreglar un móvil de cualquier tipo y lo que me preguntaba en primer lugar era de donde iba a sacar el dinero para enchular algo que podría también ser llamado 'nada'. Si hubiese sido una pick up funcional hubiera sido genial. Era lo suficientemente vieja como para ser llamada clásica y lo llevaría de forma efectiva desde el punto A al punto B. Tampoco hubiera sido malo que él la arreglase antes de dársela a Stan.

El mayor problema era otro...

Stan no sabía tres huevos sobre mecánica y yo menos. A Kenny le gustaban los autos y probablemente sabía algo al respecto, pero con su fallecimiento momentáneo, era difícil contarlo como parte de la ecuación. También estaba el hecho de que Stan no podía buscar empleo a menos que el doctor que lo trataba por control de ira de la luz verde.

Y si, había una mejora bastante notable de lo que probablemente había sido el producto inicial. Tenía un motor notablemente nuevo y también tenia... puertas. Solo habían dos ventanas que lucían funcionales que eran la del parabrisas y la de la parte trasera. La cajuela parecía bastante fuerte aun, tenia neumáticos abajo que la sostenían de pie al igual que un para choques y faros delanteros. A mi parecer, nos habían dejado cosas algo menos técnicas, como los asientos, llantas, ventanas laterales, espejos y pintura.

Dejó caer una mano sobre el capot oxidado y frunció el ceño en concentración. Obviamente no quería quedarse con la camioneta, pero aun así debía hacer algo con ella.

Estuve a punto de preguntar cuando de pronto levantó la vista hacia el espacio, entreabrió los labios y contuvo el aliento por un segundo.

Parecía tener una idea...

_'Ay no'_

La boca se le curvo en una sonrisa profunda y consideré el querer preguntar o no. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos y me prepare de forma firme cuando empezó a hablar.

"Quizás- podría arreglarla y dársela a-"

"No" Interrumpí porque, puta madre, aquello sencillamente no podía ser cierto.

"Amigo, ¡Es perfecto! Si tu y Kenny me ayudan, podríamos tenerla lista realmente rápido y entonces-"

"No" Repetí con una voz más fuerte.

"Ella me ama, Kyle. Solo tengo que hacer que lo recuerde... ¿Qué mejor regalo que una camioneta?... Dios, ¡Hasta podemos pintarla púrpura!"

"NO" Exclame, tratando de que mi voz sonase lo más clara posible así su retardado cerebro lo comprendía. Me puse de pie, con toda intención de dejarlo ahí solo con su locura. No tenía ganas de caminar hasta casa pero realmente ya no me importaba.

Se apresuro hacia mi cuando empecé a alejarme y no pareció importarle el hecho de que estaba a punto de arrojarle un pedazo de automóvil al cráneo.

Ojala hubiera sido mas rápido, por que le fue demasiado fácil alcanzarme y tomarme de ambos hombros. Me volteó hacia él y me arrincono entre su cuerpo y la pared. Solté un quejido al darme cuenta que no podía golpearlo de forma efectiva con sus manos presionándome contra la superficie de concreto del muro. La mirada en sus ojos era determinada y osada, mala combinación. Daba igual, yo siempre fui el doble de necio y estaba bastante confiado en que eso me ayudaría.

"Tienes que darme una mano, Kyle" Dijo con la vista fijada en la mía pero eso no me iba a derretir. Ni siquiera había notado lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros. Estaba intentando sacármelo de encima mientras hablaba, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

"¡No voy a ayudarte a continuar con esta mierda! Necesitas _ayuda_, Stanley... y no me refiero al jodido auto-"

"Camioneta" Corrigió

"¡COMO-CARAJO-SEA! ¡Déjame en paz!" Casi estábamos luchando contra el muro y era algo embarazoso. Yo intentaba empujarlo en la dirección opuesta y el seguía aferrándose a mí y diciendo cosas que se suponía servirían para convencerme de asistirle en recuperar a su maldita ex novia. Ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, pero sabía que me estaba suplicando algo- el tono de su voz era más que obvio.

"¡Eres mi mejor amigo, Kyle! Estas algo obligado a hacerlo, si te pones a pensarlo... ¡Está en el contrato!"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Conseguí empujarlo al usar mas fuerza de la que creí tener y lo vi tropezar unos pasos atrás. Déjenme decirles algo, el hecho de que ni siquiera puedo conseguir que caiga de culo en el suelo era totalmente humillante para mi ego. _'Demonios, necesito ir al puto gimnasio'_

Cuando note sus ojos nuevamente no pude hacer más que darle una mirada hostil mientras él se debatía si caer de rodillas y rogar era una opción.

_'Perdió la cabeza'_

_'Perdió la puta cabeza... ya es oficial'_

"Stan- ¡Es ridículo!" Dije nuevamente con una voz algo demasiado aguda para ser la de un joven que ya atravesó la pubertad. Mi cuerpo me hace las cosas más raras cuando estoy enojado.

Él no dijo mas y noté que le había estado devolviendo la mirada todo aquel tiempo, por lo que fueron al menos dos minutos más antes de que girara el rostro y pateara una lata vacía de cerveza que tenía enfrente. El silencio en el garaje me estaba volviendo loco y sabia que debía decir algo para aliviar la tensión "Escucha, si lo que quieres es gastarte la vida entera tratando de ganarte a Wendy otra vez- pues, con honores y sin reverencias ... HAZLO. Pero no me cuentes dentro de aquel plan, amigo. Hablo en serio" Fue entonces que finalmente hallé la fuerza en mis piernas que me permitió dar media vuelta otra vez. Me sentí orgulloso de mi actitud madura y racional hasta que escuche su respuesta.

"Yo fui un amigo, Kyle"

_'¿Que cara-'_

No pude evitar girar hacia el por enésima vez pues me ganó la confusión.

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando nadie mas quería ser amigo tuyo en Facebook porque agregaste a ese perdedor, hiciste que fuera a fertilizar toda tu puta cosecha, ¿O no? Sabias bien que no hay nada en el mundo que yo odie más que el maldito Facebook, pero lo hice de todos modos"

"No no... no puedes echarme eso en cara ahora. ¿Que- tienes doce años?" Casi podía sentir el aire frío emanando del portón metálico del garaje. Mi meta estaba tan cerca...

Tan cerca...

"Cuando quisiste enviar a tu retardado primo por correo a cualquier lugar donde el ya no te molestara, ¡Yo estuve ahí apoyándote sin importar cuán inmoral y en contra de mis principios eso estaba!"

Gire hacia la puerta y tome la perilla "¡No te estoy escuchando!" Casi me lleve las manos a los oídos para evitar hacerlo.

"Cuando quisiste convertirte en afroamericano para poder jugar en el equipo de Basquetbol y te pusiste las bolas del Sr. Garrison en las rodillas... Amigo, ¡Yo estuve en el hospital todo el tiempo!"

"¡CÁLLATE!"

"¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste la virginidad a los dieciséis? Llevaste a Rebecca a tu casa por que tus padres habían viajado a ver a tus abuelos. Pero habia un problema grande ya que Ike aún estaba allí... ¡_Yo_ lo lleve a ver esa jodida película de Pokemon así tendrías la casa para ti solo! A mí ni siquiera me caía bien Rebecca, Kyle... lo sabes"

"Maldita sea-" Lo fulminé con la mirada, prácticamente derrotado.

"Cartman me vio formando cola, tomo como cien fotografías en el celular y se las mostró al cuerpo escolar completo"

"Dios..." Ya ni estaba intentando alejarme.

"¿Tienes idea de cuantas bromas hicieron todos al respecto? Y a mí ni me importo... porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y eso es lo hacen los mejores amigos... Se ayudan mutuamente cuando el otro los necesita sin importar que tan grande sea la idiotez planeada" Su labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa que me causo ganas de estrangularlo.

"Hombre- ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Súper mejores amigos, Kyle... súper mejores amigos"

"¡YA! ENTENDI EL PUNTO ¿Si?" Suspiré y voltee la vista hacia el suelo, odiándome a mi mismo por decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"T-... Te ayudare" Murmuré y apenas pude pestañear antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

"Eres el mejor" Dijo con una voz tan alegre que hizo que el enojo se me pasara un poco. Me estrujó entre sus brazos de aquel modo que siempre arraiga comentarios de Kenny y compañía y no encontré frialdad suficiente en mi como para alejarlo.

"Sí sí, pues tu apestas" Para cuando me dejo ir, ya estaba sonriendo. Me pregunte si había disfrutado un poco mucho del abrazo pero decidí que pensar demasiado en las cosas nunca funcionaba bien para mí.

La alegría no le duró demasiado cuando recordó la situación económica en la que se encontraba y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

"Yo- no tengo dinero"

* * *

"No voy a darte nada de dinero"

"Te lo voy a devolver"

"...no"

"¿No?¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"¿No fue suficiente para ti? Perdona... De ninguna puta manera"

"No seas hijo de puta"

"¿Sabes porque tengo dinero en primer lugar, imbécil? ¡Es porque no gasto cada puta moneda que consigo en mierda estúpida como ustedes! He estado ahorrando desde los siete... Así que ¡Consigue un maldito trabajo y deja de ser una total y jodida sanguijuela, Marsh!"

Y Craig Tucker nos aporró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Hablas en serio? JAJAJA Ese par de maricas -" Su risa se escuchaba fuerte y claro desde el recibidor del celular de Kenny hasta donde Stan y yo descansábamos como a unos ocho pies de distancia.

"Pues... Cartman no pagara por la Chevy" Dijo Kenny después de colgar.

* * *

"Ok, muchachos... ya se me acabaron las ideas" murmuro y se recostó en el sofá.

"Tal vez deberías vender el coche por partes y comprar uno nuevo con el dinero" Dije mientras le partía el culo a Kenny en otro videojuego mas. El titulo u objetivo del juego ni importaban... yo siempre ganaba igual. Era mi orgullo como buen nerd.

"Camioneta" Me corrigió Stan y rodé los ojos en molestia.

"No puede venderla por partes... el pobre y viejo corazón de Jimbo se partiría en pequeños pedazos aceitosos" Kenny dijo mientras intentaba salvar su vida en el videojuego. Tch- el debería saber que nunca es una opción conmigo como contrincante.

"Pero no tiene fondos para arreglar el coche"

Stan sonrió antes de hablar "Camioneta" Le arroje mi control al estomago y rió suavemente .

* * *

"Me ayudara a sanar mas rápido" Dijo con una voz seria. ¿Desde cuándo era el tan manipulador? ¡Él ni siquiera quería el coche!

-Camioneta... como sea

El Dr. Allan asintió y se coloco los lentes de forma más cómoda. Al levantarse, su rostro no daba ninguna pista pero cuando le poso las manos sobre los hombros a Stan, era obvio que ya era pan comido.

_'Hola Chevy purpura. Soy Kyle, tu esclavo'_

_

* * *

_

"¿Una peluquería? ¿Una maldita peluquería? ¡Amigo, eso es graciosísimo!" A Stan no parecía hacerle gracia alguna.

"No pude encontrar otro empleo y no iba a rechazarlo" Kenny estaba riéndose nuevamente y Stan le arrojo una papa frita que el otro solo atrapo y se comió. La verdad Kenny estaba siendo bastante infeliz al respecto, pero no iba a tomar el lado de Stan después de que me chantajeo para ayudarle.

"¿Y exactamente qué vas a hacer ahí? ¿Limpiar los baños?" Le pregunté y el se encogió de hombros.

"Manejare el equipo de higiene y la manutención sanitaria de local"

...

"O sea... vas a limpiar los baños"

"Oh sí"

* * *

Si hay algo de lo que nunca dude es que mi cerebro es mi aspecto más positivo. Siempre supe que soy algo más inteligente que el adolescente promedio y que en mayor parte, eso se debe a las horas sin descanso que dedicaba a estudiar, aun si era mi madre quien planeaba todo aquello. Nunca fui un estereotipo del 'nerd' que se la pasa estudiando... era más como que tendía a ponerme verdaderamente paranoico con cualquier cosa relacionada al futuro.

Y mi madre también lo hacía.

Por ende, pasaba casi cada minuto libre que tenia entre libros y folletos.

También siempre estuve consciente de que no todos eran como yo... sabía que no era mi posición juzgar a nadie por la forma de vida despreocupada que parecía ser tan popular entre los jóvenes de mi edad. En mi clase y desde la escuela primaria, los únicos que podían llevar mi paso siempre fueron Wendy, con quien nunca pude hablar por mucho tiempo sin responder 209345409834 preguntas de mi mejor amigo luego, y Cartman, a quien odio.

Pero me estoy demorando mucho en hacer mi punto así que déjenme resumirlo todo en un párrafo.

Mi punto es... amo a Stan. Él es y siempre fue una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y una de las pocas sin las cuales no sería tan buena. Comprendía que, aun cuando él no era estúpido o mentalmente discapacitado, le costaba bastante concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no se refiera a Wendy... Yo aceptaba eso como una característica más de su personalidad, de verdad que lo hacía. Siempre intente ayudarlo tanto como me fuera posible...

...pero si hubiese tenido que explicarle aquella ecuación una sola vez mas, mi cabeza habría estallado.

"El cambio de base expresa que todos los logaritmos pueden ponerse en términos de uno solo. Los logaritmos comunes son los de base 10. Bien, lo que debes hacer es convertir la ecuación logarítmica en una exponencial y para ello debes aislar el- Stan, presta atención"

Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza descansando en ellos. Al principio parecía tener interés en lo que le estaba diciendo pero podía ver sus ojos cerrándose mas y mas con el pasar de los segundos. Le hundí la punta del lápiz en la frente y el pequeño destello de dolor lo sacudió su trance. "¿Q-que? Sí, claro... escucho"

"...bien" Suspire y sacudí la cabeza un poco para retomar el ritmo "El logaritmo en base A de una potencia en base A es igual al _exponente. _El logaritmo de una multiplicación es igual a la _suma_ de los logaritmos de los factores. Este cálculo que tienes aquí obviamente no es válido cuando m = − 1, porque no se puede dividir por cero. Por lo tanto, la función inversa es la única función "potencia" que no tiene- Maldita sea, no voy a perder la tarde entera si solo vas a dormirte mientras te intento explicar algo que ya deberías saber" Dije y cerré el libro de matemáticas con tanta fuerza que lo despertó en solo un segundo.

Me miró perplejo y solo bostezo una vez mas "Perdona... mi cabeza no está en esto ahora" Se acomodó mejor en la silla y al fin se sentó de forma apropiada. Estábamos en una clase vacía y los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran los del conserje limpiando los pasillos y a las animadoras practicando en el campo. La profesora de cálculo me había recomendado ser el tutor de Stan para ayudarlo a mejorar sus calificaciones y yo acepte sin problemas.

Pero ahora me estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso ya que no se dignaba a escuchar una sola palabra que salía de mi boca. "Stan... Te lo digo con todo el aprecio del mundo. Dejar que una chica afecte tus calificaciones no es algo-"

"Ahh-" Levanto una mano hacia mí para que me callara y levanté una ceja.

"¿Oye tú no puedes-"

"Kyle, escucha"

Cerré la boca entonces e intente concentrarme en lo que sea que el había estado escuchando. Claro, no me sorprendió reconocer la dulce voz femenina que Stan difería entre toda una multitud. También sonaban pasos haciendo eco en los pasillos y otra voz masculina mas callada y suave.

"Stan? ¿Estás aquí?" Estaba buscándolo y eso fue algo que me sorprendió, sin embargo el parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Escuchamos más puertas abrir y cerrarse.

"Probablemente ya se fue a casa, Wendy" Era la voz de Gregory. Stan me miro un segundo, tieso y desesperado. Se estaban acercando más y mas, era obvio por el volumen de sus pasos al igual que el de las voces.

De pronto, Stan se puso de pie y empezó a juntar sus cosas de forma torpe y veloz sin decir una sola palabra.

"No, Kenny dijo que tenía un tutor después de clases... pero no dijo dónde"

"Puedes hablar con él mañana" Insistió Gregory, a pasos del salón.

Los ojos de Stan parecían salirse de lugar y se apresuro hacia donde estaba yo, literalmente arrojando todos mis libros y útiles dentro de mi bolsa antes de tomarme del brazo y estirarme bruscamente.

"¿Qué haces?" Me apretó una mano contra la boca y me llevo hasta el muro opuesto del salón, el mismo muro donde se encontraba la puerta. Ahí también había un armario de libros impresionantemente grande que se encontraba directamente contra la pared. La profundidad del armario era suficientemente grande como para que ellos no nos vieran si entraban al salón por lo que al fin entendí lo que ocurría cuando Stan me empujo hacia la pared y justo al lado del armario. Cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo hasta que casi éramos masilla amoldándose en aquella esquina.

Me fue bastante obvio que Stan estaba evitando a Wendy pero aun no entendía por qué.

"Necesito hablar con él, Greg. Es importante" Dijo ella, solo a unos pasos de distancia. Stan hundió su mano contra mi boca solo un poco más fuerte y cerró los ojos como si eso lo ayudase a ser más invisible. Podía sentir su pecho presionándome contra la pared con fuerza y no tuve otra opción más que seguirle el juego.

...

…

'_Cálido… el cuerpo de Stan es realmente cálido'_

…

Aquel fue el primer pensamiento coherente que resonó en mi cabeza cuando prácticamente sentí su corazón latir contra mi pecho y su aliento en mi hombro. Parecían ondas de calor que radiaban desde el hasta mi y contra cualquier pronostico mío… no era del todo desagradable.

"Esta es la única clase que me faltaba…" Dijo Wendy una vez que abrió la puerta del salón. Escuché el sonido del metal contra el suelo cuando se sentó en una silla. No podía ver absolutamente nada pero los sonidos hablaban bastante… sonaba decepcionada. Mi estatura era bastante similar a la de Stan, yo era apenas uno o dos centímetros más alto que el por lo que su rostro también estaba demasiado cerca. Su mano seguía cubriéndome la boca y resistí las ganas de decirle que no iba a decir nada aun si la retiraba.

"Pues como ya te había dicho… tal vez fue a casa" Dijo Gregory y hubo un silencio suave que me indico que probablemente se estaban abrazando o peor.

"Yo no creí… es decir, no tenía idea de que él iba a ir a casa de Token. Es que él nunca sale por lo que no me imagine que-Y las cosas sencillamente no pudieron haber salido peor"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Bebe dijo que Stan nos vio en- la fiesta. También dijo que salió de ahí enojado... Yo- ya no estoy enamorada de él pero tampoco quiero que piense que estoy lastimándolo adrede. Seguro piensa que fui a la fiesta contigo para restregárselo en la cara"

"Stan tiene edad suficiente como para cuidarse a sí mismo, Wendy. No es un bebé y no necesitas protegerlo del mundo. Vamos, te llevare a casa"

Vainilla... El aroma de Stan era el de Vainilla y café. No podía creer que nunca lo note. El primero era porque era el único varón en su casa y su madre probablemente no compraba un shampoo especial solo para él. El segundo aroma era resultado de sus problemas para dormir de noche. Casi siempre terminaba ahogándose en café por las mañanas para no desmayarse en clase.

Era un aroma bastante agradable.

No noté que mis ojos se habían cerrado sino hasta que sentí su mano liberar mi boca y él se volvió a mi lado con la espalda contra la pared.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor, ambos, Gregory y Wendy ya no estaban allí.

El cuerpo de Stan resbalo por la pared hasta que estuvo sentado contra ella con las rodillas retraídas hacia su pecho. Su cabeza descansaba por la pared y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Yo me mantuve donde estaba parado. Mi aliento sonaba entrecortado y los parpados de mis ojos se sentían algo pesados pero lo ignore nuevamente.

"¿E- Estás bien?" Pregunté cuando me arme de valor para hacerlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego quedó callado. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo mire con preocupación. "Ella dijo que ya no está enamorada me mi" No afirme nada pero no creo que él lo necesitara. En lugar de hablar, solo le lleve una mano al hombro en forma de apoyo. "Voy a recuperarla, Ky... no puedo rendirme ahora" No pude evitar notar que cuando hablaba en serio, parecía quererla mucho más que cuando armaba uno de sus locos planes para conquistarla.

Finalmente me senté a su lado en el suelo y suspire "Entiendo... sabes que te ayudare en lo que necesites" Soy culpable de tener un punto débil por mi mejor amigo, lo sé. Le había estado insistiendo que era algo estúpido todo aquel tiempo y aun así estaba más que dispuesto a ir a su ayuda tan pronto como me lo pidiese.

Sé que suena totalmente gay, pero yo solo quería que fuera feliz y si parecer un psicópata a los ojos de su ex novia lo hacía feliz entonces no tenía opción mas que asistirlo.

"Lo sé" Volteó su vista hacia mi "¿Oye, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"Yo... no estoy totalmente loco, ¿no? Alguna vez te sentiste así por alguna de tus mujeres-"

Solté un gruñido cansado "¿Ves? Es cuando dices las cosas de esa forma que toda la población femenina de la escuela se convence de que soy un total mujeriego... Bebe vino hasta mi hoy y me prendió una bofetada tan grande que aun puedo sentirla ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle hablado..."

Se rió un poco y orgullosamente me sentí responsable de ello "Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer... prometido" Levanto una mano en forma de promesa "A lo que me refiero es... Sé que Bebe no te hacia absolutamente nada en ningún sector que no sean los pantalones" Tuve que sonreír al escuchar eso "Pero... ¿y Rebecca?"

"Hay" Tome un aliento grande entonces, considerando mis palabras bien antes de decirlas "Hay una diferencia enorme entre Rebecca y Wendy, Stan"

"¿Y cuál es?" Era casi irónico que ahora si tenía su total atención cuando hace unos minutos no podía hacer que se mantenga despierto el tiempo suficiente como para explicarle el funcionamiento de los jodidos logaritmos.

Me iba a odiar a mi mismo luego por decirlo, incluso en ese momento lo sabía.

"Wendy es una chica que vale la pena... y Rebecca- pues... más que probablemente _no_ lo es" Me miro como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba diciendo pero yo estaba seguro de la verdad de mis palabras. Wendy era más drama del que Stan necesitaba pero era una niña dulce que se preocupaba por cosas importantes y tenía ambiciones para el futuro. Rebecca realmente no tenía idea de adonde se dirigía y solo vivía a cuestas de la gratificación instantánea que le proveían los hombres.

"Te tiene totalmente hechizado, ¿lo sabes?" Me dijo y no pude evitar la mueca de disgusto en mi rostro.

"Algo así" Dije con honestidad. Realmente, era bastante hipócrita cuando le sermoneaba a Stan sobre su actitud con las mujeres mientras yo también era un total perdedor colgado de los sutilitos de una prostituta metafórica.

"Sabes... que mereces algo mejor que ella, ¿No?" Verán, a mí nunca me cayó tan bien Wendy... pero Stan, y déjenme enfatizarlo de forma apropiada... Stan ODIABA a Rebecca. Literalmente intentó hacer que dejara de salir con ella más veces de las que podía contar.

"Nunca dije que tengo buen gusto"

"Bebe es algo salvaje... pero no está nada mal, tiene aspectos positivos"

"Si como una fuerza anormalmente grande en el brazo izquierdo para una persona diestra" Me lleve una mano al rostro y el rió, entretenido.

Sabía que el día siguiente tendríamos las narices hundidas en el plan 'Recuperar a Wendy' e iba a empezar a arrepentirme de lo que ocurrió en el salón, además que me estaba empezando a preocupar lo cómodo que me sentía con la cercanía de Stan pero en aquel momento... las cosas se sentían perfectas.

* * *

Las cosas se habían vuelto tensas y decirlo así quedaba bastante corto.

Las cosas estaban a punto de estallar y no parecía haber nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Las cosas estaban tan lejos de estar tranquilas que ya ni era simpático.

En otras palabras... Puta madre, estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

Solo habían sido un par de semanas después de que Jimbo le regaló la camioneta a Stan y después de conseguir un trabajo y ganar un par de dólares limpiando en la peluquería, nos tenía a todos trabajando sin descanso en el garaje. Kenny y yo ignoramos el hecho de que no estábamos recibiendo nada a cambio más que pizza gratis cada tarde, cortesía de Sharon Marsh. Craig también venia a distraerse cada día aunque fueran sólo por algunos minutos lo que hacia mi trabajo mas fácil ya que podía hacerlos trabajar a ellos mientras yo les decía que hacer. Sí, lo sé... es algo bien judío el hecho de que me guste decirle a la gente lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Casi era divertido.

O lo hubiese sido si Stan y yo dejáramos de pelear cada dos segundos.

Estaba tratando de ser amable al respecto, lo juro y les sorprendería saber que una cantidad generosa de veces, las peleas las empezaba él.

Ocurría en el lapso de tiempo que dura un parpadeo, las cosas entre nosotros iban de tranquilas a infernales. El escenario se repetía varias veces al día. Si el decía algo como 'Si vas a gritar todo el puto día, te invito a largarte ahora mismo' cuando le estaba dando direcciones a lo cual yo respondenría que fue él quien me rogó que lo ayudara con la camioneta con su estúpido 'discurso de la culpa'. Nos gritaríamos un poco más hasta que alguien salía del garaje para caminar y calmarse un poco.

También ocurría cada vez que cometía un error y entonces nos quedábamos discutiendo por minutos enteros sobre quien tenía la razón, lo que llevaba a que uno de los dos se largara del mismo modo que en el primer escenario.

Todos los caminos llevan a Roma... es lo que dicen.

Si no hubiese sido Stan, habría comprado un boleto sin regreso al país de 'Amistad caducada' pero como, precisamente era Stan, me aguantaba el estar peleando como perros y gatos todos los días.

Kenny ya se había acostumbrado por lo que sólo nos ignoraba.

"Repíteme la jodida razón del que me estés hablando, ¿Quieres? Sólo haz lo que te estoy diciendo y apresúrate" Creí no estar gritando pero no podía asegurarlo y él se demoraba demasiado en ajustar un simple-

"Sólo vete si la puta vida es tan corta que no puedes esperar cinco jodidos minutos. Haz lo que quieras- piérdete, púdrete, a ver si me importa" Hundió la cabeza bajo la camioneta nuevamente y estaba tentado a patear el gato y dejar el puto coche de mierda se le cayera en la cabeza.

...Camioneta...dios, mátame.

"No te necesito aquí ladrándome como una maldita perra, ¿Sabes?"

"¡Pues jodete! ¡Me voy!" Y estuve casi en la puerta cuando sonó mi celular y sentí la vibración en mi bolsillo. Cuando atendí, me resonó la voz de la madre de Stan.

"Kyle, cariño, ¿Esta Stan por ahí? Lo he estado llamando todo el día y no contesta" 'Claro, porque el muy retardado tiene su teléfono en modo silencioso todo el puto día'.

Pero por supuesto que no le dije eso. Solo suspire en agravación y me voltee hacia él. Le extendí el brazo con el celular "Tu madre, idiota" Se empujó de abajo de la camioneta y caminó hacia mí, tomando el teléfono de mi mano sin siquiera agradecerme el jodido gesto. Cruce los brazos frente a mí y me voltee hacia Kenny y Craig, quienes me miraban con la gracia de preadolescentes a una puta foto del Homo Pattinson. "¿Que miran?"

Craig me ofreció una sonrisa vanidosa "Ustedes dos están tan obviamente- Puta madre, McCormick. Si vuelves a hacer eso voy a hundirte este destornillador en el oído" Dijo cuando el codo de Kenny se hundió en su costado de forma abrupta.

_'¿Qué carajo-'_

"Deja que se den cuenta ellos solos, no lo arruines" Dijo el rubio y yo fruncí el ceño en confusión.

Stan volvió entonces y noté que ya no lucia irritado. Me sonrió tímidamente en forma de disculpa y suspire antes de tomar mi teléfono nuevamente. Solo asentí, aceptando sus disculpas y ofreciéndole las mías de forma silenciosa.

Me hubiese encantado saber qué coño era lo que nos estaba pasando.

"Mamá tomó un turno extra en el trabajo y Shelly va a salir en una cita- lo cual significa que no volverá hasta mañana"

"Si... ¿Y qué?" Pregunto Craig, ni un poco interesado.

"Quería saber si puedo quedarme a dormir con alguno de ustedes así no estaré solo en casa" Usualmente Stan le habría dado más pelea a su madre con respecto a que ya era suficientemente grande como para quedarse solo, pero podía entender por qué aceptaba tan indulgentemente la paranoia de su madre con respecto a precauciones.

Y 'Quedarme a dormir con alguno de ustedes' era obviamente una indirecta para 'Kyle, déjame pasar la noche en tu casa' porque sabía bien que Kenny tambien residía allí y Craig nunca llevaba a ningún hombre a casa desde que su hermana empezó a desarrollar una obsesión con el porno gay anime.

La hermana de Craig tiene más o menos la edad de Ike, si alguien le importa.

Kenny sonrió en complicidad y rodeo el cuello de Craig con un brazo "Ven con nosotros, no dejes que me roben la inocencia" Le dijo.

"Distancia" Le ladro Craig antes de empujarlo hacia el lado opuesto y riéndose cuando Kenny le murmuro 'mojigato'. Kenny nunca se mostró interesado por gente de su mismo sexo pero yo tenía una leve teoría de que, bajo las circunstancias correctas, Kenny se tiraría a cualquier cosa.

Yo ni siquiera había aceptado pero ahora ya no podía negarme. Además no iba a dejar a Stan en la calle

"Como sea...vamos" dije a regañadientes.

* * *

"Kyle, no mencionaste que tus amigos iban a quedarse a dormir" Dijo mi madre en forma de reprimenda. Los muchachos ya estaban arriba en mi habitación "Yo y tu padre vamos a salir. No podemos dejarlos solos sin supervisión. Te iba a pedir que cuides a tu hermanito" 'Yo y tu padre' en lugar de 'tu padre y yo'... ¿Era raro que aquello me sonaba de lo más natural? Amo a mi papá pero no había ni media duda sobre quien llevaba los pantalones en el matrimonio.

"Me asegurare de que Ike esté bien. Sólo es Stan y otro- amigo. Diviértete con papá, lo necesitan"

"Pero y ¿si pasa algo? SI alguien se rompe un hueso o- no conozco a ese niño Craig. ¿El fuma?" Ella no lo sabía, pero Kenny es el fumador en cadena más grande que conozco, por lo que Craig fumando no estaba ni cerca de ser una catástrofe tan grande.

"Ma, nada malo va a suceder" Ser una persona responsable usualmente significa que tus padres confían en ti, ¿No? Error... Sheila Broflovski no confía tan fácilmente "Jugaremos un par de videojuegos y luego nos iremos a dormir. Es todo"

Me analizó un buen tiempo y mi padre apareció justo cuando me estaba poniendo nervioso "Bien... pero llama si ocurre algo"

"Lo prometo"

"Que mas da... que te diviertas. Volveremos en unas horas" Eso era mentira. Mis padres salen alrededor de una vez cada dos meses pero cuando lo hacen, siempre se demoran bastante.

"Cuida a tu hermano, Kyle" Dijo mi padre, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda antes de abrirle la puerta a mi mamá.

"Lo haré. Que se diviertan" Casi rodé los ojos al notar cuantas veces me recordaron que cuide a Ike en cinco minutos. ¡Dios, jamás lo volví a patear desde que creció y dejo de parecer un balón de futbol! ¿De donde salía aquella falta de confianza?

Tan pronto como el auto de mi padre desapareció en la esquina, escuche un familiar '¡whoohoo! desde arriba, cortesía de mi querido hermano postizo.

¿Olvide mencionar que paramos por alcohol antes de volver?

* * *

Cuando volví a mi habitación, Craig ya estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, Kenny se sentaba en su cama con una sonrisa de alegría y Stan se hallaba recostado en la mía. Mi casa ya no era la misma en la que crecí. Mi padre avanzo mucho en su carrera como abogado y nos mudamos después de que consiguió un aumento. No es para decir que ahora vivíamos en una mansión pero si era más grande que la anterior y yo tenía un balcón. Eso era bastante genial.

Codee a Stan en una de sus piernas dobladas cuando me senté en la misma cama y me quite las botas de nieve "Quítate los zapatos" Dije y sus ojos se abrieron para darme un primer plano de sus irritantemente atractivos ojos azul oscuro.

"Mis pies están fríos" Se excusó con una voz animada pero yo estaba bastante cansado y ya no quería lidiar con mas juegos. Sólo quería dejar de discutir con él por todo y odiaba lo fácil que me hacía perder la calma.

"Amigo, estas ensuciando mis sabanas... que te quites los zapatos"

"¿Estoy 'ensuciando tus sabanas'? ¿Quién eres- tu madre?"

"Me gustan las sabanas limpias, gracias" Dije a regañadientes. La sonrisa cayó de su rostro y reconocí el familiar aire de disputa levantarse en la sala.

"Aquí vamos otra vez" Escuche a Kenny decir mientras Craig le pasaba un cigarillo, asintiendo levemente._ 'No no...No estamos peleando. Es solo una pequeña discusión'_

"Bien... me quito los zapatos" También los arrojo al suelo de bastante mal modo "¿Sabes? No te mataría dejar de ser tan anal acerca de cosas tan ridículas" Se empujó por los codos hasta que estuvo sentado frente a mí en el colchón.

'El esta- ¿sermoneándome?' "Esta es mi casa, puedo ser todo lo 'anal' que me dé la gana. También es mi cama en la que te estás sentando"

"Dios, uno hubiera pensado que el poste de luz que llevas en el ano se habría caído con la edad. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Q-Qué? Stan- ¿Cual es _mi _problema? ¿Me estas jodiendo?"

A veces... sencillamente no me tragaba a Stan. Me ponía los pelos de punta.

"No, de hecho- no te estoy jodiendo. Tienes problemas Kyle. El hecho de que nadie te ha mandado a terapia aun no significa que no la necesites" Se puso de pie y tomo sus zapatos nuevamente.

"Eres-" Reí sin humor y sacudí la cabeza "Increíble. Eres la última persona que puede hablar sobre 'problemas psicológicos' así que no lo intentes" Mi voz era lo suficientemente alta como para despertar a Ike pero no me importaba un bledo.

"Tengo problemas de ira, está bien. ¿Pero qué tal tu? Caminas por la vida mirando a la gente sobre tu hombro como si fueras mejor que todos. Eres inteligente, Kyle... lo sabemos. TODO el puto mundo entendió el mensaje. Deja de ser un jodido arrogante al respecto"

"Perdona ¿Arrogancia? ¿Y no es eso lo que te pasa a ti? Cuando intimidas a todo el mundo porque, Moisés, eres el tío_ más fuerte _en todo South Park. Al menos yo nunca he mandado a una persona al hospital con mi puto intelecto"

"Y si eres tan increíble- ¿Por qué demonios te molestas relacionándote con un desquiciado , eh Kyle? Si eres alto, omnipotente y perfecto no tiene sentido juntarse con un fracasado como yo, ¿O sí?"

"¡Tal vez no deba juntarme con un fracasado como tú, tal vez deberías largarte de mi casa ahora mismo antes de que te arroje por la puta ventana!"

"Créeme, no tienes que pedírmelo dos veces" Estaba bajando las escaleras casi antes de que me diera cuenta. Sus pies hacían sonidos fuertes contra el suelo y salí al balcón de igual modo. Apenas y note que Craig salió tras Stan y me apoye en la baranda para verlo caminar en dirección a la calle. "¡Buena suerte con tu maldita camioneta! ¡Espero que sepas que no te servirá de nada!"

"¡Jodete Kyle! ¡Tú y tu maldito complejo de superioridad!" Respondió desde el portón antes de salir, seguido por Craig, cuyas intenciones no eran del todo claras aun.

Yo me quede parado ahí, descansando los antebrazos en el barandal de metal, cansado y enojado. Solo sentí un temblor recorriendo mi cuerpo y fue entonces que noté lo oscuro que estaba afuera y el poco calor que yo producía.

¿Cuando fue que las cosas empezaron a salir tan mal? Hace solo un año, pelear con Stan era algo en lo que no podía ni pensar. Claro que teníamos nuestras discusiones cada tanto, pero eso era algo natural por lo diferente de nuestras personalidades. Pero aquellas semanas estuvimos peleando- no, gritándonos sin parar cada día. Llegó al punto que un momento en que no estuviésemos peleando era tan raro como una piedra preciosa.

Yo nunca lo considere un fracasado... ni siquiera comprendo porque lo dije.

El sonido del blindes abriéndose detrae de mi fue suave y no tuve que girar para saber quién era "Stan está en el pórtico nuevamente, Craig lo trajo de regreso. Vaya, ustedes-"

"Kenny, realmente no quiero hablar ahora mismo"

"Lo sé, yo solo... vine aquí para fumar un poco. No quiero molestar a Stan. Sé que tu temperamento es algo más explosivo pero él es quien tiene los problemas de ira oficiales"

"Pero tu también vas a esas clases, Ken" Dije y el solo se encogió de hombros, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.

"Eso es... diferente. Stan perdía el control con gente totalmente al azar y eso no está bien. Yo, en cambio, no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme" Dijo con la voz algo llena del cigarrillo mientras lo encendía. "Ese imbécil se lo merecía"

Caímos en silencio entonces y di un suspiro. Ese era uno de los aspectos positivos de estar a solas con Kenny. Las cosas con él nunca fueron extrañas o intensas... siempre fueron- fáciles. Ya sea hablar, reír o incluso estar ahí parados mientras lo veía fumar.

Era sencillo... siempre era sencillo.

"Vas a morir" Le dije sin apuntar al cigarrillo, pero el entendió a que me refería. Si lo conocieran también estarían preocupados. El tío era una chimenea móvil.

"_No_ me jodas, ¿En serio?" Y fue así como caímos en risas nuevamente por que la ironía era demasiado grande. Casi me abofetee a mi mismo por decir algo tan estúpido.

Cuando nos quedamos callados una vez más, mi mente seguía acelerada por lo que había ocurrido en mi habitación. "Él... ¿Está enojado?"

"Oh si" Dijo y suspiré por décima vez en el día "¿Y tú? ¿Estas enojado?"

"Puedes apostar el culo a que si" Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de deshacerme del enojo "Ese estúpido hijo de perra"

"Ahh, eso fue duro"

"Estoy tratando de ayudarle. ¡No es como si me gustara decirle ese tipo de cosas!" Kenny me sonrió "Ya me harte de esto, te lo juro. No puedo más"

"¿Quién te cree eso? Sabes que no puedes evitarlo si se trata de don 'ojos azules'" Casi argumente lo contrario pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Era verdad.

"Pero es normal ¿cierto? sentirse así en mi posición... es normal ¿Cierto?" Pregunte, más a mí que a nadie más. Odiaba pensar en este tipo de cosas, solo me confundían más y más con el pasar del tiempo.

Las cosas con Stan solían ser tan fáciles como las eran con Kenny.

"¿Normal? Pues- no se... la sociedad es bastante abierta ahora"

"Es decir, la gente no se rinde tan fácilmente cuando se trata de am- ¿Qué?" Me volví hacia él cuando digerí sus palabras. Lucía tremendamente incómodo.

"Pero si lo miras de ese modo, ¿Qué es la normalidad?"

"Kenny" Me había perdido por completo

"Fresco... todo está bien entre nosotros, amigo" Dijo y yo cruce los brazos frente a mi pecho. Encendió otro cigarro, pero estaba muy confundido para decir algo al respecto.

"¿Que está bien?"

"Si... ¿sabes?"

"Eh- ¿no?"

"Es decir- no lo sé. A mí me gustan las mujeres"

"¿De qué coño me estás hablando?"

"Si soñaba ver pequeños bebes pelirrojos corriendo por ahí, no te lo niego. Pero me imagino que puedes adoptar unos cuantos de esos"

"¡Kenny!"

"Hay más derechos, pueden casarse en Canadá. Ike estará orgulloso" Se detuvo cuando notó que mi cerebro estaba trabajando turnos extras para seguir el hilo de comunicación "T-tu estas- saliendo del closet, ¿no?"

"¿QUÉ?" Los ojos casi se me salieron de lugar.

"Un momento... ¿Qué?"

"¿Saliendo del closet? ¿Del closet gay?"

"¿No lo estás haciendo?"

"¡NO!" grité y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado en decepción.

"Ahh... pues. Bien, puedo esperar a que estés listo"

"Maldita sea, ¡Ese no era mi punto! No soy gay" Exclamé y no solo porque él pensaba que lo era, sino porque yo parecía ser incapaz de cerrar un simple punto.

Cerró la boca, sin ánimos de cavar su propia tumba.

Muy buena decisión.

Inhale profundamente -y fue una profunda inhalación, no un suspiro... gracias- "Me refiero a que es normal que no quiera rendirme a perder su amistad solo porque peleamos"

"Pues-... no es del todo normal" Lo mire con molestia y el rió "¿Qué? No lo es. Ustedes pelean todo el tiempo por razones ridículas y por alguna razón siguen colgados el uno del otro. No es normal... es raro"

"¿Es raro?"

"Es raro, Kyle" Mis ojos siguieron la delgada línea de humo que hacia el cigarrillo que aguantaba entre sus dedos. Mis manos se estaban congelando pero no las moví del barandal.

"Kenny. ¿Alguna vez pensaste-" Me detuve antes de terminar la oración, las palabras se sentían muy pesadas en mi lengua. Ya me estaba convenciendo de que lo que ocurría con Stan ya no era mera preocupación por su estado emocional. Claro que ya era muy tarde ya que, sabiendo que la mayor parte de las personas hubiesen dejado mi frase incompleta sin más preocupaciones, Kenny era demasiado perceptivo para su propio bien.

"Esto ya no tiene que ver con Wendy... o con la camioneta, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó y por primera vez, sus palabras no sonaron en forma de burla o chiste. Era algo poco común escucharlo hablar de forma tan seria, pero me alegraba saber que era una de las pocas personas por las cuales Kenny se preocupaba tan genuinamente.

Sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de curiosidad y comprensión, no podía mentir cuando me miraba así.

"Yo... no lo sé" dije y me froté el rostro con las manos. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de charlas "Honestamente, ya no lo sé"

"¿Y qué es lo que sabes?"

Me tome más que el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la respuesta. "Sé..." mis cejas se juntaron en concentración mientras intentaba descubrir lo que pasaba dentro de mí. Ni siquiera puedo explicar cómo me irritaba el hecho de que siempre alguien tenía que ayudarme a sentir mis sentimientos... ya sea mamá, Kenny, Stan o Ike... era ridículo. ¿Cómo es que no me daba cuenta hasta que alguien me lo hacía saber? "Sé que odio que él parezca querer ser lastimado por ella y no me permita evitarlo"

"¿No crees que darle la camioneta púrpura vaya a ayudar en lo absoluto?"

"Él también sabe que no va a cambiar nada, Kenny... lo sabe. Eso es lo que me molesta tanto. Que esté tan consciente de que ella no lo ama e igual vaya todos los putos días al garaje para tratar de arreglar algo que ya está roto"

"¿Crees que está obsesionado con ella?"

"No, creo que está condicionado a estar enamorado de ella. Siempre lo ha estado y dudo que siquiera sepa lo que es estar soltero y feliz" Mi voz se había vuelto baja y calmada, lo cual me alivio. Fue entonces que me pregunte si estaba pensando en ello demasiado. Stan era mi mejor amigo pero- honestamente, ¿Quién era yo para meterme así en su vida? ¿Por qué coño me importaba tanto cada cosa que hacia como si fuese mi puta responsabilidad?

Es que... dios, no quería verlo cometer error tras error sin decir nada al respecto.

Era... era eso, ¿No?

"¿Y qué si está tratando de volver con ella? No es gran cosa"

"¿Estás diciendo que lo que él hace te parece saludable?" Aun así no podía entender por qué era yo el único que veía las cosas con claridad.

"Solo digo que esta es su forma de hacer las cosas" Respondió y me voltee hacia la calle "Mira, no quiero que pienses que estoy tomando su lado pero debes ponerte en sus zapatos por un segundo. Él- lo perdió todo, Kyle. Imagínatelo" Sonreí cuando de hecho me dio el tiempo para imaginármelo "¿Recuerdas como solían ser las cosas para él? Era como salido de una película romántica. Amigo, el era el rey del puto pueblo. Aun si esas cosas nunca duran por siempre, nadie creyó que iban a resultar como lo hicieron" Dejó de hablar pero yo no me sentí capaz de decir nada porque la palabras de Kenny tenían demasiado sentido en ese momento y eso era algo me irritaba bastante. "No creo que él supiera lo buena que esa su vida hasta que todo desapareció en un parpadeo "Después de- aquel evento desafortunado, es como que todo se vino abajo. Tal vez el considera ésto como lo único sobre lo que tiene control, ¿Sabes? Aun si no resuelve nada darle la camioneta a Wendy, quizás se sentirá bien sabiendo que hizo algo al respecto.

Mis ojos no se despegaron del suelo.

_'Carajo'_

"Soy... una mierda, ¿No es cierto?"

"De hecho también tienes algo de razón si lo miras desde una perspectiva más 'brutalmente honesta'" Me dio una palmada en la espalda "Tomando todo en consideración, ustedes dos necesitas abrir las puertas de comunicación" Apestaba a nicotina y estuve a punto de hacérselo saber pero me contuve "O sólo no hablen en absoluto. Ahora que lo pienso, podría empezar a cobrarles por la terapia de pareja. Haría una fortuna entera"

"Aleja tu olor a cáncer de mí, siento que me crecen tumores tan solo mirándote"

Él empezó

* * *

"Verdad"

"Como siempre"

"No me digas eso... Sabes que siempre que escojo 'desafío'- " Terminaba sin pulso en algún lado "-Pasan cosas malas" Estaba hablando totalmente en serio pero eso no hizo que nos riéramos menos. ¿Por qué era tan fácil reír? El aire había sido extra tenso cuando Craig y Stan volvieron a mi habitación pero tan pronto como las botellas empezaron a salir, también lo hicieron las risas. Ya ni estaba seguro de que Ike siguiera en casa, lo cual me hacía sentir bastante mal pero no podía concentrarme en ser un mal hermano cuando todo se oía tan simpático.

"Como sea, Tucker- Solo dispara"

"Bien" Me senté apropiadamente en mi cama para ver lo que ocurría de mejor modo. Kenny estaba sentado en el suelo, descansando su espalda contra su propia cama, donde estaba Craig. Stan estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio junto a las botellas "¿Naturales o artificiales?" Preguntó. Era un juego demasiado femenino pero, nuevamente, dudo que a alguien le importara en tal estado de ebriedad.

"¿Las tetas?"

"Si"

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo "Naturales"

"Si-_ claro_" Me miró con incredulidad tan pronto lo dije, como si no pudiera creer el que estuviera dudando de sus palabras. Le reste importancia y trague lo que quedaba de mi- bien, lo que sea que Craig me había servido en el vaso.

"¿Perdón?" Dijo.

"No prefieres las naturales"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"Porque playboy las muestra orgánicas hasta la ultima célula, ¿no?"

"El hecho de que me gusten las _talentosas damas _de playboy ¡no tiene nada que ver con mi preferencia personal sobre la anatomía femenina!"

"Kenny, no hay forma de que pudiese tener _más_ que ver con ello" Fue Stan quien hablo esta vez y el expositor parecía estar totalmente perplejo.

"¡Claro que es diferente! Nunca conseguiré que una de esas tías se acueste conmigo"

Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de entender "_Por favor_... explícate"

"Es decir... las tetas- son tetas, ¿No? No le veo el punto a violar su pureza introduciendo mierda de silicona ahí adentro. Sí, son un bello panorama, pero tocarlas no es algo agradable" Tomó otro trago de su vodka.

Stan rió "Tu ni siquiera le hablas a mujeres que midan menos de 90 centímetros en el pecho"

"Pero las respeto, Stanley, ese es el punto. Por mas deliciosamente grandes que sean sus tetas, no podría confiar en alguien que se las inflo tan fácilmente" Se sentó nuevamente y me reí de mi mismo ya que no había notado cuando fue que se puso de pie.

Arriesgue una mirada en dirección a Stan una vez que nos calmamos más y él ya estaba mirándome cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos. No puedo ni explicarlo, era como si la gravedad nos estuviera tratando de alejar sin importar lo mucho que luchábamos para que eso no ocurra. Él no estaba sonriendo, lo cual probablemente significo que nuestra previa pelea todavía no estaba superada.

Kenny pareció darse cuenta como siempre y fue el que rompió el silencio "Kyle, es tu turno" Dijo, obligándome a arrancar la vista de Stan.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Verdad o desafío?"_ 'Ah, si... el juego'_

"Desafío" Dije, ya que era algo así como una regla no hablada que no se podía elegir verdad tantas veces de seguido a menos que el desafío atente contra la vida de uno de los jugadores, como era el caso de uno de nosotros.

Kenny se volvió hacia Craig y sonrió de forma maliciosa, lo que hizo que me preocupara instantáneamente.

"Tírate a Stan"

No es necesario decir que me atragante totalmente con el trago que había estado bebiendo, ¿No? "¡¿QUE -COÑO ACABAS DE DECIR?" Dije eso mientras tosía e intentaba respirar.

"Ya me oíste" Sonrió y se volteo hacia Stan, quien lucía verde y listo para correr al baño a vaciar el contenido de su estomago "Miren... podemos pretender si es lo que verdaderamente quieren pero no va a solucionar nada"

"¿Pretender qué?" Pregunto Stan, tan anonadado con yo. Si... estaba enojado aun, era evidente en su voz.

"Que realmente se odian... podemos seguir fingiendo que lo creemos mientras ustedes dos tratan de ignorar el hecho de que quieren tanto estar en los pantalones del otro que los está volviendo locos"

"DIOS, no puedo tener esta conversación contigo OTRA VEZ" Dije, exasperado. Me lleve una mano a la cara "¿Es que no puedes aceptarlo? Stan y YO no estamos-"

"¿Sabes algo? NO me importa. Es tensión sexual. Yo lo sé, Craig lo sabe, Ike lo sabe, el país entero lo sabe. Así que háganle un favor al mundo, _follen_, y dejen al resto del planeta disfrutar de la paz entre los 'súper mejores amigos' nuevamente" Terminó, intentando ser tan imperativo como podía.

Hasta tuvo la audacia de lucir enfadado.

"Y que vas a hacer ¿Obligarnos? No voy a acercarme un solo centímetro a aquel idiota" Apunte en dirección a Stan, quien pareció ofenderse de sobremanera.

"A ver, imbécil. ¿Yo siquiera te estaba hablando?"

"TIEMPO FUERA!" Exclamo Kenny y luego dio un suspiro de cansancio, dejándose caer por completo en el suelo "Kyle, escogiste 'desafío'... de modo que no me importa si no te lo tiras, pero le vas a hacer algo, ¿Me oyes?" Su voz de macho alfa no era algo que se oía con frecuencia.

"Lo golpearé en el estomago"

"Ah... no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría verte tratar" Rió Stan.

"Craig, ayúdame. Tu eres el muerde almohadas y yo estoy muy ebrio para lidiar con estos retrasados" Escuché pero mi vista seguía fija en la de Stan.

"Uno. Me llamas muerde almohadas otra vez y tu próxima cita con Satanás va por cortesía mía. Ahora al par de inútiles-" Ambos estábamos escuchando, pero ninguno dijo nada al escuchar el apodo tan cariñoso que nos dio Craig "Tendrás que darle un chupón. ES todo... ¿Suficientemente masculino para ustedes, homofóbicos?" Nuevamente volteé mis ojos hacia Stan, quien me fulminaba con la mirada "Sólo uno y por un mínimo de 20 segundos. Eso es si no eres la vagina cobarde que yo creo que eres" ¿Era eso un desafío?

No deseaba estar en el espacio personal de Stan ni por diez segundos y el estaba sugiriendo veinte... eso era demasiado.

Una sonrisa sardónica se hizo lugar en el rostro de Stan justo cuando casi abrí los labios para negarme al desafío "¿Asustado, perra?" Dijo en el tono mas engreído que le había escuchado tomar en la vida.

_'Ah... Ese jodido hijo de-'_

Sin ninguna advertencia, me puse de pie y tropecé mi camino hasta el. Escuche a Kenny sentarse de golpe y estaba dolorosamente consiente de los dos pares de ojos que me seguían con curiosidad.

Y la creída sonrisita de suficiencia de Stan decaía mas y mas mientras yo me acercaba a él con firmeza, lo cual me hizo sentir orgulloso. No quería más que borrarle esa expresión de la cara.

_'Más te vale no vomitarme en el rostro'_

Me pare directamente frente a él y lo mire a los ojos que alguna vez me encantaron. Ahora solo me daban ganas de hacer que sintiese toda la frustración por la que me estaba haciendo pasar. Realmente me molestaba el control que tenia sobre mí con solo una mirada. No eran tanto sus ojos en sí, sino el color lo que me llamaba la atención de forma tan aguda. Eran intensos y de un color tan saturado y oscuro que casi ni parecían azules hasta que los ves de cerca.

Maldita sea, me fascinaban.

Por primera vez, no tuve que desviar la mirada. Subí a la silla y me acomode en su regazo con una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas como si aquello no me incomodara en lo absoluto. Escuche a la silla de escritorio quejarse del peso agregado con suaves sonidos del metal contra las pequeñas ruedillas que la sostenían.

Las manos de Stan volaron a los brazos de la silla y sus labios se entreabrieron en protesta pero no hizo mucho más para evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me acerque más hacia él, esperando alguna palabra que me detuviera hasta que casi podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Alargué un brazo hasta el escritorio detrás de él y tome una botella de José Cuervo antes de llevármela a la boca, tragando tanto tequila como me fuera posible. Apreté los ojos cuando me lagrimearon un poco al sentir el ardor recorrer mi garganta.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, el ya no lucia tan asustado pero si confundido. Le llevé una mano al cuello y noté como contuvo el aliento, buscando en mis ojos algún rastro de duda. Mis dedos buscaron su nuca y la acariciaron con malicia. Su cabello se sentía demasiado suave como para ser el de un hombre pero asumí que era por la misma razón por la cual olía a vainilla.

"Tu... no me asustas, Stan" Dije antes de tomar una porción grande de su cabello y estirarlo hacia abajo de modo que su cabeza entera fuera en esa dirección y yo tuviera un panorama más grande de su cuello. No lo observé por mucho y decidí terminar con ello de una vez. Mis labios se posaron sobre su piel y sentí su pulso acelerado antes de empezar mi misión. Escuché un sonido ahogado salir de su boca antes de sentir como su cuerpo entero se tensionaba y la resistencia contra mi mano, que aun estiraba su cabello fue decayendo. Una vez que dejó su cabeza descansando en el respaldo de la silla, mis manos fueron a sus hombros, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras succionaba su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Fue entonces que empecé a contar...

...uno...

...dos...

...tres...

Apenas llegue al diez antes de notar la forma entrecortada en la cual respiraba Stan y como sus manos apretaban los brazos de la silla.

...doce...

...trece...

Lo mordí, y estire su piel hacia mí por enésima vez y fue entonces que se me olvido el hecho de que debía estar contando. Ya ni le estaba prestando atención a los números cuando el aroma a café y vainilla invadió mis sentidos.

Era seguro que mi aparato respiratorio estaba teniendo un orgasmo, pero eso no fue lo preocupante.

Llevé una mano a su nuca de nuevo pero esta vez fue acompañada por mi otra mano y en lugar de estirar su cabello, solo las pose ahí, sosteniéndolo de forma que pudiese sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Aquello ya ni parecía un desafío, me estaba distrayendo demasiado. No sé como llego mi pecho a estar presionado al de él pero no me estaba quejando.

Aparte los labios de su pulso entonces, asumiendo que ya había pasado más de un minuto y me había excedido. Ni me importó el hecho de que había dos tíos observándolo todo. Mi nariz choco contra la de él y el aliento de su boca contra mi cara se sintió tan cálido como el resto de su cuerpo.

"S-Stan"

_'El juego...'_

"Desafío" Dijo antes siquiera de que formulara la pregunta.

Yo ya no estaba pensando... para nada. De otro modo jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice entonces. Ni en un millón de jodidos años.

"Bésame" Suspiré y sentí como si el mundo entero se hubiese paralizado. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo y sentí sus labios chocar con los míos de forma torpe y violenta. Le pase una mano por el cabello otra vez y lo traje tan cerca de mí como me fue posible.

Sólo tuve tiempo de preguntarme si lo estaba jodiendo absolutamente todo mientras le respondía el beso con el mismo ardor.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Me demore bastante con este cap pero podran entender el porque ya que termino siendo el primer capitulo gigantezcamente enorme del fic (Nuevamente, me encontre con que seguian dos capitulos de Kyle por lo que los fusione en un mega capitulo... de modo que el fic tendra en total 15 capitulos, pero nuevamente les digo que no se perderan de nada :D). Que yo cuente solo hay cuatro de estos, por lo que no sera algo regular**.**

Cumplo mi promesas o no, ¿Eh? Dije que el Style estaba cerca y aqui esta XD

Gracias por los comentarios y demas, me alegran el dia entero *Abrazos y otras muestras de afecto*

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!  
**


	7. Comentarios críticos e ilimitados

**South park no es mio, yo solo puedo soñar**

**Editado por coffee. apples. cookie. eater. **

**The Seven Nation Army**

**Capitulo 7: Comentarios críticos e ilimitados sobre mi vida**

**

* * *

**_"Todo lo que quería era ser una verdadera fuente de compasión " **Just stop, Disturbed**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stan**

Todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que salí por la puerta de entrada se sintió borroso y desenfocado. Fue casi como si hubiese tenido una experiencia paranormal, como si pudiera verlo todo como un tercero en lugar de uno de los protagonistas. Nos enfadamos demasiado por algo bastante banal y aun si aquello ya no era algo extraño, seguía sintiéndose igual de horrible. Cada pelea parecía hundirse más y más profundo en nuestra ya dañada amistad. Los insultos eran cada vez peores y los gritos más altos.

Si hacíamos las pases era más por obligación que otra cosa y eso no era algo muy positivo.

Estar en malos términos con mi mejor amigo no era sólo la cereza que adornaba el postre entero de mis muy afortunados años de preparatoria, también se sentía como si estuviese caminando en hielo delgado y si este terminaba quebrándose, solo podría terminar ahogándome.

No había nada que hacer conmigo en este tipo de situaciones. Yo era capaz amohinare hasta el punto que las soluciones a mis problemas no eran mas que ideas estúpidas para solucionarlo todo. Kyle siempre fue el único que ponía luz roja a mi locura tan pronto como se salía de lugar. Era como la cuerda que me ataba a la tierra... el hielo sobre el que estaba caminando y sin él, no me cabía lugar a dudas de que me hundiría en el abismo, perdido en fantasías románticas de que se puede remendar el mundo entero con una sola gasa.

Y era sólo por eso que intentaba no dejar que los comentarios de mi mejor amigo me afectaran tanto sin importar cuanto dolieran. Es por que sé lo corto que es su temperamento y que tiende a decir cosas que no siente cuando se frustra.

Pero, mierda, a veces podía decir cosas realmente hirientes.

Sí, sé que yo no era el mejor controlando mi enojo y respondía cosas igual o peores, pero estaba tan jodidamente cansado de ser el mas razonable de los dos en todas las peleas que teníamos que a veces hasta sentía curiosidad sobre que haría si le dijera cosas tan malas como las que él me decía a mi. Es que- no quiero pretender ser el humano más maduro del universo, por que no lo soy, pero era siempre yo -y déjenme enfatizarlo- era SIEMPRE yo quien iba a disculparse más tarde para arreglarlo todo. Si no me acercaba a él, lo más probable era que Kyle no me hablaría por el resto de su vida. Actuaba casi como si quisiera castigarme por no quedarme callado y ser víctima de sus ataques verbales.

Su inhabilidad para decir 'lo siento' era algo que me desquiciaba de sobremanera.

Y, maldita sea, sé que Kyle es más inteligente que yo pero eso no significa que siempre tenga la razón y de ninguna manera significa que no deba disculparse por la mierda que él empieza...

Tampoco significa que deba ser yo quien se arrastre hacia él para dar el primer paso en cada oportunidad.

Casi estaba en la calle cuando escuche pasos detrás de mi "Vete de aquí, Tucker" Dije antes de sentir sus manos en mis hombros, efectivamente previniendo que escapara de la residencia Broflovski.

"La razón por la cual estamos aquí es por que tu mami no quiere que duermas solo ¿Y piensas que puedes irte cuando se te dé la gana?" Dijo.

Uno pensaría que me siguió y arreó hasta la habitación de Kyle por preocupación, pero en verdad probablemente sólo fue por que no quería quedarse a solas con Kyle y Kenny. Kenny tendía a hacer muchas bromas sobre la homosexualidad y eso le irritaba... Kyle, bien- ya dije que Kyle y Craig no se llevan del todo bien de modo que es obvio por que quería que yo volviese a la casa.

Tan pronto crucé el umbral de su habitación, la mirada acusadora de Kyle se volvió hacia mi nuevamente y terminé lo mas lejos posible de él mientras Kenny empezaba un estúpido juego de 'verdad o desafió'

Y fue entonces que ocurrió. El momento que más tarde reconocería como el más raro de mi joven vida.

Yo era el menos ebrio de los cuatro, por lo que cuando escuché a Kenny lanzar su inocente desafió hacia Kyle, cualquier gota de alcohol que pudiese haber estado nublando mi juicio se evaporo en cuestión de segundos y sirenas de alarma sonaron en mi mente a un volumen demasiado alto como para ignorarlo. Creo haber dicho algo al respecto- una objeción o algo así pero ya ni sabia lo que estaba pasando.

Puta madre, ¿Por que coño lo alenté? Sabía que molestarlo acerca de tener miedo no iba a mejorar mi situación, pero lo dije de todos modos.

Soy verdaderamente estúpido... Un retardado completo.

Al final fui yo el cobarde que temblaba como una hoja mientras él se acercaba a mí con determinación en los ojos. Casi dí un salto cuando subió a mi regazo con convicción y me miró a los ojos, como si no hubiese nada raro en la escena. Recuerdo que mis dedos se estaban tornando blancos de tanto apretar las manos contra los brazos de la silla y me hubiera parecido doloroso si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en la forma brusca en la que me tomó del cabello y el calor de su boca contra mi cuello.

Contuve un grito ahogado y mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras lo sentí succionar la piel de mi cuello como una puta aspiradora. Probablemente lo estaba haciendo a propósito por que sabia que si lo hacia con fuerza dolería un poco.

No fue hasta que empezó a sentirse verdaderamente bien que me empecé a desesperar.

Y cuando silenciosamente me suplicó escoger desafió, me desesperó aun más la forma tan confiada en la que accedí al reto.

Y cruce una línea que nunca debió ser cruzada.

Lo besé.

Suena bastante simple, ¿No? Un beso borracho, es algo que suele ocurrir y es más común casi que el día y la noche.

Lastimosamente, aquel beso fue todo menos sencillo ya que no fue más que un portón de entrada para cosas bastante más desubicadas.

Yo- estaba cometiendo demasiados crímenes contra las leyes de la amistad y aun así, cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello y me devolvió el beso, no pude evitar pasarle las manos por la espalda y acercarme aun más hacia el. Cuando sus manos tiraron de mi cabello nuevamente, no pude hacer mas que entreabrir los labios y besarle con más fuerza. Aun mientras estaba ocurriendo, yo sabía que me iba a arrepentir mas tarde y no conseguí juntar fuerzas para salir de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Una de mis manos encontró su nuca y cuando sus dientes se apretaron contra mi labio inferior, mis procesos nerviosos descendieron desde 'velocidad glaciar' a 'completamente inmóviles'. Recuerdo haberlo tomado de las caderas y recuerdo que lo traje hacia mí con fuerza de modo que no hubiera espacio entre nosotros. Recuerdo haber escuchado el sonido más sexy del mundo salir de su garganta y fue ese el momento en el que pensé que-

Tal vez Kenny no estaba TOTALMENTE loco.

Kyle se notaba que estaba más que sólo mareado pero yo me encontraba casi totalmente sobrio. Además, Craig y Kenny lo estaban viendo todo. Pero, mierda, no puedo explicar lo bien que se sintió. Sentí que su cuerpo se derretía y amoldaba al mío en todas las formas apropiadas y estuve a punto de llevarlo a la habitación de sus padres y lejos de los ojos ajenos cuando escuche una voz débil desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Kyle-?" Fue el sonido tímido que emitió la única persona que habíamos olvidado y se encontraba en casa.

Dicho pelirrojo se aparto de mí bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente. Vagamente me dí cuenta del hecho de que los ojos de Kyle no eran enteramente verdes, sino que se volvían marrones hacia los extremos pero ese descubrimiento fue opacado por el shock que me causó ver su expresión de total y completo horror. Su rostro era un frenesí de emociones sin control, pero sobre todo lo que parecía estar pasando por su cabeza, el sentimiento principal lo compartíamos.

Ambos estábamos catatónicamente petrificados.

"M- mierda, Ike" Murmuró antes de salirse de mi regazo con torpeza y apresurarse a la puerta. Se arregló la ropa tanto como pudo y abrió la puerta. Para cuando el sonido de la misma puerta cerrándose llego a mis oídos, ya me sentía fregado por la vida.

Fue entonces que sentí ambos pares de ojos como dagas clavándose en mi ser. Ni siquiera pude voltearme a ellos, sencillamente no pude._ Mis_ ojos estaban cómodamente posados en el cielo raso de la habitación de Kyle cuando escuché a alguien pararse y asumí que era Kenny. Oí sus pasos contra la alfombra casi en cámara lenta, pero aun así no me atreví a mirarlo a la cara.

Sentí gélidos dedos a ambos lados de mi rostro, posicionando mi cabeza en una posición más normal.

Estaba sonriendo cuando mis ojos finalmente se posaron en él.

"Suave" Dijo.

Fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Un segundo mas tarde, yo estaba en el suelo de mármol del baño de Kyle mientras mi cabeza le hacia trucos raros y desagradables a mi estomago OTRA VEZ. SI no hubiese estado tan ocupado ahí, doblado sobre el inodoro y tratando de mantener alimentos EN mi aparato digestivo... le hubiera dicho que era el imbécil mas idiota que había conocido en la vida.

Pero no me parecía raro. Aquella era la forma que mi cuerpo tenia de demostrar emociones fuertes. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, las palmas de mis manos sudaban y todo siempre terminaba en jugos gástricos por todo el retrete.

Dios, como odio a mi estómago.

* * *

Cuando al fin recupere el control sobre mis nauseas y gané la guerra contra mi estómago a pesar de haber perdido la batalla lamentablemente, noté algunas cosas a mi alrededor.

Uno, Kenny cerró la puerta del baño y me dejó a solas con mi cena, lo que era bueno por que significaba que comprendió lo poco que quería tener público cuando me encontrara con ella. También podía ser algo malo ya que me dejó totalmente solo cuando pude haber necesitado su ayuda. Claro que como uno de mis mejores amigos, verme vomitar no era algo que le sorprendiera demasiado.

Dos, era imperativo que limpiara el baño a menos que deseara que Kyle incinere mi cuerpo mientras dormía.

Tres, mi apariencia era solo microscópicamente peor que un frasco de mierda. La palidéz enfermiza de mi piel contrastaba con las bolsas oscuras que tenía bajo los ojos, que estaban llorosos y rojos. Di un bostezo y me golpeé los cachetes un poco, tratando de devolverles el color humano.

Seguro era bastante tarde ya que mucho después de tirar la cadena del retrete y cepillarme los dientes, había estado ahí caminando de un lado a otro en la estrecha habitación sanitaria tratando de decidir si no era mejor solo dormir ahí en el suelo hasta tener la confianza suficiente para salir. Seria incomodo salir, eso lo aceptaba con bastante facilidad. Había una chance de que Kyle no me mirara por el resto de la noche, lo que no me venía tan mal ya que yo no estaba mucho mas listo a devolver el gesto.

Mi mano temblaba visiblemente contra la perilla de la puerta mientras me debatía en abrirla o no y cuando al fin me arme de huevos para hacerlo, contuve el aliento como si esperara ver un Kracken hambriento del otro lado.

La oscuridad de la sala me sorprendió y solté un suspiro cuando noté que no había nadie allí. Me sentía aliviado.

La única luz que me servia de guía era un farol de luz en la calle que no ayudaba demasiado pero era mas que nada. Solo podía ver el contorno de la ventana, la luz proyectada sobre el suelo y una esquina de la cama de Kyle.

"Craig volvió a casa" Dí un salto y mi espalda choco contra la puerta del baño al escuchar su voz.

No había notado el bulto bajo las sabanas de Kyle cuando entré y ese fue otro mas de mis errores de la noche. Ni siquiera sabia que decir.

Pareció darse cuenta de mi estado y siguió hablando "Dijo que no quería estar aquí cuando el melodrama estalle"

Me pase una mano por la nuca y miré hacia la ventana, dejándolo continuar.

"La cama de Ike es grande y estaba teniendo pesadillas con Billy Mays otra vez por lo que Kenny ofreció quedarse con él. Dijo que 'No quería que sus amigos durmieran en el suelo' y que te debía una" Sonreí un poco al recordar mis propias palabras cuando Kenny se quedo a dormir en mi casa. La voz de Kyle era suave, como si estuviera intentando con toda sus fuerzas no dejar que lo que había ocurrido le afecte. Era- cuidadosa...casi tímida.

'Timidez' y 'Kyle' no son palabras que se puedan utilizar en la misma oración a menos que estén precedidas por una negación, por lo que me alteró escucharlo así.

"…entiendo" Dije y me abofeteé a mi mismo mentalmente por lo incómodo que sonaba, sabiendo bien que Kyle iba a darse cuenta de aquello y eso solo lo empeoraría todo.

Incómodo no estaba ni cerca de describir apropiadamente el ambiente en ese momento.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó y al fin mi mirada se volvió hacia donde él se encontraba. Arrugué los ojos en un intento de enfocar su figura bajo las sabanas y casi pude distinguir su rostro "En el baño... Tu-"

"A-ah, sí... ya estoy bien, gracias" Respondí y miré al suelo "No te preocupes por el desastre, yo... limpié"

"Hmm" Respondió en una voz tan monótona que casi dio miedo "Que bien"

Claro, el silencio volvió a hechizar el ambiente. Se supone que lo mejor es tocar el tema para sacarlo del camino, pero solo mencionarlo hacia que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me fuera al rostro "Deberíamos... lidiar con esto, ¿No crees?" Dije, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y preparándome moralmente para su respuesta.

Por lo que sus palabras fueron una completa sorpresa para mí.

"No realmente"

Mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente y logré distinguir más de su forma una vez que mi vista se adecuó mas al panorama nocturno "¿Eso- crees?"

"¿Quieres lidiar con ello Stan?" Preguntó con una voz algo exasperada, como si hubiera practicado sus palabras. Y yo me encontraba ahí parado, jugueteando con el ruedo de mi camiseta como un niño que acaba de romper una vasija cara.

Él parecía tan tranquilo...

Me molestaba más de lo que podía creer.

Mis cejas se encontraron en confusión "Pues no, pero-"

"Entonces no tenemos por que lidiar con ello" Dijo y soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Para entonces, con los ojos acostumbrados a la falta de luz, podía verlo claramente en la oscuridad.

Aun su rostro parecía el de una estatua, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

"¿Pero no es eso lo que se supone que hagamos?"

"¿Y exactamente quien decidirá si lo que hacemos esta bien o no?"

"No se, ¿Kenny?"

"Kenny es una verga"

"Y estoy de acuerdo pero-" Me rasqué la nuca nuevamente. De algún modo, caminar todavía no parecía ser algo seguro sin enfrentar confrontación, pero su modo de no demostrar sentimiento alguno era algo perturbarte.

_'Tal vez es mejor que lo deje así'_

El sonaba algo irritado por lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo convencerme "Escucha- ¿A quien le importa lo que hay que hacer o no? Solo- duérmete y mañana cuando despertemos seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas, ¿Trato?" Dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, aunque no pude evitar pensar que esto sonaba demasiado sencillo para ser cierto.

¿Pero que más podía hacer? Fue muy claro al respecto... no quería hablar de ello.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta la cama de Kenny y me llevé una mano al rostro para esconder mi expresión de disconformidad, feliz de que Kyle no podía verme desde su ángulo. Todo terminó bastante más perfecto de lo que me había imaginado y no entendía porque me puso tan mal que las cosas se dieran del modo en que lo hicieron. No es como si mis sentimientos por Wendy se hubiesen desvanecido así de rápido, todavía deseaba volver con ella.

Y Kenny sabría cuando parar de molestar, siempre se daba cuenta.

¿Entonces por qué todo parecía estar tan mal?

Solté un suspiro y jugueteé con el borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta antes de sacármela. Tan pronto escuché a Kyle tomar un respiro abrupto me detuve "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó algo demasiado rápido y fuerte como para ser alguien que estaba a punto de ir a dormir.

Sabía que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería aparentar, lo sabia.

"Sabes que no me gusta dormir en jeans y mi camiseta huele a vomito, amigo. Jamás podría conciliar el sueño en la ropa que traigo puesta" Respondí con una risa nerviosa y sin volver a verle a la cara.

"A- ah, ya" Dijo "Sólo deja que- me voltee" Dijo y escuché el suave roce de sabanas y frazadas indicando que de hecho lo estaba haciendo. No avisó cuando podía continuar pero igual lo hice tan pronto deje de escuchar ruido de su parte. Tan pronto estuve en ropa interior, me metí bajo las sabanas de Kenny y procure mantener los ojos cerrados.

Él no dijo una sola palabra más aun si yo sabia bien que no había forma de que estuviese durmiendo.

Yo tampoco dije nada.

* * *

_Mis manos temblaban, y no solo por el frío sino porque moría de miedo. _

_Me aterraba lo que acabábamos de hacer... lo que le hice yo- Lo que ella me hizo..._

_Lo que hicimos... juntos._

_Mi respiración se escapaba en nubes de vapor que se disolvían frente a mis ojos y me dejaban ver su rostro solo entrecortadamente. Suaves y agotados ojos azules se trancaron en los míos y su mirada me emanaba tanta confianza que fue suficiente como para provocarme pánico y calidez al mismo tiempo. _

"_¿Estas bien?" Fue lo primero que pregunte una vez que la mente me volvió al cuerpo. Aquello estaba lejos de ser lo que toda chica sueña cuando piensa en su primera vez. Nos encontrábamos en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Lianne Cartman en otra de las fiestas de Token. Habíamos estado jugueteando toda la noche y ni cuenta nos dimos de cuando las cosas escalaron a tanto. Solo recordé las horas que habíamos pasado en el sofá de Token besándonos y lo bien que se había sentido, pero como llegamos al vehículo me confundía._

_Recordaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras me suspiraba las palabras que había estado intentando recibir por años._

"_Estoy lista, Stan" Esa frase sonó a magia de cualquier forma que la viera y de alguna forma, no me emociono tanto como creía. En lugar de eso- quedé totalmente nervioso e inseguro. Wendy había sido mi novia casi desde que me explicaron lo que significaba tener novia así que aquella no fue solo su primera vez sino también la mía. _

_Kenny me había reconfortado diciendo que no me preocupara, que si ella era virgen no había forma de que me compare con alguien mas. _

_Y ahí nos encontrábamos después de todo lo ocurrido, sudando e hiperventilados en los suaves asientos de cuero. Llevó sus manos a mi cuello y me estiro hacia ella con dulzura para besarme otra vez en lugar de responder. Su pecho se expandía y contraía con calma y el suave latir de su corazón me estaba arropando a un leve sueño._

_Los pantalones todavía me colgaban de las caderas y ella todavía llevaba puesta la falda, lo que me hizo pensar que aquello era algo crudo... no dulce y romántico como creí que tenia que ser para una chica. _

_Era tan- juvenil, inmaduro, apresurado y..._

_Creo que fue en ese entonces cuando, al notar que el contexto no parecía importarle, entendí lo ridículamente enamorado que estaba de ella. _

"_Estoy bien" Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y consideré el solo tomar las llaves de Cartman y llevarnos a ambos lo mas lejos que pudiera del mundo entero. _

_Dejé descansar la cabeza contra su pecho y besé la hendidura donde se encontraban los huesos de su clavícula "¿Te hice daño?" _

"_-no" Rió con cansancio y me besó la frente "Stan..."_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Te quiero" _

* * *

"¿Haz oído?" Escuché una voz femenina que provenía del asiento frente al mío y abrí los ojos para ver a Red hablando con Heidi. Al parecer no iba a poder dormir mucho más ahora. Ya habían despertado mi curiosidad con esas palabras tan cortas y superficiales.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto Heidi con una sonrisa de complicidad, ya cerrando el cuaderno para prestarle toda la atención posible a su amiga.

Chisme femenino... no acaba nunca.

Le había prometido a cierta persona no volver a dormir en clase pero esto era la biblioteca, técnicamente no contaba. Tuve una noche muy mala y el sueño de una memoria que no necesitaba por lo que yo me veía con derecho a dormir.

"¿Pues que mas? Encontraron a Kyle en el armario de limpieza con esa chica- Mercedes... creo que es de último año"

Chisme femenino... nunca voy a comprender por que-

Un momento

_'!¿QUE?'_

"¿Que?"

_'!¿QUÉ HACÍA KYLE CON MERCERCES EN UN ARMARIO?¡'_

"¿Qué hacía Kyle con Mercedes en un armario?"

"Oh vamos, Heids ¿Y tu qué crees?" Dijo Red con una sonrisa traviesa, sin creer la inocencia que tenia su amiga.

Les puedo apostar el culo a que mi mente entendió perfectamente y de una. La mía fue una pregunta retórica.

_'No- no puede ser...'_

El grito ahogado de Heidi fue bastante fuerte y mis ojos casi salieron de órbita al tratar de hacerme la imagen mental de lo que me acababa de enterar. Heidi estiró su silla más cerca de Red y se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir su asombro "No puede ser"

"Si puede" Confirmo red y asintió con la cabeza.

Kyle se había tirado a una chica en el armario de limpieza... a Mercedes... ¿la que trabaja en Pasitas?

Me disculpo por la redundancia pero- '_¿Que?'_

"¿Sabes? Esto no me sorprende para nada, es justo como algo que Kyle haría" ¡Aquello no era nada como algo que Kyle haría! "Pobre Bebe, ¿Lo sabe?"

"Si, ella estaba ahí cuando los llevaban a ambos a la oficina del director. Me sentí tan mal por ella. Imagina estar enamorada de un muchacho como él"

Aquello no estaba bien para nada... y no solo el hecho de que las chicas aun parecían creer que Kyle aplastaba corazones como hobby, eso era solo una desafortunada cadena de rumores. Lo que me molesto de sobremanera fue enterarme que Kyle se folló a una chica a la que usualmente ni le daría la hora.

Solo- estaba MAL. Kyle jamás se fijaría en una chica con IQ menor que normal, sin importar cuan hermosa sea. Inteligencia y Kyle van juntos como...

Gaseosa y gas.

Tetas y Kenny.

Hitler y Cartman.

En otras palabras, uno necesita al otro como humano al aire.

El nunca se fijaría en personas como Mercedes. No intento insultarla, es hermosa como pocas, pero no es lo que se dice una científica nuclear. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Tan mal se puso por lo que paso en su cuarto?

_'¿Es culpa mía?'_

Para ser justos, yo tenía toda la intención de sentarme a hablar con él y me detuvo con la excusa mas pobre del mundo. Dijo '¿A quien le importa, Stan?' 'No tenemos que lidiar con ello si no queremos'

Para dejarlo claro, Kyle es el genio más estúpido del mundo.

"¿S-Stan?" Sacudí la cabeza y desperté de mi trance para ver a Red y Heidi mirándome con expresiones de enfado. Sentí como la sangre se me fue al rostro al notar como me estaba reclinando hacia ellas para escuchar más de su conversación.

"Di- disculpen" Dije y rejunté mis cosas, arrojándolas dentro de la bolsa antes de ponerme de pie y salir del salón. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en el profesor que nos observaba mientras hacíamos el reporte en la biblioteca. Solo pensaba que realmente-

Realmente debía ver a Kyle.

Aquella situación en la que nos encontrábamos no iba a solucionarse por su cuenta e ignorarlo parecía estar haciendo todo muchísimo peor.

La oficina del director, era allí donde me dirigía y rápido.

"Stan" Escuche una voz llamar pero solo sacudí una mano en rechazo, muy enredado en mis propios pensamientos.

Kyle nunca haría algo como lo que estaban diciendo, yo lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerlo tan fácilmente. No es el tipo de persona a quien se les da por 'coger y correr' y nunca le presta atención a mujeres que no le interesan de verdad. El siempre fue demasiado 'correcto' con el tema de las citas hasta el punto que era sujeto de bromas de parte de todos los compañeros.

_'¿Por qué coño se tiro a Mercedes en el armario de limpieza?_' Eso era el tipo de situaciones en el que usualmente se vería a Kenny, no Kyle...maldita sea

_'¿Por qué Carajo estoy tan molesto con la idea? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que paso?... ¿Por qué puta lo hice? Jesús, ni siquiera estaba ebrio-'_

Estaba consciente y le dí un beso a Kyle.

_Yo_ le dí un beso a Kyle...

_'Dios, ¿Por qué lo hice?'_

Nunca sentí mariposas en el estomago ni nada como eso cuando él se acercaba a mí. Su voz nunca me provocó latidos más fuertes del corazón. Nunca siquiera pensé en él como particularmente atractivo o espectacular. Nunca hice cosas prohibidas entre los límites amistosos mientras pensaba en él o me sentí atraído por su presencia.

Nunca invadió mis pensamientos por el día entero y nunca sentí querer ir al infierno y volver sólo para verlo sonreír. Él siempre fue sólo-

Sólo Kyle. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el tío en quien confiaba más que en nadie. La persona con la que podía hablar de lo que sea y que me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mi mismo.

El paso en el que caminaba aumento otra vez hasta que casi estuve trotando. La urgencia llenó mis venas y me estaba poniendo ansioso.

Sentía nauseas.

La apreciación de las cualidades de Kyle que tenía no eran románticas- o siquiera sexuales. Él es- inteligente, leal, confiable, honesto, ambicioso, seguro de si mismo... No son cualidades que se le ven a una persona a quien se quiere de esa forma, son cualidades que se le ven a alguien a quien se admira y aprecia, ¿no? Y, lo se, teníamos momentos en que hasta yo cuestionaba mi heterosexualidad un poco. A veces nos veíamos a los ojos por mas tiempo del normal y entiendo que eso pueda verse un poco gay, pero nunca antes me había provocado ganas de besarle.

No podía parar de preguntarme mil preguntas que no parecían tener una sola respuesta aparente. Debía-_ necesitaba _hablar con él al respecto. Necesitaba saber lo que pensaba y por que se rehusaba a platicar al respecto.

_'¿Acaso a Kyle le gustan los hombres? ¿Por que me pidió que lo besara? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a desear besarme? ¿Yo le gusto?'_

_'¿Él... me gusta?'_

_'¿Siquiera me atraen los hombres?'_ Lo único que sabia era que las mujeres se me daban y me gustaban... o al menos era el caso con Wendy, nunca dude estar atraído por ella.

Siempre disfrute llevarla a la cama... '_Pero-eso no significa que me deseo llevar a Kyle a la cama'_

Mis pensamientos estaban obviamente desorientados y desordenados por lo que no me sorprendió que solo fue entonces que me percaté en verdad de la persona que había llamado mi nombre en el pasillo y voltee para ver a Wendy con el rostro algo triste y culpable.

Aun no había hablado con ella desde la fiesta.

Entreabrió los labios y se alisó el cardigan púrpura que llevaba puesto con una mano, estirándolo sobre sus caderas. Era algo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. Es un gesto sutil, pero soy suficientemente acosador como para reconocerlo "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Preguntó con delicadeza y yo giré los ojos hacia donde había estado yendo, el pasillo que daba al despacho del director. Kyle seguramente se encontraba afuera aun esperando su sentencia. Podría solo esperar a que terminara todo y llevarlo afuera para hablar sin testigos ni molestias. Podríamos solucionarlo todo antes de que perdiera la cordura y siga teniendo sexo con putas que ni siquiera conocía.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que Bebe iba a castrarlo tan pronto como lo viese, también debía cumplir con mi deber de amigo y advertirle que ella ya lo sabía.

Por otro lado, ahí estaba ella, la mujer de mis sueños, viéndome cono si yo fuera lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

"He estado tratando de tenerte a solas la semana entera, Stan. Por favor"

Puta madre... ¿Por que tenía que ser tan buen amigo y tan mal novio? "Wendy, debo hallar a Kyle ahora ¿Podemos- hablar mas tarde?"

Su expresión de esperanza cayó en un instante. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y estrujó el celular que llevaba en el puño "Esta- bien... yo entiendo" Entonces volteó, despechada.

_'Me cago en Satanás'_

Arrugué los ojos con culpa"No, no. Espera" _'Perdona, Kyle'_

Lo sé, lo sé.. _Stan, eres una flamante vagina patética dominada por una fémina que ni siquiera te estas follando. _Ya lo escuché todo con variaciones de tono, vocabulario y volumen. Una vez más ya ni me impresiona.

* * *

Caminé por los corredores con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja como si el peso gigantesco de la conversación que tuve con Wendy me hubiese sido soltado sobre la espalda.

De igual modo, quería llegar a mi meta. Quería encontrar a Kyle.

No hay luces rojas en la vida, no podía parar solo por que Wendy había decidido violarme el espíritu con indirectas bien intencionadas que hicieron tanto bien como un puto tsunami en un pueblo pesquero.

Ya ni siquiera sabia lo que podía decirle a Kyle pero igual quería hablar con el.

Solo- no quería lidiar con todo aquello más. Cavar un pozo y esconderme ahí cada vez parecía una opción más atractiva.

Ya ni parecía importar tanto...

Si Kyle quería volverse un folla-hoyos compulsivo, ¿Quién era yo para decirle que no lo haga?

Yo... el estereotipo del tío quien se quedo colgado de una chica por toda su vida, el tío que se volvió adicto a la monogamia, pretendiendo que era lo suficientemente adulto y sabio como para mantener una relación que dure por el resto de su vida.

_' ¿Cuando fue que se me olvido el hecho de que tengo jodidos diecisiete años?'_

_'¿A quien le importa si a Kyle le gusto o no? Dijo que no deseaba hablar al respecto y yo debería respetar sus decisiones. ¿A quien le importa si él me gusta o no?'_

Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era descubrir otra cosa más sobre mi mismo. Odiaba hacerlo. Casi siempre, esos descubrimientos venían con una ola barbárica de inseguridad y depresión. La tristemente, la escasa autoestima que tenia ya era suficientemente baja sin tantos dramas y estaba harto de que mis errores volvieran a violarme por el ano para me recuerden lo idiota que puedo ser sin darme cuenta.

Claro que... saber que eres idiota no te hace mas listo.

Y saber que soy demasiado sensible no hace que mi piel se vuelva más gruesa, solo hace que me hunda más profundo en problemas sencillos tratando de descubrir por que carajo me afecta tanto.

Soy mi propio psicólogo y eso no ayuda.

No me malentiendan, yo de hecho tenia un psicólogo en clases de control de ira...

Sólo que nunca me cayó bien.

_'¿Por qué sigo tras Wendy? ¿Sigo enamorado de ella?'_

Kenny pensaba que estaba tratando de tomar las riendas de mi vida nuevamente y eso se reflejaba en ella, lo que terminó en que estaba trabajando casi cada segundo que tenia al día para reparar una camioneta horrenda que tenia la idea de pintar púrpura.

Decisión estúpida.

Kyle pensaba que solo me había acostumbrado a estar con ella y que era muy perezoso como para conseguir a alguien más, lo que terminó en un beso... con él.

Decisión estúpida.

Craig creía que era la perra sumisa de Wendy, lo que terminó en un pleito que nos dejo a ambos en detención.

Decisión estúpida.

Parecía como si todos me estuvieran diciendo que haga cosas diferentes. Todas las opiniones y comentarios sobre mi vida parecían eclipsarlo todo hasta el punto que ya no podía diferir entre mis propios pensamientos y los de las demás personas. Parecía que sin importar lo que hiciera, terminaba siendo algo incorrecto. Era deprimente...

Solo quería gritarle al mundo que se detenga. Nadie se tomaba el tiempo de ponerse en mis zapatos como para saber lo que necesitaba hacer desde mi perspectiva, por lo que terminaba cometiendo mas y mas errores al tratar de complacer a todos. Las opiniones de Kyle estaban influenciadas por el desagrado que sentía por Wendy, las opiniones de mi madre estaban influenciadas por lo que ella creía mejor, Wendy estaba influenciada por nuestra historia y cuanto la lastimé en el pasado. Kenny estaba influenciado, y Craig... mi familia, mis amigos, todos- todos me decían cosas al respecto con diferentes perspectiva, cerrados en sus propias versiones de lo que era correcto y lo que era incorrecto.

Y nadie estaba ayudando.

Todos sabían donde estaba entonces y donde había estado. Todos sabían las cosas que me ocurrieron y las razones por las cuales estaba tan jodido en agresión e impotencia... y TODOS tenían algo que decir al respecto. Millones de direcciones y consejos que venían sin ser llamados...

Me estaba volviendo loco... las conversaciones y sermones. Las palabras- como debía actuar, lo que debía hacer, en lo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, lo que perdí y aun podía tener, aprovechar mi potencial o gastarlo, lo que debía decir, en lo que debía rendirme y las cosas por las cuales luchar, a quien lastimé, quien se supone que debía ser-

_'Silencio- silencio...por solo un segundo- ¡Todos hagan SILENCIO!'_

"¡COÑO! MIRA POR DONDE VAS, HIPPIE"

Solo cuando escuché esa voz noté que estaba tendido en el suelo, transpirando y jadeando con la cabeza girándome en familiares círculos. Me dolía la espalda, me dolía el trasero y estaba totalmente desorientado. Me apoyé en los codos para levantar mi torso y finalmente vi al personaje que se erguía ahí como una jodida torre de ladrillos.

Parado frente a mi estaba la persona que había causado mi caída, un tío al que no había visto hace casi un año, justo cuando se complicaron las cosas de forma alarmante. El tío quien tiene como lema de vida 'El fin justifica los medios' y principalmente, la única persona en el mundo que podría darme un punto de vista objetivo en que podía confiar como crudo, insultante, desagradable y 100% honesto sin influencia de ningún tipo.

Por que a él, literalmente, los sentimientos de sus semejantes no podrían importarle menos.

Era tan irónico que podría reír. Allí se encontraba parado, como el salvavidas que vio cuando me ahogaba en desesperación y vino a mi rescate, la única persona en quien podía confiar y la que me haría sentir peor que nadie al respecto.

La vida tiende a hallar la forma de ofrecer la única mano que desearías nunca tener que tomar, es algo que comprendí entonces.

"C-" Las palabras murieron en mi garganta, sólo para volver con mucha mas intensidad.

"¿Cartman?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Siento la demora! No me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima actualización! u.u No tengo escusas, estaba engañando a este fic (Me puse a escribir otro) pero me perdonó y ahora vuelvo a trabajar en él hasta que se acabe, lo prometo!

Gracias por los reviews y favoritos- alertas, lo que sea. Realmente han sido super dulces!


	8. Las orquídeas carnívoras no perdonan

**South park no es mio, yo solo puedo soñar**

**La armada de las siete naciones**

**Capitulo 8: Las orquídeas carnívoras no perdonan**

**

* * *

**"_He estado encerrado en tu caja en forma de corazón por semanas, he estado cansado dentro de esta trampa"__** Heart Shaped Box, Nirvana**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kenny**

Llega un día en la vida de cada hombre. El día cuando debe enfrentarse a la bestia con solo la ropa que lleva puesta y los huevos amarrados con fuerza al cuerpo. El día cuando, finalmente, se da cuenta de que esconderse bajo las sabanas nunca ahuyenta al monstruo del ático. El día cuando, tras años y años de ser el estudiante y adolescente modelo, es suspendido por tirarse a una tía mas caliente que el sol en el armario de limpieza.

...El día cuando abre la puerta de entrada a su hogar solo para encontrarse con la mujer Godzilla de South Park, la Osama Bin Laden de la disciplina, la 'Il Duce' de calificaciones y comportamiento apropiado -Alias Shelia Broflovski- en toda su furia descontrolada. Y ese día, amigos y amigas...

...Es un día de total y completo terror en cualquier joven macho humano.

"_¡No puedo creerlo! Todo el trabajo duro que hemos puesto en tu educación y la arrojas a la basura en solo un segundo- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?"_

Solté un suspiro contra la almohada que tenia abajo y consideré el rezar por mi amigo para que pudiese salir airoso de la que se metió.

Estar tendido en la cama de estomago no era muy entretenido que digamos pero definitivamente jamas me hubiese atrevido a interrumpir el apocalípsis que ocurría abajo. Volví a casa de Kyle sabiendo bien lo que había acontecido así que ni siquiera intenté conseguir mi usual refresco de la tarde del refrigerador. En lugar de ello, fui sin pausas ni interrupciones a nuestra habitación.

Si fuera sabio, habría ido a casa de un amigo pero, lastimosamente, esa no es una de mis cualidades.

En los meses que había estado viviendo en la residencia Broflovski, había escuchado cosas como aquella en repetidas circunstancias. Si el sermón no iba dirigido a mi amigo pelirrojo, sin dudar iba dirigido al joven Canadiense que en aquel momento y probablemente se encontraba solo a una pared de mi, entreteniéndose con el escándalo tanto como yo.

Si me preguntan, aquello no había sido tan malo. Solo era prueba de la mortalidad de Kyle y una sola suspensión en su récord intachable no era tan grave.

Era una lastima lo poco que Shelia estaría de acuerdo con eso pero es lo que yo creo.

"_No fue-"_

"_Ni siquiera trates de negarlo. Mentir es lo mas estúpido que podrías hacer ahora mismo... Todo el potencial que tienes y- _

Se que suena mal, como si ella lo estuviera presionando demasiado. Casi podría asegurar con confianza que ella nunca le echaba ese tipo de presión a Ike. La verdad es, que Ike es tan o mas brillante que Kyle, algo que molestaba a mi amigo mas de lo que jamas admitiría. La diferencia entre los dos era sencilla- Ike nunca se comprometía con las cosas del modo que lo hacia Kyle. Obtenía puntajes altos solo para que su madre sonriera y luego se encerraba en su habitación para hacer lo que sea que hacían los genios en su tiempo libre.

Kyle, por el contrario, siempre se esforzó sobrehumanamente para conseguir las cosas que quería.

"_¿Qué voy a decirle a tu padre? Moisés, no puedo explicar lo embarazosa que fue esa llamada telefónica"_

Sus voces no se escuchaban con total claridad pero era solo cuestión de interpretación. La voz de asombro e indignación de Sheila se colaba por todas partes y el sonido de sus tacones golpeando contra el suelo de forma rítmica no era mucho mas silenciosa.

"Y- ¿En que idiotez se metió ahora?" Escuche una fina voz desde el pasillo y sonreí por que, dios, Ike era mas que predecible algunas veces. Tan curioso como un cachorro labrador.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Pregunte y me senté en la cama, descansando la espalda contra el respaldo de madera. El niño me miraba desde el umbral con una sonrisa y solo asintió antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. La curiosidad le estaba matando, era mas que obvio por la forma emocionada en que se sentó en mi cama y se apretó las delgadas rodillas con manos excesivamente pequeñas.

Con el carácter que tiene el niño, tendía a olvidar que solo tenia doce años. Como lo veía en ese momento, Ike parecía tan inofensivo.

Pero aquello era una farsa y cualquiera que de hecho se tragara el cuento seria victima de las mañas de un pequeño niño con ojos tiernos. Ike era todo un político y nunca conocí a alguien tan capaz de salirse con la suya sin importar las circunstancias "Es decir, se _lo _que hizo. Se tiró a alguien, eso lo puedo asumir por la expresión que traía cuando llego a casa. Kyle nunca luce tan relajado a menos que haya tenido_ suerte_"

"Niño listo" Dije y solté una risa corta. Esa casa era lo mas simpático del mundo, no se de que se quejaba Kyle.

"Y tomando en cuenta que la vena en la frente de mamá saltaba mas aun que aquella vez que fueron al odioso concierto de 'Raging Pussies', imagino que esto sucedió en horas de clase"

"Nuevamente- niño listo" Confirmé y fije mis ojos en el, tomando una pelota de baloncesto del suelo y jugando con ella "Si ya sabias todo esto, ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres que te diga?"

"¿Con quién lo hizo?" Preguntó tan pronto terminé mi propia pregunta de forma insistente y gesticulando ansiedad con las manos.

"Ah" Dije y reí nuevamente, dejando caer la pelota y observando como se alejaba de mi hasta el otro rincón de la habitación "Claro, ¿Como no lo vi venir?"

"_A casa después de clases por dos semanas. No iras al garaje, no iras a casa de Stan, no te detendrás en ningún lugar. Vendrás directo a casa y a estudiar" _

"_De acuerdo" Fue la respuesta tímida y encogida de mi amigo. _

"_Estas saliendo de esta demasiado fácil, Kyle. Tendrás que compensarlo como sea, ¿Esta claro?" _

"_Lo se, mamá... Esta claro"_

"¡Vamos! ¡Ya van a terminar!" Insistió Ike, retomando mi atención.

Sonreí. Había algo en sus ojos que me decía que la curiosidad inocente que demostraba no era inocente en lo absoluto.

"Tú solo quieres saber si fue con Stan, ¿No?" La forma en que la sangre le llenó el rostro al oír esa oración respondió todas las preguntas que me quedaban al respecto. Claro que había que ser totalmente ciego para no notar los ojos de perro necesitado que le hacia Ike a Stan todo el día... estaba colgadísimo de él.

Recuerdo una vez que entró a la habitación de Kyle para avisarnos que la cena estaba lista en el mismo momento que Stan salió de la ducha sin camisa.

El pobre canadiense casi perdió la conciencia. Fue demasiado simpático.

"Respira, niño. No fue con Stan" Se apresuró hacia su habitación, mas ruborizado que una fresa sin decir otra sola palabra. Me pregunto si 'eso que hacen los genios cuando están solos' era nada mas que masturbarse mirando fotografiás del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor "Aun no, al menos" Completé finalmente pero eso ya no lo oyó.

Cerré los ojos a tiempo para oír los pasos enfadados de mi compañero de cuarto y el sonido de la puerta golpeando el marco con fuerza.

Cuando los volví a abrir, Kyle ya me arrojaba dagas imaginarias con los ojos.

_'Es imposible ganar con esta gente'_

"Amigo, ya dije que lo sentía. Nunca volveré a hacerte jugar 'verdad o desafió' otra ves. ¿Qué mas quieres?"

"Realmente desearía poder asesinarte" Se echó en su cama sin apartar los ojos de mi.

"¡Pero CLARO que puedes! Vamos, sera liberador" Le arrojé un bate de béisbol con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro "Haz que vea las estrellas, Brof" Dije y me puse de pie, abriendo los brazos como si de verdad esperara que me golpee.

Solo tomo el artefacto de madera y lo dejo descansando contra la pared "Basta, voy en serio" Dijo y di un suspiro dramático, no sabiendo que hacer con aquel Kyle. Kyle enojado era fácil pero cuando hablaba en serio era algo incomodo. Molestarlo en esa ocación hubiese sido como patear a un hombre caído y eso no era algo que quería en mis récords de vida.

Ya acepté el hecho de que el beso fue algo así como mi culpa pero- por satanás- ellos dos se lo tomaron demasiado en serio. Yo inicié la situación pero ellos la llevaron a un nivel totalmente diferente. Nunca le dije a Kyle que se montara a Stan en la silla y definitivamente nunca pedí que Stan inspeccionara las cuerdas vocales de Kyle tan cuidadosamente. Eso lo hicieron ellos solos sin ayuda y, llámenme romántico, pero lo disfrutaron demasiado para arrojarme la culpa tan fácilmente ahora que no podían verse a los ojos por mas de un segundo.

"Solo fue un beso. No es como si fueses el primer tío en besar a otro hombre tras unas cuantas copas. Ni siquiera te hace gay, no realmente si lo piensas. Solo le tenias ganas en ese momento y- se dió" No parecía tener ganas de bromear y después de la pateada de trasero verbal que le dio su madre, no lo podía culpar "No es gran cosa"

"Lo sé, ese no es el punto" Dijo y se frotó el rostro con una mano, tratando de descifrar como explicarlo. Llevó la vista hacia la ventana y luego al suelo, como si no pudiese concentrarse. Era todo un suceso ver a alguien tan auto-suficiente lucir así de inseguro. Usualmente, Kyle es el tipo de persona que hace lo que desea sin necesidad de ser aprobado por nadie y eso es algo que siempre admiré de el.

Por eso verlo así casi me daba miedo.

"¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer al respecto?"

"¿Respecto a que?" Preguntó casi automáticamente.

"¿Que mas? Tu erección gay por Stan" dije, notando lo incomoda que podría ponerse aquella conversación si no hacia algo al respecto. Era algo demasiado privado, se sentía casi como si me estuviera entrometiendo en la intimidad de mis amigos o algo así.

Se tomo bastante para responder y cuando el silencio pesado en la habitación empezó a crecer, deseé nunca haber preguntado "No tengo idea" Respondió y mi vista se volvió hacia él de forma instantánea, dolorosamente consciente de una sola cosa...

Él no lo negó... ni siquiera intentó hacerlo.

Fue entonces que empecé a sentirme como un imbécil.

Siempre jodía y bromeaba al respecto pero honestamente nunca antes había pensado en ello seriamente. Nunca imaginé que ellos- o al menos Kyle- "O- oye-"

"Fue por esa razón que lo hice, ¿Sabes? Ademas estaba tan enojado después que escuche el rumor de que C-" Contuvo el resto de su frase y eso me confundió un poco "Como sea, estaba sentado en las gradas del campo de fútbol y ella se encontraba allí fumando o algo. Dios ni siquiera entiendo como- Es decir, ella esta tan fuera de mi alcance" Se levantó por los codos y finalmente estuvo sentado nuevamente "Ni siquiera estaba tratando de ligar, solo estaba molesto después de-" Se detuvo otra vez y sonreí al notarlo. Definitivamente tendría que preguntar por los 'después de' una vez que termine su historia "Y empezamos a hablar. Me preguntó por Bebe y yo traté de explicárselo pero luego ella solo dijo algo sobre que 'yo no se como elegir mujeres que me convengan'. ¿Que se suponía que haga?"

"¿No_ hacerlo_ con ella en el armario de limpieza solo por que se ofreció?"

"¡No! No fue-" Suspiró y desvió la mirada de mi hacia el suelo "No fue así. Se que es lo que parece pero yo- Sabes que no soy esa clase de tío, Kenny, lo sabes"

"¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?" Pregunté con genuina curiosidad y el me vio como si no se hubiera preguntado lo mismo antes.

"Yo-" Se estaba poniendo incomodo pero me pareció mas como que no quería hablar de ello en absoluto mas que solo no querer contármelo a mi, de modo que no lo tome como una ofensa "Solo quería saber si-" Frunció el ceño, como para dejarme completar la oración yo.

Claro que el resto ya era bastante obvio "Si aun te gustaba hacerlo con una mujer después de que tu y Stan-"

Se encogió de hombros "Pues si..." Interrumpió "Se que suena horrible y tal vez Bebe tenga razón en llamarme 'cerdo' a cada rato, ¿Quién sabe? Solo- necesitaba saberlo, Kenny" Cuando lo dijo de ese modo no encontré corazón para juzgarle "No lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales pero la duda- me estaba matando"

Claro que seria algo bastante hipócrita que yo lo juzgue por una ronda de sexo casual.

"No eres un cerdo" Intenté reconfortarlo y lo vi sonreír un poco "Tal vez un poco- pero no eres un _completo _cerdo"

"Gracias" Rió.

"Cuando Quieras" ¿Y quién era yo si no las persona que hace sonreír a otros aun cuando no quieren hacerlo? Es un super poder, se los digo.

Me tomó un tiempo reunir el coraje para preguntar, tal vez tenia miedo de la respuesta pero no me permití demostrarlo "¿Y?"

"¿Y-"

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Dije y las arrugas en la frente se le alisaron de una vez hasta que las cejas casi se escondieron entre los rizos pelirrojos que le caían en la frente.

"Estuvo-" Hasta hoy en día me sorprende lo incapaz que es este tío de entender sus propias emociones. Nuevamente parecía no haberse preguntado eso antes, lo cual me resultaba estúpido considerando que aquella era la respuesta que había estado buscando en primer lugar "Estuvo increíble ¿Acaso nunca la haz visto?"

Cuando finalmente terminamos de reír, al fin me di cuenta de lo que Ike había dicho. Los hombros de Kyle estaban echados y relajados. Ademas tenia una sonrisa perezosa en los labios y calma inusual en los ojos. Tenia la palabra fornicación metafóricamente escrita en cada célula de su cuerpo. Era increíble... me daban ganas de tomar una fotografía solo para que las generaciones próximas me creyeran el cuento.

"Pero, ¿Y Stan?"

"Stan..." Se dejó caer en la cama otra vez y resistí las ganas de gritarle que dejara de moverse tanto. Me estaba mareando.

"Realmente- ¿Te gusta?" Odiaba como sonaba eso en mi lengua pero la curiosidad me asesinaba. Sé que un enamoramiento entre dos hombres ya es bastante gay de por sí, pero hay una diferencia entre algo que _es_ gay y algo que _suena_ gay. Lo segundo es muy incomodo para mí... digan lo que quieran al respecto.

"No lo sé... mierda, creo que si" Le aterraba pensarlo. Era evidente en su elocuente lenguaje corporal. Le mortificaba solo pensar en desear una relación sentimental con su mejor amigo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus manos prácticamente temblaban "No quiero hablar de eso, ¿si?"

"Esta bien" Respondí con indulgencia. El problema con aquello era que, usualmente, si Kyle no habla de sus problemas, pasa mas tiempo pensando en ellos. Kyle pensando en sus sentimientos casi siempre termina siendo destructivo para todos "¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?"

"La razón por la cual estaba enfadado es-"

"¿Quien dijo que esa era mi pregunta?" Reí nuevamente, entretenido por su irritación. Era algo sádico de mi parte pero realmente amaba hacerle eso.

"¿No lo es?" Pregunto, condescendiente.

"Si, ¿Pero como lo sabes?"

"Olvidalo" giró hasta que estuvo descansando sobre su estomago.

Me puse de pie y tomé el bate que desgranzaba contra la pared. Me dispuse luego a picarlo con dicho elemento en la espalda "Vamos, Brof" Me tomaba todo el crédito por el hecho de que su humor parecía estar mejorando. Es lo que hago con mis tíos. Hay que amar a Kenny Mcormick, es una ley.

"Jodete" Murmuró contra la almohada pero ya ni sonaba molesto.

"Suéltalo, ¿Por qué estabas enojado?"

"Muy tarde. Ahora tendrás que vivir con la puta duda, ¿No?"

Mi respuesta se hallaba solo a unos golpes de distancia, podía saborearla.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Por la puta madre que no podía creerlo.

Odio sonar como una novia poco atendida pero ese hijo de perra al que llamo mi mejor amigo debe dejar de ser tan idiota si quiere que continúe controlando que ningún tarado duerma en su habitación cuando él no se encuentra.

Resultó ser que Cartman volvió de la clínica y yo tuve que enterarme por Kyle 'la persona con la que peor se lleva' Broflovski.

Sé que no debía esperar algo tan cariñoso y amigable como 'Kenny, amigo, ¡Estoy volviendo a casa! Tenemos que juntarnos' del psicópata mas antisocial que he tenido la desgracia de conocer pero, mierda, hasta 'Perra, he vuelto' hubiera sido mejor que tener que picar a Kyle por una hora para sacarle la noticia.

Verán, mi amistad con Eric no era algo que yo tuve el goce de elegir y creo que es un sentimiento mutuo. Al principio, lo único que compartíamos era el sentido del humor. No me malentiendan, la mierda que tramaba a veces eran cosas que yo jamas aprobaría, pero hay que admitir que eso es lo que lo hacia tan simpático.

Nos juntábamos principalmente por que Stan y Kyle estuvieron unidos por un cordón umbilical gigante desde que se conocieron, de modo que si uno iba, el otro iba detrás. Era en esos momentos, cuando no teníamos a nadie mas que al otro que una amistad extraña se empezó a formar hasta el punto que de hecho disfrutaba de su compañía. Si, definitivamente no eramos tan homosexuales como Stan y Kyle pero, verga, ¿Y Quién lo era?

Toqué el timbre un par de veces y otras mas cuando nadie pareció estar en casa.

Al final, la puerta se abrió para revelar a alguien que definitivamente no esperaba ver ahí.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Stan se encontraron con los míos y casi crucé los brazos frente al pecho por la molestia que me causó _'¿Acaso soy yo el único tarado que no sabia de su regreso? Ese gordo hijo de puta'_

"Kenny- hola" Inmediatamente capté algo en su voz que hizo que mi enojo se domara un poco.

"Stan, hola" Le devolví el saludo, conteniendo el temblor que atentaba con recorrerme el cuerpo a la noción de que Eric y Stan habían estado a solas.

Si, era así de extraño.

"Vamos a llegar tarde a terapia" Dijo y se dispuso a salir de la propiedad, actuando de forma extraña y mecanizada. Lo había visto esa mañana, cuando estaba ansioso y en alerta. Alguien como Stan nunca se calma tan rápidamente.

"Yo no iré. No hoy" Le respondí y el ni trato de que cambie de parecer, cosa que también me pareció rara. Lo vi salir a la acera y caminar lentamente.

Fue entonces, cuando tenia la guardia baja, que sentí una fría y delgada mano descansando contra mi espalda.

"Kenny, que lindo verte por aquí otra vez" La sangre se me volvió azul en un segundo.

_'Ayudame, Dios... te lo ruego' _

Me volteé rápidamente y sonreí de forma nerviosa. Allí se encontraba la parte negativa de mi amistad con Eric y me veía con cálidos ojos marrones "Se-señora Cartman" Saludé, tratando de mantener mi distancia "¿Esta Eric?" Pregunté aunque era mas que obvio ya que Stan acababa de salir.

"Claro, claro. Pasa, por favor... Y sabes que puedes llamarme Lianne" voltee la vista hacia la libertad que se encontraba afuera pero la acompañe adentro de todos modos por que así de buen amigo soy.

La señora Lianne Cartman era en términos generales una mujer muy amable. Siempre hacia que sus invitados se sientan como en casa y sabia que me trataba de forma especial por ser el único amigo verdadero de su hijo. Me agradaba-

O, mejor dicho, podría llegar a agradarme.

El único problema era que, tan pronto como me llegó la pubertad y crecí hasta ser mas alto que la mayor parte de la población adolescente de South Park, la Sra. Cartman- ella... Vale, es que ella intentaba ligar conmigo mas que Hugh Hefner lo haría con niñas recién graduadas de preparatoria y me había estado tratando de seducir por casi dos años enteros. De verdad, siempre supe que la madre de Eric era una puta sucia, pero -joder- apenas podía cruzar el umbral de la puerta sin que sus manos se acercaran a la parte baja de mi espalda y mas abajo a mi-

bien, ya entienden.

La cuestión es que me halagaba y asustaba exageradamente mucho al mismo tiempo.

Era incomodo- e Incorrecto y,_ Jesucristo,_ me daban ganas de rezar solo pensando en _pensar_ en ello.

"G-gracias, yo iré a buscarlo" Le ofrecí otra sonrisa y me aseguré de nunca darle la espalda. Mis pasos eran torpes y podía notar lo cerca que estaba de caer. Y si caía sobre mi trasero, entonces ella tendría una escusa para inspeccionarlo y eso no era una opción.

Suena tonto que me asuste mas Lianne que Eric pero la cosa iba así.

"Por favor, tú eres el invitado. Yo lo llamo" dijo y tomó otro paso mas cerca de mi. Yo di un paso atrás y cuando mi espalda se encontró con un muro, sentí sudor frío formándose en mi nuca.

_'¿Que tan niña seria si me pusiera a gritar 'ayuda!' hasta que vuelva alguien?' _

Intenté distraerme con lo que sea para ignorar lo cerca que se encontraba esa mujer de mi pero la tarea parecía ser bastante difícil debido a que el único pensamiento que corría por mi mente era_ 'Oh por Dios, ella va a violarme y ni siquiera habrán testigos'_

Si tan solo morir de vergüenza fuera una posibilidad.

Cerré los ojos para no enfrentar mi destino y fué entonces que escuche una voz gruesa desde arriba.

"Madre" Instantáneamente me hundí hasta hallarme sentado en el suelo, respirando profundamente

_'Dulce María, gracias_' Lo sé, me vuelvo religioso cuando me asusto. ¿Algún problema? He estado en ambos, el infierno y el cielo, puedo jurar por la verga que me dio Dios que existen.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados mientras escuchaba a Lianne hablar con su hijo. No distinguía ninguna de las palabras pero es que estaba tan feliz de no haber sido abusado sexualmente. Cuando finalmente escuché a la unica mujer en la escena salir de la habitación, pude sentir la mirada fría y familiar de Eric sobre mi, así como también el sonido de las pesadas botas contra la alfombra. "Eres _tan_ mierda, Kenny. Ponle un dedo encima a mi madre y yo-"

"Si, por que lo que acaba de ocurrir solo puede ser culpa mía, imbe-" La lengua se me seco tan pronto cometí el error gigantesco de abrir los ojos.

…

_'Por el amor del mundo y todas las cosas sagradas en el...'_

"Pero si no es el chupa pollas que no me comentó sobre la aventurilla del plomero hispano con mi madre que terminó en dicha basura durmiendo en mi cama"

Muchas cosas me pasaron por la cabeza una vez que él nos dijo que iría a una clínica para bajar de peso. Lo primero que hice fue reír hasta que no pude respirar pero aun así, me alegró el hecho de que estuviese tomando la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

También esperaba verlo aunque sea un poco mas delgado pero nunca demasiado ya que debajo de toda esa grasa, el realmente parecía tener los huesos anchos.

Pero es que aquello que vi casi me causo un paro cardíaco.

El-

Estaba jodidamente_ enorme. _

Y no grande como en 'Si lo golpeo, hay una posibilidad de que mi brazo se hunda en su estomago hasta el codo'. Era grande como en 'si me tomara entre sus manos, haría una pelota de mi cuerpo y me destrozaría los huesos, por lo que no me gustaría hacer que se enfade'.

"Jodida madre de toda puta que haya nacido en la historia de la prostitución" Fue mi elocuente expresión de asombro.

Me puse de pie, recordándome a mi mismo que respirar era necesario. Sonaba como un mal chiste del universo. ¿En que se convertiría el mundo cuando Cartman de hecho tenia músculos que lo ayuden en peleas? Con razón Kyle se molesto tanto, ya no podría volver a partirle la cara nunca mas. No con la diferencia mastodonica de tamaños.

Tampoco digo que parecía un fisico-culturista o algo así, eso ya seria repugnante, pero si lucía como esos tipos a quien ponen detrás en los partidos de fútbol americano para detener a cuan pobre infeliz se atreva a intentar taclearlo.

"¿Qué coño hiciste- tragarte una caminadora?" Exclamé, dejando salir una risa de asombro para superar el shock. Era él, de eso no me quedaba duda alguna. Sus ojos seguían siendo ese color marrón/dorado, lucían aburridos y maquiavelicos. Seguía usando el cabello demasiado ordenado que lo hacia lucir por lo menos cinco años mayor. Lo único que faltaba en el era- pues los rollos y mas rollos de grasa, supongo.

"Vaya... eso si fue inteligente. Deberías escribir un libro" Dijo con falso entusiasmo.

Dije acaso que extrañaba a esa verga?

* * *

"¿Nada de azúcar ni frituras? ¿En lo absoluto?"

"No"

"Vaya" Parecía tan tranquilo al respecto, era surreal. Me perturbaba mas de lo que me dejaba ver.

"Si, si" Debía ser una broma. Aquel no podía ser Cartman, no aún. Confiaba en que algo de magia de South Park le devolvería el alma a mi amigo y pronto volvería a ser un dictador en proceso.

Pero, ¿Y si se quedaba así por siempre?

Tomó un trago de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de malteada de proteínas e hice una mueca de asco solo al verlo tomar esa mierda. Sencillamente no me iba a acostumbrar a este Cartman.

Me alegraba lo saludable que lucia pero aquello ya no-

"No va a extrañarte el loquero?"

* * *

_"Ernie, nunca lastimaría a alguien intencionalmente" Dije, contorneando la suela de mis tenis viejos mientras me hallaba ahí, sentado con una pierna sobre la otra en la oficina del terapeuta "Soy un pacifista, no un guerrero... hago el amor, no la guerra. Lo sabes" _

"_Eso dices pero los hechos te contradicen" No me recordó dejar de llamarlo 'Ernie', tal vez lo estaba cansando. Demasiadas charlas fallidas acerca de como debía arrepentirme de lo que hice parecían estar convirtiéndose en fatiga sobre sus hombros "Estuviste al borde de asesinar a tu padre, Kenneth. Tienes suerte de que salio con vida, sino estarías ahora en el reformatorio" ¿No tenían los terapeutas una regla de no decir las cosas tan bruscamente? No es como si me importara escucharlo pero, a mi parecer, debía trabajar un poco en el tacto que tiene con sud pacientes. _

"_Él se lo merecía" Era una respuesta tan mecánica ya. _

"_¿No encuentras nada malo con lo que sucedió?" _

"_Pero por supuesto que si" Dije y descansé mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. _

"_No termine el trabajo" _

* * *

"Stan es una vagina sin vertebras, siempre lo supe" Dijo entre jadeos y descanso el hombro contra un árbol "irónicamente, cuando yo lo llamaba marica nunca de hecho lo decía como en 'gay'"

Me llevé una mano al pecho para intentar retomar el aliento. Los pulmones me ardían y pulsaban por el uso excesivo y el corazón me golpeaba contra el pecho como un martillo, rogándome que lo deje descansar. Yo era un tío bastante delgado pero eso no significa que fuese saludable en lo absoluto. Mi rutina de ejercicio se limitaba a sexo, mas sexo y un partido o dos de baloncesto. Y mi dieta no era mas que papas fritas y cigarrillos en cantidades industriales.

En otras palabras, la pequeña rutina de ejercicio por la cual Cartman me estaba haciendo pasar para acompañarlo me había quitado al menos veinte años de vida. "Creo que- era algo mas serio de lo que creías" Hasta me sentía alagado de que se hubiese detenido para darme un momento, no esperaba ayuda de su parte.

De hecho me tenia anonadado el hecho de que se detuvo para que yo descanse.

...Las cosas debían volver a su orden. No sobreviviría muchas de sus 'corridas' por todo el puto pueblo.

"Y te pidió consejos- a ti" Volteé los ojos hacia el y reí, notando lo entretenido que estaba con la forma en la que me estaba hiperventilando.

"Claro que lo hizo, ¿Con quién mas iba a hablar?" Se cruzo de brazos y apoyó toda su espalda contra el árbol "¿Contigo? El muerde-almohadas que comparte cama con su amor homosexual platónico? Si- claro" Solo solté un gruñido y me dispuse a ponerme de pie nuevamente.

No le corregí al respecto de compartir cama con Kyle solo por que el probablemente ya lo sabía.

"¿Y que le haz dicho?" Pregunté finalmente. Estaba preocupado. Conociendo a Eric, sabia que había una posibilidad de que le haya dicho que lo que debía hacer era ahorrarle al mundo otra perra emo chupa-pollas y suicidarse de una vez.

Conociendo a Stan, tal vez lo tomaría en consideración.

"¿Y por qué te lo diría?" Dijo, listo para comenzar un juego que yo no tenia el humor como para jugar.

"¿Por qué lo mantendrías secreto?"

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"¿Por que _te_ importa? Dijiste que lo odiabas"

"También _te_ odio, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Puedo hacer esto todo el día, Eric"

"Te reto, McCormick"

Una sonrisa se me vino al rostro y finalmente recupere un estado físico mas normal.

Bien, bien...lo admito. Había extrañado a esa verga.

* * *

Observé mientras tomaba su vaso de agua mineral entre las manos. Cada trago de eso me perturbaba mas que el anterior. La única otra ocación en que lo vi tomando agua fue en el hospital cuando le dono un riñón a Kyle.

"¿Te contó sobre la Chevrolet?" Pregunté desde mi asiento frente a él en la mesa de su cocina.

"Si- eso hizo" Dijo, intentando controlar el espasmo de risa que era obvio en sus facciones. Aún para él, era muy malvado reírse de lo ridícula que era esa idea.

"Entonces explicame algo" Contuvo otro insulto dirigido a mi persona y eso fue otra cosa mas que me alteró los nervios "¿Esto significa que olvidó a Wendy?"

"¿Olvidar a Wendy? Stan no olvidará a esa lesbiana en potencia hasta que ella se lo ordene. Así de mal lo tiene... le cortó los testículos con sus horribles manos mata-pitufos" Terminó su vaso de agua con un trago mas.

Dios, necesitaba que las cosas vuelvan a su orden natural antes de convertirme en un gran idiota amargado.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es" Se puso de pie, fue hasta el fregadero y dejo el vaso ahí antes de volver a la mesa "Que al fin encontró a alguien que podría finalmente desviar su atención desde ella hacia alguien mas. Lo que significa que nuestro Ana Frank personal esta consiguiendo que Stan reconsidere sus-" Pareció pensar en varios sinónimos de lo que quería decir antes de hablar "Opciones sexuales- si, dejemoslo así... Y en lo que a mi me concierne, mientras menos escuche el nombre de _Wendy Testaburger_, mejor. Y si, mi primera opción nunca hubiese sido Kyle -por que es judío, pelirrojo y de New Jersey- pero aún así suena mejor que salir con Wendy. Dejame decirte algo, hasta ser marica tiene que ser mejor que follarse a una puta feminazi todo el día"

"Acabas de usar la palabra 'nazi' en forma despectiva?"

"Dios, estamos hablando de mi elección de palabras o el hecho de que uno de nuestros amigos se vuelve homo, Kenny? Se que es difícil para ti, pero concentrate" Le fulminé con la mirada pero eso no evitó que se riera en mi cara.

Le hubiese dicho que Kyle prácticamente me había confesado que Stan le gustaba si no se hubiese estado divirtiendo tanto con la idea de que Stan prácticamente le había confesado que Kyle le gustaba "Y entonces, ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?" Pregunté otra vez, consiguiendo que dejara de reír.

"Yo le dije..." Se apoyo con los codos en la mesa y se acerco hacia mi como para contarme un secreto. Yo me acerque a el del mismo modo al notar que al fin hablaba en serio. Su voz era grave y baja "Que si quería follarse al puto judío, solo debía _follarse al puto judío_ en lugar de fantasear con ello y mortificarse por lo que significa como toda una niña. Eso fue lo que le dije"

La mandíbula se me cayó al suelo. No de forma literal, pero ya entienden.

Y empece a sentirme mal, molesto e irritado.

Alargó una mano hasta mi mandíbula y la cerró por mi.

Fue entonces que empezó a salir, el vomito verbal.

"T-tú" Sacudí la cabeza y me eché hacia atrás "¿De hecho le diste un consejo? ¿Le diste un BUEN consejo?" Fijé mis ojos en él y noté que no parecía demasiado preocupado por el derrumbe emocional que estaba a punto de caerle encima.

Me daban ganas de golpearlo. Eran casi incontrolables aun si sabia bien lo fácil que le seria destrozarme con esos brazos que se armó en el gimnasio.

Giró los ojos en irritación "Vino a quejarse por horas y se estaba volviendo molesto, por eso-"

"¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿¡Cual es tu problema!"

Dejo de explicarse entones y me miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Tal vez lo hice... Enfadar a Cartman no es algo que todos se atrevan a hacer.

"¿De que carajo me estas hablando?" Y se estaba enfadando, podía oírlo en su voz "Fuiste tu el que preguntó-"

"No me vengas con esa mierda. De verdad ¿Que coño te ha pasado?"

"Oye im-"

"Es decir, perder peso es una cosa ¡Pero esto ya es ridículo!" Me puse de pie bruscamente.

Si, tal vez perdí totalmente la cabeza.

"¿Me vas a dejar terminar una puta oración?" Sus ojos ya no eran mucho mas amigables que los míos.

"¿Ves?" Dije "Te estoy interrumpiendo como un maniático y ¿eso es todo lo que puedes decirme? ¿Acaso quemaste tus testículos a la par que la grasa?"

Se puso de pie "Bien, idiota, mas te vale-"

"¡Antes me hubieses roto los dientes por tratar de interrumpirte mas de una vez! ¡Me hubieras dejado inconsciente por menos! ¿Y ahora solo me dices 'me dejaras terminar una puta oración'? ¿Que clase de mierda afeminada es esa?"

Intentó hablar nuevamente pero, nuevamente, fue interrumpido por mi. Quería hacerlo reaccionar, despertarse- la adrenalina me corría por las venas dolorosamente y no comprendía por que todo aquello me tenia tan mal "¿Stan? Por que, en serio, Eric... las veces que te vi a solas con Stan son tan escasas que casi podrían llamarse segundos moleculares. ¿Y ahora lo ayudas con sus problemas sentimentales? ¿Dejas que entre a tu casa a lamentarse por que Wendy ya no lo quiere y porque quiere llegarle a Kyle como un maniático- y luego lo AYUDAS a sentirse mejor?" Empecé a reír, era estúpido, todo aquello sonaba tan estúpido "Bebes agua mineral y te tragas una manzana cuando sabes que hay refresco y dulces en el refrigerador. Me llevaste a correr por todo el puto el pueblo y luego -disculpa la forma en que me escandaliza- ¡Me DEJASTE entrar a tu casa después de ver como tu madre intentaba ligar conmigo como una puta gata en celo! No has mencionado a Mel Gibson ni siquiera una vez desde que llegaste... no te haz burlado de Kyle por ser marica y ¿Ahora me dices que le estas dando consejos a Stan sobre su vida amorosa? Perdona, pero esto ya es la gota que colma el vaso" Dí un paso hacia atrás, viendo como su ser entero se llenaba de ira. Lastimosamente, yo estaba demasiado agitado como para controlarme "Que vendrá después? ¿Vas a marchar en uno de los desfiles de Sheila Broflovski por los derechos humanos? ¿Conducirás un híbrido? ¿Paz mundial? ¿Sexo con Butters-"

Los ojos se me cerraron al sentir un dolor muy- MUY- agudo en mi espalda. Después del impacto inicial de no saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, me di cuenta que mis pies no estaban tocando el suelo.

Mi vista se encontraba borrosa pero podía distinguir los ojos de Cartman excesivamente cerca de mi. Me fulminaba con la mirada como si fuese Scott Tenorman pidiéndole dinero prestado. Me tenia sujetado del collar de mi camiseta y presionado contra la pared de la cocina con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Solo entonces tuve una percepción acertada de lo fuerte que se había vuelto, ya que, aun si mis manos se encontraban cerradas sobre sus puños, no podía alejarlas de mí ni por cinco segundos.

No recuerdo si había tenido mas cosas que decirle pero él no me dio oportunidad de continuar "Si dices una sola palabra mas, juro por tus jodidas bolas que arrojaré tu cuerpo por la ventana tantas veces que los millones de pedazos de vidrio en el suelo se te van a clavar en cada esquina del cuerpo hasta el hueso y ni siquiera Lucifer será capaz de sacarlos todos. No solo vas a morir, sino que sera lento- y _doloroso. _A ver, te reto a que pruebes mi paciencia, Kenny. Te reto a dudar que hablo en serio" Dijo con un tono muy familiar "Tal vez me cansé de ser un enfermo mental y si no lo hice, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tal vez decidí bajar de peso. Gran cosa, imbécil" Hasta podía sentir el aire que salia de sus labios mientras hablaba, lo que me estaba incomodando aun si no podía evitar escuchar atentamente lo que decía "Ahora voy a bajarte y tu vas a dejar de ser una vagina embarazada que pretende ser mi esposa solo por que Kyle y Stan lo están dejando de lado. Y vas a escuchar lo que te voy a decir por que no lo repetiré" Me bajó lo suficiente como para que mis pies toquen el piso pero no me soltó del todo "Calmate _puta_, yo no voy a cambiar. Que se te grabe en el cerebro podrido, yo no voy a cambiar"

A Eric no le había tomado mas de dos segundos descifrarlo pero yo recién entonces comprendí lo que me sucedió.

Las cosas estaban cambiando tanto y tan rápido.

Mi padre, mi vida, mis amigos, el lugar donde vivía, mi situación financiera. Stan y Kyle estaban cambiando frente a mis ojos -y de verdad trataba de ser un buen amigo para ellos pero de alguna forma, me fastidiaba.

Kyle, el solo parecía tomar cada cosa que la vida le arrojara como goma de mascar. Se entretenía con los problemas hasta que perdían el sabor y luego los arrojaba en algún basurero.

Y no podía evitar pensar que Stan me estaba dejando atrás...

Sé lo egoísta que suena y me sentía culpable solo por pensarlo. Pero, dios, yo estaba aun tan arruinado por todo y Stan ya estaba encontrando la forma de salir de sus problemas. El podía hablar tan cómodamente de su padre y yo no podía ni mencionar el nombre del mio, que aun estaba con vida.

Èl se había conseguido un trabajo, un pasatiempo, una vida entera y cada día parecía estar mas feliz al respecto. Había empezado tal y como yo. Tocamos fondo del pozo juntos y él había sido mi apoyo desde el principio. Y ahora parecía estar tan adelante de mi.

Creo que cuando escuché que Cartman volvía a South Park, lo vi como una forma de volver al pasado sin darme cuenta que aún él estaba cambiando.

Tal vez es por eso que los llaman 'mejores amigos'. En su propia forma violenta y descontrolada, me acababa de asegurar que no tenia pensado dejarme atrás. Se que no sonó a eso pero créanme, es lo mas tierno que se pone Eric Cartman y lo conocía suficientemente bien como para darme cuenta.

Y no me había dado cuenta pero tan pronto como volvió note que él era exactamente lo que estaba faltando.

Es la razón por la cual nos juntábamos juntos en primer lugar. Si yo no fuera amigo de ellos, no habría nadie que se ria de las bromas hiper polémicas de Cartman y se preocupe por él para variar. Sin Stan, no habría nadie que ataje a Kyle para que Cartman siguiera con vida cuando el temperamento de ambos escalaba a niveles peligrosos. Sin Kyle, Stan probablemente ni sabría quienes eramos, siendo la estrella atlética que solía ser.

...Y sin Cartman, no había nadie que me mantenga cuerdo al ser la jodida rueda de auxilio en el romance eterno entre Stan y Kyle.

Los cuatro eran necesarios para funcionar como grupo, de otro modo solo no funcionaba.

"Solo prometeme que nunca existirá la posibilidad de sexo con Butters"

El soltó una risa corta y se volteó para limpiar el vaso que había estado usando. De donde yo vengo, el agua se guarda para cosas mas importantes que solo limpiar un vaso que previamente solo estuvo lleno de agua.

Justo cuando creí haber retomado la calma, el celular de mi amigo vibró contra la mesa "Te ha llegado un mensaje"

"¿De quien?" Pregunto, cosa que me halagó. Contadas personas son las que están permitidas a un radio de tres metros de su teléfono celular.

Tomé el aparato en la mano y me dispuse a revisar "Es de Leo-" Fruncí el ceño en confusión "¿Quién coño es Leopold S.?" Levanté la vista hacia él y note que ya no estaba fregando el vaso, solo lo tenía ahí entre sus dedos como si se hubiese paralizado.

Intenté que mis palabras sonaran controladas cuando los cables se conectaron en mi cabeza "¿Leopold S como en- Leopold Stotch?" Pregunté y el cerró el grifo de agua, dejando el vaso de lado para voltearse a verme. No es como si el tío no pudiese mandarle un mensaje, nosotros eramos amigos de él pero- pero aquello era- mas que raro.

"Es su nombre, estúpido" Rió de forma casi nerviosa.

'Casi nervioso' fue todo lo que necesité para entender.

"A ver... Su_ madre_, quien le dio el nombre, no lo llama así" Sostuve el teléfono para que mi amigo viera la pantalla "Pero _tú_ tienes el contacto guardado como 'Leopold S.'"

"¿Y que?" Dijo, desviando la mirada por un micro-segundo.

Un micro-segundo fue todo lo que necesité para entender.

"Eric, ¿Te tiraste a Butters?" Pregunté con calma y él se demoró demasiado en contestar.

"Yo nunca te prometí nada"

"Te tiraste a Butters"

"Fue solo UNA vez antes de irme. Estaba ebrio como nunca en la vida y si te estoy diciendo esto es solo por que te estas poniendo verde y no quiero vomito en la alfombra de mi madre"

"¿Eres gay?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Eres gay?" Pregunté con mas fuerza.

"Kenny, te advertí que no grites-"

"JODIDA MADRE DE TU ANO, ¿ERES GAY?"

"¡NO! Maldita sea, estaba ebrio y él llevaba puesta una blusa azul con volados y encajes- ¡Pensé que era mujer! ¡Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera! Cuando me di cuenta- me detuve, por supuesto" Tomó el celular de mi mano "No soy gay, ¿Esta bien? Y ni siquiera lo estoy diciendo como en 'estoy en el closet'. De verdad, Yo no. soy. Gay." Solo me dejé caer en la silla nuevamente por que ya eran demasiadas emociones por un día.

"Joder, sabia que vivir con Kyle te dejaría con arena en la vagina pero, dios, no esperaba la puta playa entera..."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN:  
**

**Lo dije en este capitulo cuando escribí el fic y lo dire de nuevo... se que no es de lo mas romantico descrubrir los sentimientos verdaderos de Stan y Kyle por medio de Kenny y Cartman, pero yo no soy muy romantica que digamos y me parecio divertido (Si, ese es mi sentido del humor... aprenderan a quererlo, lo prometo). Al menos ahora que ya practicamente estan las declaraciones de amor sutiles e indirectas (Ya que solo Kenny sabe que el asunto es mutuo por ahora) puedo decir que este es el punto donde el fic es total y completamente Style)**

**Ah y- Butters... Veran, Butters no aparece en ninguna sola escena en este fic. No tiene un solo dialogo ni aparicion directa en toda la historia- pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de lo mucho que se lo menciona XDD digamos que es algo asi como un protagonista indirecto para armar situaciones especificas 3 (En la version en ingles- Kenny solo le preguntaba si habia besado a Butters pero decidi subirle el tono al asunto en esta version por que suena mucho mas polemico :D)**

**Ya tengo un tercio del proximo capitulo traducido por lo que, probablemente, lo subirè mas rapido que de costumbre. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas! Me alegran el dia entero!  
**


	9. El sexo no es el enemigo

**La armada de las siete naciones**

**Ch 9:** El sexo no es el enemigo

* * *

"_El amor verdadero es como el oro, nunca hay suficiente" __**Sex is not the enemy, Garbage.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kyle**

'_Aprendí algo el día de hoy'_

Aprendí que es una cosa ser un adolescente.

Actuar como un adolescente, sin embargo, es algo totalmente diferente.

De verdad, el que haya sido quien dijo que había un tiempo en la vida para ser inmaduro y salirse con la suya realmente necesitó que alguien más le reventara el cráneo a golpes por ser tan jodidamente ingenuo.

Nunca está bien, nunca. La edad y circunstancias no importan, eso es lo que pienso.

Imagino que se puede esperar que un adolescente tome decisiones tontas sin una onza de consideración por algo más que la bendita gratificación instantánea. ¿Pero acaso está bien ser tonto sólo porque la gente ya lo espera?

No está bien. No tengo ningún título psicología en el cual apoyarme al decir esto pero sencillamente no me parece correcto el ser infantil, ya sea a propósito o no. Que una fecha en el calendario diga que es tiempo para ser idiota y ciego no significa que esté bien. ¿Si se sabe que al abstenerse de hacer algo, se puede evitar el mandar todo a la mierda, quien coño lo haría de todos modos?

Saber que se está siendo inmaduro y no hacer nada al respecto, pensar que se puede tratar con las consecuencias más tarde siempre y cuando se consiga lo deseado en el momento y lugar escogido. Es una idiotez. ¡Es absolutamente ridículo! Y es probablemente el modo en que cada adolescente actúa, pero eso no lo hace menos estúpido.

Estúpido…

'_¿Oyes eso? ¡Eres realmente estúpido!'_

Y antes de malentender las cosas, deseo hacerles saber que estoy hablando de mí.

"No te ahogues en un vaso de agua… al menos ahora puedes verla pasar y cuando todos los otros tíos hagan cola para babear, podrás decir 'yo me tiré eso'" Aquella voz delgada y molesta solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

"¡Ike! ¿Qué carajo haces?" Me empujé de la cama por los codos para mirar a mi hermano menor, que se encontraba de lo más cómodo en la cama de Kenny, burlándose de mi fortuna.

Estúpido ninja Canadiense. Ni siquiera lo oí entrar.

Miré el reloj digital en la meza de luz y me froté los ojos para asegurarme que estaba viendo la información correcta.

7:58 am

Era solo martes y yo estaba suspendido por el resto de la semana, lo cual sonaba aun menos atractivo que de hecho_ ir_ a clase. Mi humor ya era bastante malo sin tener la molesta vocecita de mi hermano tentando y jodiendo con mis nervios.

Había estado tirado en cama, tratando de asfixiarme con mi almohada por más o menos cuarenta y ocho minutos. En resumen, las acciones que llevaron al suceso de mi suspensión me condujeron a una sola conclusión.

Mi cerebro, del que tan orgulloso estuve alguna vez, estaba muerto.

Me llevé una mano a la cara fruncí el ceño "¿A quién le pediste permiso antes de entrar?" Refunfuñé.

"Nunca me dejas entrar"

"¡Exactamente, largo!" Por supuesto y como de costumbre, me tomó un total de diez segundos de mirar fijamente a su rostro abatido antes de que me sintiese mal por gritarle.

Idiotas ojos azules.

Levantarme sabiendo que no había necesidad alguna de que lo haga no tenía sentido, y bajar para ver los ojos de decepción de mi madre no le agregaba diversión al asunto. Mucho menos desde que mi papá decidió que aquel día era perfecto para fortalecer nuestros lazos y como era su día libre, nos organizo un pequeño viaje de pesca solos él y yo.

Con toda honestidad, no era necesario armar una charada tan extensa para expresar su deseo de tener una charla sexual 'padre-hijo'. No es que yo estuviese en algún apuro para tomarme el tiempo de escuchar sus historias de juventud, cuando después de siglos de conocerla, finalmente logro que mi mama le diera algo de 'azúcar' pero- ¿Un viaje de pesca? ¿Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que yo no notase que me estaba metiendo en la boca de lobo? No había forma de hacerlo sonar más sospechoso.

Estire los brazos y gire el cuerpo hasta descansar sobre mi espalda. "¿Y Kenny?"

"Pues a menos que eso sea un duende moribundo en el cuarto de baño, yo diría que tomando una ducha" Contestó. Entonces distinguí el sonido de la ducha y un barítono muy familiar tarareando los acordes iniciales de 'Sweet Child of Mine'.

Era muy temprano para lidiar con los comentarios sarcásticos de Ike por lo que solo arrugué el rostro y le señalé la puerta "Vete de aquí"

Hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta, "Pero -"

"Ike, por amor a -"

"Bien, ya entendí. Vaya… que malhumorado eres" Me deje caer en la cama otra vez cuando cerró la puerta, intentando dormir un poco más. Ike estaría bien, sus berrinches solo le duraban un par de horas. Lastimosamente, el que Ike se haya ido significaba que yo estaba solo con mis pensamientos nuevamente.

Si hubiese una forma de apagar el cerebro solo por unos minutos, si tan solo hubiese encontrado algo que me distraiga del tema, entonces tal vez habría encontrado mejores soluciones a mis problemas pero como aquello no se dio, terminé empeorando las cosas, algo que no es común en mí.

El sonido de la ducha dejo de opacar el canto de Kenny cuando este subió el volumen de su voz y me dio la impresión de que lo hacía a propósito. "-e's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they- thought of rain*" Grandioso, la perfecta puta línea de la perfecta puta canción cantada en la perfecta puta voz de Kenny para ponerme los putos nervios de punta.

Y él no paró ahi "-I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. Ohh ooh oh sw-*"

"¡KENNY, CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!" Estallé. Creo que estallé.

Claro que olvidé a la mujer abajo que lo veía y escuchaba todo "¡NADA DE MALDECIR EN ESTA CASA, KYLE! ¡ESTAS EN LA CUERDA FLOJA!"

"Ah, por todos los-" murmuré el resto una vez que había agarrado una almohada entre las manos y la había presionado contra mi cara para evitar más incidentes de volumen. Ahora mamá iba a añadir 'obscenidades en la casa' a su lista de motivos por los cuales estaba disgustada conmigo. Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido que me sofoque con la almohada en lugar de solo ahogar mi miseria en ella.

Eran los ojos azules. Fueron mi perdición desde el inicio…Y no hablo solo de los de Stan. Era la gente con ojos azules en general que parecía destinada a fastidiarme. Ya parecía un motín, un complot-

Ike, ojos azules. Kenny, ojos azules. Wendy, ojos azules. ¿Mercedes? Adivinaron, ojos azules. Distintas tonalidades pero todos del mismo matiz azul endemoniado.

Y por supuesto, la cruz de mis problemas, Stan.

Ojos azules. Oscuros, saturados y tan increíblemente intensos.

"Mierda" Retomé la posición inicial en la que había estado sobre mi estómago otra vez y suspiré "Mierda, mierda, mierda" Ya se volvía un problema cuando era tan fácil imaginar el color sin siquiera intentar, ¿No?

"¿Cuándo demonios dejo el verde de ser mi color favorito?" Mascullé.

"Al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Rebecca dejaron de gustarte, creo" Lancé un calcetín al recipiente de la voz con tanta fuerza como me fue posible solo para recibir una risita animada como respuesta.

"Tal vez tienes un pequeño fetiche con los ojos, ¿Has pensado en eso?" Dijo. No respondí a aquello y en lugar me contente sentándome en el colchón y bostezando en voz alta.

Siempre me sorprendió lo poco que le importaba que yo esté en el mismo cuarto mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Tal vez solo sea yo pensando como mojigato pero a veces, Kenny me parecía un total exhibicionista. Stan siempre me decía que cuando se está en los vestuarios después de práctica, la única cosa peor que desnudarse frente a otros tíos es no desnudarse frente a los otros tíos, 'porque es entonces cuando se burlan el triple'- así que no era una opción, él también se las aguantaba.

Probablemente solo sea yo pensado como mojigato. Habría que añadirlo a mi lista de asuntos personales.

Obsesivo compulsivo de temperamento corto, animo cambiante y mojigato.

Vaya, Stan _sí _que es un tipo afortunado al tener el honor de lidiar conmigo.

"¿Ocupado mortificándote?" Dijo Kenny mientras se intentaba secar el cabello con una vieja toalla.

"Y estaré en ello el día entero, así que no esperes despierto" dije, finalmente reuniendo la fuerza para levantarme de la cama.

"Vamos, si seguramente vas a reír de ello con el correr de los años" Sonreí ligeramente a sus palabras.

"Pues, estar suspendido significa que no tendré que verle la cara a Cartman hasta el lunes" dije y él sonrió. "Si eso no es algo bueno, no sé que lo es"

"Eso es, pensamientos positivos"

* * *

_Mi cabeza estaba baja y jamás antes me había resultado tan difícil no levantarle la voz a un profesor. Sabía que solo iba a empeorar mi situación pero el idiota no sacaba su mano de mi espalda como si yo fuera a salir corriendo tan pronto como diera una oportunidad, lo cual me ponía extremadamente nervioso. Nos llevaba a la oficina del director donde llamarían a mi madre para decirle lo que pasó._

_- cosa que no sonaba nada bien._

_Arriesgué un vistazo a Mercedes, quien caminaba a mi lado, y ella rió de forma casual, articulando 'está bien' con los labios. Suspiré y volví a mirar el suelo._

_Ella definitivamente no conocía a mis padres. _

_Cuando finalmente llegamos al destino tras el gran desfile de la vergüenza, nos hicieron sentar afuera porque el director estaba ocupado con un estudiante nuevo. Había oído los rumores pero todavía tenía la esperanza de que no fuese quien yo creía que era. _

Dicen que la única cosa peor que oír la sentencia es esperar a que te la den.

_"Suspensión… de una semana como máximo. No te agobies tanto, amorcito" Una fina y suave me susurró al oído. Llevó una mano a mi rodilla y la apretó con los dedos de forma afectuosa. El roce de sus dedos me habría derretido por completo si el nivel de paranoia que se comía mis huesos no hubiese sido tan grande. _

_Solo asentí de forma débil y practicada, no despegando los ojos del suelo._

_"Bien es un placer de tenerle aquí otra vez Eric, estoy contento de verte feliz y sano" Mis ojos se clavaron en la puerta tan pronto como la oí abrirse para revelar a un hombre bajo de cabello rubio que reconocí como el director. _

_Solo había una persona en todo el pueblo que respondía al nombre de 'Eric', tan común como suene. _

_Entonces le vi salir el cuarto, los ojos marrón miel recorrieron el pasillo entero antes de encontrarme, y se quedaron allí estancados cuando al fin me reconoció. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, era su cuerpo el que me causaba problemas y una ola de nauseas recorrió mi ser cuando las ideas se ordenaron en mi mente. _

_Aquellos mismos ojos miraron a Mercedes, cuya mano todavía estaba en mi rodilla. Su vista iba desde mí hasta ella una y otra vez en una incredulidad gigantesca. Cerré los ojos, tratando de disminuir el efecto de lo que él estaba a punto de decir._

_Yo- no estaba listo no para oír su voz..._

_"Y yo creyendo que lo de la gente con culo en lugar de cara era lo más simpático que había visto en la vida"_

_Lo que pasó después no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras humanas…_

_Solo digamos que fue la razón por la cual mi suspensión fue extendida hasta la semana siguiente._

* * *

"Deberíamos haber venido más temprano, ¿No crees?"

Su voz era tan amigable como un rayo de sol, lo cual me resultaba bastante desagradable "No lo sé, papá" dije y bostecé otra vez "Es tan temprano como puedo hacer que cuerpo funcione"

Él solo hizo un sonido de comprensión y se sentó en una roca alta, lo cual significaba que estaba listo para comenzar a hablar. Yo ni siquiera estaba fingiendo pescar, sólo me hallaba sentado al lado de mi papá, entreteniéndome con cosas sumamente estúpidas como rocas y hojas.

Cuando el momento llegó, me encontraba haciendo un bocadillo de lo que sea que había en los contenedores que nos había empacado mamá.

"Kyle, ¿Sabes que tu mamá te ama, verdad?" _'Vaya… aquí vamos'_ ¿No podía sólo cubrir mis oídos con las manos y fingir que aquello no estaba ocurriendo?

_"Realmente_ no tienes por qué hacer esto. Sólo le diré mamá que siento que he alcanzado un nuevo nivel de madurez después de nuestro tiempo de vinculación y ella dejará de molestarte" dije, casi desesperadamente. Yo sabía bien que mi padre no estaba mucho más emocionado que yo con el prospecto de tener esa conversación.

"Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, hijo. Las estadísticas de embarazo precoz son alarmantes y tienes que entender que hay una forma correcta y segura de hacer las cosas" Comenzó y solté un suspiro en agraviamiento.

"Conozco la forma correcta y segura de hacer la cosas. He tenido Educación Sexual desde el cuarto grado, ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿Era aquella muchacha tu novia de al menos medio año a quien conoces y en quien confías?"

"Pues, no. Pero -"

"Entonces sencillamente _no_ es el modo correcto ni seguro de hacerlo" Me tragué el resto de mi explicación, imaginándome que no sería bien recibida "No estás siendo íntimo sólo con una muchacha, Kyle. Es el pasado entero de la muchacha lo que desconoces y es lo que ustedes jóvenes no consideran hoy en día" Dijo y alejé la mirada de su rostro, odiando aquella conversación sólo un poco más que el tiempo con el director el día anterior. "Al menos dime que tu…" Comenzó, pero se detuvo y los colores se le subieron al rostro sigilosamente.

"¿Qué?" Me hice el idiota, tomando un bocado grande de mi sándwich y disfrutando del primer aspecto positivo sobre mi mañana.

"Sabes… ¿Te- protegiste?" Los adultos de South Park tienen la fama de ser los peores educadores sexuales del mundo. Los que sabían, se incomodaban al hablar y los que hablaban- bien, dejémoslo ahí. No sé a quién creía estar engañando pero yo no lo había visto pescar desde que llegamos tampoco. Solo quería mantener sus manos y ojos ocupados no para mirarme a la cara mientras me preguntaba todo aquello.

"Yo creía que si, pero ahora me dices que no comprendo cómo estar seguro ni protegido. Me has confundido un poco"

"No te hagas el Ike ahora, ¿Quieres?" Reí al escuchar eso esto, notando que yo no era el único quién se irritaba los comentarios de sabelotodo provenientes de mi hermano menor.

Quedamos callados entonces, sobre todo porque él estaba demasiado avergonzado para preguntar otra vez y porque yo trataba de fingir que no estaba allí tanto como pudiese. Después de unos minutos me pareció obvio que él ya no iba a continuar a menos que yo le ofrezca la respuesta que buscaba.

"Me 'protegí'" dije y vi sus hombros relajarse inmensamente en alivio, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco.

Él era tan predecible.

"Quise decir como en- usando un-"

"Me protegí, Papá" interrumpí y le miré bruscamente, silenciosamente pidiéndole no continuar con el tema.

Él sonrió "Okey… supongo que eso es todo"

Cuando volvíamos a casa en el tonto híbrido de papá, decidí tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Tuve que dirigirme a él, directamente y sin rodeos.

Había aceptado el hecho que yo estaba probablemente equivocado cuando dije que Stan y yo podríamos olvidar lo que pasó y nunca tendríamos que hablar de ello pero en mi defensa, si dos personas no desean tener una conversación torpe e incómoda, ¿Entonces por qué diablos deberían hacerlo?

Aún con esa lógica, no hablar de lo que sucedió solo nos ganó una cosa... distancia. No me dirigí a Stan aquella noche o la mañana siguiente y luego vino la suspensión antes de poder hablar con él, que significó que no me encontraría con él por una semana a menos que fuese adrede. Ninguna llamada o mensaje de texto habían sido mandados ni recibidos, lo cual no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme mucho.

Conociéndole, probablemente pensó que yo estaba enojado, entonces me evitaba.

Era mi turno de tomar el primer paso y ahora que estábamos todos de acuerdo en que había algo curioso sobre nuestra amistad, tal vez podría intentar explicar mis muy extraños sentimientos por él sin sonar como un total imbécil.

"Papá, necesito que me hagas un favor" Me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto en el coche, mirando las pequeñas casas desaparecer y moverse cuando pasábamos al lado de ellas en la velocidad de conducción usual de mi padre, lenta e irritante.

"¿Un favor?" Preguntó.

"Sí, yo-" Me mordí el labio, lamentando de ya el acercamiento que tomé "¿Podrías llevarme al garaje de Jimbo?" La forma correcta de hablar con un abogado es empezar con algo que te ayude a que considere tus peticiones. Primer error por parte mía.

Oí un largo suspiro y cuando le llevé la vista al rostro para ver su reacción, él sacudía su cabeza suavemente, concediéndome la negativa esperada. "Oíste a tu madre, Kyle. No se te permite-"

"Sé que no tengo permitido estar en cualquier lugar que no sea la escuela o mi habitación. Pero papá, tengo que hablar con Stan, es _muy_ importante que lo haga" Intenté. Apoyé las manos en mis rodillas, ansioso.

"Puedes hablar con Stan en el teléfono más tarde"

"Siempre me dices que cuando hay algo que tengo para decirle a alguien, debo hacerlo en persona sin falta"

"No des vueltas alrededor de mis palabras, lo qué hiciste no es culpa mía" Dijo y cerré los ojos, casi tentado a golpear mi cráneo contra el reposa-cabezas de cuero una y otra vez "Además, ¿Qué le diría a tu madre?"

"Ella no tiene por que saber nada" fruncí el ceño un poco, notando lo mal político que era ya que mis posibilidades se volvían más escasas a medida que hablaba mas.

"Kyle" Advirtió y me miró, no creyendo que de hecho le estaba pidiendo mentir por mí. Él es un abogado después de todo. Me imaginé que debería estar acostumbrado a que la gente le pida que mienta.

Empezaba a sonar desesperado y lo sabía. De alguna manera, sentí que si no hacia las cosas ese mismo día, nunca tendría el coraje para tocar el tema nuevamente. Terminaría sólo considerando a Stan como mi antiguo mejor amigo al que perdí cuando 'por casualidad' terminamos besándonos una noche. "¿No puedes sólo -darme par de horas? Mira, podrías ir a la barra y charlar con Ned o Skipper... y luego pasas a recogerme. No es gran cosa"

"No voy -"

Le interrumpí antes de que me diera una respuesta absoluta "Sabes que no te pediría algo como esto si no fuera importante, ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?" Dije.

Alcanzamos una luz roja y detuvo el coche "Kyle, ¿Ocurre algo serio? Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo" Se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No había ninguna forma de explicárselo. "No…" Dejé que mi espalda descanse contra el asiento "No, no es tan serio"

"¿Tuviste una riña con Stan?"

"¿Y cuando no?" Refunfuñé y él hizo una mueca.

Como explicarlo, tanto mi madre como mi padre estaban completamente enamorados de Stan. Aquello llega al punto que mi mamá compraba comestibles de la tienda que nadie en la casa consume solo porque Stan casi siempre estaba de visita. Mi padre tendía a tomar su lado en cualquier discusión. Era algo enfermizo como siempre encontraban tiempo para decirme lo felices que estaban de tener a un amigo tan determinado y de buen corazón como Stan.

Lo diré una y sólo una vez. La buena influencia en el par soy YO, no Stan. Soy el que saca las mejores calificaciones y soy el que siempre se asegura de que las reglas se cumplan en todo momento. Soy quién ha sacado a Stan de problemas más veces de las que se puede contar pero, por supuesto, mis padres siempre parecían estar más que listos para tomar el crédito de mis manos y colocarlo en las de alguien más.

"Hay una película que he tenido intenciones de ir a ver. Es independiente, trata sobre un inmigrante Ucraniano que- Como sea, dura un poco más de dos horas" Mis ojos se ensancharon y los se me empezaron a separar cuando al notar que había girado en dirección opuesta a nuestra casa "Tendrás que buscar la trama más tarde en Internet si quieres ser convincente, tu mamá seguramente va a preguntar" '¿Realmente estaba diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?'

"Papá -"

"No me agradezcas, no estoy tomando partido contigo" Él dijo pero yo sonreía de todos modos "Sólo quiero que trates con tus problemas de la mejor forma posible"

No iba a discutir con él al respecto

* * *

Un pequeño salto de la Chevy y sonidos de voces me despertaron del sueño profundo en el que había caído. Mis ojos se abrieron para ver la oxidada lámpara que iluminaba el garaje entero encima de mí y recordé donde estaba al igual que el porqué.

Logré que mi padre me conduzca hasta el garaje donde la infame camioneta purpura se encontraba estacionada en toda su gloria. Cuando me encontré allí, la primera cosa que noté fueron las manchas de tintura morada en una esquina que habrán servido como prueba de pintura.

Era el lugar perfecto para hablar con él pero al decidir afrontar las consecuencias de mis descripciones, no había tomado algo en cuenta...

Stan

Stan no estaba allí. Stan trabajaba en un salón de belleza después de la escuela tres días a la semana. Stan no estaría en el garaje por al menos otra hora.

Casi me abofeteé a mi mismo por la forma absoluta en que olvide el detalle más importante de mi plan. Mi papá ya se había marchado, por lo que sólo subí a la carrocería de la Pick Up, me quité la chaqueta para usarla como una almohada y quede descansando allí hasta que volviera Stan o me pasara a buscar mi papá.

Los dioses deben haberme dado el regalo del sueño ya que cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, estaban aturdidos y desenfocados. Me senté lentamente y me masajeé el cuello para calmar el leve dolor que sentía por dormir en la incómoda superficie de metal.

Fue entonces que recordé el ruido que me despertó y asumí que solo podía provenir de la persona a la que yo había estado esperando.

Me di vuelta para saludar a Stan y sin embargo, las palabras murieron en la punta de mi lengua tan pronto como terminé de voltearme. El dolor muscular en mi cuello de repente se convirtió en la menor de mis preocupaciones.

No era capaz de ver claramente, ya que lo que acontecía estaba sucediendo en la parte delantera de la camioneta y yo me encontraba en la carrocería. Sólo podía verlo a través de las sucias láminas de vidrio del espejo delantero y trasero pero aun así, el panorama que me recibió era suficientemente fuerte como para que mi mandíbula caiga al suelo.

Allí se encontraba Stan como lo había deseado en un principio...

Pero él no estaba solo.

Estaba recostado contra el capot del auto de espalda, probablemente apoyando los pies en el parachoques para sostener su cuerpo en esa posición.

Encima de él y entre sus piernas, estaba Craig Tucker sosteniéndole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y besándolo tan profundamente que parecía estar buscando algo dentro de su garganta.

Imaginen mi reacción a eso.

De verdad, solo imaginen como reaccione al ver aquello.

Ni siquiera podía moverme.

Lo lógico hubiese sido decir algo, saltar de la camioneta y gritar, expresar mi ultraje, aclararme la garganta- ALGO.

Pero en lugar de ello, me quedé sentado viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos ensanchados mientras Craig le hacia todas esas cosas que yo alguna vez le había hecho. Podía oír gruñidos y gemidos sin siquiera saber bien a quien le pertenecían y quien los causaba. Mi garganta estaba seca y hasta comenzó a dolerme para cuando se pusieron mas acalorados. Stan le hundía los dedos en el cabello mientras Craig se apretaba más contra él y solo duro un segundo antes de que el más agresivo vuelva a sujetarle las muñecas a los lados para que no pudiera moverse. Cuando finalmente Craig se apartó de mi mejor amigo, ya estaba a punto de desmayarme. Sus labios estaban todavía muy cerca y cuando ambos se tomaron el tiempo para respirar, igual hice yo. "Tenemos que parar" Susurró, suficientemente fuerte como para que yo los escuche.

La voz de Stan era un gemido ronco y sin aliento cuando finalmente emitió sonido. Despacio, se sentó en la capucha de la camioneta y perdí de vista a Craig cuando la amplia espalda de Stan lo eclipsó "¿Y eso por qué?" Murmuró.

Craig soltó una risita egolatría y agradecí a Dios no poder ver su rostro cuando enunció sus palabras.

"Porque tu novio esta a segundos de tragar su propia lengua ahí atrás y ya no querrás llegarle si él la pierde de forma tan atroz"

Finalmente encontré mi voz, pero apenas. Tartamudeé un poco, y aún si no logré articular una sola palabra, la espalda de Stan se tensó tanto que me dio la impresión de que se iba a quebrar la columna por la mitad. Trató de levantarse, pero sólo logró caerse de trasero en el piso de cemento con un sonido fuerte y golpearse la cabeza contra los parachoques delanteros del coche.

-o camioneta. Puta madre... 'Esto ya no es simpático'.

Craig tomó aproximadamente tres pasos atrás y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, observándonos con interés.

Mi carencia de movilidad realmente comenzó a molestarme y cuando oí a Stan gimiendo de dolor en el piso, me obligue a salir de mi escondite lo más elegantemente posible. Me volví a poner la chaqueta y baje de la carrocería de la Chevy, aun sin decir nada. Mantuve los ojos en el suelo, la mesa de herramientas, el techo, cualquier lugar que me evitara tener que enfrentar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Craig o- pues, a Stan en general.

"K-Kyle, se suponía que tu- mierda" Dijo y se levantó apoyado por los mismos parachoques sobre los cuales sus pies habían descansado antes. El tono de su voz estaba más alto que normal, habito que adquirió de mí. Aquello siempre me pasaba cuando me frustraba, mi voz se alzaba hasta un timbre bastante embarazoso. Sólo que en él parecía más desesperado ya que además se sonrojaba furiosamente.

"Supongo que esta es mi señal para marcharme. Adiós, culeros" Cuando alcé la vista del suelo, Craig ya no estaba allí, dejándonos solos a Stan y a mí.

Entonces se hizo el silencio.

Y permaneció allí por bastante tiempo.

Levanté la vista para verlo sacarse el cabello que se le había desordenado con el golpe del rostro impacientemente "¿Qué haces aquí?" Él dijo.

"No lo sé" ¿Qué se suponía que diga?, '¿Quería hablar contigo sobre mis _sentimientos_ pero te encontré aquí besando a otro tipo, por lo que ahora ya no tengo ganas?'

Se sentó en una silla de plástico que parecía estar tan vieja que estaba a punto de ceder ante su peso "Lo siento" Dijo al rato sin verme a la cara.

Realmente no quería terminar a los gritos otra vez entonces, por lo que intenté con todas mis fuerzas no ceder ante mi muy marcado carácter y mantenerme con calma "¿Por qué?" De todas las cosas que esperaba que me dijera, una disculpa no se me había cruzado por la cabeza.

"¿Estas enojado?" Preguntó de forma dudosa y alzó la vista hacia mí.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté otra vez, un poco más alto y con la confianza.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kyle" Dijo, señalando hacia la camioneta con una mano y relamiéndose los labios por el nerviosismo.

Aquello ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos de mi zona de comodidad. Sentí como si estuviera suspendido en el espacio, viendo el suelo bajo mis pies sin sentirlo ahí. Quería hablar con él sin decir las cosas erradas pero esto ni siquiera parecía una conversación... no era más que un intercambio de palabras sin sentido.

"No tengo razones para estar enojado" dije y miré a mi alrededor, notando que estaba de pie en medio del garaje, lo cual lucia algo bizarro porque se sentía casi como estar en un escenario. No me encontraba más cerca de la mesa de herramientas de lo que estaba de la camioneta y Stan se hallaba sentado como un espectador a unos metros de mí.

"Esa no fue mi pregunta"

"Pues esa fue mi respuesta" Stan exhaló en frustración y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Es verdad, el conoce mis botones muy bien pero ténganlo por _seguro _que yo también conozco los de él y sé bien como presionarlos.

Pude afirmar con seguridad que él se había percatado que me estaba intentando hacer el idiota porque de verdad no quería tener que hablar con honestidad "Deja de hacer eso" Pidió amablemente en una voz que fue casi un suspiro.

Estaba enojado, eso era claro. Estaba enojado porque Craig había besado a Stan- o mejor dicho, estaba enojado porque STAN se lo permitió con demasiada emoción. Estaba enojado porque Craig me atrapó paralizado e inestable al descubrirlos.

Estaba enojado porque- lo que vi no fue algo que me disgustó y con todo el corazón, hubiese deseado que así sea.

Yo sabía que mi 'enamoramiento' hipotético por Stan cada día un poco menos hipotético pero incluso si lo veía de esa forma, he tenido toneladas de 'enamoramientos' en la vida. Si no hubiera sido Stan, entonces habría sido increíblemente fácil ignorarlo, esperar que se me pase y ser feliz. Pero era él...y ¿Cómo podría yo ignorar a Stan hasta dejar de tener pensamientos raros sobre él?

Además que estaba actuando demasiado extraño "¿Por qué le dejabas- quiero decir... Por qué?"

"Es complicado" Contestó rápidamente, exponiendo su inquietud.

"Entonces usa palabras cortas y hazlo más sencillo, Stan" dije y me abofeteé mentalmente otra vez. Se supone que trataba de permanecer tranquilo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Lo tomó como un comentario mal intencionado y aunque -de hecho- esa fue la intención, me dieron ganas de retractarme ya que lo que menos quería era que él se agitara igual que yo "Tienes razón, no hay ningún motivo para que estés enojado" Aunque su voz permanecía tranquila, una tormenta estallaba detrás de ella, demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada "Y sin embargo, estas furioso"

Y cuando él comenzó a enfadarse, la tensión abrió una puerta para mí también. Vomito verbal, ya lo conocen "¡Estabas con Craig!- ¡Craig! Yo aquí esperándote por una hora como tu puta esposa y tu de traga-amígdalas con ese imbécil" Exclamé y él se levantó de su silla, finalmente comprendiendo como iba la cosa desde mi punto de vista y me irritó el notar lo idiotizantemente ingenuo que era a veces.

Ya había tenido una pequeña conversación conmigo mismo esa mañana ¿Cómo es que seguía actuando de forma tan inmadura cuando mi intención era solo solucionar las cosas como un adulto?

¿Es que tanto me asustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros?

"Dime por favor que estas bromeando" Se pellizcó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se puede decir con seguridad que alguien está enojado cuando lo puedes_ ver_ contar hasta diez mentalmente. "¿Te tiras a una tía cualquiera cuyo apellido ni siquiera conoces y tienes cara para venir a reprocharme- ¿Por qué Kyle? ¿Por qué te molesta?... ni siquiera es asunto tuyo" solté un sonido de indignación y volví la mirada hacia otro lugar porque yo SI sé su apellido... solo me cuesta recordarlo a veces.

"¿Acaso es porque Craig es hombre?"

_'¡Si- Si!'_ "¡No!" '_Apuesta el culo a que si'_

"Porque si así es, lamento mucho informarte que perdiste cualquier condenado derecho que tenías de ser homofóbico hace unas cuantas noches" 'Es la forma en que me siento y no puedo evitarlo, carajo. ¿A quién le importa si tengo derecho o no?'

"No soy homof-" Él me interrumpió con algo que ya ni siquiera me tome la molestia de escuchar. Era realmente difícil pensar con él gritando de ese modo cuando yo seguía intentando encontrar una forma de salir de este problema sin arrojarnos herramientas y partes de automóvil.

"Tampoco me has dado una buena respuesta, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que nos estábamos ignorando el uno al otro"

"Ya, ¡Cierra la boca solo por un segundo!" Alguien más me habría dado un puntapié en el estomago por decirlo así pero agradecí el hecho de que Stan me conocía bastante bien y sabia cuando decía las cosas sin malas intenciones "Solo quería hablar contigo"

"Dijiste que no era necesario que habláramos de ello"

'¡Ya lo sé- maldita sea, lo recuerdo!' "¡Pues cambie de parecer! ¡Deja de ser tan complicado!" Exclamé.

El tomo unos pasos hasta que estuvo justo en frente mío, a aquella distancia que me ponía de lo mas incomodo "¿Es este tu modo de admitir que estabas equivocado?" Su voz se llenó de una risa seca "Porque es totalmente mediocre, Kyle" De hecho, yo solo estaba tratando de ir alrededor del asunto porque sí, confieso soy algo egolatría y admitir mis errores me cuesta más de lo que debería.

Aun así, Stan no parecía estar de humor para dejarme salir de aquella airoso "Esta bien- Deberíamos haber hablado al respecto entonces. Tú tenías la razón y yo estaba en el error, ¿Que tal eso? ¿Te suena suficientemente aceptable?" Cruce los brazos frente a mi pecho y lo mire firmemente. Mi voz sonó casi sarcástica y aquello tampoco había sido mi intención.

Cerró los ojos para evitar que estallen y se llevó una mano al rostro, masajeándose las sienes de forma torpe y ansiosa "Si" Dijo con una voz más callada antes de abrir los ojos otra vez "Eso fue _perfecto_" Y luego yo soy el sarcástico.

…

Fue entonces que decidí que era hora de terminar con el maldito juego que habíamos jugado ya por tanto tiempo. Lo que hacíamos no nos estaba llevando a ningún lugar y yo necesitaba desesperadamente que llegáramos a algún acuerdo.

A _cualquier _acuerdo_._

Solté un suspiro "Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer, Stan" Dije con honestidad y traté de encontrar simpatía en su expresión.

"Lo sé" Casi espere que continué esa oración con un 'Eso es lo peor de todo' pero no lo hizo.

Un segundo después, estaba riendo.

Y no hablo de una suave risa de compromiso o resignación... caminó hasta la camioneta para apoyarse en ella y no caer al suelo, se llevó una mano al estomago para contener el dolor de reír con tanta fuerza.

Se estaba, casi literalmente, muriendo de risa.

"No es- simpático" Dije, el alivio que había sentido se estaba convirtiendo en enojo otra vez.

"Si que lo es" Tartamudeó mientras se secaba lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

"Te estás riendo de mi" Dije, explicando lo obvio para que él se diera cuenta de cómo el hecho me daba ganas de golpearlo con algo grande y pesado.

No era _tan_ simpático.

"Muy bien, idiota" Me dispuse a caminar a la salida "Me largo, ten una buena jodida vida" Dije muy dramáticamente y me apresuré hacia el portón hasta que sentí su mano cerrarse en mi muñeca, quebrando la inercia.

"Espera" Dijo y contuvo la risa de su voz hasta que desapareció "Espera" Repitió y suavemente tiro de mi brazo hasta que mi cuerpo giro en dirección a él y estuvimos frente a frente otra vez. Cuando lo dijo así, me resultó imposible negarle lo que fuere que me estaba pidiendo por lo cual solo me mantuve en silencio.

Empecé a extrañar el sonido de su risa al notar lo mal que me ponía escuchar el tono de su voz cuando murmuraba "Habla" Me dijo y de pronto me sentí demasiado consciente de su mano en mi brazo. El calor de su piel se colaba tras las capas de ropa que me cubrían. Me soltó cuando noto que me había quedado observando el contacto por mucho tiempo.

"Besabas a Craig" Dije de una forma embarazosamente débil.

"Te tiraste a Mercedes" Su voz era suave como seda.

¿Era aquello mejor que pelear? Solo parecía una versión callada de nuestra discusión anterior.

"Solo trataba de averiguar algo"

Lo escuche sonreír y mi vista fue hasta su rostro para ver esa sonrisa plasmada allí, tentándome "Yo también"

Y fue solo cuando él lo dijo que la posibilidad se me presentó. '¿Eso era todo? ¿Experimentación?' Es decir, aquel fue el caso conmigo y cuando lo veía de ese modo, sonaba mucho más sencillo y mil veces menos horrible. ¿Cómo es que me resultaba tan fácil ver las cosas de la peor forma que podría verlas?

"¿Veredicto?" Preguntó, volviendo mi atención hacia él.

"Me gustan las mujeres" Respondí con honestidad, porque él solo pensar estar con otro tío en cama sin ropa no solo_ no_ me atraía, sino que de hecho me resultaba algo perturbador. ¿Por qué me gustaba Stan? Hasta hoy, no lo comprendo... Parecía estar rompiendo cada limite y regla que me había puesto y aun si no estaba seguro de que eso me gustara, no tiene sentido negarlo.

"¿Si?" Dijo y arrugó la nariz un poco antes de continuar "Pues parece ser que yo soy algo- adaptable"

Aquello casi me resulto cómico "¿Adaptable?"

"Adaptable" confirmó.

"Entonces- ¿Quiere decir que eres más gay que yo?" Pregunté y solté una suave risa... es que, con toda honestidad ¿Quién lo creería?

"Un poco"

"Nunca lo hubiese visto venir"

"Butters tiene novia, amigo. Es un hecho... y si eso es cierto, entonces cualquier cosa es posible" Rió un poco cuando mi mandíbula quedo colgando tras el shock de la noticia. A mi lado se encontraba la silla en la que se había sentado antes y solo me deje caer en ella.

Ni siquiera hicieron falta más palabras, luego de eso ya estábamos hablando como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Siempre me sorprendió lo fácil que es arreglar las cosas con él, solo requería una pequeña platica o un gesto para tenerlo ahí, amigable y relajado.

La verdad es que lo extrañaba... mucho, y no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Se sentía como si hubiese sido tanto tiempo desde que él se convirtió en Stan, el que tenía mi cabeza girando en círculos en lugar de Stan, mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que podía depender sin dudarlo.

Me hacía demasiada falta- esa amistad que ya casi parecía estar perdida.

Miré el reloj de mi celular y note que solo quedaba media hora antes de que mi padre venga a buscarme y lo decidí.

Era tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Aún si eso rompía el leve clima que se sentía tan agradable entre nosotros.

"Stan" Dije, después de que habíamos caído en silencio.

"¿Si?" Dijo desde abajo de la camioneta, donde se encontraba arreglando quien sabe qué.

"Ayer- hablé con Kenny y..." Estaba empezando a ver un patrón en la historia... todo lo que empieza con 'Ayer hable con Kenny-' termina en algo incomodo.

"Creí que estabas molesto con él"

"Si lo estaba pero es todo lo que tengo, referente a ayuda psicológica así que me las aguanto"

"¿Y qué te dijo?" Preguntó casualmente.

"No, lo relevante es más bien- lo que _yo_ le dije a _él_"

"¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?" Se empujó por el parachoques hasta salir de abajo del vehículo antes de que pudiera pedirle que permanezca allí mientras yo hablaba. Llevé la vista al suelo, pensando en cómo decir las cosas para que no suene como que tenía sueños mojados con él, pero que se notara la importancia del asunto.

Cuando el sonido de sus pasos me distrajo ya fue muy tarde. Se encontraba demasiado cerca otra vez, y mi resolución ya empezó a caer cuando noté como me costaba concentrarme cuando toda su atención estaba fijada en mí. Me mareaba... me dejaba incoherente y dudoso ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta?

"Ky" murmuró con una expresión de confusión cuando no hice movimientos para responder su pregunta. Mis labios se entreabrieron para intentar hablar pero la garganta sencillamente no me funcionaba.

Y hablar no fue mucho más fácil cuando el azul de sus ojos- que me hechizaban tanto- me empezó a parecer una distracción insignificante en relación al rosado de sus labios.

Parecía estar más cerca cada segundo y no comprendí como lo estaba haciendo si sus pies no estaban moviéndose.

'¿No se están moviendo, verdad?... ¿O sí?'

"Es que esto- me está enloqueciendo" Mascullé.

"A mí también" Susurró-

'Ah, ya entiendo'

El no estaba acercándose a mí, era yo quien se estaba acercando a él con cada parpadeo. Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos tan cerca que casi podía escuchar sus parpadeos.

"A-asusta" dije en un suspiro y fije la vista en su pecho. Hasta podía ver los filamentos de la tela de su camiseta con claridad, así de cerca estaba. Centímetros...

"Lo sé" respondió. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí el cálido aire de su respiración contra el puente de mi nariz y el aroma a vainilla y café volvieron a invadir mis sentidos.

Profundamente... Muy profundamente.

Todo lo que hizo fue suspirar pero la falta de distancia lo hizo parecer mucho más- íntimo.

Me tenía enganchado.

Atrapado.

_Envenenado_.

"Todos tienen a al menos una persona que cuenta como 'excepción', Ky" Sonrió y los parpados de los ojos me resultaron pesados hasta que casi los tenia cerrados "No tiene porqué ser algo serio, podemos solo-"

Si, lo interrumpí...

Y poniendo de lado el pensamiento de que ahora conocía el sabor de los labios de Craig-

No me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

* * *

No recuerdo como ni por qué me llamó la atención, pero su cabello parecía ser más suave de lo que se sentía. No era algo que me molestara, solo se sentía -diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Ciertamente no me contuvo de enredar mis dedos ahi una y otra vez a medida que continuábamos aquella actividad que yo había iniciado.

Me mordisqueó el labio y me sentí perder la conciencia cuando sus manos empezaron a apretarme con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Yo le pasaba las manos por la espalda con ardor mientras nos besábamos. Aun si la posición en la que estábamos era incomoda, mi mente estaba demasiado paralizada como para intentar separarme de él. Solo estaba consciente del calor de su cuerpo y lo endemoniadamente sensuales que eran los pequeños sonidos que le sacaba de tanto en tanto.

Me aparté de sus labios para respirar y permití un gemido escaparse de mi garganta cuando empezó a besarme el cuello en la zona donde Kenny nos enseño a tomar el pulso una vez. Recuerdo haber pasado minutos enteros con los dedos sobre el cuello de Stan tratando de sentir su pulso... el era mucho mejor en esas cosas que yo.

Puse ambas manos en el pecho de Stan y lo empujé hasta estar presionados contra el lado de la camioneta antes de apoyarme en sus hombros para iniciar otro beso. Mis manos cayeron a sus lados y cuando las yemas de mis dedos se colaron bajo su camiseta, lo oí tomar un respiro agudo.

'Maldito pueblo montañés y sus malditas temperaturas glaciares'

"Perdona" Murmure contra sus labios pero el solo sacudió la cabeza suavemente y me tomo del rostro para empujar sus labios contra los míos nuevamente.

'¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?'

"Tu celular" Escuché su suave voz susurrarme al oído.

"Hmmm" '¿_Celular? ¿Qué es un celular?'_

"Está sonando" Dijo y sus brazos me soltaron, volviendo a colgar de sus hombros a los lados de su cuerpo. Di un paso hacia atrás y lo vi a los ojos por un segundo, muy drogado en mis propias hormonas para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Kyle, ¿Piensas a contestar?"

Fue entonces que desperté del trance y sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi mente "S-sí, claro" Dije y tome el pequeño aparato que sonaba en mi bolsillo.

Era mi padre, por supuesto "Ya estoy saliendo, Papá" Dije antes siquiera de que pudiese hablarme. Solo rogué que mi voz sonara normal "Bien, estoy afuera" Escuche antes de que el colgara y suspiré en alivio.

Fue como si todo el aire hubiese cambiado tan pronto como guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo nuevamente. Ya me sentía incomodo y sin saber cómo verlo a los ojos pero cuando lo hice, me sorprendió ver que el ni siquiera estaba ruborizado... Solo me estaba sonriendo en resignación, comprendiendo que el momento ya había acabado "¿Te ha pasado a buscar?" Preguntó con gentileza.

"...Si" Afirmé y me llevé una mano a la nuca "¿Te- llamo más tarde?" No sabía cómo actuar... Con Rebeca 'el momento' nunca acababa hasta que ambos nos desmayábamos del cansancio. Con Bebe-

'Dios, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Tal vez deba pedirle que me de otra bofetada la próxima vez que la vea'

"Claro" Dijo y se acercó hasta mí nuevamente, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para parecer sospechoso "Esto- ¿Está bien, no? No estoy obligándote a nada- ¿Cierto?" Me pareció tan característico de el necesitar aprobación pero en aquel momento solo me pareció simpático.

Tragué cualquier escusa que empezó a formularse en mi cabeza y solo solté eso que tanto quería salir sin restricciones, sabiendo que no hay tal cosa como 'dejar que tu corazón

Hable', pero deseando que sea algo al menos parecido "- está bien" Dije calladamente.

* * *

"No, eso solo funciona con Hugh Jackman" La habitación estaba muy obscura para que cualquiera de los dos vea algo pero podía escuchar su maldita sonrisa mientras hablaba.

"¿Qué?"

"Hugh Jackman, tu sabes-" Probablemente estaba muy cansado y yo sabía que él debía ir a la escuela la mañana siguiente pero mi crisis mental/emocional se estaba volviendo ya muy vivida sin analizarla con ayuda de un tercero "No es gay si es con Wolverine" Así que le había dicho a Kenny lo que ocurrió con Stan y lo que me había dicho...que todos tienen a alguien por quien serian gay.

"¿Qué?" Repetí.

"Porque todos los hombres son gay por Wolverine, no cuenta" Sonaba tan orgulloso de su observación "Cualquier otro tipo-... gay" Dijo, no dejando lugar para preguntas.

"¿Crees que soy gay?"

"¿Stan lucía como Hugh Jackman cuando lo besaste? Dios- no lo sé, Kyle" Exhalo cansadamente por la frustración que le causaba no poder hacerme callar "¿Puedo -por favor- ir a dormir?" No era algo común irritar a Kenny. Usualmente el tomaba el lugar de la persona que irritaba a otros.

"Dijo que es 'adaptable'... ¿Qué coño quiso decir con eso?"

"Olvida lo que quiso decir, significa que quiere ligar contigo. ¿No puedes solo dejarlo en eso que es tan sencillo? No es como si vivieras en los días de Jesús o algo así... La sociedad está cambiando. Ahora la filosofía mundial es 'fóllate a _lo que sea_ que te calienta'"

"¿'Días de Jesús', dices?" Resistí la risa de burla que casi se me escapó.

"No soy bueno con las fech- concéntrate en el punto para que yo pueda dormir, ¿Quieres?"

"No sé cuál es el punto- ese es el problema. ¿No has oído lo que te dije?"

"¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?"

No dije nada más y él lo tomó como que ya tenía permitida una cita con sus sueños porque solo unos minutos más tarde lo escuché roncar con calma.

Ya había aceptado el hecho de que tenia segundas intenciones con mi mejor amigo para cuando lo besé por lo que no me sorprendió tanto descubrir cómo le deseaba. Stan, por su parte parecía estar abriéndole los brazos a todo un nuevo aspecto sobre la sexualidad humana que desconocía, lo cual debería haber hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Pero no era así.

No estábamos saliendo y gracias al cielo que no. Mi cabeza ya estaba trabajando turnos extras con la idea de haber desarrollado un gusto por besar a Stan. Si se le agregaba una relación a la mezcla, habría terminado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

No me atraían los hombres y sin embargo le tenía ganas a mi amigo, lo cual estaba atroz-mente _MAL _y no- _no_ porque 'él es un hombre y eso es desagradable', ¿Está bien? Esa no contaba siquiera como la razón menos importante del porque de mi exaltación.

…

Van a hacer que lo diga, ¿Verdad?

Bien, empieza con algo que he dicho antes pero que no me molesta repetir porque -sencillamente- no hay forma de que le ponga suficiente énfasis.

Stan era mi _hermano._

Claro y sencillo, Stan era una persona a la que consideraba mi pariente de sangre desde el momento en que lo conocí. No recuerdo mi vida antes de Stan y lo único que sé es que apestaría no tenerlo a mi lado. Era la persona con la cual hacia casi todo, y en quien confiaba antes de mis padres o maestros. La primera vez que dormí lejos de casa fue en casa de Stan. Me metí en mi primera pelea a su lado, con él compre mi primera revista para adultos, compramos nuestro primer pack de alcohol juntos, hasta me había comprado mi primer paquete de condones cuando yo tuve mucha vergüenza para verle a la vendedora a la cara.

Y lo que sucede es lo siguiente. Mi atracción asumida por Stan no hacía que deje de considerarlo como parte de mi familia...como mi _hermano._

Solo que ahora me sentía como si quisiera tirarme a mi hermano.

Si... ese es el nivel de MAL al que me refiero. El hecho de que él sea hombre y yo también solo era una de las muchas complicaciones que me mantenían dudoso de aceptar que tal vez aquello iba más allá de atracción física. Literalmente me sentía como un tarado incestuoso aun si Stan y yo no compartíamos sangre.

Es decir, no es como si toda la vida se me había escapado el hecho de que Stan es un tío atractivo. Es solo que aquello nunca tuvo importancia porque no afectaba mi relación con él en absoluto. Kenny también es atractivo y también lo considero como parte de mi familia pero jamás tuve intenciones cuestionables con él aun si lo veo desvestirse frente a mí casi todos los días.

'Entonces- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué STAN, entre todas las personas que conozco?'

AL principio eran solo los ojos que me llamaban la atención... luego era el aroma de su Shampoo y el café... Luego fue su cabello y al final, empezaron a ser cosas realmente estúpidas y especificas como- la forma en que sus cachetes casi siempre lucían rosados por la calefacción en la escuela o como arruga la nariz al bostezar...

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya estaba pensando en esas cosas aun cuando no las presenciaba.

Fue entonces que noté que había perdido la batalla.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, mas me confundía. Mi intención fue la de ir al garaje y hablar con él. En lugar de eso, terminamos en la misma situación que empezó todo el desastre en primer lugar.

Y no sabía nada sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No comprendía que fue lo que ocurrió que hizo que apartara a Wendy de su cabeza el tiempo suficiente como para permitirle a Craig colarse entre sus piernas.

Ya no entendía nada

No era algo propio de Stan. El no hacia cosas como esas...

Antes de todo aquello, Wendy había sido la única persona en ser besada por Stan.

Craig no sonaba como más que despecho por parte de mi amigo. Despecho y curiosidad...

…

'Experimentación'

Entonces la idea me cayó encima y la respuesta al pequeño dilema frente al cual me encontraba hacia que mi estomago diera vueltas en círculos.

Las imágenes de Stan, calmado y relajado me golpearon. Lo poco característico de él era ser tan espontaneo y seguro de sus acciones aun si la misma situación me estaba matando a mí, quien usualmente sobrellevaba las cosas de mucho mejor forma.

...Dios

El descubrimiento de lo emocionalmente envuelto que me hallaba con el tema ya era malo...

...pero era peor si de verdad Stan no estaba emocionalmente envuelto en ello para nada.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**- Kenny esta cantando una estrofa de la canción que curiosamente habla sobre algo que a Kyle le interesa. _She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they- thought of rain _(Ella tiene los ojos como los cielos mas azules, como si pensaran en lluvia) _I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_ (Odio mirarle a los ojos y ver una sola gota de dolor).

Kyle se dio cuenta de aquello y por ende terminó gritandole. XDD

Recuerdo que mientras escribia el fic, no estaba decidida entre hacerlo style o solo dejarlos amigos porque la amistad entre ellos me derrite el corazon. Pero no se preocupen- terminó slash C:


	10. Parecería ser que sentirse mal luce bien

**La armada de las siete naciones**

**Ch 10: Parecería ser que sentirse mal luce bien (Parte 1)**

**

* * *

**_Esa forma de amar lleva a un hombre a su tumba._ _**Crazy, Aerosmith.**_

_**

* * *

AN: Al corregir la historia, me dí cuenta de que la escena con Kyle y Stan, donde Stan habla de que estan escuchando un cassette de Aerosmith, se siente mucho mejor si se lee con musica de fondo. Creo que son tres canciones las que cubren la escena entera (Es algo larga) pero tal vez a mi me tomó tres porque estaba revisando el capitulo en lugar de solo leyendo asi que podrían ser solo dos. En fin- Solo queria avisar en caso de que alguien quiera escuchar las canciones mientras leen. Yo escuché Crazy, Crying y por ultimo Dude looks like a lady. La primera si debe ser Crazy porque Kyle la cita- pero las otras dos pueden ser cualquier cancion de Aerosmith que les agrade. En fin- que se diviertan ^^  
**_

**Stan**

_"Parece ser que ya sacamos todo lo que podíamos de esta relación" Dijo, con mis manos apretadas entre las de ella "Podríamos volver- y sabes que eso seria perjudicial para ambos" Sonaba tan segura de sus palabras._

_"¿Perjudicial? Wendy-" 'Oh, vamos…'_

_"Se que suena dramático pero ¿Como mas podría decirlo?" Soltó mis manos y empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello obscuro que le caía por los hombros de forma nerviosa, como distrayéndose de su tarea... O sea- mandarme por un tubo "Eramos miserables, Stan" _

_'…Auch'_

_"Miserables…" repetí, tratando de convencerme de que ella no estaba diciendo las palabras como yo las oía. Si había algo seguro en mi cabeza, era que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos yo nunca me había sentido- miserable "¿Eras- miserable conmigo?" _

_Quedó en silencio por minutos enteros antes de que sus labios se entreabrieran para responder. 'Con confianza- tomate tu tiempo, no te preocupes porque me de un ataque cardíaco o algo parecido' "Eso no fue lo que quise decir" Sacudió la cabeza suavemente. _

"_Es lo que escuché" Me volteé un poco para encontrar algo que pudiese usar como escusa para salir corriendo de ahí antes de que diga o haga algo verdaderamente patético. _

_No seria como algo impensable que me sucediera eso. _

"_Sabes que todavía siento algo por ti" Dijo y sentí sus suaves manos en mi rostro, regresando mi vista hacia ella. Solo unos días antes, hubiera estado hipnotizado por su perfume y belleza injusta pero en aquel momento, solo pude maravillarme por la forma en que cada vez que hablaba al respecto- las cosas iban disminuyendo en intensidad. Fue de 'Aun te amo', a 'Siempre voy a quererte de alguna forma' y ahora 'tenia sentimientos' por mi. Deseé poder detenerla antes de que toda nuestra relación se vuelva un seco 'Nos divertimos ¿Verdad? Cuidate'. _

"_Hemos intentado estar juntos y no funcionó- Luego intentamos estar separados y de alguna forma, eso tampoco fue de ayuda... Debemos hallar una forma en que podamos estar juntos sin- estar juntos, ¿Sabes?" 'Honestamente... no' "Tenemos que poder estar ahí para el otro sin la carga sentimental que hace que sea tan difícil. Será mejor para ambos al final, lo sabes" Otra forma de decir 'Seamos solo amigos' "No tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió, Stan. Ojalá yo hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyarte en ese momento pero la verdad es- que no lo soy" Otra forma de decir 'No eres tu, soy yo'._

"_Entiendo" Dije, dando un paso hacia atrás y desconectando el contacto de sus manos en mi rostro._

_Ella no lucía satisfecha "Te estoy pidiendo que me perdones-"_

_Solo di media vuelta y me alejé del lugar, sin escuchar mas. _

_

* * *

_

Supongo que la perseverancia empieza a ser inútil en el momento cuando el posible amor de tu vida te pide que dejes de intentar recuperarla. Y entiendo que Wendy lo había hecho repetidas veces... pero hasta ese entonces, siempre creí que no había algo suficientemente malo que pudiera ocurrir entre nosotros como para que yo la deje ir. Cuando tuvimos aquella platica, ese pensamiento solo se convirtió en vergüenza por todo el tiempo que perdí tratando de arreglar algo roto. Intenté demorarme lo mas que pude para decirlo pero-

'Wendy y yo hemos terminado por completo'

Nada que yo haga iba a arreglar las cosas y el solo intentar era mas dolor del que estaba dispuesto a sufrir. De pronto, los enojados sermones de Kyle acerca de lo estúpido que era regalarle la camioneta tenían todo el sentido del mundo. Soy el humano mas patético del universo cuando se trata del amor y es algo que tenia bien claro. Soy un cursi- un suave, maleable, iluso, con el corazón débil que se cuelga de cada esperanza aun cuando lo sabio es dejarse ir y olvidalo todo.

Vaya, casi daba vergüenza...

Aun así, el hecho de que yo había decidido rendirme con ella no hacia que me agrade su nuevo novio ni siquiera_ un poco_ mas.

"¿Y que demonios me has venido a pedir? -Mi 'bendición' o algo así?" Dije con el ceño fruncido a la persona culpable de la mayoría de las migrañas que me acechaban "Suerte con eso, tigre"

"Escucha, no me interesa si quieres verme como el malo de la película que te robo a tu novia o no. Ni siquiera estaría hablándote si no significara tanto para Wendy" Y sin embargo, se rehusaba a dejar de hablarme... ¿Desde cuando las indirectas dejaron de ser una forma elegante de expresar 'vete al diablo' sin decirlo? "El hecho es que la perdiste porque casi no le prestabas atención"

"Mi padre murió, idiota. Perdona si no estaba siendo el caballero perfecto que se suponía que sea- mi mente estaba algo así como- en otro lugar"

"¿Y entonces por qué demonios te enfadas conmigo? ¡Ella era soltera!" Solté un sonido de asco "Ni siquiera soy amigo tuyo ¿Se supone que debía seguir algún tipo de código y pedir tu permiso?"

Solo desvié la mirada en irritación.

Lo que ocurre es que el tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo. Gregory nunca fue amigo mio- apenas un conocido. Desde su perspectiva, Wendy fue solo una chica que le gustaba y que acababa de terminar una relación... no había nada tan grave en el hecho de que fue tras ella a parte de que yo aun estaba totalmente enamorado y destrozado después de que terminó conmigo cuando yo mas necesitaba de su compañía.

Claro que él no me agradaba. En mi posición, ¿A quien le agradaría? Seguía siendo el tipo que me la robo cuando yo no tenía armas para luchar.

…

Honestamente, ni siquiera era él con quien estaba enojado. Era-

-Wendy... Le seguía diciendo que ya no importaba y que todo estaba bien entre nosotros para que no se preocupara pero demonios, le guardaba un rencor gigantesco.

"Sólo no te metas en esto, ¿Quieres? Dejalo ir"

"No puedo 'dejarlo ir', ella estaba llorando. Lo menos que podrías hacer es hablarle para que se sienta mejor" '¿Y por qué?' "¿Puedes hacer eso?" El lucia preocupado, era obvio. La expresión que llevaba en el rostro casi me hizo considerar su petición.

...Casi

"No" Respondí sencillamente, levantándome de mi silla y juntando mis útiles "No puedo" El profesor de química abrió los labios para protestar cuando me alejé pero yo ya estaba saliendo del aula para cuando el sonido salio de sus labios.

Sabía que guardar resentimientos no era bueno, jamás me había ayudado. Pero no podía superar el que ella había sido la persona en terminar de enterrar la daga que tenia ya tan hundida en el pecho.

Ella- me abandonó...

Toda su vida, me había dicho que me amaba mas que a nadie y le fue tan jodidamente fácil alejarse cuando mas la necesitaba.

Mi padre murió y ella solo- me dejó...

¿Como demonios pudo hacer algo así? Y a mi- entre todas las personas en el mundo...

"¡Piensa rápido!" Escuché antes de sentir algo pesado colisionar contra mi cráneo bruscamente. La fuerza del impacto causo que me tropiece y caí de rodillas al piso.

"¿Que cara-" Giré para encontrarme con un escenario bastante familiar. Ahí estaba otra vez, parado con una sonrisa de arrogancia que irritaba al que la viera. "¿Tu- acabas de arrojarme_ un libro a la cabeza_?" Pregunté, sin creer la cantidad de malos modales que podían juntarse en solo un ser humano.

"No no... no 'un' libro- 'tu' libro, Stanley. Articulo que abandonaste sobre tu escritorio y que te estoy devolviendo. Agradece que no lo tiré a la basura" Tomé el libro y lo guarde en mi bolsa, sin creer que no le estaba diciendo nada por el accidente que 'causo totalmente adrede.

"¿El profesor te mandó a buscarme?" Pregunté. No es como si hubiese sido la primera cosa que me arrojaba a la cabeza... de hecho ni siquiera contaba como la cosa mas grande que me había arrojada. Si se trata de aquel imbécil, que solo te arroje cosas es casi suerte.

"Si ¿Has visto las piernas de esa momia? No es como si él pudiese hacerlo solo" Reía con calma mientras hablaba "No es que a mi me guste ir a pescar hippies pero lamerle las botas al profesor es útil y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario"

"No voy a volver a clase" Dije, ausente, y me puse de pié.

"¿Y crees que yo si?" - él olvidara que ambos existimos en exactamente dos segundos" Dijo "Vamos al cine o algo"

Algunas cosas no cambian... 30 kilos menos o no.

* * *

'¿Cuando fue que Eric Cartman se convirtió en mi puto canciller?'

"No puedo creer que aun estés con eso... ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?" Su voz estaba llena de vida, pero no me venía como sorpresa que él encontrara mi confusión interna así de entretenida. Lucía como si estuviese viendo un documental de la segunda guerra mundial.

A él le gustan las cosas inapropiadas... es algo que toda la grasa quemada del mundo no podría cambiar.

"Tu me dijiste que-" Sacudí la cabeza y la deje caer en mis manos, sin poder continuar con la oración. No- no alcanzamos a ver ninguna película pero estábamos sentados en un café bastante marica mientras Cartman bebía su- oh si...

Café negro con edulcorante.

"Te dije que te lo lleves a tu marica cama, lo cual aun parece ser- no solo algo que deseas hacer- sino también algo que solucionara tu maldito melodrama" Tragó el resto de su bebida sin siquiera hacer gestos, algo que incluso a Tweek le cuesta hacer "Y en lugar de eso- ¿Qué hiciste? Intentaste follar con Craig y dejame dejar esa oración sola y sin barreras para que la comprendas correctamente" Se acercó hacia mi con el rostro serio y negociador.

"Intentaste follar con Craig"

Lo empujé de golpe con una mano para que caiga en su silla otra vez, lejos de mi "¿Y a ti que te importa?"

Él solo suspiró y continuó con su argumento, como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño de cinco años "Podría tomarme el tiempo y perderlo tratando de explicarte la forma en que funcionas como ser humano pero hay posibilidades de que aun así no lo entiendas así que solo deja que te lo ponga sencillo" Le hizo una seña a la camarera para que retire su taza "Tu no puedes hacer mierda como esa"

Casi me puse de pie para dejarlo ahí solo antes de sentir su pesada mano en mi hombro, empujándome hacia abajo para que lo escuché "Kenny puede ir por la vida cogiéndose a lo que sea que le plazca porque tiene demasiados problemas internos como parara sentar cabeza. Apenas y puede lidiar con sus cosas- seria imposible que lidie con las de alguien mas. Él lo sabe, por lo que ni siquiera intenta ser serio con sus romances" Le alzo la taza a la camarera y tomo el sobre con la cuenta "Yo puedo hacerlo porque aún no he encontrado a una sola tía capaz de soportar estar con alguien que tiene un cerebro y lo usa para cosas relevantes. Tu eterno novio platónico Kyle-" Aquello retomó mi atención de una mas rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado y la sonrisa en el rostro de Cartman creció al notar lo atento que estaba en cualquier conversación que incluya a mi 'eterno novio platónico' "El 'súper mejor amigo' puede ligar por ahí con desconocidos porque, aun si a él le gusta pensar que soy yo quien nunca comprenderá los sentimientos de otra persona, él no tiene idea de como es estar enamorado sin perder la cabeza. Kyle, tan bueno como te gusta creer que es, no siente ni siquiera un poco de remordimiento después de desechar tías cualquieras luego de obtener satisfacción de ellas. Pero tu, Stan-" Desde que empezó esa oración, ya estaba seguro que no me iba a gustar la continuación "Eres demasiado marica como para vivir la vida de ese modo"

"Púdrete, Cartman" Dije y descansé la frente en la superficie de la mesa, notando como no me tome el tiempo para negar su acusación.

"Puedes tirarte a _Wendy_ y puedes tirarte a _Kyle_. Esas son TODAS tus opciones, Stan. _Jamas_ saldrás de otra cama sin el peso de una cantante de opera sobre tus hombros" Me encantaría poder negar eso,pero la verdad es que soy la persona mas inevitablemente monógama del universo "¿Y quieres saber por qué?"

"No realmente, pero tengo el presentimiento de que me lo dirás de todos modos" murmure contra la superficie de madera de la pequeña mesa.

"Es porque no puedes lidiar con 'aventuras de una noche'. Querrías llamar a la chica con la que estuviste para asegurarte de que vuela a casa sin problemas- o querrás comprarle algo para que no se sienta mal porque la usaste como 'jarabe anti-frustración sexual'. Tienes que comprender que ese tipo de barrabasadas nos hace quedar mal al resto de los hombres, porque a las hembras les gusta ese tipo de cosas. Por ende, debes ahorrarnos la reputación arruinada y permanecer con actos muerde almohadas como 'solo tener sexo con tías a quienes de verdad quieres'" Dijo y levanté la vista hacia él, finalmente comprendiendo lo que me estaba tratando de decir "O Kyle- lo siento, olvide que te volviste algo homosexual por un momento. Como sea- no lo hagas con Craig. eso solo- esta _mal_" Se puso de pie y yo le seguí con la cabeza baja.

Él me pintaba mucho mas confiable cuando sus intenciones dejaron de parecer totalmente altruistas. Quería que me junte con Kyle para que ninguna mujer se queje de que el era demasiado imbécil. Comprender eso me resulto casi como un alivio...porque si ayudarse significa que él se estaría ayudando a si mismo, lo hará de forma totalmente perfecta.

Cartman no jode con los intereses de Cartman... es un hecho de la vida.

"Haces que suene muy sencillo... no lo es"

"Si que lo es"

"No, no lo es"

"Wendy te dijo que dejes de molestar, ¿Verdad?"

"No con esas palabras- pero si, creo"

"Y ya has tragado saliva pelirroja dos veces- por lo que sabes que no esta en contra"

"El que no este en contra no significa que este _dispuesto"_

"Él es _judío_- DIOS, es como si ustedes nunca escucharan lo que les digo" Se frotó los parpados con agitación, tratando de controlar su irritación de modo que pueda explicarlo con detalles "Los judíos no ofrecen nada a menos que obtengan algo a cambio. Tienes que darle algo antes de solo- esperar a que se desnude para ti"

"Eso suena a- soborno"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? No voy a sobornarlo, él es-"

"'Él es mi_ mejor amigo'_" Se estaba burlando de mi "Honestamente, si te vuelves una vagina mas grande de lo que eres ahora, empezaras a atraer lesbianas hacia ti... y no hablo de sensuales lesbianas en lencería de encaje como las de Playboy que pelean con almohadas. Hablo de las fisicoculturistas que andan en motocicletas y querrán violarte con un vibrador"

Se que se suponía que me moleste y diga algo para defenderme a mi y a todas las lesbianas del mundo pero, mierda- ni siquiera pude evitar reír hasta que se me acabó el aliento. Era esa la magia de Eric Cartman. Tenia el talento innato de decir una oración con mas de siete cosas ofensivas a la vez y aun así hacer que suene cómica.

Escucharlo hablar sobre la vida siempre fue un placer culposo para mi.

* * *

"¿Quien lo diría?" Notó mientras se hallaba sentado a mi lado en la camioneta. Sus aburridos dedos tocaban ritmos de batería contra el brazo del asiento en la puerta mientras la suave música de Aerosmith llenaba el ambiente de fondo. Acabábamos de instalar el equipo de sonido y estaba orgulloso del trabajo en equipo que se dio por primera vez entre Kyle y yo desde que empezamos a trabajar en el garaje.

Escucharlo cantando esa canción calladamente me provocaba tanta calma. Como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que estuviese saliendo mal en ese entonces _"Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train and that you're heading out to Hollywood..._" Me hacia sonreír _"Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times It kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good"_ Era un cassete lo que estábamos escuchando... de hecho un cassete que encontré en una de las cajas de herramientas.

Y sí, el estéreo era suficientemente viejo como para tener un reproductor de cassettes. Era otra cosa a la que ya me habia acostumbrado... la inevitable vejez de mi vehiculo.

Kyle tenía los gustos mas relajantes de música entre los cuatro. Yo tendía a escuchar géneros musicales que no voy a mencionar porque ya tengo suficiente con mis amigos burlándose de 'la mariconera emo' bajo la que someto a mis oídos todos los días como para exponerlo al mundo. Kenny suele escuchar mucha música clásica- algo que no mucha gente creería pero le gusta mucho la ópera y se le da bien en el canto... Cartman solo oía canciones folclóricas alemanas, cosa que me resultaba de lo mas simpática porque sabrán que Cartman no tiene un solo pelo que provenga de Alemania.

Pero Kyle-

Siempre dijo que le gustaba mas la música sin tantas 'emociones encontradas'. Solo algo que le ayude a pasar el tiempo de forma agradable.

_"What can I do, honey... I feel like the color blue..."_

A Kyle le parece estúpido lo fácil que se cataloga a la gente solo mediante el tipo de música que escucha. Y le parece mas estúpido que a la gente le importe tanto no caer en la categoría equivocada.

"¿Y que harás con ella ahora?" Dijo con suavidad una vez que olvido como continuaba la canción que cantaba.

Solo me estiré cansadamente y solté un suspiro "No se- no puedo desecharla" Dije y descansé el cuello contra el el asiento que aun no tenia una cabecera para respaldar- pues, la cabeza. La Chevrolet ya estaba en mucho mejor estado. El estéreo funcionaba bien, tenia asientos cómodos y un motor funcional.

Le dije a Kyle que ya no tenía pensado darle la camioneta como regalo a Wendy y ahora solo nos encontrábamos pensando en diferentes utilidades para ella.

"Jimbo no te lo permitiría" Kyle escapó de su casa. Era viernes, lo que significaba que era el ultimo día de suspensión sin contar el fin de semana. Su padre estaba en el trabajo y su madre- no tenia idea pero el punto es que- Estaba a solas con el en el garaje y aun no me había atrevido a decirle nada importante.

"Atentaría contra su propia vida" Respondí "O la de Ned" Completó el antes de reír al hacerse la imagen mental.

"Creo- que voy a regalársela a mi hermana o algo... como venganza" Recorrí una mano por el volante y hice una mueca al sentir la textura áspera del cuero gastado.

"No digas eso... estará en buen estado" Sonaba como si estuviese mintiendo pero no le di importancia "Vaya, Wendy se lo pierde ¿No?" Ni siquiera terminó de hablar antes de empezar a reír.

"Si, si... que simpático" Dije con sarcasmo. Cuando al fin se calmó un poco después de la gracia que le causo imaginarme conduciendo aquel pedazo de chatarra por la calle, pude referirme a el "Ky" Dije suavemente y giro el rostro hacia mi, mucho menos incomodo de lo que había estado hace solo unos días. Me hizo pensar que tal vez-

Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando a la idea... La idea de que podíamos estar juntos si así lo queríamos.

"Ya se me pasó. Hablo en serio... No puedo decir que ya no tengo sentimientos por ella pero al fin lo entendí" Su rostro adquirió una seriedad completa y sus labios se abrieron para objetar pero no se lo permití "No tiene caso, ella me lo hizo entender. No hay forma de arreglar las cosas con ella y honestamente, ya me harté de tratar. Tal vez no lo he superado del todo pero quiero intentar, ¿Sabes? Dejarla ir-" Sentí sus dedos sobre mis labios para callarme y solo solté un suspiro furtivo al sentir su piel contra mi boca. Obedecí y me quedé en silencio.

"Entiendo" Dijo calladamente "No tienes porque explicarte tanto, Stan" Suelo olvidar que Kyle no esta ni cerca de ser tan inseguro como soy yo. El nunca necesito tantas palabras de apoyo y confiaba en mi, por lo que no tenia sentido decirle las cosas tantas veces.

Lo de Wendy era un capitulo cerrado y no puedo explicar el peso que cayó de mi espalda al saber eso. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, aun cubiertos por sus dedos y aquello hizo que los retirara de mi boca casi tímidamente.

Si, como había dicho él, daba miedo probar las aguas como lo estábamos haciendo. Porque el fuego, o estaba ahí o no, sin intermedios. Y si cometíamos el error de tomar un giro equivocado o muy rápido- podríamos arruinar todo aquello por lo que habíamos luchado desde que nos conocemos.

Y nada valía la pena de arruinar mi amistad con el... nada.

Ni el sexo-

Ni el romance.

Sonará raro para algunos, pero nada significaba mas en el mundo para mi como saber que él estaba detrás mio cuidándome las espaldas. Era algo que quería tener guardado como un tesoro sobre cualquier otra cosa que pudiese pasar y si eso quería decir aguantarme las hormonas que me atacaban cada vez que lo tenía cerca, entonces así lo haría "Ya te he dicho- que no tiene por que ser algo demasiado serio. No creo que ninguno de los dos quiera algo así y- vamos, no es como si estuviésemos enamorados o algo así"

"S-si" Murmuró y alejó la vista de mi mientras jugaba con el cuero pelado del asiento que ocupaba.

Contrario a lo que cree la mayor parte de las personas, no todo es menos importante que una relación sentimental y eso es algo que Kyle comprendía bien. Para él, su novia siempre fue solo su novia y -aun si era una parte muy importante de su vida- sus amigos siempre lo fueron todo y yo soy igual, créanlo o no. Amaba a Wendy mas de lo que creí posible pero jamas me imaginaria dejando a mis amigos de lado cuando me necesitan solo por ella- o cualquier persona de la que estuviese enamorado.

Y, con toda honestidad, las mujeres solo parecer ser felices si sienten que son tu mundo entero.

No quiero permitir que mi vida sea sobre una sola persona otra vez... nunca quiero volver a sentir que mi felicidad depende en estar con alguien o no. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual quería estar con Kyle... porque sabia que el nunca le entregaría toda su vida a otra persona al costo de cosas que le importaban.

No deseaba ser la persona mas importante en el mundo para él y él no necesitaba ser la razón de mi existencia.

Me sentía tan increíblemente bien sabiendo eso...se sentía- tan saludable.

"Estaremos bien... si no funciona, entonces solo _no funciona_. No hace falta que seamos pareja, podemos solo- ver si realmente hay algo entre nosotros, ¿Sabes?"

Se froto la frente con una mano y soltó un gruñido de descontento "¿Por qué tienes que hacer que suene tan-"

"¿Gay?"

"Exacto" Admitió.

Kyle tenía la autoestima alta y era una persona independiente. No necesitaba que las tías le manden chocolates y se ruboricen con sus palabras para sentirse bien. Casi nunca iba atrás de ellas, solo se mantenía cerca de las que le interesaban de verdad. Él- no es de los que toman la iniciativa.

'Es tiempo de hacerse hombre y tomar algunas jodidas acciones en lugar de sentarse como un retrasado esperando que todo caiga en el lugar deseado'

_Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. _

_'Si quieres dejar de solo desear las cosas, haz algo para que tus deseos se vuelvan una realidad'_

"¿Quieres que deje de hablar sobre nosotros?"

"_Por favor" _

"Bien" Fue aquel pensamiento el que me dio valor para salir de mi asiento y trepar al de Kyle, sentarme sobre sus rodillas y acomodarme antes de continuar "Dejare de _hablar_ sobre nosotros" Fue aquel pensamiento que me impulso a acercarme a él y posar mis labios sobre los suyos por tercera vez en la vida antes siquiera que el pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro y lo sostuve ahí mientras le besaba, sin recibir respuesta por parte suya. Sentí como sus piernas se acomodaban bajo mi cuerpo y su cuerpo entero hundirse en el asiento hasta que su nuca descansaba sobre el respaldo del asiento en una posición mas cómoda.

Solo cuando sentí sus manos- aun cubiertas por los guantes de nieve- en mi espalda, noté que me estaba devolviendo el beso.

Es verdad, la única forma de conseguir que Kyle deje de pensar demasiado en las cosas es apagando su cerebro por un buen tiempo.

Y era precisamente lo que quería lograr.

Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente contra el mio, cada angulo y hendidura parecía estar en el lugar indicado y sé que el cuerpo humano esta diseñado para ser proporcional con otro cuerpo humano y no había nada que lo hiciera tan especial entre nosotros dos, pero sentí como si estuviéramos moldeados para estar juntos.

Ya lo sé, el lado femenino de mi cerebro trabaja demasiado- no me importa.

Se acomodó un poco mas y sentí la perdida de contacto con sus manos. Me aparté para hablar sobre algo que no recuerdo cuando sentí sus dedos desnudos escabullirse bajo mi camiseta y acariciarme la espalda y sus cálidos labios en mi garganta. Pronto me encontré a mi mismo mordiendo el interior de mis cachetes para no producir ningún sonido mas alto que un suspiro.

No estaba listo para dejarle tomar el control así.

"Mierda" Las hormonas me ganaron completamente para entonces y solo pude dejar que mi cabeza caiga contra su hombro en debilidad cuando sus dientes empezaron a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me sorprendió lo activo que estaba considerando lo difícil que le resultaba hablar de ello.

A decir verdad, era él quien estaba haciendo todo y yo solo me encontraba ahí en su regazo, disfrutando.

De ninguna manera me iba a permitir a mi mismo quedarme tan- pues, pasivo.

Jesús, como odio mi vocabulario...

Me aparté nuevamente y el lo tomó como una señal, sujetando los extremos de mi camiseta y estirándolos hacia arriba para librarme de ella. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y le empujé la campera bajo los brazos, sacándosela torpemente antes de arrojarla al asiento del conductor con mi camiseta. Lo tomé por el cuello para iniciar otro beso, mas confiado y acalorado que el anterior. Se sentía demasiado natural, algo que me preocupaba un poco.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mi pecho chocó contra el suyo, ganándome un callado murmuro de apreciación por su parte. El suave beso que habíamos iniciado se hacia cada vez mas brusco y frenético. No necesité mas prueba de que el quería lo mismo que yo y cualquier duda que me quedaba se extinguió tan pronto sentí una prueba bastante física y real presionando mi-

'Ah no, no... lo siento. Me rehúso a ser el catcher en esto'

Le puse una mano abierta en el pecho, atajando su torso contra el asiento mientras yo me acomodaba entre sus piernas y finalmente fue el quien se encontraba en mi regazo con las rodillas dobladas hacia arriba. Me sorprendió que no haya protestado y más aun que solo me haya tomado del cuello para besarme otra vez como si el mundo entero fuera acabar el momento en que nos detuviéramos. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi espalda casi dolorosamente mientras continuábamos.

Vaya, y yo ni siquiera sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que quería tenerlo ahí y ahora-

'Rápido'

"Ahh-" Dejó caer su cabeza contra el asiento cuando empujé mis caderas contra las suyas de forma accidental y sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi piel. Creí haberlo lastimado pero luego él se apoyó con las manos en mis hombros para frotarse desvergonzadamente contra mi de forma desesperada. El sonido que erupcionó de mi garganta fue bastante mas alto de lo que me había permitido anteriormente y tuve que morderme el labio nuevamente para evitar dejar salir mas.

Ahogó un grito cuando lo tomé de las caderas con ambas manos y lo incorporé hacia mi, moviéndonos a ambos mas rápido. La forma deliciosa en que jadeaba me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Ya en mi mente no había otra meta mas que conseguir que Kyle vea estrellas.

Sus brazos se desenredaron de mi cuello y me empujó hacia atrás por un momento para deshacerse de su camisa rápidamente, dejando su pálido pecho descubierto a mis ojos. Lo observé, hipnotizado mientras se recostaba contra el asiento y me devoraba con los ojos hasta que finalmente estos se posaron en los míos.

Sentía que mi cuerpo entero estaba anticipando aquello. Una fina capa de sudor me nacía en la nuca y eso era decir algo considerando la temperatura infrahumana en la cual se encontraba el garaje. Me llevó una mano al rostro y luego dejo que esta recorra mi cuello y pecho agonizantemente despacio. Sus gélidos dedos me daban escalofríos y aun mas cuando los sentí rozar mi ombligo, acariciando el camino de pelusa que iba hasta dentro de mis pantalones. Sus ojos me mantenían trancado y sin poder desviar la mirada. Sentí mis labios entreabrirse cuando sus dedos desabotonaron mis jeans sin ceremonia alguna y resistí la petición que casi salió de mis labios.

'Joder, no pares'

Tal vez era la emoción de una experiencia diferente o tal vez era la adrenalina de romper códigos y reglas no habladas sobre la amistad que me excitaban de tal manera, pero era la primera vez que tenia la mente así de atrofiada por el placer.

Tragué el bulto que se me armó en la garganta y mi voz no fue mas que un suspiro "Crees-" Los parpados me pesaban, demasiado intoxicados con el panorama que veían mis ojos. La piel de Kyle estaba rosada y ruborizada desde los cachetes hasta los hombros, probándome otra vez y aun de otra forma que yo no era el único que deseaba aquello con tanta locura. Su pecho se ensanchaba y contraía con esfuerzo por la forma trabajada en la que estaba respirando y lo vi humedecer sus labios con la lengua. Lucía esplendido... y era imperdonable que me haya tomado tanto tiempo tenerlo en mis brazos así. Sentí como él deslizaba el cierre de mis pantalones hasta que se abrieron y me devolvió la mirada cuando el sonido de mi voz lo distrajo "¿Crees que estamos listos para esto?"

Ni siquiera le tomó un segundo responder "No" murmuró y su mano se dispuso a colarse bajo mis boxers. La detuve antes de que alcanzara su objetivo y el volvió a regalarme una mirada, esta vez lucia irritado. Rodó los ojos al prospecto de tener que explicármelo todo "No estamos listos... para nada. Esto no es mas que un estúpido- _estúpido _error pero Stan, si te detienes ahora-" Me recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos otra vez. Él estaba actuando bajo la influencia de las hormonas, era mas que obvio. Su cerebro estaba temporalmente muerto y era uno de esos momentos en los cuales diría cualquier cosa si le consiguiese lo que quiere. Tal vez era el ver lo agitado que se encontraba lo que me tenía tan mal "Si te detienes ahora, de verdad que voy a asesinarte"

Me agache hacia él, dándole un suave beso en la base de la garganta mientras le acariciaba los costados. Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un gruñido de impaciencia. Su cuerpo temblaba "Hablo en serio. Hazlo- solo... Dios, solo haz _algo_" Apenas y podía hablar sin que la respiración le ahogue el sonido pero era difícil preocuparse por la forma en que enunciaba las palabras cuando sonaba así de excitante. Si tan solo yo hubiese estado algo mas calmado, podría haber parado aquel 'error' que estábamos cometiendo...

Desafortunadamente, yo estaba igual o... peor que él.

Tomé sus manos y las llevé a mis hombros antes de hundir mis dedos en sus caderas, estirándolas hacia mí y creando una fricción casi insoportable entre nuestros cuerpos. "Hmhg..." Estuve a punto de mandarlo todo al diablo y arrancar cada articulo de ropa entre nosotros pero por suerte aun tenia una pizca de razonamiento común que me impedía hacerlo. Solo deseaba alcanzar algún tipo de climax, ya sea bueno o malo -o un error- como en aquel caso. Ya nada mas importaba.

Los gemidos de Kyle me estaba volviendo loco. El esfuerzo que me tomaba sostenerlo en posición no se comparaba ni a leguas con el placer que recibía al tenerlo ahí contra mi cuerpo, derretido y en trance.

"Tócame" Me susurro al oído con dificultad, tratando de controlar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando empecé a aumentar el paso de nuestros movimientos.

Sonreí de lado y le besé con dulzura "Eso hago" Llevé una mano alrededor de su cuerpo, apretando una de sus nalgas con la mano sobre sus pantalones.

"Idiota- sabes.. ah- que eso no- era a lo que me refer-"El gruñido de placer que le arranqué con un movimiento especifico de las caderas fue un logro que me llenó el ego de alegría. Lo empujé con fuerza contra el asiento, frotándome contra su trasero bruscamente "Hmm- maldito hijo de-" No perdió mas tiempo y lo único que pude ver claramente fue su mano dentro de sus pantalones yendo arriba y abajo de forma rítmica mientras la otra abrazaba mi cuello. Tenía el rostro hundido en mi pecho para esconderlo de mi vista.

Subí mis manos a sus lados y bajo sus brazos, enganchándolas en sus hombros para atraer su cuerpo hacia mi cada vez que yo iba hacia él.

Nunca- vaya, nunca me había percatado antes-

'Kyle es tan jodidamente sexy'

Y no hablo de solo su apariencia. Era todo, desde la forma en que se mordía los labios y maldecía a regañadientes por no poder aguantar mucho mas hasta la forma en que sus manos se hundían en mi piel, tratando de encontrar algo que lo sujete a la tierra. Los sonidos que emitía su boca y la forma en que sus muslos se ajustaban contra mi torso, impidiendo que vaya a ningún lugar que no sea_ mas cerca_.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que a ambos nos dejara de importar el contener los sonidos. Estábamos gruñendo y gimiendo sin vergüenza, olvidando lo fácil que era que alguien nos oiga.

"Aah, Stan-n estoy-"Su cuerpo entero se empezó a tensionar contra el mio y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, a punto de entrar en combustión.

Yo- estaba a apenas segundos de-

"Stan! ¿Están bien ahí adentro?"

"Ah- por amor a-" Me empujé hacia el asiento del conductor mas rápido de lo que había creído posible, golpeándome la cabeza contra el volante en el proceso y dándole un puntapié accidental a mi compañía en la rodilla.

Kyle no se quedó a esperar. Se bajo de la camioneta sin escusas, tropezó unos cuantos pasos hasta el baño, cerró la puerta, la trancó y luego todo quedó en silencio.

'No-'

'No, debes estar bromeando-'

Volteé la mirada hacia el intercomunicador de donde provino la voz de mi tío y me pinché el puente de la nariz antes de echarle un ojo a la puerta del baño, detrás de la cual se encontraba Kyle.

'Esto no podría ser peor'

"¿Stan?" Escuché otra vez y abrí la puerta de la camioneta de golpe, yendo hacia el aparato con cautela sin siquiera molestarme en subir el cierre de mis pantalones ya que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo entrar.

Presioné un dedo contra el botón de verde y me aclaré la garganta "Estamos- bien, Jimbo ¿Que ocurre?" Solo pude rogar que mi voz sonara normal.

"Ned oyó unos sonidos cuando volvía del supermercado. Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuviesen peleando o algo así" No, peleando no es la palabra.

"Estamos bien, tío..."

"Bien... Dile a Kyle que pueden pasar a comer algo cuando terminen" 'Maldita sea, solo vete antes de que no pueda evitar gritar'

'Adiós'

'Largo'

"Claro" Dije y esperé unos segundos mas hasta que se me hizo claro que mi tío había vuelto a su casa.

Me volteé en dirección al cuarto de baño y mis ojos se clavaron en la superficie de la puerta.

'Mierda'

Caminé hasta ahí lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido contra el suelo de cemento. Cuando la alcancé, deje mi frente descansar contra la madera del marco "Kyle" dije en un murmullo. Quería asegurarme de que no había muerto de vergüenza. "¿Ky?"

Solo podía distinguir un sonido que venia desde adentro.

...aliento... el sonido de alguien jadeando con fuerza.

'Ah, podría haber sido tan increíblemente _perfecto' _"¿Que haces?" Pregunte sin necesitar hacerlo.

"¿Y que carajo_ crees_ que estoy haciendo?" Fue la filosa respuesta que recibí "Callate y dejame terminar"

Trágico... fue algo- totalmente trágico.

* * *

"Fue horrible"

_"No suena horrible"_

"Lo fue"

"_Tuviste sexo y -contra cualquier pronostico mio- te salió gratis. Ambos, tu verga y tu billetera están felices, ¿De qué te quejas?"_

Le murmuré mi respuesta.

"_¿Que?" _

"No- no llegamos a-" No tuve que completar la oración para que la entienda.

Escuche una inhalación y exhalación profunda desde el recibidor_ "Porque no tenias como pagarle, ¿Verdad? Te lo dije- un judío es un judío sin importar que tanto lo calientes. Jesús, solo debías-" _

"¡NO! No porque no tenia como pagarle, imbécil- nos interrumpieron"

"_¿Los interrumpieron?" _

"Si"

"Hombre, no deberías estar dándome esta clase de información, Stan. No es nada sabio de tu parte"

"Lo se, pero-"

"_¿Y que ocurrió luego?¿Se sonrojó Kyle?- ¿Se puso a llorar? Oh dios, dime que se puso a llorar" _

Le colgué el teléfono entonces.

* * *

"¿Casi? ¿Sabes lo que haría la gran industria de la pornografía con '_casi sexo'_?

"¿Nada?"

"Exacto"

"Kenny- ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Nos encontrábamos en dirección a casa del terapeuta después de un partido de hockey que tuvimos con el equipo de la escuela. Una vez que el nivel de estrés en el cual me encontraba bajó, me di cuenta que podía empezar a practicar deportes otra vez y estaba haciéndolo de a poco.

¿Era mi imaginación o cada vez que recordaba_ el incidente_ las cosas parecían aun peores que la vez anterior?

"No veo el problema aquí, Stan. De verdad que no" Pateó la lata de gaseosa que tenía enfrente de forma casual "¿Que hizo después de-"

"No lo digas" Le advertí

"-a_cabar _en el baño?" Le di un empujón en el hombro cuando empezó a reír.

"No me devolvía la mirada y solo se arreglaba la camisa una y otra vez como un maníaco. Cuando le pregunté si estaba bien, respondió 'Estoy grandioso'" Recordé la imagen una vez mas. Kyle con sus manos temblorosas mientras me intentaba convencer de que estaba 'grandioso' "¿Quién usa esa palabra? No 'bien' ni 'mal'. El dijo 'estoy_ grandioso'"_

"¿Sarcasmo?"

"Me habría dado cuenta- él hablaba en serio" Dije y cerré los ojos con fuerza "Hice que mi mejor amigo se sienta lo suficientemente incomodo conmigo como para decir que se 'sentía grandioso'... y luego dijo que debía ir a casa a reescribir su proyecto de biología. Casi corrió fuera del garaje antes de que yo pueda parpadear"

"¿Y? Eso no suena tan raro" Dijo, tomándome del brazo antes de que cruce la calle y me atropelle un automóvil , cosa que casi ocurrió "Kyle haciendo su tarea, suena totalmente normal"

"Kenny, Kyle no toma biología. Pasó el curso avanzado cuando cumplió 4 o algo así. Ademas es VIERNES. Ni siquiera Kyle hace su tarea los viernes"

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo y analicé su expresión con curiosidad. "¿Que?"

Su expresión era de comprensión fresca "Nada, es que- Cuando llegó a casa, dijo que tenia que ir a atrapar unas ranas del lago y salió con una red y botas de pescar. Pensé que estaba bromeando"

"Oh por Dios" Me respalde contra un poste de luz y hundí el rostro en una mano.

'Kyle perdió la cabeza- hice que mi mejor amigo enloquezca'

Kenny solo me dio unas palmadas en el hombro "No te apures, ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

"Si, para cuando este sentado en una esquina meciéndome adelante y atrás por la paranoia"

"No lo creo- solo durara hasta que esté de humor otra vez. Esta es mas actividad sexual de la que Kyle ha tenido desde salir con aquella ninfomana de primera Rebecca, amigo. Su-"

"Kenny"

"-ha de estar algo confundido"

"Basta" dije y solté un suspiro, intentando creer en sus palabras mas que nada en el mundo. "Es que yo- no quiero que esto sea solo cuestión de sexo, Kenny"

"Si no quieres que sea sobre sexo- ¿Por qué haz venido conmigo a hablar al respecto?"

"¡Eres mi amigo!"

"Si- tu amigo quien es un ninfomano mayor que Rebecca incluso"

Rodé los ojos "No vine a contarte primero- ¿Esta bien? Fui con Cartman pero él no fue de ayuda" Dije y el solo me sonrió.

"Auch" Dijo, llevándose una mano al corazón al sentir la fuerza del insulto que era desear el apoyo de Cartman antes que el de él.

"Lo siento, amigo"

"Sin preocupaciones- yo entiendo" Dijo y me agradó saber que comprendía lo difícil que era hablar con él sabiendo que dormía en la misma habitación con Kyle "¿De verdad quieres intentar? -tener algo con él?"

Tome aire profundamente y consideré todas las cosas que podría responder a esa pregunta antes de hablar.

"Si..." Dije y sonreí "Sin dudarlo"

* * *

Estaban tan callados... Todos estaban tan callados.

Era difícil pensar así... Difícil concentrarse en las cosas importantes.

"¿Y eso que significa?" La nuca me sudaba aun si la temperatura de la sala no pasaba de los veinti- tantos grados usuales que proveía la calefacción. No podía evitar que las manos me tiemblen de forma insistente. Lo que el Doctor acababa de decir lo cambió todo en un solo instante.

"Hablo en serio, Stanley. No creo que necesites más de mi ayuda, haz crecido mucho" la intensidad de sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza era suficiente como para que caiga sentado en la silla de la que me había levantado solo segundos antes. Frente a mi en el circulo estaba Craig, quien parecía estar contando los azulejos en el piso para mantenerse despierto y a mi lado estaba Kenny, cuyos ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y enfocados en dirección al terapeuta. El resto del cuarto estaba en silencio "Es decir, puedes contar a esta como tu ultima sesión conmigo. Firmaré los papeles del juez y haré un par de llamadas para explicarlo todo… pero en lo que a mi me concierne, estás oficialmente libre de las clases de control de ira. Enhorabuena" no podría creerlo. Repetía sus palabras repetidamente en mi cabeza pero sonaba demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

Claro que estaba feliz pero-

Vaya, si que estaba asustado.

Cuando alguien te ayuda o asiste en algo por tanto tiempo, el pensar en no disponer de esa ayuda es casi razón suficiente como para agitarse de un lado a otro rogando por que nada cambie. La única vez que estuve cerca de golpear a alguien después de entrar en control de ira había sido aquel incidente con Mike -a quien nunca llegué a lastimar en cualquier lugar que no sea el ego- y aun si seguía metiéndome en acaloradas discusiones con mis amigos, tenía a mis puños muy bien controlados.

Después del accidente de mi padre, yo era un desastre total. Fue como si mi manta de seguridad se me hubiese sido arrebatada de forma prematura y mis ojos no eran lo suficientemente sabios como para ver el mundo del cual me había estado escondiendo.

Estaba, tan enojado.

Incliné el torso hacia mis rodillas y hundí el rostro en mis temblorosas manos "Dios"

"¿Estas bien, Stanley?"

Levanté la vista hacia el doctor y asentí de forma vacilante "S-si"

Lo que ocurre con los padres es que- cuando se es niño, los padres son héroes. Lo saben todo y pueden hacerlo todo porque nada en el mundo parece ser demasiado para ellos. Uno se confía tan ciegamente en sus habilidades para proteger y cuidar que es difícil recordar que nunca hay que darlos por sentado.

Y cuando uno se hace mayor, es sencillo sentirse mas sabio y capaz que ellos. Como que el vivir en una generación mas nueva da una percepción mas acertada de la vida que los padres jamas podrían ver.

No es sino hasta que sucede algo verdaderamente malo que uno se da cuenta...

Los padres no son héroes... y tampoco están ciegos.

Solo son- personas. No se les puede pedir mas que eso... Solo se puede esperar que sean personas intentando ser héroes por el bien de sus hijos.

-Personas frágiles que pueden ser arrebatadas de tu lado en solo un segundo y sin advertencias.

En mi caso, la opinión que tenía de mi padre fluctuaba con los días. Iba desde un optimista 'Vaya, mi papá es el mejor, los sabe todo' a un irritante 'Dios, mi papá es tan estúpido, no sabe nada'.

Y luego, al estar parado junto a su lapida después del funeral cuando ya se todos se habían ido... Solo pude quedarme ahí en silencio, observando la nieve caer sobre el mármol grabado y sorprendiéndome por el hecho de que nunca tuve la oportunidad de descubrir_ cuanto_ sabía mi papá- y sobre qué.

Hasta el día de hoy, tengo ese momento grabado en mi memoria como el peor de todos.

Es que- tan pronto como me cayo sobre los hombros la noción de que ya nunca podría preguntarle otra cosa, millares de preguntas empezaron a surgir en mi mente como lava- solo para convertirse en incógnitas que nunca serán descifradas.

Fue la ironía... fue esa ironía la que desato en mí una rabia que casi terminó por comerme vivo.

Estaba enojado con el mundo entero, sentía como que no había una sola razón suficientemente buena como para que aquello me haya sucedido. Y sabía que el camino que estaba tomando no era bueno pero no parecía haber forma de voltearme sin ayuda. Cuando empezaron las clases de control de ira, me pareció una perdida de tiempo- algo que no solucionaría nada pero ahora...

Ahora...

"Al carajo con esto-" Mi mente volvió a la realidad a tiempo para ver a Kenny de espaldas, saliendo apresuradamente del salón con las manos cerradas en puños. La silla que había estado ocupando estaba tumbada en el suelo.

"Kenneth-" Levanté una mano para detener al doctor de ir tras mi amigo. Kenny odiaba a ese tipo y lo mencionaba en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Intentar llegar a él cuando estaba enfadado jamas terminaría bien con el terapeuta como héroe de la historia.

"Yo iré por él" Dije.

Casi tuve que correr para alcanzarlo una vez que salí a la calle, lo cual resulta difícil al sentir el aire frió clavarse en mi piel por el cambio drástico de temperatura. Se estaba moviendo rápidamente desde la carretera hasta el frondoso bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, un lugar que usualmente usaban los jóvenes para esconderse o ir a drogarse ya que es fácil perder a alguien entre los numerosos pinos.

"¡Ken!" Exclamé, tratando de mantener su paso alterado y nervioso. Aun si me estaba apresurando, todavía me faltaba bastante para estar lado a lado con él "¡Espera!" No me estaba escuchando, ni siquiera se había volteado a verme.

Finalmente llegué hasta él y lo tomé de un brazo para que se detenga. Él arrancó ese brazo de mi mano como si el contacto lo hubiera quemado antes de fijar enfurecidos ojos celestes en mí "Ni siquiera intentes volver a ponerme una mano encima, ¿Me oyes?" Lucia enojado- peligrosamente enojado.

Solo una hora antes, habíamos estado riendo por el muy embarazoso accidente que sufrió un jugador de hockey del equipo contrario en el partido que acabábamos de jugar.

Tomé un paso hacia atrás para verlo con mas claridad "Oye... ¿Que-"

"De verdad estas _curado_... ¿Es lo que vas a decirme?" Abrió los brazos a los lados para darle énfasis a sus palabras "Te sentaste ahí a hablar con un viejo morboso sobre tus problemas por unos meses- y ahora estas curado... Que maravilla ¿No?"

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos por varios segundos. '¿Él- esta enojado conmigo? ¿Y la razón es que ya no iré a clases de control de ira?- ¿Acaso es broma?' "No fui yo el que decidió dejar de ir a terapia- ¿De qué hablas?"

"¡De TI, hablo de ti!" Se recorrió una mano por el cabello en un intento fallido de calmarse antes de arrojar sus siguientes palabras, agudas y filosas como cuchillas "¡Eres un hipócrita, Stan! ¿Vas a decirme que no te das cuenta de como le estas mintiendo a todos?" Aquella actitud si me estaba molestando bastante y era difícil ignorarlo.

"Mierda- lo peor es que te parece perfectamente bien dejar que todos se crean el cuento, ¿O no?" Señalo en dirección a la carretera y el pueblo con un brazo frenéticamente.

"¿Y Como carajo estoy siendo hipócrita- exactamente?" Mi voz ya no era tan amigable como lo había sido antes pero cualquiera se hubiese alterado escuchando aquella pila de mierda, ¿Verdad?

Soltó una risa sin gracia antes de acercarse a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal "Sabes a que me refiero, no pretendas que no es así"

"Pues deletrearlo para mi, _idiota_. No tengo idea de adonde vas con lo que estas diciendo" Mi voz ya había caído a un tono bastante desagradable.

"Esto" Me recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada de arrogancia, respirando con dificultad por el aire frió que invadía sus pulmones "Es una mascara. No estas mejor de lo que estabas cuando iniciaste con la terapia y no pienses que puedes engañarme con el teatro"

"Claro, porque eres exactamente alguien con derecho a hablar al respecto" Si ambos teníamos problemas lidiando con el enojo, entenderán porqué era tan peligroso que estemos ambos tan agitados cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Solo haría falta un comentario que pase la raya como para que todo estalle.

"Puedo hablar al respecto justamente porque también tengo problemas de ira, Stan- ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta?" El tono de su voz cayó, demostrándome cuan en serio estaba hablando. La intensidad de su expresión me hizo imposible mantener el contacto visual "Como te rechinan los dientes cuando escuchas a alguien murmurar a tus espaldas... Como cierras los ojos y te obligas a respirar profundo cada vez que aparece Gregory por ahí, caminando en tu territorio y alrededor de tu chica, porque estas a segundos de romperle una botella por la cara-"

No era cierto... Es lo que quería creer y debía convencerme de aquello.

El maldito Doctor dijo que estaba mejor. Si el lo decía entonces todo estaba bien, ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

"Como sigues huyendo de cualquier confrontamiento porque sabes- _sabes _que no lograras lidiar con ello sin romperle el cuello a alguien. Te escondes, eso es todo... La razón por la cual no te haz metido en problemas es porque evitas cualquier situación que podría ser considerada difícil" Me sentía bajo la lupa y los ojos omnipotentes de Dios aun si solo era Kenny. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados para no permitir que la acusación en los suyos me ganara "Pero dime, Stan. ¿Que tan lejos crees que llegaras escondiéndote?"

Se bufó y me llevó una mano al mentón, forzándome a verle a los ojos "Tus problemas no se han ido- solo te gusta que la gente lo crea para sentir que nada malo esta ocurriendo. De que sirve forzar una sonrisa de calma en tus labios todo el tiempo si tus pensamientos siguen siendo una tormenta que te destruye desde adentro... Es que- ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo único que quieres hacer ahora mismo es golpearme hasta que caiga al suelo gritando de dolor? ¿Eso te suena como una persona 'reformada'?" No retrocedió siquiera un poco, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que estaba consiguiendo despertar en mi. Mis manos eran puños prácticamente le estaba quemando agujeros en el cráneo con la vista.

"Si lo que tratas de hacer es que me disculpe por no ser un caso perdido como tu -mala suerte- no voy a hacerlo" Le puse una mano en el pecho y le empujé hacia atrás. Aun mientras se tropezaba con sus pasos, aquella sonrisa de burla seguía plasmada en sus labios.

"Eso es, amigo... Nadie esta viendo" Tomó un paso en dirección miá otra vez "Puedes ser tu mismo conmigo"

"Si- Alegrate de que solo fue un empujón" Estaba sudando frió y aun así sentía mis venas arder en llamas. Ya estaba a milímetros de perder el control.

'¿Por qué me esta haciendo esto? Se supone que debería estar feliz por mi- es mi amigo, ¿O no?'

"Todavía le tienes rabia a tu padre, Stan... aun sientes que te abandonó"

"Callate" Me di vuelta para tratar de ignorar lo que ocurría. No tenia ninguna intención de meterme un altercado de aquellos justo el día en que me liberaron de las clases de control de ira. Si Kenny quería que lo asesine, podía esperar hasta que no hayan testigos que pudieran decir que la ultima vez que fue visto vivo estaba conmigo.

"Es la misma razón por la cual estas enojado con Wendy... ¿O no?"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Exclamé, intentando controlar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

"Te enfadas con todos aquellos a quienes culpas por arruinar tu vida y no pasa un solo día sin que te den ganas de vengarte"

"¿Si?" Dije bruscamente, alerta y con los ojos demasiado abiertos "Y si tan jodido estoy- dime ¡¿Por que coño te provoca tanta envidia?"

Sentí su puño conectarse con mi quijada y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. La sangre me hervía, rogando algún tipo de alivio de toda la tensión sobre laque había estado hasta entonces. Todo aquello que me había estado guardando con esperanzas de que todos creyeran que me había curado ya no parecían valer la pena y el esfuerzo. El dolor se esparcía por mis nervios y a penas lo deje asentarse antes de devolverle el golpe con la misma fuerza. Lo vi retroceder a tropiezos y maldijo antes de volverse hacia mi con pasos febriles, claramente cruzando la linea del auto-control...- y lo peor es que yo estaba igual.

Aquel era uno de mis amigos mas cercanos en el mundo, probablemente la única persona que comprendía como se sentía estar en mis zapatos... y nos estábamos golpeando mutuamente mas de lo que debería ser posible. Los puños volaban, acompañados de acalorados gruñidos y quejidos. Era demasiado- dios, y lo extrañaba... lo extrañaba- poder soltar la correa que tenia ajustada alrededor de mis emociones, casi me dieron ganas de agradecerle.

Choqué de espaldas contra un pino cuando me dio un puñetazo bastante fuerte en el estomago. Sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mis labios y lo tome de los hombros, empujándolo contra otro árbol, arrancando otro gemido de dolor de su boca. La adrenalina me llenaba el cuerpo y las alarmas que resonaban en mi cabeza no parecían tener efecto alguno sobre mi como para cortar el trance. Ambos estábamos fijados en una sola meta- Lastimar al otro de cualquier forma posible.

Sentí otro par de brazos rodearme, intentando separarnos, y escuché a Kenny soltar un grito acompañado de algo que no comprendí cuando el espacio entre nosotros se hizo mas grande.

Sentí el aire frió acariciarme el rostro y el cabello.

Sentí fue como el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y finalmente algo húmedo y áspero rozar contra mi nuca.

Todo se obscureció entonces.

**TBC**

* * *

AN2: El siguiente capitulo sigue siendo del POV de Stan porque tuve que partirlo endos partes (ERa muy muy largo)

La razon por la cual los puse a todos en control de ira era porque en algun momento, me moría por hacerlos pelear XD Y aquí esta- la pelea que tanto me divirtió escribir. Imaginen a Kyle cuando se entere- solo imaginenlo


	11. Parecería ser que sentirse mal II

**Chapter 11****: Parecería ser que sentirse mal luce bien (Parte 2)**

**

* * *

**_Disculparse no es algo propio de ti. __**How you remind me, Nickelback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stan**

"¡Traeme algo de agua! Parece estar reaccionando" Me sentía cansado, apenas consciente de las frías manos que me daban pequeños golpes en los cachetes "Vamos, Stan. Despierta" Su voz se oía temblorosa y desesperada. El dolor parecía estar instaurado en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y mi mente no estaba mucho mejor.

'Tomé parte en una pelea...'

"Solo abre los jodidos ojos para que yo pueda dejar de hiperventilar mis pulmones, ¿Quieres?" Obedecí la orden con dificultad, fijando pupilas desenfocadas en el rostro de Kenny McCormick, quien se encontraba a mi lado con los ojos celestes grandes y asustados.

No perdió tiempo antes de arrojarme un sermón.

"¿Estaba a punto de arrancarme los cabellos del cráneo y tu aquí pretendiendo ser la puta_ bella durmiente_? Podrías haberme hecho saber que estabas vivo un poco antes, pedazo de mierda desconsiderada" Le estaba costando mucho trabajo sonar enojado cuando la preocupación bañaba sus palabras tan intensamente "No se lidiar con gente muerta que no sea yo, ¿Esta claro?"

Le agité una mano para que dejase de hablar tan alto y luego me froté los ojos para intentar despertar del todo. Sentí un colchón bastante suave bajo mi cuerpo y sabanas que me cubrían desde los pies hasta los hombros. Se sentía casi como acostarse en una nube, algo que no reconocí ya que mi cama era algo mas tiesa y la de Kenny -de su propio hogar, no el de Kyle- era prácticamente solo un futon "¿Qué- mierda pasó?" Sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiese estado en la misma posición por horas y mover solo un centímetro hacia que dagas de dolor se me clavasen por todas partes.

En otras palabras- Sentía como si me hubiese arrollado un mega camión cargado con ladrillos.

"Ustedes dos intentaron sacarse la vida a golpes. Los encontré en batalla e intenté separarlos. Caíste peligrosamente fuerte contra una roca y desmayaste. Tu pequeño, retardado amigo entró en pánico y fue completamente inútil para arreglar la situación por lo que ofrecí traerte a mi casa después de asegurarme de que tenias un pulso. Eso fue lo que sucedió" Dijo Craig desde el marco de la puerta. Llegaba con agua y Kenny se apuró a tomar el vaso antes de acercarlo a mi. Me empujé hacia arriba en una posición mas cómoda, sentado contra la cabecera antes de tomar el agua y dar un sorbo. Los ojos de Kenny analizaban cada movimiento mio.

No parecía que hubiese superado el pánico.

"Si perdí la conciencia así- ¿Porqué no me llevaron a un hospital?" Pregunté con calma, dejando el vaso en la mesilla de luz. Las cejas rubias de Kenny se encontraron y desvió la mirada, a lo que Craig respondió con una risa de burla antes de salir de la habitación para dejarnos solos. Mi atención fue a mi amigo, quien jugaba con la tela algo gastada de la musculosa que llevaba bajo la camiseta, tratando de evitar la pregunta "Ken"

"Parecías estar bien y asumí que si te llevábamos al hospital, entonces todos preguntarían que ocurrió y-"

"Querías evitar meterte en problemas con el juez" Dije, algo herido por el hecho.

Su voz era tímida "No, no es así. Yo-" Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó mejor donde se sentaba a un lado de la cama "Es decir- claro que no quería meterme en más problemas. Pero es que- acabas de terminar la terapia. Si alguien se entera que estuviste peleando otra vez-"

"Van a enterarse de todos modos cuando aparezca con hematomas en el rostro" Dije y me lleve una mano a la quijada, donde me golpeó por primera vez. No dolía tanto como creí.

"No tienes ningún hematoma en el rostro" A pesar de lo atento que fue con él "Parece ser que apesto empezando peleas. El que esta en tu estomago luce bastante mal y el de tu hombro esta mas o menos en el mismo estado pero creo que eso es todo. Estarás bien en clase y tu casa si evitas caminar por ahí semi-desnudo" Bromeó, tratando de aliviar el ambiente pesado alrededor nuestro.

Él, al contrario, cargaba un ojo hinchado y negro que no recordaba haber causado. Sonrió cuando notó que lo estaba viendo "Esto no fue por tu culpa. Fue Craig. Se molestó conmigo cuando le expliqué lo que ocurrió" Dijo y paso una mano por la herida, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ya no tenía sentido continuar con el pleito. Lo que sea que se le vino encima en ese entonces ya estaba obviamente extinguido y yo estaba mas que listo a dejarlo atrás. "Y- ¿Quien ganó?" Pregunté con animo.

Eso le arrancó una suave risa "Te desmayaste en el medio de ello ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?"

Me saqué el cabello del rostro y exhale bruscamente "Vaya- todo ese esfuerzo y tumulto emocional y ni siquiera gané"

Yo estaba sonriendo- pero él no.

Nadie estaba hablando pero se me hacia obvio que queria decir más. Él era bastante mas pensativo de lo que la gente cree al conocerlo. Era facil quedarse con la imagen que proyectaba de 'Al diablo con todo' pero considerar esa como su personalidad era un error muy grande. Kenny- se preocupa. Se preocupa demasiado por todo y todos... y tiene a la gente importante para él en un pedestal que nadie mas puede alcanzar.

Es algo inocente de algún modo. El tipo de persona que nunca _-jamás-_ te daría la espalda cuando lo necesitas.

Esa es la razón por la cual no comprendí de donde salió aquel problema. No podía dejarlo pasar sin pensar que había algo detrás de sus palabras. A veces hasta dejo pasar las palabras de Kyle por que sé que mi mejor amigo tiende a decir cosas que no siente por el calor del momento y el enojo que le provocan ciertas situaciones.

Pero Kenny nunca dice las cosas sin pensarlas bien antes-

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando a terminar con las clases de control de ira? ¿No fue esa la razón por la cual estallaste así en primer lugar" Le pregunté, con seriedad.

Se reclinó hacia adelante, dejando que el peso de su torso descanse en los codos que tenía apoyados en sus rodillas "Lo siento" Murmuró "Mierda- lo siento tanto, Stan" Se cubrió el rostro con las manos con ansiedad "De verdad- de _verdad _no fue mi intención arruinarte el día así. Yo-"

"Hey..." Le detuve con una sonrisa "Ya paso, amigo... Nada tan grave sucedió"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es la segunda vez que casi mato a una persona"

"Vamos, no ibas a 'matarme', Kenny. Solo fue una estúpida pelea" Dije, tratando de aliviar la tensión inmensa que estaba creciendo en su espalda "No es como si fuese la primera vez que nos peleamos- ¿Recuerdas esa vez en primer curso cuando te dije que Misterion no duraría tres minutos contra Batman en una jaula?"

"Pero si pudiste haber muerto, Stan. Esa caída pudo haber acabado con tu vida- Fue en el mismo lugar donde se golpeó-"

"¿Mi papá?" Completé su oración y se volteó para verme a la cara antes de desviar la mirada nuevamente. Casi estaba temblando y si no hubiese crecido en un pueblo tan prejuicioso e intolerante, creo que lo habría abrazado "Tal vez... si somos extremamente pesimistas- podría haber muerto. Pero sé bien que -aun en una pelea-, jamás harías nada para causarme cualquier tipo de daño permanente. Te conozco.." Estaba reaccionando muy mal al asunto, lo que me hizo pensar que había algo que no me estaba contando.

"Esa vez-" Su voz era cuidadosa "No tenia en mente matarlo ni nada parecido- solo... Solo quería hacerle pagar por todas las veces que- Y se salió de control, Stan. Es como que todo se veía y él era mi blanco. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuanto lo había lastimado hasta que mi mamá y Karen me estiraron lejos de él, rogándome que me detenga" Se estaba amargando con ideas erróneas sobre si mismo "¿A quién engaño? Soy igual que él... Me molesté porque tocaste un punto importante diciendo que te tengo envidia y no encontré otra salida mas que golpearte, olvidando que eres uno de mis mejores amigos- es... exactamente lo que hacía él"

"No eres como tu padre, no digas eso"

"Pero-"

"Buscaste ayuda. Eso ya es un cambio de por sí... Ademas-" Aun si no me estaba viendo, notaba que su atención estaba totalmente centrada en mi "Tal vez- todo lo que haz dicho es verdad. No estoy 'curado' y honestamente, no creo que alguna vez llegue a ser como era antes... sin importar cuanto intente. Pero creo que- siempre y cuando me mantenga bajo control, sin importar los medios que utilice para eso, no puede ser tan malo" Al fin me devolvió la mirada "¿Y qué si evito situaciones donde podría perder el control sobre mi mismo para asegurarme de que nada malo ocurra? No lo veo como algo tan terrible si es lo que me mantiene fuera de problemas" Asintió, comprendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Es verdad. Ninguno de los métodos que te daban en control de ira se sentía tan bien como el sentimiento liberador de dejar salir toda esa rabia. Es como un alcohólico tomando cerveza sin alcohol- Sabe igual pero no es lo mismo. Jamas sentí que mi rabia se apagó. Cuando me metía en un pleito, eso era el comienzo y el final de todo. Me enojaba, golpeaba, lo dejaba salir y para cuando terminaba, ya estaba calmado. No poder dejar salir la tormenta solo alargaba el proceso de extinción del enojo y este nunca se iba del todo.

Era difícil vivir así pero debía hacerlo- no había opción...

"De verdad estoy feliz por ti... Sabes eso ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kenny, retomando mi atención "Se que me enojé antes pero- me alegra que tu vida este yendo para adelante"

"Tengo que mejorar- ya he sufrido por demasiado tiempo y-" No continué porque lo que estaba pensando no era algo que estaba cómodo diciendo aun. Ni siquiera era por querer estar mejor para mi madre o mi hermana...

Era porque, mientras que Wendy esperó por años y lidió con toda la mierda que le eché encima-

Kyle jamas lo haría.

Si... Kyle no era tan ciegamente leal como Kenny o yo -y no lo digo como un insulto mas que solo como un hecho-. Aun si jamas lo diría en voz alta, Kyle es bastante mas similar a Cartman de lo que nadie admitiría. Claro que él tiene mucha mas moral y ética que el ex-culo gordo pero la forma en que trabaja su mente es casi la misma. Analítica, objetiva y nunca cegada por emociones volátiles. Si le jodía demasiado y demasiadas veces, ya sea intencionalmente o no- y sin importar si sentía algo mas por mi o era solo un sentimiento de amistad- Kyle no dudaría antes de alejarse para cuidarse a si mismo, algo que no le puedo reprochar.

Yo- siempre fui un romántico pero Kyle era todo un realista y eso era imposible de ignorar.

"Kev volverá a casa- me mandó un e-mail explicando su situación" Dijo Kenny de pronto, lo cual me causó un shock enorme y no pude hacer mas que entreabrir los labios y mirarle a la cara como si tuviera un lagarto adosado a su frente.

"¿E-estas hablando en serio?" Tartamudeé

Asintió.

Ahí estaba... La razón por la cual estaba tan sensible- Sabía que no era posible que el se encontrara tan inestable sin un buen motivo para ello "¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana"

* * *

_**Remitente: Aa Stan **_

**Recibido: sábado, 16:43 am**

_**Te espero en Stark's**_

_**

* * *

**_

_¿Conocen el sentimiento de olvidar algo e intentar recordarlo solo para que la memoria te falle totalmente? Pues es algo que me ocurre con frecuencia. Olvido nombres, fechas, cumpleaños, ocaciones especiales, bebidas favoritas, titulos de peliculas y/o canciones etc. _

_Sin embargo, esto es algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro ya que era un problema que le aquejaba desde el momento en que lo conocí. _

_Aun asi- lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento estaba haciendo que dude de mi certeza.  
_

_Kyle es diabético. _

_Yo siempre lo supe... ¿Pero cómo es que se estaba tragando esa gaseosa -rebosante de azúcar- como si fuese el ultimo liquido que iba a ingerir en la vida?_

"_¿Ranas?" Pregunté, impresionado con lo que estaba viendo y no de buena forma. Lucía listo para el manicomio. _

"_Si... ¿Sabes? Ranas... Vida... BIOlogía" Me sonrió "Debo irme" _

"_Pero Kyle- ¿Estas seguro? No luces muy- sano" Para no decir que lucia completamente Insano "Tal vez deba acompañarte hasta tu casa" _

"_No no no- yo... Estoy grandioso. Prometido" Solo se dio media vuelta algo demasiado rápido antes de acercarse a la salida "Adiós" _

_'¿Prometido?'_

…

…

_'¿Grandioso?'_

_

* * *

_

Estaba sentado en una tronco caído mientras esperaba, hundiendo una ramita en la nieve para ver que tan profunda era la capa que había quedado después de la leve nevada. Era algo tonto estar afuera en invierno sin la ropa apropiada pero solo intenté mantener mis pies lejos de la nieve tanto como pude.

El hermano mayor de Kenny volvía después de años de haber escapado y su retorno solo podía ser -o genial o desastroso. Genial porque al fin estaría la familia entera sin el demonio en la esquina y desastroso porque el resentimiento que Kenny le guardaba no era nada saludable y podría terminar muy mal.

Y Kenny no estaba seguro de poder soportar verlo otra vez.

"Piensa rápido" Escuché atrás de mi antes de que una pequeña piedra me golpeé la cabeza.

A eso es lo que me refiero cuando digo que Cartman y Kyle son mas parecidos de lo que la gente cree.

Claro que una pequeña piedra duele bastante menos que un manual de tapa dura.

"Te tomó bastante, ¿No?" Ni siquiera tuve que darme vuelta. Él solo se sentó al lado mio en el tronco caído del árbol.

"Tuve que esperar a que mi mamá se vaya" Dijo y se acomodó para poder hablar tranquilamente "Me habría atado a mi puerta de otra forma"

"Ah- si" Dije sonriendo y levantando la vista hacia el por primera vez desde que llegó "¿Aun estas castigado?"

"Y seguirá así hasta que la jodida Princeton me ruegue que estudie allí, creo" Frunció el ceño al notar mi elección de ropa "¿Que estas-_ tratando_ de contraer Tuberculosis?" Solo tenía puesto un par de Jeans, una remera con mangas largas, una chaqueta ligera y mis viejas zapatillas converse. Él, al contrario, traía botas de nieve, su usual Ushanka -que era negro ahora, porque desde que el verde le dejo de entrar, nunca consiguió otro en el mismo color-, guantes y un parka que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

Dejé que el rincón de mi boca se levante en una media sonrisa "¿Vas a prestarme tu abrigo?"

"No" Rió "Si eres suficientemente tonto como para salir en una nevada con solo una chaqueta de algodón, te _mereces _congelarte" Dijo con un tono de lo mas casual.

"No permitirías que me congele"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Cretino"

"_Retardado"_

Solo desvié la mirada con una sonrisa, notando lo frió que estaba el ambiente a nuestro alrededor. Eran casi las 17:30 y para ese entonces, la luz natural ya se estaba extinguiendo. Por ende, la temperatura estaba bajando.

Él soltó un suspiro, desenredando la bufanda que le cubría el cuello. Me la ofreció y la tomé de forma agradecida pero sin hablar, sintiendo el aroma de menta y pino que tenía casi toda su ropa invadir mis sentidos. Era el 'olor a Kyle'... lo tenía grabado en la memoria desde que lo conozco. "¿Para qué querías verme?" Preguntó, tratando de que su voz suene seria en lugar de solo nerviosa. Fue entonces que recordé su pequeño desliz de cordura la noche anterior.

"¿Sabes- lo de Kevin?" Desvié la pregunta ¿Por qué costaba tanto trabajo solo decirle lo que quería decir?

"Si... Kenny me hablo al respecto hace algunos dias" No me tome el tiempo de sentirme ofendido por el hecho de que yo solo me enteré de ello esa mañana porque comprendía que una vez que se comparte el baño con alguien- se comparte absolutamente TODO. Era obvio que le iba a contar a Kyle antes.

"¿Y que opinas al respecto?" Pegunté.

"No lo sé..." Inhalo profundamente y luego vi la nube de vapor disiparse al exhalar "Depende, supongo"

"¿De que?" Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero quería mantenerlo ocupado hablándome para que no se escabulle con la escusa de conseguir hormigas para su proyecto de ciencias.

"En si Kenny podrá controlarse o no, claro" Parecía algo cansado, con los ojos fijos en el lago Stark... completamente congelado "¿Es esto sobre lo que querías hablarme?"

"No realmente" Giré hasta estar de frente a él, con una pierna doblada sobre el tronco y la otra colgando. Mi atención estaba demasiado fijada en él como para que pretenda estar 'grandioso' otra vez ignorando lo que ocurría de verdad. Ya ni comprendía la razón por la cual lucía tan preocupado, ya que desde mi punto de vista no había absolutamente nada tan peligroso a la vista "¿Crees- que estoy bien, Kyle?"

No encontré otra razón mas que una preocupación sobre mis problemas de ira... 'Que- ¿Cree que iba a golpearlo o algo así?'

Sus cejas se encontraron y finalmente me dio la atención que buscaba "¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Crees que estoy mejor?" Dije, ajustando la bufanda prestada un poco mas alrededor de mi cuello ya que era el único abrigo apropiado que tenía y ni siquiera era mía "De un modo 'Civil funcional que puede aportar ayuda a la sociedad actual'"

Sus cejas se alisaron otra vez cuando entendió a lo que me refería "Ah... ya veo" Se alzó el cuello de la camisa para protegerlo en ausencia de su bufanda y casi me dieron ganas de solo devolvérsela "Si- creo... Hace mucho que no te metes en problemas"

Eso- no fue lo que esperaba oír.

Por que las palabras de Kenny resonaban en mi cabeza como una alarma... Pretender que algo esta bien no cambia el hecho de que esta mal "Y si- me metiera en 'problemas'" Me pareció correcto solo exponerlo a lo peor y que Kyle decida si lo aceptaba o no "¿Importaría?"

"Claro que importaría, es la razón por la cual vas a clases de control de ira, ¿No?" Él no estaba comprendiendo el punto.

"No puedo- saber con seguridad que nunca mas voy a tener otro desliz... No quiero-" El cambio brusco en su postura me cortó antes de terminar de hablar porque -aun si no soy un experto en lenguaje corporal- podría jurar que había dicho algo que le molestó. Desvió la mirada y casi me dio la espalda desde donde se encontraba al lado mio.

"Yo no- soy Wendy" Dijo de pronto, en un tono bajo que no prometía nada bueno "Stan... Sabes que no soy Wendy"

…

_'¿Que?'_

"S-si...lo sé" Dije, examinando su rostro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza otra vez.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo de forma elegante y volteó su cuerpo entero hacia mi "Pues yo creo que _no_ lo sabes"

"Sé- que no eres Wendy ¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Piensas que voy a alejarme de ti" Dijo, asintiendo para si mismo como confirmación de sus palabras. Ni siquiera lucia tan enojado- parecía mas-

Herido.

'¿Qué-'

"Eso no fue lo que dije-"

"Pero es lo que piensas" Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y me miró con firmeza "¿O me equivoco? Crees que debes protegerme y prometerme que todo va a estar bien de modo que no salga corriendo como un venado asustado..."

"Kyle-"

"Solo voy a decirlo una vez y no tengo intenciones de explicártelo así que mas te vale comprenderlo de buenas a primeras" No comprendí bien el momento en que pasó de estar calmado y amigable a enojado. Se acercó mas hacia mi de modo que no pueda evitar verlo a los ojos. Su voz era callada pero guardaba una intensidad demasiado fuerte "No soy tu puta aventura, no soy tu puta novia- y mas que nada en el jodido mundo-" Me tomó con ambas manos el rostro, centrando mi atención sola y únicamente en sus palabras "No soy y _nunca voy a ser _tu Wendy"

Sin mas, se dio vuelta y se empezó a alejar.

"¡Kyle!" Exclamé y el dio vuelta de forma irritada, pero aun no lucia demasiado enojado- lucia casi amargado. Comprendí desde el primer momento lo difícil que le resultaba lidiar con la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos y también comprendía que consolarlo y ofrecerle mi apoyo incondicional al respecto seria tan bien recibido como un puñetazo en la cara.

No hay nada en el mundo que Kyle odie mas que ser tratado como una mujer, por ende comprarle chocolates y flores no era siquiera una opción.

… pero vaya, ¿Cómo se supone que debía entender lo que ocurría si el no se tomaba la molestia de explicarlo?

"Dijiste algo cuando me chantajeaste para que ayude a arreglar el maldito coche-"

"Camioneta" Dije en forma de reflejo y comprendí mi error tan pronto las palabras salieron de mi boca pues sus ojos casi le saltaron del cráneo y me miró con una expresión de '¿Me estas jodiendo?' "P-perdona" Susurré y alcé las manos en entrega para que continuara ignorando mi pequeño desliz de la lengua.

"Dijiste que- haz estado ahí para mi en todo y sin condiciones. Dijiste que estabas feliz de estar a mi lado porque eres mi mejor amigo y es lo que los mejores amigos hacen" Cuando lo puso de ese modo, ya empecé a ver las cosas un poco mas claras "Y -dios-_ sé_ que estabas bromeando pero es verdad ¿No? Siempre he contado con tu ayuda antes siquiera de tener que pedirla. Es así como funcionan las cosas entre nosotros y nunca creí tener una sola razón para dudar que si alguna vez me meto en problemas, estarás ahí para ayudarme a salir" No creo haberlo escuchado hablar así antes, tan descontrolado, tan -emocional- . Escuchar sus palabras estaba haciendo que algo amargo se despierte dentro de mi y no me agradó nada. Ni siquiera podía moverme "Nunca-NUNCA lo pensé dos veces porque siempre consideré a ese pensamiento como una verdad absoluta. ¿Dices que has estado ahí para mi? Y explicame por favor ¿¡Donde mierda he estado yo cuando me necesitaste!"

Era una pregunta retorica, porque ambos sabíamos la respuesta. Igual respondí a ella, probablemente para intentar que deje de hablar como lo estaba haciendo "Siempre has estado a mi lado" Dije.

"¡Apuesta el culo a aque si! He estado a tu lado sin importar cuan horribles se pusieran las cosas, ¿No?" Al fin se detuvo y alejó la vista, notando como se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones "Y ahora nos besamos un par de veces y ya estas pensando que voy a escapar tan pronto como la mierda choque contra el ventilador" Se tomó un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Estaba mudo- no sabia ni como empezar a hablarle. Igual el no parecía haber acabado "Deberías saber que entre esto _o_ aquello, escojo no seguir con _esto_. No quiero tener que dudar de tus palabras. No quiero tener la incertidumbre de donde estas o que estas haciendo- o las ganas de llamarte a cada minuto para asegurarme de que no estas traicionando mi confianza. No quiero tener que dudar que estarás a mi lado a la larga porque es algo que nunca tuve que preguntarme antes de que todo esto empiece. No quiero que estemos juntos y terminemos para no volver a hablar como _cada _otra pareja adolescente" Me empujé del tronco en el que me hallaba sentado y fui hacia él. Su voz se hacía débil y no comprendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo- solo sabía que deseaba que se detenga "No quiero tener que escoger entre ser tu amigo o estar contigo" Bajó los ojos al suelo, viendo la nieve acumulándose bajo nuestros pies "No voy a_ permitir_ que arruinemos esto y lo mandemos al demonio- no por una_ estúpida_ relación que también podría terminar en absolutamente nada..." Me daba la impresion de que estaba a punto de- "...Somos amigos desde los cuatro años" Le pasé una mano por el rostro y me mordí en interior de mi boca cuando no alzó la mirada "Seamos realistas, Stan... Nadie permanece con su 'amor de secundaria' por el resto de su vida. NADIE. No importa quien seas, no puedes esperar encontrar el verdadero amor a los diecisiete años- es ridículo" Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y cerré los ojos.

"Lo siento" Murmuré, notando que era lo único que podía decirle "Perdoname"

"No puedo ser tu Wendy- no asi"

"Lo sé" Dije, dejando que mi cabeza caiga a uno de sus hombros y llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

"Necesito saber que estarás conmigo si o _cuando_ terminemos, ¿Esta bien? _Necesito_ saberlo"

Me aparté y al fin encontré sus ojos con los míos "Claro que estaré contigo. Olvida lo que dije- fueron- estúpideces" Sonreí, sintiéndome de feliz y cursi de mil formas diferentes "Si no puedes ser mi novia- siempre puedes ser una dama de hon- AHH!"

Sin mas, estaba en el suelo, agarrándome una rodilla al pecho en un fútil intento de detener el intenso dolor que recorrió toda mi pierna "Estaba BROMEANDO, ¡Idiota!" Intenté ubicar mi pierna en cualquier posición que no la hiciera pulsar de dolor "Puta mad-"

"Los chistes de mujer no se me dan bien y mucho menos cuando estoy siendo gay, ¿Esta claro?"

"Como el cristal- imbécil" Me ofreció una mano y dios sabrá por qué la tome pero eso hice.

Traté de mantener mi peso fuera de mi pierna lastimada cuando el dio otro paso hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los míos sin titubear. 'Al menos esto significa que ya no está enojado' Para cuando cerré los ojos, él ya se estaba apartando con calma "Kenny- fue a dormir con su madre y Karen hoy..." Murmuró contra mis labios.

'Pues eso es bueno... Que Kenny vuelva con su familia antes de que llegue Kenny a desatar el desorden-

Abrí los ojos para verlo sonreír en forma de burla y fue entonces que al fin entendí lo que estaba implicando con la información... lo cual me hizo sentir mas que solo un poco estúpido.

Mas rápido de lo que pude entender, me arrastraba una calles arriba en dirección a su casa. El hecho de que me tenía tomado del extremo de la manga de mi camiseta me hacia sonreír porque me parecía demasiado propio de él encontrar una forma de tomarme de la mano sin tener que de hecho -_sostener mi mano_.

Su casa no estaba tan lejos del lago Stark. Claro que -lo diré nuevamente- ningún lugar en South Park esta mucho mas lejos de otro lugar en South Park, por lo que llegamos después de apenas quince minutos y el ambiente caótico que nos había llenado de adrenalina afuera- el frió incesante que mordía mi piel y el sonido de los pasos apresurados de mi amigo-

Todo se detuvo y quedó en silencio...inmóvil.

En una película, me habría empujado contra la puerta tan pronto se hubiese cerrado mientras nos despojábamos de cada articulo de ropa que llevábamos puesta y luego nos haríamos paso hasta su habitación para concluir la tarde.

Pero aquello no era una película y las reacciones humanas nunca son tan elegantes.

Nos quedamos ahí parados, ambos en dirección a la escalera. Yo estaba detrás de él, observando su espalda de forma incomoda, sin saber como proseguir. De pronto todo se hizo demasiado surreal y saber lo que pretendíamos hacer ahí arriba -_en_ su habitación- se hizo demasiado intenso. El silencio empezó a sofocarme y decidí hacer algo antes de que el miedo se me suba a la cabeza y salga corriendo.

Con cautela, me acerqué a él y aun mas para darle un suave beso en la nuca, la única porción de piel que tenía al descubierto y solo por que yo aun llevaba su bufanda puesta "¿Estas bien?" Pregunté en un suspiro.

El _sonido _de su sonrisa me llenó los oídos antes de que llegara su respuesta.

"Yo estoy- _grandioso_" Si, agradecí el hecho de que me estaba dando la espalda para no ver la sonrisa de idiota que se me plasmó en la cara al oír aquello.

"Vamos arriba" Dije contra su piel y fue mi turno de tomarlo por la manga de su abrigo, llevándolo hasta su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Cuando finalmente me volteé hacia el, me alegro ver que aun estaba sonriendo y no se tomo mucho tiempo en cerrar el espacio entre nosotros. Me puso ambas manos en los hombros e inició otro beso, mas profundo que el que me había dado en el lago.

Definitivamente, Kyle nunca necesitó que le repitan las cosas una y otra vez.

'Tres hurras por la confianza y el autoestima'

Creo que podría afirmar con confianza que estaba perdonado para cuando me empujó a su cama y se trepó en mi regazo, por lo que decidí tomar el siguiente paso y lo agaché hacia mi para continuar. Su cama era algo estrecha, apenas entrabamos entre los dos como nos encontrábamos, él con ambas piernas a mis lados y su torso sobre el mio.

De pronto recordé que nadie trancó la cerradura de la puerta y mi necesidad patológica por evitar situaciones de riesgo asomó su fea cabeza. Sus besos interrumpían mis palabras aun si solo estaba intentando hablar sobre mis preocupaciones. No me estaba quejando de la situación -para nada- pero era bastante difícil pensar con sus labios sobre los míos, insistentes y demandantes "¿Y- tu madre?" Dudo que mi pregunta de hecho haya sonado siquiera parecido a eso pero fue lo que intenté preguntar.

"Ya te he dicho- que afuera" No me permitió objetar mucho. Hasta sus labios sabían a menta y té de hierbas- Aunque eso era probablemente porque Sheila no permite que la gente bajo su cuidado almuerce si no bebe una taza de té después para prevenir la indigestión.

Si- la Sra. Broflovski no es muy buena lidiando con cosas inesperadas, por lo que entenderán mi preocupación sin limites a que se entere de mis intenciones con su hijo de forma prematura.

Me pasó una mano por el cabello, enredando sus dedos en él antes de atraparme con sus labios otra vez "Papá esta en el trabajo" Dijo entre besos y caricias, alejándome mechones que me obstruían la vista que deseaba de forma casi cariñosa.

"¿Ike?" Mis propias manos se hallaban en sus muslos, apretando los músculos con firmeza para no perder la cabeza antes de tiempo. Obviamente no apreció el gesto tanto como me hubiese gustado- lo digo por la forma en que intentaba liberarse de mis manos para pegar nuestros cuerpos mas firmemente.

"Tiene muchas actividades extracurriculares. Stan- callate" Dijo, riendo un poco. Sus manos fueron bajo mi camiseta y se presionaron contra mi pecho con mas fuerza de la que esperaba, lo que causó una mueca de dolor y una inhalación brusca por mi parte. Mis ojos se hallaban cerrados, por lo que no me dí cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó sin sentir movimientos por parte suya. No le di importancia cuando empezó a sacarme la bufanda, seguida por la chaqueta y finalmente mi camiseta azul.

Solo sentí sus dedos bajar por mi torso con cautela y un grito ahogado de shock-

Cuando se me hizo demasiado el tiempo sin contacto, finalmente recordé el vicioso parche lila y azul que tenia tatuado en el estomago.

'¿Cómo- CÓMO se me pudo olvidar que tenía eso ahí?'

'Él va- a matarme'

"Hijo de p-" Vacilé antes de abrir los ojos para asentarlos en su expresión de espanto. Estaba totalmente pasmado y sus ojos se hallaban en un zoom completo al hematoma que me quemaba la piel en el torso 'Tal vez- tal ves solo pueda pretender que no lo notó' "¿Qué _mierda_ paso contigo?" 'Joder... creo que sí lo notó'

Al final baje la vista hacia mi cuerpo, donde noté no uno -DOS- hematomas. Uno en la parte baja de mi torso y el otro en mi hombro derecho y era obvio que el clima estaba mas que muerto, lo que significaba algo muy malo si convertirme en un mal nacido tremendamente frustrado no era una de mis metas.

"No te preocupes por esto..."

"¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Tu estomago entero esta azul y dices que no me preocupe?" Luego intenté ver las cosas desde su perspectiva para encontrar una mejor explicación.

Las cosas desde su perspectiva gritaban 'Abuso', 'Robo' o 'Asalto'.

"¿Te atacó alguien?" Se empujó de la cama y fue hasta el closet, donde guardaba el kit de primeros auxilios de Kenny. Y Kenny sera el único tío que conozco que posee su propio kit de primeros auxilios pero, _de algún modo -_y por favor noten el sarcasm_o-_, aquello nunca me pareció extraño.

"Algo así... pero no realmente" Solo decidí resignarme y sentarme en la cama, contra la cabecera. Alargué un brazo para encender la lampara que estaba al lado de su cama para iluminar la habitación un poco mas de lo que el sol del crepúsculo "Estoy bien, ya no importa" Dije y logré que al menos ponga el maletín blanco en el suelo antes de sentarse a mi lado.

Hice un movimiento para tomar mi desechada camiseta pero su mirada de advertencia me detuvo "¿Estas cubriéndole el pellejo a alguien?"

"¿Qué?" Tal vez era un anuncio andante sobre la violencia domestica y aquello siempre disparaba la preocupación de Kyle pero en esta ocasión, no había mucho detrás del asunto "No- no... Sé lo que estas pensando. No tiene que ver con Shelly-"

"Si nadie te atacó, entonces te metiste en una- pelea" 'Malditos sean sus presentimientos y complejos de detective'. No tenía pensado ocultárselo por siempre, pero si deseaba esperar hasta que se mejoraran en aspecto los golpes de modo a no causarle un shock como el que- le estaba causando en ese momento. ¿Saben como es mucho mejor decirle a alguien que rompiste algo de esa persona si ya tienes un remplazo que ofrecer? Bien- era algo como eso.

Pero ya no era una opción viable.

"Si... pero no fui yo quien la inició" Patética defensa.

"Lucen horribles, Stan"

Hice una mueca "¿Gracias?"

"Me refiero a que probablemente fueron golpes muy fuertes"

"Lo sé" Dije, sintiendo que era la vez numero quien sabe cuanto que repetía esas palabras en el día.

"¿No vas a decirme quién fue?" Decidió jugar el juego de las adivinanzas tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que no tenia intención de hablar tan fácilmente "¿Fue Craig?" Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome mal por Craig ya que todos saltarían a la conclusión de que fue culpa suya y eso no era del todo justo.

"¿Gregory?"

"No"

"¿Mike?"

"Ky-"

"¿Los tarados góticos?"

"Son como- cinco. Si hubiesen sido ellos, estaría muerto" '¿Por qué estoy respondiendo? ¿Tan difícil es para mi no acceder a todo lo que quiere?'

'¿-Tan mal me tiene?'

"..." Pareció calmarse por un segundo antes de exaltarse otra vez "¿Cartman?"

"¿Qué?" Aquello si fue inesperado-

"Fue Cartman- ¿Verdad? Al diablo, voy a cortarle la cabeza" Se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió hacia afuera.

"NO" Le seguí hasta antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta "No fue Cartman, calmate" Dije, sonriendo vagamente.

Solo dió un suspiro "¿Y no puedo cortarle la cabeza de todos modos?" Tuve que reír al escuchar eso, porque era mas que obvio que Kyle nunca necesito una razón para enfadarse con Eric, por lo que _darle_ una razón no era muy aconsejable. Para ser honestos, casi me daba envidia a veces. Cartman es la única persona en el mundo capaz de arrancarle esas reacciones tan honestas y profundas. Incluso si aquello no necesariamente era algo bueno, me daban punzadas en el estomago pensar que Kyle era siempre 100% honesto con Cartman sin importar nada. Ese odio podría convertirse en otra cosa y estaba mas que dispuesto a luchar para que aquello nunca sucediera.

"Fue- Kenny" Admití, sabiendo que no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que se lo diga.

Quedó inmóvil un momento y luego me miró con ojos llenos de confusión "¿Kenny?" Sus cejas se encontraron "¿Peleaste con Kenny- a _golpes_?"

"Si"

"Estas jodiendo"

"Hablo en serio"

"¿Eres el que le dio el ojo morado?"

"N-no, ese fue Craig" Dije

"¿Craig? Dijiste que no te habías metido en un pleito con Craig. Que fue- una orgía de violencia o algo así?"

"No me metí en un pleito con Craig. Craig fue quien golpeó a Kenny en el ojo, pero eso fue después de que Kenny y yo nos golpeáramos- mutuamente" La historia sonaba ridícula contada así "No lo sé, amigo. Yo estaba inconsciente"

Eso pareció alarmarle "¿Kenny te noqueó?"

"Si- es decir, pudo haber sido Craig. No estoy muy seguro"

"¿Craig? Stan, me _acabas_ de decir que-"

"No tuvo nada que ver con la pelea, ¿Esta bien?" Fue después- durante... Quiero decir, fue lo que _detuvo_ la pelea"

"Dios..." Fue hasta su cama y tomo asiento "Ni siquiera comprendo porqué soy amigo de ustedes- manga de lunáticos"

Kyle era simpático cuando se confundía. Solo le sonreí y ordené mis pensamientos para él "El terapeuta me 'dio de alta' o algo así. Ya no es necesario que vaya a clases de control de ira" Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa y abrió los labios para hablar pero le detuve "Kenny se largó, molesto, y yo tuve la estúpida idea de seguirle. Nos peleamos. Craig nos encontró y detuvo la pelea pero yo caí de espaldas y me golpeé la cabeza con una roca, por lo que perdí el conocimiento. Craig golpeó a Kenny en el ojo pero no conozco los detalles de eso. Me tomaron el pulso y me llevaron a casa de Craig, donde desperté y Kenny se disculpo conmigo, explicándome lo nervioso que estaba por el asunto de su hermano" Terminé "Esa es la historia completa" Asintió, comprendiendo el lío de palabras que le tiré encima antes.

Claro que su mente fue a otro lugar mas allá de pedir explicaciones sobre como se desarrolló la pelea "Si perdiste el conocimiento tras golpearte la cabeza... ¿Por qué no te llevaron al hospital?" Solté un gruñido de queja, recordando lo paranoico que es mi mejor amigo cuando se trata de cosas como esas.

'Nota mental, Stan. Cuando te conviene-'

_'Carajo_- MIENTE'

"Sería muy malo para ambos que alguien se entere de que nos metimos en una pelea. Ademas yo me sentía bien-"

"¿Bien? Stan, ¿Tienes idea de como funciona el sangrado interno?"

Lo vi como si me hubiese preguntado si quería ir a pescar ranas con el más tarde "¿...No?" Tiende a olvidar que no todos leen libros de ciencia solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Casi solté otra risa pero su expresión no me lo permitió "Para... Hablo en serio" Me ayudó a volver a la posición que había tomado en primer lugar, sentado contra la cabecera de la cama sobre el colchón y se sentó a mi lado antes de usar sus manos para suavemente inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás "¿Te sangró la nariz o la boca mas tarde?" Sacudí la cabeza y puso una mano en mi nuca, ubicando los dedos en la linea del cuero cabelludo. Masajeó la piel con gentileza para encontrar heridas ocultas "¿Te sentiste mareado o con nauseas?"

"¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?" Pregunté con una sonrisa. Un inusual sentimiento de calidez se apoderó de mi al tenerlo ahí, tan preocupado por mi.

"Limitate a responder"

"Estoy bien, Ky... De verdad" Dije y alejé su mano de mi cabeza "Hay un moretón que duele un poco cuando lo tocas pero eso es todo" Al fin parecí convencerlo y aquello me hizo sonreír aun mas "Estoy bien"

Me acerqué a darle un beso pero el se apartó "Me tratas como a tu novia otra vez"

"Estas actuando_ un poco_ como mi novia"

"Perdona- ¿Preocuparme por tu vida es actuar como tu novia? El sangrado interno es algo peligroso, lo creas o no" ¿Podría mi boca rasgarse de tanto sonreír? "Y como buen hombre- me supongo que lo que es propio que haga es golpearte mas y exigirte que lo aguantes callado como macho" Me reí en voz alta y su disgusto se hizo mas grande. Me sacudió por los hombros para tratar de quitarme la sonrisa del rostro "Basta- Dios ¿Cual es tu jodido problema?"

Nunca- en toda la vida había visto a Kyle sonrojarse de vergüenza antes. Lo había visto ponerse colorado de enojo y también cuando estuvimos en la camioneta antes pero incluso eso es solo una respuesta fisiológica a la agitación física. Entonces, tenía solo los cachetes teñidos de un leve tono rojizo y aquello me mataba de alegría.

Sabía que no debía dejarme ganar por las emociones pero casi podía sentir el familiar paso acelerado de mi corazón que me alertaba de algo para lo que no estaba listo. Por entonces, solo rogué que fuese el sangrado interno, porque cualquier otra cosa no era aceptable en nuestra situación.

"Sabes, a algunas mujeres- olvida eso, lo siento" Dije tan pronto como la mirada asesina le cubrió el rostro al notar mi elección de palabras "A algunas personas les gustan las cicatrices de batalla"

"Esas _no_ son cicatrices. Son hematomas gigantescos" Rodó los ojos, retomando su compostura "Y lo que tuviste jamas puedes contarlo como una _batalla_-"

Lo silencié con un beso.

"Kyle... Cállate"

* * *

Recuerdo haber leído en algún lado que aquellos que creen que el cielo es un_ lugar_ nunca llegarán a él. Las personas que llegan al cielo son las que comprenden que el paraíso es un sentimiento y no un destino. No se porqué, pero fue algo que recordé entonces.

Fue difícil, increíblemente difícil bajar de un alto tan inmenso.

No quiero decir que soy un experto en el asunto, pero si lo había hecho antes y sé que él tampoco era nuevo en el tema. Por lo que era imposible ignorar los pensamientos que corrían por mi cabeza.

No recuerdo haber sentido algo asi de estremecedor antes...

No recuerdo haber sentido algo asi de intenso antes...

Solo pude agradecer a los cielos el no haber tenido un ataque de asma porque aquello si lo habría arruinado todo y eso era totalmente imperdonable.

Podía oír el sonido de mi propio aliento mientras me sostenía arriba suyo por las manos que tenía apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Aun no podía abrir los ojos sin sentir que no estaba listo para la realidad que se presentaría frente a ellos. El calor de nuestros cuerpos unidos era abrazador y fantasma de gritos ahogados permanecía en el aire como un leve recordatorio de lo que acababa de acontecer.

Hasta era difícil recordar el mundo alrededor nuestro cuando cualquier cosa que no se encontraba en esa cama parecía tan irrelevante.

Sentí una pequeña gota de sudor caer de la punta de mi nariz y abrí los ojos antes de que cayera en la mejilla de Kyle. Una vez que mis ojos se alejaron de aquella gota, pude verlo claramente en un estado de satisfacción plena que deseé grabar en mi cabeza para siempre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, respirando entrecordamente nubes de aliento que me acariciaban el rostro. Su piel estaba nuevamente rosada hasta los hombros, lo que hacia que las pecas le resalten más a la vista. El sudor hacia que pequeños rizos se le peguen al rostro y el movimiento de su pecho daba a notar lo agotado que estaba. No recuerdo cuando nos ubicamos bajo las sabanas pero podía sentirlas alrededor nuestro.

Ni siquiera tenia ganas de preguntarme donde estaba mi ropa.

Sus ojos se abrieron, los irises verdes casi estaban totalmente cubiertos por sus dilatadas pupilas.

El nerviosismo inicial se evaporó tan pronto como dio el primer parpadeo y los pesados parpados le cubieron los ojos a medias. Su mano en uno de mis brazos cayo contra el colchón con suavidad y al fin empezamos a retomar el aliento.

"Disculpa" Dije en un murmuro cuando lo sentí intentar acomodarse bajo mi cuerpo y me acomodé a su lado en la estrecha cama. Soltó un suspiro cuando pudo respirar con menos dificultad y se ubicó de lado para darme mas espacio. Sentí las ganas de rodearle con los brazos pero no lo hice, solo me acerqué a rozar mis labios con los suyos una ultima vez y solté un murmuro de apreciación al sentir su suave respuesta.

Luego me rendí completamente contra el colchón, exhausto.

Enterré el rostro en su almohada "¿De verdad esto acaba de suceder?" Solo lo escuché reír un poco a mi lado antes de murmurar la afirmación.

No nos acurrucamos ni nada parecido pero de alguna forma, aquello no me importó tanto porque me pareció algo muy obviamente característico de mi amigo el desear un poco de espacio personal despues de tanta intimidad. Solo nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía hasta que al menos yo caí dormido.

Lo sé, quedarse dormido en casa de Sheila Broflovski después de tirarse a su hijo?

Mala idea.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Soy una buena niña o no? Miren lo rapido que les traduje el siguiente capitulo! (Relativamente rápido- para lo que suele ser mi usual velocidad. Esto es casi como que flash me lo hubiera traducido)**

**Redoble de tambores por favorrrr- porque Stan y Kyle LO LOGRARON! Al fin decidí dejar de frustrarlos y permitirles unmomento de intimidad, que estan disfrutando a plenitud.  
**

**Claro que cuando algo alcanza un pico muy alto- siempre tiene que caer. Y como explicarlo- este es el 'pico alto' de esta historia. **

**El proximo capitulo es el segundo mas corto de la historia(es al menos mas largo que el primero de Kenny) y tiene un proposito muy simple...**

**_Ser el mal augurio que anuncia la llegada de los problemas._  
**

**Adivinen por quien esta narrado? Con todas las pistas anteriores ya es muy facil descifrar.  
**

**Los quiero! Gracias por los comentarios/favoritos/alertas, etc  
**


	12. Conocer lo que esta dentro

**Capitulo 14: Conocer lo que esta dentro tuyo**

**

* * *

**"Algunos desean usarte, otros desean ser usados por ti" Sweet Dreams, Eurythmics

* * *

**Cartman**

Hay solo un aspecto realmente malo acerca de las etiquetas y -no- no tiene nada que ver con el impacto psico-social que ejercen en una persona. Lo terrible de las etiquetas es que se puede modificar el grado de verdad que poseen, por lo que no siempre son precisas.

Y si se lo ve de ese modo, ¿Qué es un apodo sino solo critica constructiva de un ser humano? Es solo ser detallista y motivar a tus compañeros a mejorarse como individuos.

Es un talento que muchos creen tener... Ilusos.

Por ejemplo, yo he sido llamado 'culo gordo', 'niño obeso', 'carga grasa', etc. toda la vida y después de pasar por años y mas años de negación que no me llevaban a ningún sitio, decidí perder peso. Después de llegar a mi meta, caminaba por las calles sintiéndome totalmente intocable. Nadie sabía como llamarme porque, si no era el 'culo gordo', entonces ¿Cómo se llegaría a un consenso que decidiera mi próximo apodo?

Familiarizarse con lo que voy a decir a continuación es necesario en la vida de cada persona menor a los dieciocho años,_ los estudiantes de preparatoria no son mas que un puñado de perros sin creatividad alguna._ Si se toma algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado y lo cambias, se los deja asustados y confundidos como gallinas sin cabeza.

¿Saben como me llamó Clyde en la hora de almuerzo un día?

Come-ensaladas.

Porque... _de verdad_...

Casi me largué a reír -_espera_- eso no suena bien... Eliminen el 'casi' de la oración anterior. También lo empujé contra la linea de almuerzo y causé que el postre le cayera sobre el cabello. No es como si yo fuese un matón o algo así pero si alguien te jode por demasiado tiempo, solo es natural hacerle saber que no va a apreciar el resultado.

Y cuando se trata de Clyde Donovan, las lagrimas son algo de esperar luego de ser _malo_ con sus inseguridades.

Pero eso no era algo valido por mi compañía de la tarde.

El problema con el bastardo de ingresos miserables que caminaba a mi lado desde el gueto infernal donde solía vivir...

El problema con Kenny es que él no le tiene miedo a la muerte, por ende no _me_ tiene miedo.

Malo, muy malo.

Es lo que Donald Trump no les enseña a las mentes inferiores. Los seres humanos siempre trabajan mejor cuando están asustados.

Yo estaba- "Tan harto de solucionar todos tus problemas"

Miraba a mi alrededor constantemente para encontrar hippies o desamparados que nos estuviesen siguiendo dese el paraíso de construcción deficiente que era el barrio de los McCormick "¿Y qué si llega hoy? Comprate una camisa de fuerza y mantente sentado hasta que se vaya"

"Sabes- cuando me preguntaste qué me estaba 'comiendo vivo', sin ánimos de ofender-" Pff- "De hecho esperaba algo de apoyo por parte tuya una vez que hable" ¿Y ademas tenia cara para criticar mi apoyo?

Perra desagradecida...

"Pues lo siento mucho, Kenneth. Es algo difícil tener ideas frescas cuando un marica hippie las esta succionando 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana" Sé que solo hace un minuto me estaba quejando de la falta de creatividad del adolescente maligno promedio, pero solo intenten se el cerebro detrás de todo lo que hacen estos malnacidos sin materia gris a quienes llamo mis amigos... no es precisamente un paseo en el parque.

"¿Stan ha estado llamándote otra vez?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Como una ex-esposa clase media que se alimenta de raciones industriales de helado de chocolate. Créeme que no quieres saber de cuanto estoy hablando" Dije y pateé una lata que se hallaba en el camino "Si escucho las palabras 'No se que hacer con respecto a Kyle' una vez mas, voy a golpear mi cabeza contra una pared" Al fin llegamos a un lugar del pueblo algo mas seguro, cosa que me alivió bastante "Es casi como si no recordara que Kyle me odia. ¿Te imaginas la expresión en esa rata cuando cuando se entere que yo soy su consejero matrimonial indirecto? No tiene precio- sencillamente no tiene precio... Casi es la razón por la cual le atiendo el teléfono a Stan en primer lugar"

"Eric, ¿Podemos -por favor- no desviarnos de mis problemas?" Dijo, tratando de hablar en serio otra vez "Te compraré galletas sin grasa si me ayudas"

"Bien. En primer lugar, eso suena como un buen plan pero sé que estas bromeando porque ni siquiera tienes dinero para comprar agua. Segundo, ¿No estás oyendo? No sé que puedes hacer con el asunto de tu estúpido hermano"

"¿Debería ir a verlo cuando vaya a casa?" Preguntó ignorando mi afirmación anterior y haciendo que reconsidere la teoría de la evolución una vez mas.

"Si crees poder mantener tus puños alejados de él, entonces si. Si me estas pidiendo que vaya contigo -de ninguna manera"

"Es exactamente lo que iba a pedirte, ¿Por qué no?" Kenny es una persona algo predecible.

"No pertenezco en el gueto"Dije y le ofrecí una sonrisa "Es como funciona el mundo... el ciclo de la vida"

"Suenas como un animal parlante de Disney" Aquello hasta me hizo reír "Solo tomará un minuto"

"No iré contigo, Annie"

"Sabes, me estoy hartando bastante de las referencias a personas desamparadas... y no soy huérfano, imbécil"

Llegamos a casa de los Broflovski justo antes de que pudiese darle mi respuesta, lo cual fue algo triste considerando lo buena que era mi respuesta.

No recordaba la ultima vez que había estado en casa de Kyle ya que la única persona en el mundo que me odia mas que Kyle es su madre, lo que significa que las puertas de su casa siempre estuvieron mas que cerradas para mi. En mi opinión, solo se enfada por que soy la única persona que le dirá a la cara lo tremendamente perra que puede ser en lugar de hacerlo a sus espaldas como todos los demás.

Lo que podría ser considerado como una muestra de amabilidad.

La suerte si estuvo de mi lado, porque cuando entramos, ella no se encontraba en casa. La casa estaba en un silencio muerto. "Oh dios, este lugar grita 'Kosher' por donde lo mires" Dije con horror, observando la inmaculada sala de estar y preguntándome si acaso alguien vivía allí. Todo estaba en un orden tan perfecto que casi era enfermizo.

Lo escuché reír mientras subía por las escaleras "Solo debo traer mi bolsa y podemos irnos" Entonces, los pasos se detuvieron "¿Sabes qué? Ven conmigo. No te quiero aquí solo escribiendo 'Traidores, Jesús los amaba' con los imanes del refrigerador" Creo que Kenny me conoce demasiado bien, porque es _exactamente_ lo que me disponía a hacer tan pronto como noté que los imanes eran de esos en forma de letras coloridas.

Solo sería una pequeña lección bíblica para gente que la necesita, lo que también podría ser considerado una muestra de amabilidad. Claro que no hice alusión al respecto, porque no se puede decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta "Eso es insultante. ¿Puedo recordarte que no estaríamos aquí si tuvieras un cerebro funcional que te recuerde traer tu -no sé- _cambio de ropa_ cuando vas a dormir afuera?"

"No" Dijo con una sonrisa "No puedes" Casi me llenó de orgullo el ver que Kenny estaba aprendiendo trucos nuevos.

Rodé los ojos y caminé hacia él, cuidando que un dreidel mutante no me salte en por la espalda en ningún momento. Casi salté cuando choqué contra la espalda huesuda de Kenny cuando estábamos entrando a la habitación mas Judía del mundo.

_-Casi_ salté- porque no importa lo que diga nadie, saltar por la exaltación no es algo muy masculino.

"Oye, niño-bancarrota ¿Se te olvidó como caminar?" Dije pero no continué con mas cuando noté el estado en que se encontraba, duro y tieso en medio de la habitación.

Al fin, mis ojos tomaron en cuenta nuestros alrededores.

La habitación de Kyle no era parecida a la de cualquier otro adolescente de diecisiete años. Había un escritorio con una laptop y un estante de libros que estaba saturado con manuales, folletos y carpetas catalogadas en orden alfabético. Al otro lado de la habitación habían dos camas y dos mesas de luz. El armario estaba adosado a la pared de un lado.

Era, igual que el resto de la casa, algo enfermizo el estado perfecto en que todo se encontraba pero no era eso lo que tragó la lengua y conciencia de Kenny.

El 'traga-lenguas y conciencia' era lo que se hallaba descansando en una de las dos camas. La que estaba contra la misma pared de la ventana... La cama de Kyle.

"Por _Jesucristo_" Ni siquiera sé bien _quien_ de los dos fue el que dijo aquello pero el sentimiento era obviamente compartido.

Ahí, en sobre la cama y bajo las sabanas se encontraba dormido nadie mas ni menos que Stan R. Marsh y si sus trapos fríos y húmedos desparramados por la habitación eran evidencia substancial, se encontraba total y completamente-

_En cueros._

Al lado nuestro y tras la puerta cerrada del baño, se escuchaba el suave sonido de la ducha.

¿Podrían decir 'con las manos en la masa' en voz alta para mi?

Estuve callado hasta cuando Kenny se volvió hacia mi y me empujo con desdén y cautela hacia un lado para poder salir de la habitación con pasos fantasmagoricamente lentos. Sus hombros se hallaban bajos y su mirada estaba fija al frente "¿A donde vas?" Pregunté en voz baja una vez que llegó hasta la escalera y conseguí que se de vuelta para verme una vez mas.

"Perdona yo-" Sus cejas casi no eran visibles bajo su cabello y sacudió la cabeza un poco "Yo solo- debo hervir mis globos oculares un momento. Ya vuelvo" Dijo con indiferencia y continuó su paso hacia abajo.

Y niños, es así como hacer que los huevos de un montañés heterosexual salten y se escondan dentro de su cuerpo. Casi me provocó lastima.

Verán, lo correcto habría sido tomar el bolsón de Kenny, que se encontraba sobre su cama y totalmente a mi alcance, cerrar la puerta y largarme de la escena del crimen pero como dijo una vez un gran hombre-

_No se puede armar una revolución con guantes de seda._

Joseph Stalin, para los incultos.

¿Ven? Admiro a toneladas de personas increíbles que no son Hitler. Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Mackey.

De modo que, en lugar de bajar y brindarle ayuda psicológica a mi amigo que se encontraba tratando de desinfectar sus ojos con agua caliente, decidí sentarme en la cama del amigo mencionado previamente y esperar al afro pelirrojo y su huésped hasta que terminen en el baño.

Stan- lucía tan contento como un conejito con sobredosis de antidepresivos y estimulantes. Su sonrisa mientras dormía solo me confirmó con mas fuerza el hecho de que soy un genial consejero. También me sorprendió el que no se haya despertado con el caos que habíamos armado Kenny y yo al entrar.

Me hizo comprender lo profundo que es el sueño de un hombre antes de despertarse y notar que es un folla-anos.

O, como estaba inclinado a creer, un muerde-almohadas.

Un leve sonido a mi izquierda me distrajo y la sonrisa sardónica ya se había formado para cuando me encontré cara a cara con la segunda parte del dilema.

O sea, Kyle, quien se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

Casi parecía una novela cursi de romance... Luego de bailar la ardiente danza del amor, la niña se duerme mientras el jodido Fabio va a tomar una ducha.

Apenas había abierto los labios para cuando me detuvo con sus palabras "Conozco como veinte variaciones diferentes de lo que quieres decir ahora mismo" Dijo y se dispuso a caminar hasta su cama, sentándose y cubriendo parte del cuerpo de Stan de mi vista. Al menos había tenido la cortesía de ponerse ropa encima antes de salir del baño aun si aquello me confundió un poco. ¿Acaso trataba de no estar desnudo frente a Stan luego de contar cada lunar en el cuerpo de su 'mejor amigo'? "Y te haré saber que no me importa en lo absoluto. Así que vamos, soy todo oídos" Dijo, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y adoptando una posición desafiante.

Fue entonces que la tercera persona en la habitación empezó a recuperar la conciencia y pronto me encontré con grandes y espantados ojos azules fijados en mi. Kyle se volteó a verlo y Stan no le dio importancia, solo se ató la sabana a la cintura para poder levantarse sin darme un primer plano de su pene -cosa que hasta hoy en día le agradezco- y juntó su ropa del suelo frente a su publico silente. Para cuando Kyle empezó a ponerse nervioso por la calma de su amigo, la sonrisa que me había abandonado volvió sin mas a mi rostro.

El hippie solo tomo su mierda en brazos y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras el sin darme una sola palabra de reconocimiento y dejando a su compañero de cama totalmente atontado en su asiento.

Los labios de Kyle se entreabrieron y su mirada estaba pegada a la puerta del baño "¿Qué dem-"

Consideren este punto de la ecuación. Kyle aun no sabía que fui yo quien alentó a Stan en primer lugar "Lo siento, no te oí" Dije con suavidad.

Me fulminó con la mirada y levanto una mano hacia el baño para hacer referencia a la persona que allí se escondía "¿Por que- por- él- ¡CARTMAN!" Ya se estaba enojando. Dios, no puedo explicar lo fácil que es empujar sus botones "¿Qué sabes al respecto?" Se puso de pie de golpe.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que se _algo_ al respecto? Él es TU 'súper mejor amigo'"

"Sabes algo" Dijo en un tono de acusación "¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí? Odias venir a mi casa"

"Kenny me trajo" Respondí

"Kenny no está aquí"

"Lo sé. Esta abajo esterilizándose los ojos" Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron aun mas antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama otra vez "Verás, ese es el problema contigo y tu gente. Siempre asumen demasiadas cosas" Ni siquiera se molestó en responder así que me tomé la libertad de continuar con mi mejor acento hebreo "'No necesitamos Navidad, ningún Judío la querría', 'El cerdo es tu perdición y s_abremos_ si alguna vez lo pruebas', '¿Jesús? Nunca será alguien importante para la historia mundial-"

"¡Cierra la boca, gordo de mierda!" Exclamó y literalmente vi como los cables en su cabeza se conectaron al descifrar el grado de impreciso de su insulto antes de llevarse una mano al rostro "Joder, esto es totalmente injusto" De eso es lo que hablo. Nada de creatividad- nada de nada.

"Kyle, lo creas o no, no estoy aquí para llamarte lame penes, puta de semen, traga sables, bebe lácteos, aspira crema o cualquier termino que se te pueda ocurrir" Dije recliné mi torso hacia atrás, sostenido por los brazos justo cuando Stan terminó de vestirse. Dicha persona no volvió a la cama, solo se quedó ahí, en el umbral del cuarto de baño. Kyle se volvió hacia él por un segundo para articular '¿Qué carajo fue eso?' antes de volverse a mí "Yo solo deseo algo de gratitud por parte tuya... Eso es todo"

Parecía como que hablar le constaba demasiado "¿Gratitud?" Dijo "¿A que te refieres cuando dices 'gratitud'? ¿A que se refiere cuando dice '_gratitud'_?" Preguntó en dirección a Stan, quien se aclaró la voz un par de veces y decidió ofrecernos el honor de escucharlo hablar.

"El-"

"Esto fue idea mía, judío. Esto-" Los señalé a ambos "_Eso_" Apunté a la cama "No habría sucedido si no fuera por mí, así que empieza a agradecerme. Tengo otras cosas que hacer"

Vi la mueca de dolor figurativo de Stan antes que el vapor metafórico empiece a salir de los oídos de Kyle. De pronto, su mirada asesina ya no estaba fijada en mi "Estas diciendo-" Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia Stan "Que Cartman fue quien te dijo que-" La calma en su voz no hacia nada para esconder la furia en sus palabras.

Stan parecía desesperado "_No_" Dijo con firmeza y sacudió la cabeza "No es como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de la nada y yo solo le hice caso"

"¿Qué? Pero si fue exactamente así que sucedió" Le recordé y recibí una mirada no muy amigable de Stan.

"¡Coño, lo haces sonar horrible! ¡Callate!" Me gritó y soltó un suspiro, caminando hacia Kyle hasta estar directamente en frente de él "Escucha, no fue como una idea al azar o un juego- o nada parecido a eso. Solo me estaba dando- opciones" Si, porque esa mierda suena totalmente mejor que lo que yo dije.

Los dientes de Kyle casi estaban rechinando "TU-" Se detuvo antes de terminar, luego refiriéndose a mi "No voy a hacer esto contigo aquí. Largate"

"¿Cual es tu problema, marica? ¿Gracias a mi te ganaste un poco de acción y esto es lo que me das a cambio? "

"¿Quieres un rodillazo en los testículos? ¡Porque te doy uno con gusto!" Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y el grito ahogado de Stan.

"Tíos-"

Me puse de pie con los puños cerrados a mis lados "¡Como si pudieses alcanzar mis testículos con tus pequeñas piernas de princesita, enano!"

"Si, tienes razón. No los alcanzaría ni aunque tratara mil veces porque NO TIENES TESTICULOS QUE LASTIMAR"

"¡TÍOS!" 'Stan, CALLATE...CALLATE'

"Ya quisieras poder ver si tengo testículos o no, ano flojo-"

"Culo de estriás-"

"Mata Jesús-"

"Patricida hijo de-"

"¡MIERDA, LOS OJOS DE KENNY ESTAN SANGRANDO!"

Ambos nos volteamos a la puerta justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo caer al suelo con un sonido callado. Un pequeño charco rojo empezó a formarse abajo.

"Oh dios mio" Murmuró Stan de forma temblorosa.

"Hijo de puta" No pudo evitar agregar Kyle.

Lo diré al riesgo de caer en redundancias.

Nada de creatividad... en lo absoluto.

* * *

"Sé que mi reacción fue algo exagerada antes pero ahora ya me dio curiosidad. ¿Qué tal estuvo?"

"Suicidate otra vez Kenny, por favor"

"Calmate... ¿Cuánto fue el mayor tiempo que paso Kyle sin hablarte?" Dije mientras caminábamos fuera del pórtico de dicha persona. No fue un minuto después de que Kenny despertó que el imbécil nos echó a patadas, Stan incluido "Ya tendrán tiempo para ensuciar mas almohadas, créeme"

"¿De verdad ensuciaron las sabanas?"

"Hagan silencio, ambos" Dijo Stan, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Kenny se echó a reír "Oye, ¿De donde viene esa hostilidad?"

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron para fulminarlo con los ojos "Trataste de _hervir _tus ojos. LITERALMENTE trataste de hervir tus ojos. No solo es sumamente peligroso, sino también insultante, Kenny. No es como si hubieses visto a la madre de Cartman ahí desnuda" Le dí un empujón pero el lo ignoró "Entiendo que no te atraen los hombres pero, dios, AUCH"

"Estaba EN shock. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Eric lo sabía, pudo haberme detenido"

"Pensé que estabas bromeando" Interferí "Ademas, habían sucesos mas divertidos ocurriendo arriba" Dije antes de sonreír-

¿Por qué será tan divertido molestar a Kyle?

"Divertidos" Kenny me lanzó una mirada, una mirada que debería agradecer que la tercera parte en la conversación no entendió "A ti te- entretienen esas cosas, después de todo, ¿Verdad?"

'¿Acaso me está- delatando con Stan?'

"Uno, ya tuvimos esta discusión. Dos, ni una palabra mas, sabes que no me refería a eso" Dije y lo apunte con un dedo, ganando la curiosidad del perro deprimido entre nosotros.

"¿Te entretiene-... ¿_ESO_ le entretiene?" Le dí un puntapié a Kenny en la rodilla antes de que pudiese responder, sonriendo en satisfacción cuando cayó al suelo con un sonido de dolor profundo.

"¿Qué- Cartman, pedazo de mierda!" Exclamó Stan, agachándose junto a Kenny. Patear a un hombre cuando a resucitado apenas minutos antes no es algo muy agradable pero estuvo demasiado cerca de revelar un secreto que no tenía porqué ser revelado. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Te tiraste a otro tío o algo así?"

"NO es asunto tuyo, Marsh. Lo que yo hago no es asunto tuyo" Dije antes de considerar lo sospechoso que sonaba.

Para cuando me dí cuenta, ya era tarde.

"Oh por dios" Dijo Stan, llevando su mirada desde Kenny hacia mi una y otra vez con exaltación "Oh por _dios_"

"Lo sé...¿Quién diría que hay un acto sexual en el que YO resulto ser el menos experimentado de los cuatro?" Murmuró Kenny casi con decepción "Jodido Butters"

'Ojala Satanás te sodomice profundamente, Kenny'

"¡¿BUTTERS?" Giré hacia el rápidamente y le arrojé una mano a la boca para que no continuara. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock.

"Habla de esto con alguien y te juro que voy a violar a tu hermana" Amenacé.

"¿Con tu verga homosexual? No lo creo" Kenny siguió riéndose aun desde el suelo sin siquiera sentir dolor cuando volví a patearle la misma rodilla.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no soy gay!" Tan pronto como saqué mis manos del rostro de Stan, él también empezó a reír.

Al tipo le acababan de cerrar una puerta en las narices mientras trataba de explicarle a su amiguito que lo que paso entre ellos no fue un plan mio ¿Y se atrevía a reír? ¿Qué carajos le pasó al Stan que iba a casa a escuchar My Chemical Romance hasta que sus oídos sangren después de que estas cosas le ocurrían? "¿Vas a reírte de mi? ¡Te acabamos de atrapar desnudo en la cama de Kyle!"

"S-si, pero-" La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro me incomodaba demasiado y la del rostro de Kenny mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo no era mucho mejor "Es una cosa hacerlo con otro hombre..." Sus siguientes palabras casi no fueron descifrables por las risas que le ahogaban la voz "Pero, amigo- _¿Butters_?"

Y eso causo otra erupción de risa del culo rubio que me dio ganas de ahorcarlos a ambos.

Solo rodé los ojos y caminé delante de ellos por el resto del viaje al gueto.

"Los odio tanto"

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: Y yo que pensé que iba tardar menos por lo corto del capitulo- lo siento, lo siento. Pero aquí esta! Ya falta poco para el descenlaze! **

**Y si- un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Cartman SOLO puede significar problemas C:**


	13. Quiero que seas mi premio

**Capitulo 13: Quiero que seas mi premio**

**

* * *

**Me sentía triste... no pude evitar mirar atrás. _**Run away, Yeah Yeah Yeahs**_

* * *

**Kyle**

Los celos vienen en carcasa de una perra destructiva, eso es seguro.

"-ije que no fue así! ¡Escuchame!" Fue lo ultimo que oí antes de cerrarle la puerta por la cara con fuerza. Dijo algo mas pero el sonido de los golpes que daba contra la madera ahogaron sus palabras.

"¡Kyle!" Exclamó mientras golpeaba sus puños contra la puerta lo mas fuerte que podía, como si la razón por la cual no le abría fuese que no podía oírlo "Vamos, solo dejame explicart-" Escuché a Kenny murmurarle algo y luego la voz frenética de Stan respondiendo pero no le di mas importancia al asunto. Fui hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto, donde tenia pensado ignorar todo y a todos por el resto del día.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me asomé por el balcón para ver a Kenny y Cartman alejándose, seguidos por un tipo con los hombros encogidos. Su vista no se despegaba del suelo en su usual postura de 'Wendy terminó conmigo'. Por primera vez, la caminata emo de la derrota no tenía nada que ver con ella y ni siquiera pude darme el lujo de disfrutarlo.

Tan pronto como mi cara chocó contra la almohada, me arrepentí de haberme acostado. Las sabanas, que usualmente olían a detergente de lavanda, tenían un aroma a piel humana... y sudor.

Solté un gruñido de descontento pero no me levanté aun, muy cansado después de lo que tuvo que ser el ejercicio mas agotador al que me he sometido en la vida. Solo cinco minutos atrás, eso era algo _bueno _"Moises-" No podía ni sentarme en la silla del escritorio por razones obvias que se sentían como dagas clavadas en mi zona inferior y ahora no podía acostarme en mi cama porque esta apestaba a Stan.

Stan... _Maldito_ Stan.

Ke$ha empezó a cantarme desde la mesita de luz, acompañada por una suave vibración intermitente. Alargué una mano y tomé el celular rápidamente. Descoloqué la batería de forma brusca y lo dejé caer sobre la mesita otra vez. Sabía bien quien era el que llamaba después de todo. El tono de 'Your Love Is My Drug' fue una broma de Kenny para que siempre supiese cuando llamaba mi 'dulce novia'.

Y con 'dulce novia', se refería al ex-jugador de fútbol de un metro ochenta que había _jugado en mi campo_ bajo las sabanas solo unos momentos atrás.

Me tomaría el tiempo para burlarme de que a Kenny le gusta Ke$ha pero no es algo demasiado importante.

El silencio de la soledad me calmaba suavemente y me dio la fuerza para empujarme hacia arriba y ponerme de pie. Tomé el borde de la sabana bajera y lo estiré hasta que toda tela cubriendo el colchón cayo al suelo en un gran bulto. Tome ambas fundas de mis almohadas y las arrojé encima del bulto anterior antes de tomar todo entre brazos y bajar las escaleras hasta el sótano, donde estaba el lava-ropas.

No suena a algo muy saludable. Los jóvenes de mi edad usualmente aman el aroma a fluidos corporales que les recuerda todo el sexo que se consiguieron.

Yo no aguanté siquiera un minuto de olerlo.

Stan dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero la resolución de todo el embrollo ya estaba poniéndose mala y ni siquiera pasó un día.

Es decir, entiendo que no haya podido hablar conmigo cuando era yo el problema en la ecuación pero- ¿Cartman? El que nos reparte el periódico sabe que odio a Cartman. ¿Se supone que crea que Stan lo olvido?

Fue como si hubiese tomado todas esas cosas que no querría que hiciese ni en un millón de años, y las enrolló en un tubo para luego abofetearme en la cara con el.

...Y odio admitirlo, pero el hecho de que era Eric Cartman con quien iba a quejarse de su mierda en lugar de mi me dejaba un sabor demasiado desagradable en la boca aun si siempre solía quejarme de sus lloriqueos emo continuos.

Dejé todo caer en la canasta de lavandería pero tan pronto como lo hice, el sonido de la puerta de entrada me llenó los oídos. Rejunté todo otra vez para cuando oí el distintivo 'Estoy en casa' de la única mujer del hogar.

Si mi mamá llegaba a oler sexo en mis sabanas, entonces si estaba totalmente muerto por lo que no tuve opción mas que lavar todo yo mismo. "¿Kyle?" Llamó desde la cocina y casi tuve que sonreír al sonido de una voz que de hecho no estaba en mi cabeza.

'Estoy pensando demasiado... estos últimos días fueron de pensamientos ininterrumpidos'

"Estoy aquí, ma" Fueron apenas segundos después de que logré hacer funcionar la maquina que la puerta que daba a la sala de estar se abrió y levanté la vista hacia el tope de las escaleras donde se encontraba mi madre mirándome con ojos extraños.

"¿Que estás haciendo ahí abajo?" Preguntó, algo confundida.

"Eh-" Vi a mi alrededor para notar algo que pudiese usar como explicación y que sonara mas realista que la verdad pero no encontré recursos. "¿Lavandería?"

"Nunca lavas tu propia ropa, tengo que insistir mil veces para lograr que siquiera lo consideres"

"Estaba aburrido" Solo quedó esperar que le complazca mas el que estaba haciendo algo que ella siempre pedía de mí mas de lo que le confundía saber que era algo que nunca hacía a menos que me jodiera al respecto el día entero.

Su expresión era de una leve inquietud pero solo duró unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa le creció en el rostro "Bien, supongo que no puedo quejarme de tus hábitos higiénicos buenos aun si no son del todo rutinarios..." '_Soy_ una persona con buenos hábitos higiénicos, solo que no me gusta tocar la ropa sucia... incluso si es la mía' "Tu padre llegará en unos minutos, alistate para cenar" Dijo y dio un paso atrás para volver a cerrar la puerta.

"Si, señora" Murmuré algo inútilmente ya que probablemente no escuchó.

Y ahí estaba, sentado al pie de las escaleras, viendo el giro continuo de la ropa en la maquina mientras perdía la esencia de Stan para ser reemplazada por una mas impersonal. No pude evitar ver algo mas simbólico en el hecho aun si solo pensarlo me hacia sentir dramático.

Creo... que estaba mas asustado de perder la amistad de Stan de lo que creí en un principio.

Pero tiene sentido, ¿No? Solía tener un problema mastodonico con la forma en que lidiaba con su relación pasada y aun si aquello le molestaba mucho, siempre levantaba el teléfono y marcaba mi numero cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Nunca sentí celos de Wendy por ser quien ocupaba el lugar dentro de los pantalones de Stan en lugar de mi. Sin embargo, solo pensar que Eric Cartman era quien oía sus problemas me mataba de envidia. Wendy dejó su lugar vacante de forma_ voluntaria_, por lo que no sentía culpa alguna de -mas o menos- tomarlo... Pero Cartman ya estaba danzando en mi asiento antes siquiera de que pudiese decidir si quería dejarlo o no.

Me recosté incómodamente contra los peldaños de la escalera para continuar con mi monólogo interno.

Lo peor era que hasta podía comprender porqué Stan le pedía ayuda a alguien mas. Cuando te involucras con alguien y surgen conflictos, es demasiado raro a mi edad llamar a la segunda parte en el asunto en lugar de solo tratar de solucionarlo mediante la ayuda de terceros. Stan estaba haciendo cada maldita cosa que podía para probarme que podíamos tener lo mejor de ambos mundos pero, ¿Qué pasa si eso sencillamente no es posible? Lo que ocurrió con Cartman era la prueba obvia de lo que mas me temía. Transformar mi relación con Stan a algo mas solo significaría dejar atrás el lazo mas importante que me unía a él.

Y eso no valía la pena... para nada.

Pero, mierda, ¿Cómo se supone que debía continuar desde donde estábamos? Ya era inútil pretender que mi cuerpo no gravitaba hacia el de él cuando estábamos juntos o alejar la vista como si su mirada no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para derretir mis rodillas. Ya era inútil pretender que no estaba interesado porque era mas que obvio que pensaba en él todo el puto día.

Tal vez cuando uno toma un paso hacia adelante en la vida, hay una linea que se cruza y que no permite retroceder. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros estaba quemado en una esquina de mi cerebro y no parecía ser posible solo girar para retomar el curso correcto.

Realmente nunca podría verlo salir con alguien mas sin pensar que pude haber sido yo.

...Sin _desear_ que así hubiese sido.

Sabía que me estaba martirizando demasiado al respecto, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo estaba resultando terrible. Había puesto todo de mi para cruzar esa linea. Mis morales, mis creencias- mi _maldita _orientación sexual... Pensar que todo aquello fue un error hubiese sido demasiado destructivo para mi autoestima así que me rehusé a verlo de ese modo.

El arrepentimiento es el peor sentimiento en el universo, reto a quien sea el iluso que se atreva a negarlo.

Creo que aquel fue el punto cuando dejó de tener sentido negar que lo que tenía con Stan rompía las barreras de ambas, la amistad y la atracción física. Me corría entre las venas, hacía que las neuronas me trabajen turnos extras y que las manos me suden en horror pero era muy obvio como para ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar como una simple _posibilidad_.

...

He llegado a la conclusión de que estas cosas no pasan tan rápido como lo hacen en las historias de romance. Uno no comprende que está enamorado sino hasta que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso es un hecho.

Como si la mente fuera la ultima en darse cuenta.

"_Dios_" Hundí el rostro en mis manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza porque estaba a segundos de admitirme algo que _verdaderamente_ no quería admitir.

No quedaba nada mas por hacer. Los signos los había sentido ya antes y eran demasiado familiares. Claro que- sería estúpido intentar decir que Rebecca alguna vez fue alguien igual de importante que Stan en mi vida. Enamorarse de Rebecca fue fácil... emocionante, exhilarante.

Sin embargo eso que me estaba pasando entonces me petrificaba los huesos hasta el ultimo rincón.

Estaba-

Totalmente -_jodidamente_- enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

…

'Al diablo con los sentimientos... En verdad, al diablo con los malditos sentimientos'

* * *

No tuve contacto alguno con Kenny hasta el lunes cuando finalmente se apareció para desayunar e ir a clases. Estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando lo vi, sentado y alimentándose tranquilamente mientras mi mamá le bombardeaba con preguntas que él solo respondía con una sonrisa. Me sacó de lugar verlo así.

Era impresionante como de hecho olvidé todo lo que estaba pasando cuando mis problemas se me hicieron mas importantes. Me hizo sentir algo como mierda. Los problemas de Kenny eran bastante mas serios que un patético caso de corazones adolescentes que salió mal.

"¿Ken?" Dije y alzó la vista hacia mi. Levantó una mano en forma de saludo y me sonrió.

"Hermano, tanto tiempo"

"Oh por Dios" Dije y me acerqué mas "Estas sonriendo" Mi mamá solo soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie para servirme el desayuno a mi también.

"Creo las cosas no se dieron tan mal como me había imaginado" Respondió, tragando el resto de jugo de naranja que quedaba en su vaso.

"¿No se agarraron a golpes?"

"Oh si, pero nadie terminó en el hospital" Dijo "En lugar de eso, tropecé con una vasija y morí" Hice una mueca de dolor cuando empezó a reír. La reacción a las muertes de Kenny disminuyó bastante desde que estábamos en secundaria "Cuando regresé, hablamos y decidimos dejar todo de lado. Esta bien, él va a quedarse esta vez" Dijo pero solo parecía estar tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

"Solo asegurate de que no será algo malo para el progreso de la terapia" Dijo mamá desde la cocina y Kenny asintió.

"Si, Sra. B" Dijo de forma cansada.

"Lo ultimo que necesitas es que un chico arruine todo tu trabajo duro. Familia o no, debes cuidar de ti mismo"

"Si, Sra. B"

"Y dile a tu madre que quiero-"

"Ma, se nos hace tarde" Dije, terminando mi propio desayuno e interviniendo para salvar a mi amigo del sermón. Sabía que Kenny se sentía demasiado agradecido con mi familia para objetar pero yo era su hijo, ella tenía la _obligación_ de amarme sin importar cuanto la moleste.

Es un arte que se aprende con los años.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido "No es agradable interrumpir a tu madre de ese modo, joven"

"Lo sé, lo siento" Le ofrecí una amplia sonrisa ya que eso usualmente funcionaba bien.

"Kyle solo esta preocupado por mis calificaciones y quiere asegurarse de que llegue temprano" Dijo Kenny con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sabiendo lo mucho que le agradaba a mi madre que se hable bien de sus hijos "Es un buen chico, Sra. B... es un buen chico"

Tal vez exageró un poco pero -ya que- funcionó.

* * *

Llegamos a la parada de autobús, Kenny caminando alegremente a mi lado y hablando de como no permitió que su 'bestia interna' le gane frente a sus familiares.

Cuando lo decía Kenny, 'bestia interna' sonaba extrañamente inapropiado pero no lo mencioné.

Mientras tanto yo, el peor amigo en el universo, aun trataba de sacar la cabeza de mi propio ombligo y preocuparme por cosas mas grandes que mis estúpidos sentimientos por Stan.

Ugh- Me dieron ganas de correr hasta mi casa otra vez y arrojarme en la cama, donde podía pretender que era un bastardo sin corazón.

...Donde podía ignorar el hecho de que Cartman seguía con vida.

Ignorar que Cartman seguía con vida fue algo bastante difícil de lograr ya que el espera al bus en la misma parada que yo. Stan también estaba allí y en aquel momento, deseaba verlo tanto como deseaba ver a ese charco de bilis andante. ¿A quien le importa si ya no esta gordo? En mi mente, siempre será el tío que no podía abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad del coche de su madre.

Como sea, estaba heladamente callado cuando llegamos hasta la parada de autobús donde los cuatro pasamos casi un cuarto de nuestra vida entera. Kenny notó que no iba a recibir mucha respuesta de mi parte y en lugar de seguir intentando solo saludó a Stan y Cartman, yendo con el ultimo a hablar un poco mientras prendía su primer cigarrillo del día.

Yo sentía la mirada tímida de Stan en mi desde donde se encontraba parado y tanto como me hubiese gustado ignorarla, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba la misma orden.

'Mirame'

Y lo hice, giré el rostro hacia él y lo vi con ojos nada amigables porque, sobre cualquier otra cosa que sentía por él, enfado seguía siendo la mayor.

Sus hombros cayeron y su mirada también mientras encontraba algo que decir. Se exaltó cuando el pesado brazo de Cartman cayó sobre sus hombros y cerró los ojos en irritación. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y eso me dio el alivio de saber que al menos tenía una idea de porqué estaba tan molesto.

"Mira, Romeo. Es el este y Judiolieta es el sol!"

Stan parecía tener nauseas.

Y cuando siquiera tienes que preguntarte si se siente bien o no, las probabilidades dictan que no se siente bien y hay que despejar el área.

"Amigo, ¿Puedes citar a Shakespeare? Eso es tan gay" Fue la respuesta de Kenny. Inmediatamente distrajo la atención de Cartman y nos dejó solos otra vez.

Se aclaró la voz un poco "Escucha, yo-" Lucía pálido, de forma enfermiza.

"Ey-" Dije y di un paso mas hacia el. La preocupación me ganó.

"Debo hablar contigo" Dijo y asintió para si mismo, aun manteniendo la mirada fija en sus botas "Saltémonos las clases" Tragó saliva.

Hice una mueca de disgusto al ver la forma en que sus manos sudaban "Estuve en suspensión por la mayor parte de la semana pasada. No puedo 'saltarme las clases'" Sus nervios lo hacen lucir totalmente agonizante.

Cerró los ojos y bajó el volumen de su voz a murmureos "Vamos, ni siquiera la necesitas. Eres mas inteligente que el maldito pueblo entero" Me devolvió la mirada al fin, sus ojos estaban llenos de una expresión que no comprendía bien "Nadie lo sabrá"

"Estoy realmente enojado contigo"

"_Lo sé_, por eso quiero-" El sonido estridente del transporte escolar doblando la esquina lo interrumpió. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los míos cuando el autobús se detuvo y las puertas automáticas se abrieron. Cartman subió, seguido por Kenny, quien seguía de buen humor.

Stan se mantuvo insistente "Por favor" Agregó en un suspiro, dándome una mirada que no comprendí si me derretía o molestaba. Extrañamente para aquel momento particular, fue lo primero.

Escuché el sonido de aire presurizado cuando las puertas se cerraron y el rugir del motor mientras el bus se alejaba, dejándonos a mi y a él solos. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que yo aniquilé con el siguiente parpadeo de mis ojos.

Su visión se tornó borrosa y mi enojo cayó un poco cuando pude ver como temblaban sus rodillas.

'No debería ser posible _ver_ como le tiemblan las rodillas a una persona así'

Cerró los ojos y su complexión se fue tornando mas y mas pálida mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie.

'Ah, ya. Conozco bien esa expresión'

Para cuando cayó de rodillas y se aguantaba por las manos en la vereda mientras los contenidos de su estomago volvieron a ver la luz del día, solo suspiré y me quede ahí parado, esperando impacientemente a que termine. No hay nada mas débil que el estomago de Stan bajo presión sentimental y/o intelectual. Eso es un hecho con el cual hay que vivir. El tipo tiene un jodido desorden alimenticio involuntario.

Al principio aquello me preocupaba en exceso pero ahora ya se ha vuelto algo común.

"Ponerte así cada vez que estas nervioso no puede ser- saludable. Uno diría que eres _bulímico_" No importaba que fuese lo que lo ponía en ese estado, la respuesta natural de su cuerpo era siempre la misma.

Se sentó sobre sus tobillos y saqué una botella de agua del bolso para ofrecérsela. La tomó y se aseguro de librarse del amargo sabor en su boca lo mas rápido posible.

Me sentí algo mal por él, probablemente frustrado con su aparato digestivo. Se limpió la boca con su manga y me dieron ganas de decirle lo anti-higiénico que eso lucía pero no lo hice. No tuve tiempo, ya que me tenía agarrado del brazo y me arrastraba hacia la orgía de pinos que rodeaba el pueblo, sin menos entusiasmo después de su pequeño episodio de nauseas.

Me senté sobre una tronco caído que parecía estar seco, porque aquella charla ya pintaba como que iba a ser mala y congelarme el trasero en la nieve no iba a hacer las cosas mas bellas. Se puso de rodillas frente a mi y pude ver el color de sus jeans oscurecerse mientras se mojaba un poco. Me pareció cursi, pero, otra vez, no dije nada.

Su voz rompió el silencio e interrumpió el callado sonido de arboles en la montaña "Escucha, sé que estas molesto pero- he pensado en lo que hice una y otra vez y realmente -_realmente_- no creo que lo que pasó haya sido tan malo como para enfadarte tanto"

Estaba hablando de forma sumamente seria y no se porqué elegí tomarlo en broma. Le ofrecí una sonrisa falsa "Entonces- obviamente no has pensado lo suficiente"

"Deja eso"

"¿Dejar qué?"Pregunté, desafiante.

"Me siento suficientemente mal con esto. Deja de tratar de que me sienta peor" Ya no estaba suplicando mas. Me hizo sentir orgulloso y aun mas enojado al mismo tiempo.

Empecé a ponerme de pie "¿Es todo lo que querías decir? Porque no vale la pena perder mis clases si-"

Me empujo hacia abajo para que tome asiento casi bruscamente "Ya, ¡Trato de disculparme!"

Mis labios se entreabrieron en sorpresa ya que de hecho me me obligó a tomar asiento otra vez "Si- buen trabajo... Vas bien ¿Eh?" Dije con una voz que goteaba sarcasmo por todos lados.

"Ah, por amor a-" Se pellizco el puente de la nariz y tomo un respiro profundo. Para ser honestos, claramente podía oírme a mi mismo sonar como una grandísima perra y era imposible culparlo por sentirse agobiado pero no podía detenerme. Como si mi mente no pudiese filtrar las palabras que salían de mi boca.

Creo que es mi propio tipo de vomito incontrolable.

"Entiendo ¿Si?" Dije al fin "Entraste en pánico y pensaste que Cartman era la única persona en quien podías confiar en aquel momento particular. Perfecto. Eso sería _una _vez que fácilmente podría dejar pasar si me dijeras que no tuviste malas intensiones" Estaba tan enfocado en mis palabras. Era o- demasiado ingenuo o un maestro en jugar a ser el idiota "Lo que no entiendo es por qué- por qué, POR QUÉ -en nombre de cualquier cosa considerada santa- decidiste que decirle cosas sobre mí sin siquiera preguntarme lo que pensaba al respecto era algo remotamente apropiado que hacer?" Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando al fin empezó a verlo desde mis zapatos "Le has dicho cosas que yo ni estaba listo para PENSAR, ¿Y ahora me dices que estoy siendo dramático? A la mierda contigo, Stan" Estaba mintiendo. El hecho de que Stan le haya dicho cosas que yo consideraba secretas entre nosotros por ahí me molestaba, pero no estaba ni cerca de lo que me molestaba saber que Stan no me estaba diciendo esas cosas a mi.

Sus hombros se tensaron y tartamudeó un poco antes de poder hablar con claridad con una voz poco determinada "No tenía con quien mas hablar al respecto" 'Eso es mierda. Sabes bien que podías solo hablar conmigo al respecto. Entonces ¿Por qué coño no lo hiciste?

"Podrías haber hablado con Kenny" No iba a derretirme esta vez porque Stan es muy diferente. Yo me mantengo cercano a los amigos que tengo, que no son demasiados. Stan, por otro lado, tiene mas que demasiados amigos con quienes podría haber hablado.

'Eres un jodido IDIOTA. Espero que lo sepas'

"Él vive contigo. Pensé que se le podía escapar algo sin querer." Dijo, tratando de encontrar una grieta en mi resolución.

'Así que no solo no me dices las cosas, ¿También quieres prevenir el que me entere de ellas por otros medios?'

Si no estaba del todo seguro antes, aquella platica lo definió todo. No había forma de ir hacia adelante sin perder algo y jamás sería capaz de engañarme y creer que yo lo podía todo por 'aquel a quien quiero'.

Vio como la mirada se me endureció y su voz se tornó desesperada "O-oye, no- voy a hablar con Cartman sobre cualquier cosa que no quieras otra vez, lo prometo" Dijo "Perdoname, no sé porqué no se me ocurrió lo mucho que iba a molestarte. Tal vez si soy estúpido. ¿Quién sabe? Esta algo así como el los genes de mi familia" Sus palabra me hubiesen hecho reír en cualquier otra ocasión. Mis ojos se cerraron por una fracción de segundo antes de abrirse por completo otra vez al notar algo "Pero necesito que entiendas que las cosas no ocurrieron de la forma que crees. Cartman realmente solo me ayudaba a comprender mejor. Nunca habría dejado que algo como- pues, _nosotros_ pase sin estar totalmente seguro de que es algo que _quiero_. Es por eso- es decir, es la única razón por la cual empecé a hablar con él en primer lugar, yo-" No le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Dejé de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta-

Firmemente agarradas a mis manos estaban las suyas, cubiertas por los guantes rojos usuales.

No podía arrancar la vista de mi regazo, donde estaban ambos pares...

'¿Cuando me tomó de las manos?'

Casi podía escuchar mi corazón latir contra mi pecho y supe que era demasiado. Todo era demasiado para soportarlo. Yo no estaba hecho para el romance y era tiempo de aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

"Stan" Dije, interrumpiendo. Sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo mas pero solo quedó en silencio al pensarlo mejor.

No debería haber sido algo tan dificil de decir. Era como toda esas otras cosas que se desean pero no se dan. Yo- no debía comer comida frita, no debía beber gaseosas, no debía sorber helados y no debía comer puerco. A veces se me antojaban cada una de esas cosas de forma terrible pero intentaba no ceder ante estas ganas porque sé que atentan contra mi salud y/o religión.

Tal vez- sencillamente no debía tener a Stan.

Perder su amistad sería lo peor que pudiese pasarme así que echar atrás sus avances no debía ser tan difícil considerándolo algo necesario para quedarme con mi mejor amigo.

Apretó mis manos con mas fuerza entre las suyas justo cuando la resolución se me hizo inminente. Me aclaré la voz y tragué saliva en preparación antes de que las palabras comenzaron a salir "Dijiste..." No estoy orgulloso de haber tomado la salida cobarde. Jamás hubiese querido arrojarle sus palabras en la cara y manipularlas para que trabajen en mi favor pero -¿A quien engaño?- es exactamente lo que hice "Que si intentábamos estar juntos y no funcionaba, podíamos volver a ser amigos sin importar lo que pase" sus cejas se encontraron al oír eso.

"Ky" Dijo en un suspiro, entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo perfectamente bien. Lentamente retiré mis manos de las suyas y volví la vista hacia un lado, oyendo la forma filosa en que inhaló al recibir las señales de mi lenguaje corporal

"Quiero parar" Dije con decisión, asintiendo para mi mismo como si eso hiciera las cosas mas fáciles "Quiero ser amigos otra vez" 'Tengo razón sobre esto'.

Él parecía perdido "¿De qué hablas? _Somos _amigos"

"No. No lo somos. No tengo idea de_ que_ somos ahora mismo pero definitivamente no somos _amigos_"

Estaba totalmente sobrecargado con información negativa así que se tomó un segundo para aclarar sus pensamientos "¿Esto-es por lo que pasó con Cartman? Kyle, ya te he dicho-"

"No, esto ya no tiene_ nada_ que ver con Cartman" Dije y me puse de pie, notando cuanto tiempo le tomó a él hacer los mismo. "Tiene que ver con la forma en que perdimos la confianza en el otro tan pronto como cruzamos todos estos _limites. _Y no hablo solo de ti, Stan-" Me llevé una mano a la nuca que se me estaba congelando por la falta de bufanda. La bufanda que él aun no me había devuelto "¿Crees que eres el único que está confundido? Esto me ha estado matando toda la semana y en lugar de hablar contigo, lo hice con Kenny en _cada _ocasión que se me presentó"

La tensión en su espalda creció a niveles palpables. Me hizo sentir algo culpable "Pero si solo es cuestión de-"

"No _quiero _hacerlo, ¿Esta bien? No voy a jugar a esto por mas tiempo" Dije, como si mis palabras fueran completamente absolutas.

Tomó otro respiro, tratando de darle sentido a mis palabras. Era o el aire a nuestro alrededor o mi conciencia, pero empezó a darme una migraña. Fue algo así como la queja formal de mi cuerpo contra lo que acababa de hacer.

Tomó un paso hacia adelante y me rodeó los hombros con los brazos, dejando descansar el costado de su rostro contra mi cuello "¿'Jugar' dices?" Su voz era apenas mas alta que un murmuro y su aliento soplaba contra mi cuello de una forma que hacia que me den ganas de retractarme. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para mantener la concentración "¿Y desde cuándo es un juego?" Preguntó.

"Ambos dijimos que no iba a ser algo serio" Mi voz era débil, mucho mas débil de lo que pretendí que fuera. No le devolví el abrazo.

"Eso fue una escusa y lo sabes perfectamente" Su voz comenzó a temblar "Yo estoy... enamorándome de-"

"No" Lo empujé hacia atrás y retrocedí unos pasos porque aquello era lo ultimo que necesitaba en aquel momento y sabía demasiado bien como funcionaba el sensible corazón de Stanley Marsh. Que Stan le tome cariño a alguien siempre fue muy fácil y que lo pierda siempre fue una lucha "No digas eso- ni siquiera lo pienses. Hablo en serio"

Alejó la vista de mi en un intento desesperado de convencerse de que lo que ocurría no estaba pasando realmente. Sus brazos le colgaban a sus lados sin vida y sus hombros se encontraban encogidos "Lo sé" Dijo al fin, su expresión era de disgusto al escuchar sus propias palabras. Fue entonces que recordé como odio verlo cuando alguien le corta las ilusiones "¿De verdad- piensas que podemos solo- retroceder?"

"Es necesario" Dije.

Levantó su vista hasta verme a los ojos otra vez, lleno de convicción, como si mis palabras le hubieran dado el argumento de defensa completo. ¿Cómo sé esto, preguntan? Es por que lo conozco. Sus ojos se encienden y los labios se le cierran por completo. Estiró el borde de su camiseta hacia abajo para cubrir la zona que sus jeans le habían dejado de proteger cuando empezaron a ceder y colgar de sus caderas. Esos jeans los usaba cuando estaba en el equipo de fútbol, por lo que es natural que le queden algo grandes ya que no practicaba deportes y tenia los músculos menos definidos que entonces "Siempre me jodes por no tener huevos" Dijo "Pero ahora actuás como un total cobarde"

Ahora eso era algo que debía haber visto venir "¿_Cómo_ actuó como un cobarde?" Solo trataba de ahorrarnos el odioso problema que se veía en el horizonte.

"Por favor ¿Se supone que debo pretender que no veo lo que estas tratando de hacer?" Dijo y sacudí la cabeza suavemente "¿Debo agradecerte por ser el mártir que hace esto 'por mi bien'? ¿Se supone que sea valiente que tomes el golpe por los dos?"

"Stan" Dije, sin creer lo que me estaba recriminando.

"Porque- es decir, _claro_ que yo no soy capaz de elegir que hacer por mi cuenta. Así que _gracias_, Kyle. Gracias por cuidar de mi en mi momento de ineptitud" ¿Sarcasmo?

Pueden apostarlo.

"_Si _estoy cuidando de ti. ¿Que no entiendes que todo esto podría salir terriblemente mal?"

"Por Dios, ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estas diciendo?" Dijo y fue hacia mi otra vez "No estamos planeando un homicidio en masa, Kyle" Dijo, forzándome a verlo a la cara con una mano bajo mi mentón "No se quien coño te crees que eres pero ten por seguro que no eres quien toma mis putas decisiones"

Solté una risa sin gracia "¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Violarme? Solo requiere que uno de los dos se oponga, Stan. Esto no es un acuerdo y no tenia pensado que lo fuera" Me atrapó en otro abrazo y lo habría empujado si no hubiese sido tan diferente al otro. La forma en que sus manos se presionaban contra mis espalda era demasiado gentil, a diferencia de la forma confiada en que me tenían antes. La forma en que su frente descansaba contra la miá era demasiado afectuosa como para ignorarla y alejarlo de mi.

"No tienes porqué tener tanto miedo..."

Suspiré, resignado, mientras mis manos se treparon a sus hombros "Si ya te estoy perdiendo" Murmure patéticamente.

"¿De que hablas? Claro que no" Lo tomé de ambos brazos y me eché hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos.

"¿No puedes solo hacer esto por mi?" Sus ojos se suavizaron en derrota y tuve que obligarme a continuar porque sabía que si se lo pedía así, tenia la batalla ganada "Solo dejemos esto" Sus labios se abrieron en protesta pero lo detuve al apretar sus brazos un poco mas "Por favor, Stan"

Se relamió los labios y alejó la mirada, sin saber bien que hacer. Solo asintió lentamente y después de lo que se sintió como horas, retiró sus brazos de alrededor mio "Bien" dijo en un suspiro. Mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis lados y ahora era yo quien no podía alzar la vista del suelo. Sabía que recibir una respuesta como '¡Claro Kyle! Me parece una idea increíble' era imposible, pero la forma en que lo dejé me hizo sentir como si hubiéramos terminado incluso antes de haber tenido una propia cita.

"Lo siento" Dije mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la parada de autobús, dejándome solo parado en la nieve y preguntándome si acababa de cometer un error gigantesco.

"Lo siento"

**EL FIN**

* * *

**...**

**AN: Naah, bromeo. Aun quedan dos capitulos. Pero en un momento pensé en dejarlo todo aqui. Creo que soy algo masoquista. **

**En fin, Kyle lo ha terminado todo- y Stan se quedó sin prospecto amoroso. Lo cual es malo malo. **

**Gracias por- todo (?) el apoyo! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
**


	14. Recordando como se sintió apagarse

**Capitulo 14: Recordando como se sintió apagarse. **

**

* * *

**_Tenía todo menos lo que quería __**Careful, Paramore**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stan**

"_Fuentes indican que se esconde en la granja de su primo en Texas. Esto hace difícil el trabajo de los medios, ya que no tienen acceso a ella"_ Di un suspiro y me cubrí la mitad del rostro con una mano, aburrido con los constantes teatros que se montaba mi pueblo e irritado con Shelly por obligarme a ver los rumores de las celebridades _"Mientras tanto, algunas personas se preguntan si de verdad es necesario que sea una joven 'mujer' para que la cosecha prospere"_ Una imagen de Justin Bieber apareció en la pantalla y el -digamos- reportero sonrió de forma sospechosa.

Rodé los ojos y me hundí mas en el sofá "¿Podemos _-por favor-_ ver otra cosa?"

Se rodeaba un mechón de cabello con el dedo y rió un poco "¿No te gusta el programa, hermanito?" Creo que tengo la familia mas predecible del universo. Esta escena era demasiado familiar y no había respuesta que pudiese prevenir el resultado obvio así que solo le seguí la corriente para continuar con las tradiciones familiares.

"No, no me gusta el programa"

"Es una pena, ¿No? Porque si quieres el control remoto, tendrás que quitármelo y si te acercas un solo centímetro mas, voy a romperte esta lampara por la cabeza" Sonrió.

Casi siempre es un caso perdido con ella.

Solo me puse de pie y me dispuse a ir hacia mi habitación en lugar de dicutir con ella "Dime si matan a Miley, luego" Dije y la escuché reír.

"Como si fuera a decirte algo, pedazo de mierda" Nada me preparó para el enorme almohadón que golpeó contra mi cabeza.

En lugar de reaccionar como lo hubiese hecho antes, solo lo pateé lejos de la escalera para que mamá no tropiece cuando vuelva y fui arriba. Ya era tarde de cualquier modo.

Mis amigos estaban en camino a una fiesta y mi invitación se encontraba pudriéndose en el cajón de mi escritorio pero no tenía planeado ir a otro lugar que no sea la Internet asi que fue fácil restarle importancia.

Para cuando llegué a mi habitación y revisé el teléfono celular por lo que debe haber sido la sexta vez en diez minutos, me fue imposible ignorar la situación desalentadora en la que me encontraba.

Lo que quiero decir y lo hago al riesgo de caer en obviedades...

Me hacia falta Kyle.

Me hacia falta de una forma totalmente homosexual.

Luego de los trágicos eventos que se llevaron acabo aquel fatídico día, volví a casa y me pasé el resto del día tratando de decidir si estaba triste o enojado. Cuando descubrí que la respuesta era 'ambos', también descubrí que no habían razones validas para sentirme de aquel modo sin sentir también algo de culpa. Después de todo- yo accedí al plan.

Él pregunto si podría ser solo su amigo otra vez y yo dije 'si'.

¿Por qué puta dije que si?

Debería haber sabido que no iba a funcionar sin importar lo mucho que intentáramos.

Y he aquí lo sucedido... El día después de ser mandado por un tubo, cortesía de mi mejor amigo, llegó a clases con una sonrisa tranquila que se borró de su rostro tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en mi. A medida que pasó el dia, comenzó a lucir mas y mas como un pato en un estanque de cocodrilos. Aun en la hora de almuerzo y después de clases, cuando me sorprendió preguntando si podíamos juntarnos en casa de alguno para pasar el día, parecía tremendamente nervioso. Y -para empeorar las cosas- cuando llegó el momento en el que estábamos a solas en mi habitación, no emitió palabra alguna y solo se limitaba a responder mis preguntas idiotas de '¿Sientes frió? Puedo cerrar las ventanas', '¿Qué hora es?', '¿Crees en el destino, Kyle?'.

Luego de exactamente media hora, inventó una escusa estúpida y volvió a casa, dejándome solo para devolver cada alimento que haya ingerido en el día...

Los siguientes días no fueron mucho mejores. Se quedaba callado cuando me sentaba cerca suyo y no atendía mis llamadas, solo para darme explicaciones sin sentido cuando comentaba al respecto. Sus participaciones en nuestros juegos rutinarios de baloncesto se volvieron mas y mas escasas hasta que ya ni se presentaba porque o 'Tenía mucho que estudiar', o necesitaba algo de tiempo para evitarme con mas calma. Nuestras conversaciones se restringieron a saludos entre clases cuando no había forma de evitar hablarme ya que nuestros casilleros estaban pegados al lado del otro.

Solo sonreía con nerviosismo y se alejaba como si nada hubiese cambiado...

Para cuando la semana termino, ya me estaba arrancando los cabellos por la frustración y algo me decía que él estaba igual, solo mas escondido.

...

Creo que me guardaba resentimiento por arruinar nuestra amistad con mis estupidos sentimientos.

… pero si vamos a ser justos, yo también me guardaba resentimiento por esa misma razón.

Nunca, siquiera en mis pesadillas, hubiese pensado que aquello iba a ocurrir como resultado de nuestro- mierda- _copulamiento _suena asqueroso,¿Verdad?

Para resumir las cosas, todo estaba bastante caótico y no tenia idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Estaba sentado en cama viendo el opaco color del muro como algo sacado directamente de una canción de Simple Plan. No ayudaba a mi humor pero no podía precisamente llamar a Kyle solo para oírle tartamudear y sobre-pensar sus ideas... y eso _solo_ si de hecho me atendía el teléfono.

Al menos sentado ahí como un emo no corría el riesgo de que mi humor _empeore. _

"Mierda..."_  
_

El sonido de piedras contra el cristal de la ventana me distrajo. Levanté la vista justo para ver otra chocar contra el vidrio, dejando un suave patrón de tierra en la superficie.

Solo hay una persona en el mundo que hace ese tipo de cosas en lugar de solo mandarme un mensaje de texto.

Me puse de pie y abrí la ventana para encontrarme con vividos ojos azules que me veían desde el patio.

El buen humor de Kenny era algo irritante a veces.

"No voy a ir" Dije con firmeza, tratando que mi voz no sea lo suficientemente ruidosa como para oír gritos de mis compañeras de casa luego.

"¡Es en casa de Bebe! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas tías van a las fiestas que organizan las mujeres?

"¿Y que?"

"También habrán hombres, no desesperes"

"Ken..."

Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y se recostó contra un árbol, viéndome con una sonrisa condescendiente "Kyle estará allí" Dijo y apuntó al convertible que se hallaba estacionado al otro lado do la acera, donde se hallaban Kyle y Cartman discutiendo.

"Yo-" Desvié la mirada "Lo sé" ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que esa era la razón principal por la cual no quería ir?

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó y solté un gruñido de molestia, pinchándome el puente de la nariz.

"¡Solo vayan sin mi!"

"¡Tienes que venir! Será la primera fiesta con Cartman aquí"

'Cartman puede chuparme la jodida verga. Todo esto es culpa suya'

Bien... no era del todo culpa de Cartman, pero él si fue el que inició el conflicto que terminó en la pelea y -aun si algo indirectamente- en mi estado actual. Yo fui el que hundió el pie en el poso pero Eric hizo que todo el mundo lo sepa- y eso esta mal.

Mal, mal, mal.

"¡No voy a ir!"

"¡Y yo no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que te pongas un par de pantalones y arrastres el culo aquí abajo, marica!" Crucé los brazos frente al pecho como un niño de preescolar terco y él soltó un gruñido de insistencia "'¡Vamos! Sabes lo que pasa cuando me mantengo quieto en un lugar por demasiado tiempo. ¿Quieres tener eso en tu conciencia?" Solo me ofreció una sonrisa de idiota.

"Vete a la mierda" murmuré y me di vuelta para sacarme el pijama de encima y tomar algo mas presentable para el publico.

Para cuando bajé y salí por la puerta, Kenny me esperaba, victorioso.

"Te odio, Kenny"

* * *

La ida a casa de Bebe en el coche de Cartman fue lo suficientemente incomoda para hacer que el Nazi mas estricto del mundo libre y la maquina de hablar mas extrovertida del universo se comporten como tímidos niños quienes no hablan a menos que se les hable.

Cartman golpeteaba ritmos con los dedos para acompañar a una canción que jamás sería capaz de entender ya que estaba en -adivinen- Alemán. Sonaba algo así como un himno y le rogué al cielo no estar escuchando el tema numero uno en el i-pod de Hitler porque eso terminaría de convertir aquel viaje en la cosa mas perturbadora por la que he pasado.

Kenny, en el asiento del copiloto, tenía una pierna doblada hacia su pecho y se contententaba con ver el paisaje de arboles y nieve. Cartman ni siquiera se estaba quejando porque el sucio zapato sin marca ensuciaba el asiento de cuero del coche.

Yo, estaba atrás junto a Kyle, quien me sonreía cada vez que hacíamos contacto visual pero no se movía ni emitía sonido a menos que pudiese evitarlo. Y cada vez que volvía a alejar la vista, empezaba a recordarme a mi mismo lo doloroso que sería saltar de un automóvil en movimiento sin importar cuan atractivo me lucía el prospecto.

Creo que olvidé los pensamientos suicidas cuando llegamos y la promesa callada de ebriedad se hizo un juramento. Donde la música sonaba alto y los cerebros se tomaban vacaciones, fue fácil encontrar alguien con quien hablar que no sea Kyle, Kenny o Cartman. Y al que me encontré no fue otro que Craig Tucker, quien parecía feliz y mareado.

Y -por la forma en que Thomas se sonrojaba al verle beber- diría que tuvo algo de suerte en el ambito fisico, lo cual era impresionante considerando que la fiesta acababa de empezar.

Fueron solo unos minutos antes de que la primera cerveza del día se asentó en mi mano.

"Entonces" Craig dijo, curioso "¿Cómo esta la esposa?"

"No quiero hablar de eso" Dije, apoyándome contra la mesa de tragos para evitar tener que verlo a la cara.

"¿Te pidió el divorcio?"

"Ni una palabra, Tucker" Dije, tratando de ignorar que había una chica en alguna parte de esa fiesta que podría terminar en brazos de un Judío borracho en cualquier momento y hechizarlo con su maldito trasero y sus increíbles pechos. Una tía que de hecho si podría sacarme de su mente si trataba con ganas.

Y si lo perdía ante Rebecca Cotswolds, ya no me quedaban razones para vivir.

Rió con ganas "No puede ser... te botó"

"No- él no me _botó" _Dije en un suspiro enojado "Deberíamos haber estado saliendo para que pudiese- 'botarme'. Solo decidió que quería una simple amistad y yo- estuve de acuerdo" No debería haber tragado saliva tan pronto como terminé mi oración.

"Claro que estas de acuerdo"

No iba a dejar que gane tan rápido "Estoy en la misma página"

"Totalmente"

Asentí "Sep"

"Estupendamente"

"A-ha"

"Te sientes _grandioso_" '¿Y quién coño le habló sobre eso? Puta... Kenny de mierda'

"Así es"

"Te mueres por dentro"

"Como una prostituta que ha estado en el negocio por décadas" Dije y permití que la cabeza me cuelgue entre los hombros con un quejido bastante femenino "Craig- ¿Qué coño se supone que haga ahora?"

"Aquí vamos-" Rodó los ojos pero de hecho se quedó callado.

"Dijo 'por favor'" Mis manos se cerraron en puños contra la mesa "Como- estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento en mi rostro y me pidió que 'por favor seamos solo amigos otra vez'. ¿Qué se suponía que dijese?"

"¿No se te ocurrió un... 'no'?

"No puedo ser solo su amigo ahora- ¿En qué diablos pensaba?"

"Pensabas _'Tus deseos son ordenes, reina Kyle. ¿También quiere que golpee mi cara contra un poste de luz? Porque lo hago ahora mismo' _como de costumbre" Exhaló "Marica..."

Lo unico que me jodía al respecto de tener un grupo de amigos totalmente insanos era que- a veces... uno desea alguien con quien hablar seriamente "Esto- te divierte ¿Verdad?"

"¿Seguro que quieres preguntarme eso?"

"Dios..." Me volteé para verla parada ahí detrás de mi con los labios entreabiertos y su mano casi sobre mi hombro.

"Wendy?" Dije y sus labios se cerraron, optando esta vez por darme una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo- hablar contigo?" Dijo y justo cuando estaba a punto de objetar- dijo algo que me lo hizo imposible.

"Rompí con Gregory"

Conversación seria...'Tenía que pensar eso ahora mismo, ¿Verdad?'

* * *

Después de los cinco minutos que Wendy distrajo mi atención, ya se me olvidó que Craig existía.

"Así que estamos de acuerdo"

Asintió "Si... es algo así como un imbécil pero tu también lo fuiste, Stan. Solías plantarme al menos una vez por semana para salir con tus amigos"

"No es cierto" Dije con indignación.

"Si lo es. Cuantas veces habremos hecho planes para ir al cine los jueves y siempre los rompías los viernes cuando tus amigos inventaban una de sus aventuras ridículas que siempre terminaban en las noticias" ¿Qué diría si le dijese que, desde que no estábamos juntos, mi grupo de amigos parecía estar desintegrándose a causa de la maldita situación con el amigo mas cercano que tenía? "O las veces que estábamos en algún lugar pasando el tiempo y salías corriendo tan pronto como el primer mensaje de 'Hey, jugamos baloncesto. ¿Vienes?' te llegaba de Kyle o Kenny"

Parpadeé. Eso no era cierto... ¿O si? "Pero- ¿Puedes culparme por eso? Es parte del código de hombres... Los amigos antes que las pu-" Su mirada se hizo fría y me detuve antes de cometer un error planetario. Wendy era, después de todo, la feminista mas grande del pueblo "-Mujeres... Los amigos antes que las novias. Es todo- lo que iba a decir"

Joder- Wendy era mi puta Kriptonita, no hay otra forma de describirlo. Nunca pude evitar el querer complacerla en todo lo que pidiese.

Y de pronto- el hecho de que estaba hablando tan tranquilamente con la chica de mis sueños ya no era tan bizarro.

...Tal vez porque ella ya no estaba tan presente en mis sueños.

"¿Y- la camioneta?" Preguntó y mis ojos se agrandaron.

'¿Cómo diablos- Hey, ¿Cómo es que_ todos _saben tanto sobre mi vida?'

"_¿_Quién te dijo-" Pregunté, algo sorprendido.

"Bebe acosa un poco a Kyle... y Kyle va al garaje de Jim contigo a menudo. La casa de Bebe esta enfrente mismo del garaje de Jim así que lo vio entrar varias veces- Preguntó por ahí en clase y lo averiguó. Todo lo que tiene a Kyle como ingrediente siempre tiene al menos una pizca de Stan, ¿Sabes?... Me entero de_ todo_" Dijo con una voz suave y tentadora.

"Entonces... Me acosas indirectamente de algún modo, ¿No? Quien lo diría- las cosas cambian un poco"

"No te creas mucho, Stanley"

"Vamos... Dame un poco de gloria aunque sea una vez"

Solo rió otra vez y al fin- al fin...

Al fin no me dieron ganas de besar esa sonrisa.

* * *

"¡Salud!" Kenny chocó su vaso contra el mio, derramando la mitad del contenido en el proceso y luego se puso a reír como si hubiese sido lo mas simpático desde 'Culos de fuego XIV'. Su brazo fue alrededor de mi cuello y me volteó para ver a un par de tías sentadas en el sofá de Bebe hablando la una con la otra. Lindas, ambas meseras en Pasitas... Porche y Ferrari, si la memoria no me falla "Ambas, viejo... Quieren venir a casa conmigo. Todas ellas. Las _dos... _Al mismo tiempo. Están mas ebrias que el alcohol mismo y quieren venir conmigo a casa para jugar a la casita con Barbie, Teresa y_ Ken, _hermano_. KEN" _Dijo y soltó el suspiro mas grande que le oí producir en la vida.

"No puedes llevarlas a casa de los Broflofskis" Dije, tratando de ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

"Ya lo sé... por eso estoy tragando esta cantidad de alcohol. Debo olvidar esto o voy a suicidarme repetidas veces mañana a la mañana"

Solo pude reír mientras lo vi alejarse "Suerte con eso"

Cuando me volteé, fue para recibir la mirada mas fría que alguna vez me han dado de la persona menos esperada. Kyle se hallaba sentado en un sillón color rojo prostituta, descansando sus codos en las rodillas y quemándome un nuevo ojo en la frente y eso ya era malo sin considerar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A su derecha y sentado sobre el brazo del sillón estaba Cartman, portando una sonrisa de satisfacción suprema pero ese, de hecho, no era el problema. Lo que me aterró fue que -a su izquierda y prácticamente sobre su regazo- estaba Wendy. No, el que estuviese sentada sobre las piernas de mi amigo tampoco me escandalizó mucho porque no habían lugares donde sentarse y las chicas solían hacer eso con nosotros cuando se cansaban de forma -créanlo o no- inocente.

El gran problema, era que le estaba susurrando algo al oído y lo que sea que le decía, solo parecía estar poniéndolo más y más enfadado.

_'¿Qué demonios?'_

Entonces hice lo que me pareció correcto y fui hasta donde estaba.

Movimiento equivocado.

Se puso de pie, casi consiguiendo que Wendy caiga al suelo, y la burla de Cartman solo hizo que esto tenga mas efecto. Ella me vio con ojos de preocupación, lo cual solo me confundió mas al sentir el hombro de mi amigo chocar contra el mío bruzcamente cuando nos cruzamos.

Sé que dije que seguir a alguien cuando está enojado nunca trae buenos resultados pero fue un impulso y mis pies me llevaban hacia él antes que siquiera pudiese pensar en ello.

El cambio de temperatura entre el interior de la casa y la intemperie me golpeó un poco pero no permití que me domine.

Tan pronto como lo alcancé, lo tomé por la muñeca para que se detenga antes de que termine congelado y perdido en algún valle "¿Estas loco? ¿Adonde crees que vas?" Pregunté, tratando que se de vuelta y me vea.

No lo conseguí.

"A casa" dijo con una voz seca, arrancando su brazo de mi mano. Solo hizo un sonido de irritación antes de retomar su camino a paso casi demasiado rapido para decir que caminaba.

Casi tuve que correr para alcanzarlo otra vez. '¿Desde cuándo tiene Kyle las habilidades atléticas para dejarme así de cansado al perseguirlo?' "¡Espera, Kyle! Voy a traer el coche de Cartman-"

"No" Dijo y resistí las ganas de rodar los ojos. Él es la persona mas irritantemente terca que conozco y a veces me daban ganas de sacudirlo por los hombros para que escuche.

"Vas a congelarte"

"Callate" Me ladró.

"Ey-" ¿Cómo es que me costaba tanto trabajo leerlo? Para él, anticipar mis reacciones era la cosa mas fácil del mundo y en cambio a yo- mientras mas trataba menos entendía.

"¿Qué?" Se detuvo de golpe y se volteó con los ojos llenos de ira. Pateó la nieve que le impedía el paso y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho con obstinación. Odiaba que lo saque de su zona de comodidad. Odiaba que no estuviese en la misma página con él y odiaba que intente convencerlo de hacer algo que no quería. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto?" Sus hombros se alzaron y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Reconocí el gesto como lo que hacía usualmente para no arrojar cosas al cráneo Cartman mientras discutían. Di un suspiro y me acerqué a él, ignorando la temperatura tanto como me fue posible "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Wendy?"

Sus ojos se anclaron en los míos tan pronto la mencioné y eso me hizo pensar que había cometido otro error "¿Wendy?"

"Si, Wendy" Asentí, sin retroceder "Dijo algo que te molestó, ¿No?"

"Eso-" Se apartó el cabello del rostro y exhaló con fuerza "¿Es lo que deseas saber?"

"¿S- si?"

"Dios, Stan... Vete al infierno" Suspiró y los parpados le cubrieron la mitad de los ojos cuando bajo la vista "Sé que no eres un genio pero esto ya es ridículo" Sabes que un tío es tu amigo cuando sus insultos no duelen demasiado "En todo caso- ¿De qué hablaste con Craig?"

"¿Craig?" '¿Por qué sigue surgiendo el nombre de Craig en todos nuestros pleitos?' "¿Qué tiene que ver Craig con todo esto?"

Se frotó las sienes con fuerza y los dientes le empezaron a rechinar. Estaba a punto de empezar a gritarme, era algo evidente "¿Cómo_ puedes_ preguntarme eso? De verdad- ¿Cómo puede ser que _aun_ no lo entiendas?"

"¿Entender qué? ¿Estas celoso o algo así?" Sus ojos se agrandaron en incredulidad y escuché un sonido irritado salir de sus labios.

"Si, Stan. Estoy_ celoso_" Dijo en voz alta...muy alta. "¡Estoy celoso de Wendy _y_ estoy celoso de Craig! ¿Lo tienes claro ahora? ¿Era tan difícil comprender sin que deba gritarlo para que cualquiera escuche?" Empezó a respirar con dificultad y solo pude sonreír a la expresión de vergüenza que llevaba en el rostro. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba invadiendo su espacio personal otra vez.

"Ky" Mi voz era suave.

"Mierda, si hasta estoy celoso de Cartman... ¿Cuál demonios es mi problema?" Me abracé a él como ya sentía tan natural hacerlo y me sorprendió que ni siquiera intentó evitar que lo haga.

"Soy- algo estúpido" Dije suavemente porque sí debió ser algo mas fácil de comprender. Después de todo, él me vio besando a Craig antes y Wendy ha sido mi obsesión desde el jardín de infantes.

Es solo que- siempre pensé que Kyle tenia demasiada confianza en si mismo como para sentir celos.

"Algo..." Sentí que su cuerpo se reclinaba hacia mi "Pero yo no estoy muy por detrás de tí" Odio cuando hace aquello. Se cierra totalmente. Cuando algo le molesta demasiado, en lugar de demostrarlo, siempre se encapsula y deja a todos afuera hasta tomar una decisión por su cuenta. No importa que tan irracional o apresurada sea esa decisión- una bola de fuego de Satanás no conseguirá que cambie de opinión una vez que algo se le queda en la cabeza como lo que 'hay que hacer'. "Ni siquiera estamos juntos. Deberías sentirte libre de ligar con quien quieras y eso no debería importarme"

Mi sonrisa creció "No voy- a 'ligar' con nadie" Kyle no es tan elocuente cuando se confunde... tiende a usar vocabulario que usualmente no usaría "No si te molesta tanto"

Su pecho se ensanchaba y comprimía contra el mio mientras respiraba y eso- de algún modo- me hizo sentir que estaba muy cerca de mi... y no me refiero al hecho de que lo estaba abrazando "No digas tonterías... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nunca volver a besar a alguien?" Dijo con sarcasmo, pero sus intensiones no eran malas. Conozco la diferencia entre los insultos que se le escapan y los que dice adrede.

Le plante un largo beso al costado del cuello para distraerlo de lo que sea que estaba pensando que lo tenía tan alterado.

Oí como contuvo el aliento.

...

"Te amo" Solo fue un suspiro, pero definitivamente lo oyó.

"_Stan_-" Me empujó con una mano tan pronto tuvo tiempo de digerir lo que le había dicho.

Ya ni fuerzas tenía para retractarme asi que solo inventé un cuento "Fue una expresión vaga" Dije.

"No lo suficiente" Le llevé las manos al rostro y me acerqué hacia él antes siquiera de que pudiese protestar. Se permitió volver a respirar solo un segundo antes de que yo se lo impidiera otra vez, rompiendo todas las reglas nuevamente y sin siquiera sentirme apenado por ello.

Olvidando como 'ya no quería jugar mas', sus manos fueron a estrujar el frente de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia abajo para besarme con mas fuerza sin ayuda de nadie. Me mordió le labio inferior y luego me tenía prácticamente agarrado del cabello para que no me alejase.

Cuando me dijo que ya no quería seguir con nuestra recién nacida relación, pensé que fue porque no lo disfrutaba tanto como yo pero su comportamiento...

Nadie puede besar así y decir que no significa nada luego... _Nadie._

Para cuando empujó su lengua contra la mía y me apretó contra su cuerpo, fue muy difícil recordar que estaba preocupado y con frió. Todo- era así con él. Ya sea una pelea o un beso, su forma de acercarse siempre era mas agresiva de lo esperado. Siempre me sorprendió como puede ser tan diferente de mi en algunas cosas y tan parecido en otras.

Mis manos se colaron bajo su camisa lentamente y escuché como aguantó el aliento de nuevo. Se apartó por la sorpresa pero no demasiado. "Kyle..." Empecé a besarle el cuello.

"Para" Dijo con un gruñido mientras mordía la base de su garganta "Para, para,_ para_" Sus palabras eran débiles pero de alguna forma se apartó totalmente sin demasiada protesta por parte mia, respirando con dificultad "Por favor dime que estas al borde de la inconsciencia y no puedes caminar en linea recta" Dijo, recorriéndose el cabello con largos dedos.

"Estoy totalmente sobrio"

"Grandioso" Y así de fácil, la cosa se puso incomoda otra vez.

"Kyle" Dije y levantó la vista hacia mi con cuidado. Abrí los labios para hablar pero de pronto me encontré totalmente sin palabras. Porque- ¿Qué mas quedaba por decir? Ya había hecho todo lo que podría haber hecho para que funcione. La bola estaba tan dentro de la cancha opuesta que ya era patético y por como se veían las cosas, yo iba ser el perdedor máximo. Odio lo vanas que suenan mis palabras pero- 'Apesta... esto- sencillamente apesta' "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Permaneció en silencio así que no me quedó otra mas que continuar "Es decir, al principio- creí que querías estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar contigo y cuando pediste que me detuviera- asumí que estaba equivocado" Cerró los ojos y sus manos se cerraron en puños al oír mis palabras "Luego me pregunté si tenias miedo, así que pensé que tal vez era mejor volver a ser amigos en caso de que tuvieses razón y lo que hacíamos se estaba saliendo de control. Luego volvemos a algo que solo puede ser la _peor _mejor amistad del universo y tu actuás como si ni siquiera te dieras cuenta-" Hizo una mueca de descomodidad y alejó la vista porque sería demasiado '_mentira'_ negar que también lo había notado. 'Volver a ser solo amigos' nos resultó en algo que sabía demasiado a 'Adiós'. "Ahora- me das todas las señales posibles de que haz cambiado de opinión y aun así, sigues sin aceptar mis avances" Di un paso al frente, volviendo a la distancia sofocante a la que estuvimos del otro cuando nos besábamos. "Yo- Dios, necesito que _hables_. Literalmente me estoy volviendo loco tratando de descifrar tu forma de pensar. Kyle ¿Qué quieres?"

"Yo- yo no" Lucía como si se sintiese arrinconado y tal vez no debí presionarlo tanto pero ya estaba desalentado hasta el extremo y solo quería saber un poco mas de hechos en lugar de ahogarme con las probabilidades por una vez. Quería saber si la razón por la cual todo apestaba tanto era porque en algún momento iba a volverse mejor. "¿Quieres que te dé un tiempo y espere? ¿Que pierda las esperanzas? ¿Necesitas una escusa- ¿Quieres que te 'obligue' a hacerlo?"

"No" Sacudió la cabeza en negativa y le llevé ambas manos a los hombros, obligándole a verme a los ojos.

"¿Entonces qué?"

Entre abrió los labios para hablar justo cuando empezaron a escucharse pasos en la nieve viniendo hacia nosotros, acompañados de una voz aguda que llamaba a mi amigo.

Bebe... Wendy dijo que estaba buscando a Kyle y ahí estaba, con el rostro lleno de valentía y determinación.

Ví como Kyle empezó contar hasta diez mentalmente.

Siempre odié cuando la fuente de mi enojo era una chica porque si comprendía que son personas mas sensibles -sin importar cuanto quieran hacerles creer a los hombres que no lo son- y no puedes solo decir lo primero que te viene a la mente con ellas. Mi mejor amigo, por otro lado, o no lo sabe, o no se molesta en actuar como si lo supiera. No es como si se pusiera físico y las golpeara pero- mientras la mayoría de los hombres trata de ser mas amable con las mujeres que con otros hombres, Kyle no discrimina géneros para nada cuando se trata de expresar sus ideas.

¿Hay algún tipo de premio para 'peor lugar en el peor momento posible'?

"Bebe, escucha-" Lo escuché decir pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese hablar.

"No, dejame hablar por una vez" Dijo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no enfadarme con ella porque usualmente me caía muy bien y ahora solo la detestaba por haberme quitado las respuestas que tanto trabajo me costó conseguir antes de que pudiese enterarme de ellas a cabalidad "Mercedes... ¿De verdad?" Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y lo miró a la cara, desafiante. "Porque ella no es totalmente- _idéntica _a otra persona que conoces" Eso no era verdad del todo. Las tetas de bebe son mucho mas grandes que las de Mercedes y el cabello de la segunda era- lacio.

Caso solido, Marsh.

"Bromeas, ¿Verdad?" Kyle- definitivamente no estaba de humor para lidiar con las acusaciones de Bebe y yo no quería meterme en el problema, queriendo pensar que había madurado desde la ultima vez que le gritó "¿Crees que estuve con ella solo porque se parece a ti? Es que eso no es- vanidoso en lo _absoluto_" Para ser francos, creo que también habría creído lo mismo si mi Wendy se metiera con un tipo parecido a mi pero -lo diré otra vez- de verdad no quería meterme en medio del problema.

"¿Entonces- _por qué _lo hiciste?" Su voz era mas suave pero aun demandaba respuesta.

"¿_Por qué _sigues metiéndote en cosas que no te incumben?"

"Kyle-" Dije, para detener el huracán antes de que llegue.

"Me la tiré porque quería hacerlo" 'Dios, aquí vamos'

Ella parecía estar determinada a no dejarse tumbar por las tajantes palabras de Kyle. "¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que eso me haría sent-"

"No tengo porqué considerar tus pensamientos. Nosotros_ no_ estamos juntos y _no_ vamos a volver. Aceptalo, ¿Quieres?"

Decidí intervenir entonces pero ya fue muy tarde. Ella solo se volteó y corrió adentro con lagrimas en los ojos antes siquiera que pudiese pedir perdón en nombre de él.

"Ey" Dije den forma de sermón en desacuerdo con sus acciones. De verdad, sabía que Bebe lo irritaba un poco y tal vez solo era el hecho de que tiendo a ser demasiado cordial con la gente pero me sentía mal por ella. Estaba casi en el mismo lugar que yo, después de todo.

"No empieces. Eso- ¿Ves eso?" Gesticulo en dirección hacia donde Bebe salió corriendo "_Eso_ es lo que le hago a la gente cuando se junta conmigo, Stan"

"No había necesidad de-"

"¡Lo sé! Tienes toda la razón. No debí haber dicho eso- Soy un jodido imbécil" Dijo y tragó saliva, tratando de explicarse "Y cuando trate de disculparme, probablemente voy a hacer que llore otra vez ya que ella no entiende un bendito 'no' y ya no sé como decírselo. Ella- no para de intentar e intentar... Yo- solo quiero_ que se detenga_ y no sé como conseguirlo. Ese es el problema. Por eso soy tan mierda con ella"

De pronto empecé a leer entre lineas más claramente-

Ya ni siquiera estaba hablando de Bebe.

"Me pone nervioso- y ansioso y termino explotando frente a la gente equivocada_ todo _el tiempo" Sus ojos finalmente me encontraron y por primera vez, lucían honestos "Claro que me siento mal luego pero eso no cambia nada. Soy una pila de mierda"

'¿Es eso? Tiene miedo de- lastimarme?"

"-Y odio ser el que te lo diga, Stan. Pero no eres mucho mas duro que ella"

"No vas a romperme"

"Eso no lo sabes" Siempre me ladraba y gruñía pero nunca- nunca me alejaba cuando estaba cerca.

Le dí un tiempo para calmarse antes de empezar a hablar.

"Kyle... ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigos?"

"Toda la vida"

"Precisamente... ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos peleado?"

"Demasiadas"

"Si- y ¿Cuándo importó eso?" Sonreí cuando noté que me estaba brindando su atención completa porque usualmente, era bastante difícil hacer que escuche "Aun tengo una cicatriz en el codo de aquella vez que me arrojaste una bola de Baloncesto al estomago y caí entre los arbustos. ¿Recuerdas? Yo- hice que le jodas a tus padres por días enteros hasta que te compren entradas para aquél concierto y te dejé plantado porque los padres de Wendy dejaron la ciudad. Me corté el brazo en los arbustos muy profundamente y sangraba bastante. Nunca habías estado tan enojado conmigo antes pero tan pronto como me viste caer, corriste hacia mi y me ayudaste a llegar al hospital. Yo estaba- furioso por el accidente que causaste pero solo tuviste que disculparte dos veces antes de que dejara de importarme" El sonrió y me agaché a besar la esquina de sus labios. Sus manos fueron a mis brazos y cerró los ojos "Ey- soy... solo soy yo aquí escuchándote. Puedes admitir que no siempre tienes la razón en todo" Tomo un respiro hondo "No voy a jugar contigo, debes confiar en mi"

Mi teoría de que estaba asustado solo se hizo mas precisa cuando lo vi considerar todo una y otra vez mentalmente "Quieres... hacer que sea algo serio ¿Verdad?" Murmuró contra mi camisa y solo entonces noté que estaba apoyado en mi.

Asentí y cerré los ojos "Si..."

Me tomó del cuello y me vio a los ojos solo un par de segundos antes de besar mis labios lentamente "Yo... te-" Sonreí, anticipando las gloriosas palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

"-ngo reglas que debes seguir"

Aquellas no eran las palabras que anticipaba. Mis ojos cerrados se agrandaron en sorpresa, sobrios del estado hormonal previo.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Reglas" Dijo en una voz monótona, apartándose de mi.

"Aniquilando el momento, Kyle" Dije pero solo me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de levantar un dedo.

"Uno, no voy a esconderme. Si quieres que estemos juntos, eso esta bien pero no voy a ocultarlo de nadie. Eso _incluye_ a Cartman"

"Nunca te pediría eso" La alegría extrema ya me llenaba los huesos y me sentí ridículo. Las reglas- significaban que estaba de acuerdo después de todo. Significaban que estábamos juntos.

"¿No te importa que la gente hable?" Preguntó.

"Igual todos creen que estamos juntos, ¿A quien le importa?"

Su sonrisa se agrandó un poco y me apretó un brazo de forma afectuosa...

...pero tal vez solo fue para prepararme para cuando levanto el segundo dedo.

"Dos, voy- a decirle a mi mamá"

Y fue así que los ojos me salieron del cráneo y el shock me causó una terrible muerte. Podría haber sido una historia agradable pero infortunadamente, algunas cosas eran demasiado fuertes para que mi corazón las aguante.

Bromeo, no hubo muerte...pero casi. El terror que se apoderó de mi no era mucho mejor que la muerte.

"Por favor dime que estas bromeando" Intenté pero lucía totalmente serio al respecto.

"Debo decírselo a mamá"

"¿Por_ qué_?"

"No voy a mentirle"

"¿_Por qué_?"

"Va a enterarse de todas formas, lo sabe todo"

"Nah- ah"

"Stan" Estaba siendo infantil ¿Y qué?... que alguien trate de ser el recipiente de la ira de la Sra. Broflofski y luego venga a decirme algo.

"Va a castrarme, Kyle"

"Ay _por favor._.."

"Hablo en serio" Mis ojos se volvieron desesperados y casi parecía entretenerle "Va a subir por el árbol que crece junto a mi ventana, escabullirse adentro, meterse bajo mis sabanas y cortarme los testículos con un cuchillo de cocina" Alguna vez habré soñado con eso...

"Que agradable oír lo que piensas de mi madre"

Ignoré el sarcasmo a modo de seguir peleando con mi vida "_Por favor_ no le digas"

"Debo hacerlo. Nunca le he guardado un secreto"

"Por amor a todos los-" 'No es el momento para ser un hijito de mami!' Es lo que no dije. La integridad física de mi aparato reproductor estaba en juego. ¿Era tan difícil de ver?

Arregló las arrugas en mi camisa para calmarme "Todo va a estar bien. En todo caso debería estar feliz de que le doy otra causa mas porque luchar" Aleje la vista en desaprobación pero el sentimiento murió tan pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su voz susurrándome al oído "Nada va a sucederle a tus testículos, lo prometo"

Se estaba riendo... el maldito hijo de puta se estaba riendo de mi terror.

"Hay- una tercera regla, ¿Verdad?" Dije sin ganas, queriendo oírla rápida y dolorosamente para ir a casa y lidiar con toda la información proveída por mi-

'-vaya. Por mi novio...'

...

'No es momento de ponerse ridículo, Stan. Atención. ATENCIÓN'

"Si" Dijo y se alejó nuevamente, retrocediendo en dirección al interior de la casa "Si alguna vez- por _cualquier_ motivo me dices 'Wendy' durante el sexo o _cualquier_ otro escenario..." No me dejo objetar "Voy a castrarte yo mismo... y no es broma. Aun estamos en South Park"

Solo me quedó sonreír

"Me parece justo"

TBC

* * *

AN: uuuf crei que nunca iba a terminar de traducir este capitulo! Aqui lo tienen! solo queda uno! Prometo tratar de traducirlo lo mas rapido que pueda-

Los amo a todos! Gracias por las muestras de apreciación y demas


	15. Lejos de esta opera por siempre

******La armada de las siete naciones**

**Cápitulo 17: Lejos de esta opera por siempre**

* * *

"Todos lo saben, desde la reina de inglaterra hasta los sabuesos del infierno"_ Seven Nation Army, The white stripes_

* * *

**Kyle**

"No puede ser" Se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó silenciosamente en la silla que había ocupado antes de que bajara a desayunar "Tienes novia"

Y es esa la conclusión que sacó de 'Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo'. No pude evitar sentir que estaba fregado desde el momento que esas palabras salieron de su boca porque, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que continuara con esa conversación? El terror de tener que convertir su felicidad momentánea en algo que al menos estaría cerca del enojo no era muy alentador y por un segundo me pregunté si era algún tipo de señal.

Como sea, ya estaba cansado de ser una niña asustadiza como le había probado ya a todos que era en las semanas anteriores. Tome asiento frente a ella y crucé los dedos de ambas manos para adoptar una posición de negocios. Ademas, eso me detenía de jugar con las servilletas -lo que era una prueba casi demasiado obvia de nerviosismo "No- exactamente, pero es ahí adonde voy. Um- digamos 'mas o menos'" Claro que mis palabras sonaban de forma clara y coherente para mi, quien conocía todos los lados de la historia.

Pero ella no lo comprendió del modo que esperaba "¿Es linda?" Preguntó en lugar de empezar a gritar.

"¿Eh?" Solo habían dos formas de continuar. Una era dejar de joder y hablar claramente y la otra era seguir lanzando indirectas hasta que lo entienda.

No me dio tiempo para elegir.

"No, ma-"

"¿_No _es linda?"

"NO" Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de mantener la calma antes de empezar a decir cosas sin sentido "Es decir, si-" Eso tampoco era correcto. Stan era atractivo pero- ¿Linda? "Espera-"

"¿Es judía? Por favor dime que es judía" Y entonces la conversación dio un giro hacia carretera desastre. Y lo peor era que casi me era cómico...

...Pero igual ya era hora de detener el circo.

"MADRE" Me ofreció un momento de silencio y espero impacientemente a que continúe al notar la determinación con la que le estaba hablando. Me hubiese tomado el tiempo de felicitarme por conseguir su atención si no hubiese estado tan aterrado "Es _Stan_" Es difícil explicar como me sentía en aquel momento. Era como si hubiese dado un clavado a una piscina de en agua helada que entumecía cada musculo del cuerpo.

Como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de pasar... Segundos hechos de años pasaron antes de que sus ojos se abrieron muy anormal mente y luego frunció el ceño en desaprobación. Sus manos se juntaron sobre la mesa y pude sentir como intentaba leerme la mente con cada parpadeo.

En otras palabras, mi columna vertebral estuvo a punto de derretirse por el pánico.

"Stan" Dijo una voz que sonó como si hubiese sido una pregunta aun sin siquiera un indicio de interrogación.

"S-si, Stan" Respondí tímidamente.

Se recostó por el respaldo de la silla "Stan como en- ¿El hijo de Sharon?"

'¿Actuar como si no supieses quien es Stan te ayuda? ¿De verdad?'

"Si, Stan Marsh. El que suele venir a casa después de clase uhm- todos los días desde que cumplimos los cuatro años" El tono con que lo dije probablemente no ayudó demasiado pero solo deseaba que todo termine de una vez. Sentirse inseguro y temeroso era algo agotador y ya ni me importaba si me desheredaba o algo con tal de que la saga 'saliendo del clóset' se acabe.

"Él no es Judío, Kyle" Me puse de pie tan pronto como sus labios se abrieron y golpee mis manos contra la superficie de la mesa, listo para defender mi derecho de ser un folla anos cuando sus palabras finalmente llegaron a mi cerebro.

'¿Acaso acaba de decir-'

"Ma, salgo con un tío" Dije claramente por si mis palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.

"Uno católico, que es algo que no apruebo. Ya somos la única familia judía en South Park, ¿Acaso _intentas_ deshacerte de tu herencia religiosa?"

Mis hombros se tensaron y sacudí la cabeza una vez por si la mínima posibilidad de que esto fuese un sueño pudiera ser realidad "Mamá, tengo_ novio_"

"No, no lo tienes. No hasta que ese muchacho decida convertirse o pasar de largo hasta que el próximo aparezca"

"¡MAMÁ!" 'Esto no puede ser cierto. Esto NO puede ser cierto'

"_NO _me grites"

'Matame moisés, solo... matame'

* * *

Kenny estaba tocando las puertas del cielo otra vez.

"No es gracioso, imbécil" Le arrojé un balón con fuerza mientras se retorcía en el suelo de nuestra habitación, casi ahogándose con su risa.

...No sería la primera vez.

"¡Estaba tan preocupado de lo que iba a decir porque estoy con otro hombre y-" Me recorrí una mano por el cabello "Es que_ eso_ si no lo veía venir"

Kenny hacia esfuerzos extras para secarse las lagrimas que se le formaban en las esquinas de los ojos con una mano mientras la otra descansaba sobre su abdomen, tratando de aliviar la fatiga de sus músculos 'Si, ojalá te duela' "Asi que- no le importa lo de tragar sables, pero no quiere que salgas con Stan porque su familia es Católica" Su voz temblaba y se partía cada vez que intentaba hablar. Sigo pensando que reírse de un hombre cuando está en desgracia es algo totalmente cruel.

"Eres una verga, Kenny"

"¿Le has dicho a Stan que debe cortarse la suya si quiere estar contigo?"

"Si sabes que no la cortan _toda_, ¿Cierto?"

"Toda, la punta... es lo mismo"

"Solo es un poco de piel. Ni siquiera la va extrañar" Lo estaba usando algo asi como practica para cuando me decidiera a hablar con Stan "Y eso no es todo lo que significa ser Judío. Hay mucho mas allá de la circumcision"

"¿En verdad vas a tratar de que se convierta?" Al menos ya no se estaba riendo. Un Kenny curioso ya era algo con lo que podía lidiar.

"No pierdo nada intentando"

"Dos judíos enamorados... Amigo, a Cartman le dará un ataque cuando lo oiga" Se empujo del suelo y tomó el balón antes de dirigirse afuera.

"Eso espero" Dije y fui tras él, finalmente volviendo al tema de ir a jugar baloncesto en lugar del desastroso encuentro con mi mamá.

"¿No te sientes aliviado?" Preguntó cuando bajamos las escaleras, pasando la cocina donde ella aun se hallaba sentada. Me alzo una ceja con advertencia y contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos.

"¿Por qué estaría aliviado? Sigue estando en contra, solo no por la razón que yo esperaba" Cuando pasaron mas de cinco minutos en total silencio, empecé a preocuparme "¿Qué? No mas bromas ni comentarios- ¿Nada?"

Solo apresuró el paso un poco y luego se volteó para ofrecerme una mirada de burla callada "Lo siento hermano, pero por primera vez en mi vida- no tengo _nada_ que decir"

"Dudo que a Stan le importe tanto ser Judío"

* * *

"¡No quiero ser Judío!" Exclamó desde donde descansaba en su cama. Luego de terminar el juego con Kenny, decidí no perder mas tiempo y corrí a casa de Stan para contarle como fue la charla con mi madre. No fueron cinco minutos luego que recibí el mensaje de mi mamá que decía 'mas vale que estés en casa para las 6. O si no-', lo cual no era bueno.

Llegaron las 5:37 antes de que pude obligarme a decir las palabras 'conviértete al judaísmo' y unos minutos luego que me llegó respuesta por parte suya "¿Por qué no?" Pregunté con cansancio desde le esquina de su cama. Su respuesta no era precisamente inesperada pero si me había quedado una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

"Porque-" Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza "Espera, _no_ necesito una razón"

"Stan, mi mamá no va a dejar que escuche el final de esta historia" Expliqué "Va a joder con mi cabeza todos los días hasta que haga algo al respecto"

"Tu mamá me ama- lo comprenderá" 'Pero que tío mas ingenuo'

"Para la próxima década"

Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia "Somos jóvenes, podemos esperar"

Esto se parecía mas de lo que quiero admitir con la charla madre-hijo que tuve esa mañana "STAN"

Levantó el torso con apoyo de los codos y me vio con ojos de sermón "Te DIJE que nada bueno iba a salir de decirle a tu mamá. Te advertí y tu escogiste no escuchar" Con eso, se echó en el colchón nuevamente.

Solté un suspiro y alejé la vista, sacándome los zapatos aun si sabía que ya debía estar camino a casa "Ser judío no tiene nada de malo" Ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo a eso "Por favor no seas antisemita"

El tono de su voz subió en timbre, como suele pasarme a mi cuando algo me frustra en niveles demasiado grandes. Fue gracioso. "¡No soy antisemita! Sabes como me alarmo cuando algo -aunque sea accidentalmente- queda _apuntando_ en dirección a mi verga y me pides que me siente ahí sin más mientras un imbécil de nariz grande con una boina minúscula me la corta?" Apuntó hacia su ingle y no pude evitar reír un poco.

"Solo es el prepucio" expliqué.

"No haces que suene menos doloroso_ en lo absoluto_, Kyle"

"Yo no tengo"

"Bien por ti" Dijo "A mi me gusta exactamente donde está... en mi pene"

"Vamos Stan, no seas marica" Me fulminó con la mirada y giró el cuerpo hacia un lado, pensando que no lo estaba tomando en serio.

A penas y escuché su voz que murmuraba contra la almohada "Imagina la tortura que será ir al baño luego... Lo siento, de ninguna manera- no va a ocurrir" Me esforcé demasiado en no entender su punto de vista porque eso hubiese matado mi convicción "Te quiero y todo pero-"

"Si realmente fueses mi mejor amigo, tu-"

"¿Si realmente fuese su mejor amigo me cortaría el pene? ¿Esa es tu idea enfermiza de lo que es la amistad?" Sus ojos azules me seguían mientras intentaba replantear mi acercamiento. Al final solo dejé caer la cabeza en las palmas de mis manos y decidí rendirme por el momento. Hacer que mi madre esté de acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo era un desafío que había estado esperando pero sus condiciones no eran algo que supiese manejar. Y estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer los cambios necesarios para que las cosas sean mas fáciles pero Stan sencillamente se rehusaba a cooperar.

Algunas personas pueden ser tan irracionales.

Me puse de pie y lo observé un momento "Bien... como quieras, _Jesús C_. Solo no vengas a llorar conmigo cuando mi mamá trate de hacerte la circuncisión ella misma" La mirada de horror que me lanzó Stan casi me hizo pensar que el infierno que me esperaba en casa valía la pena. Busqué mis zapatos y oí su voz justo antes de ponérmelos.

"No lo haría" Dijo y cometí el error tremendo de voltear para verlo a la cara. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo entero y noté las arrugas que se habían formado en su ropa a causa de la siesta que estaba tomando cuando entré. Sus jeans le abrazaban las caderas de forma muy poco eficiente y la camiseta parecía casi hecha de papel. Eso dice algo de la calidad de su ropa. Una siesta de una hora y cada articulo que tenía puesto ya se había agrandado como tres tallas.

Claro que no era eso lo que me cerró la boca.

Era su cabello... sin el gorro azul usual, pude ver el azabache lustroso que le cubría la cabeza. Se encontraba desordenado y le caía sobre la frente de forma rebelde.

Se relamió los labios, dándose cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

¿Qué derecho tenía de estar ahí acostado, luciendo tan sensual como mil y una películas porno, cuando trataba de razonar con él?

"Como sea, ya no importa" Dije y fui hasta la puerta. Pude sentir la curiosidad en su mirada aun si no podía verla pero esta se extinguió tan pronto como gire la llave que colgaba del cerrojo y la puerta quedó asegurada.

Cuando volteé, su rostro era de sorpresa pura "Yo- amo ese sonido" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y se no hizo a un lado para que pueda sentarme. Mas bien solo quedó ahi sin comprender lo que sucedía mientras yo iniciaba un beso que calló cada protesta contra mis inteligentes ideas de conversión religiosa. Una de sus manos fue instantáneamente a mi cuello y pronto estábamos cumpliendo un patrón repetido pero que no se hacía monótono sin importar cuantas veces sucediera.

Hasta me sorprendió notar como constantemente me emocionaba estar a solas con él tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que solía pasar evitándolo. Era casi surreal y algo confuso pero, lentamente me estaba haciendo la idea de que no estar con él era abismalmente peor que estar con él. En términos mas claros, pensar en que ahora estábamos juntos ya no me traía terror ni espanto. Gradualmente se volvió algo mucho mas cómodo.

Nos apartamos unos segundos luego, pero solo para que pudiese sacarle la camiseta de encima. El color tenue de su piel casi me sacó un gruñido de los labios pero me resistí a emitir sonido. Le inflaría el ego demasiado si supiera el nivel en el que me afecta estar cerca de él.

Fue entonces que recordé la promesa de mi madre de vender mi x-box en e-bay si no llegaba a casa a una hora bastante especifica.

Me acercó a el nuevamente y retomó mis labios en otro beso que me descolocó de cualquier tren de pensamiento. Me tomó minutos enteros reunir la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo "Hombre, mi mamá me quiere en casa como en- diez segundos" murmuré contra sus labios de forma débil.

Escuché su sonrisa mientas me besaba el cuello con impaciencia "Fuiste tu el que se levantó a cerrar la puerta" Dijo con suavidad.

"Lo sé, se me olvid- Staaahn" Mis manos se cerraron en sus hombros mientras él continuaba ignorando mis palabras. Me tomó de la cintura hasta que estuve entre sus piernas y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hacia abajo.

"¿Hago- que se te olviden las cosas?" De alguna forma, encontraba la manera de hacer que las cosas mas sensuales se vuelvan ridículas y -contra cualquier pronostico mio- parecían funcionar de todas formas. Luego de eso ya la batalla estaba casi perdida para mi. Mis manos se hallaban enredadas en su cabello mientras el se tomaba el tiempo del mundo en lamer y succionar mi cuello en las mas increíbles formas.

"A- Stan... mierda, de verdad debo-" Y fue entonces que ocurrió algo que se sintió algo así como una señal del universo para 'Tu mamá esta a punto de vender todas las cosas frívolas que te hacen feliz, deja a tu idiota novio y vuelve con los previos amores de tu vida'. Nos giró a ambos para que yo estuviese de espaldas, olvidando lo jodidamente pequeña que es su cama y cuan imposible era que tal acción se de sin atraer consecuencias vergonzosas. Así que, para cuando mi espalda golpeó contra el suelo con un sonido que -sin dudar- llegó a los oídos de cierta hermana mayor en la sala de estar, yo esperaba algo así como una risa, una disculpa y una mano para que pueda ponerme de pie.

Sin embargo, lo que obtuve fue una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Solo se puso de pie y luego de rodillas frente a mi con las piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, casi sentándose en mi regazo.

"¿Qué haces? Ayudame a-"

"Pf- deja de quejare, princesa" Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos otra vez y -maldita sea- como hubiese deseado que su pequeña oración rompa el hechizo de tenerlo ahí encima, cálido y listo. Usualmente era yo quien se ponía mas agresivo en estas circunstancias pero en ese momento, me besaba casi violentamente y, aun si por poco no se tornó algo doloroso, era demasiado excitante para alejarlo y quejarme un poco mas. Sus manos me sostenían por los hombros para que no me mueva mientras su boca hacía maravillas para agitar mi ya agitada mente.

"Debo _irme_" murmuré y me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que empecé a sentir como se hinchaba cuando empezó a desabrocharme la camisa. Mis dedos, en lugar de ayudarme a marcar mi postura, solo se hundieron en su espalda baja con fuerza y la fricción que esto creó entre nuestras caderas fue suficiente para volverme loco.

"Yo también" Dijo y tuve que dejar que una sonrisa se escape de mis labios al recordar que otra cosa, a parte de estar tomando una siesta, lo encontré haciendo al llegar.

Shelly se estaba mudando a casa de su novio.

Solo eso ya debería ser noticia suficiente para impresionar al mundo entero. Había una persona en el mundo que deseaba la compañía permanente de Shelly y nadie podía o quería hacer mas que solo verlo renunciar a su hombría inconscientemente.

No tiene sentido exponer mas de mi opinión al respecto ya que no tiene relevancia en mi historia así que no lo haré. Como sea, Stan le estaba ayudando con las bolsas y cajas antes de que llegara yo, por lo que Shelly seguramente estaba bastante enojada de estar haciendo todo el trabajo sola.

Pero ya nada parecía importar demasiado, ni siquiera la furia incontrolable de la matriarca Broflovski podían en la lucha contra las hormonas alborotadas de un saludable joven adolescente "... Si nos damos prisa, estaremos bien" Le susurré al oído y me pegué contra su cuerpo con fuerza, dándole cortos besos en las mejillas y mandíbula.

"Le dije a mamá que le ayudaría con su mierda de mudanza" Dijo pero se aguantó un gruñido cuando mis manos recorrieron su espalda y luego la cálida piel de sus caderas. Dejé que un lado de mis labios se curvara en una sonrisa de suficiencia al notar que los parpados de sus ojos lucían pesados y aun mas cuando mis dedos se colaron dentro del frente de sus pantalones.

"Shelly es una chica grande" Murmuré, descansando mi espalda contra el suelo completamente "Puede empacar sola"

"Puede empacar sola" Repitió con una voz algo ronca y cansada. Mis ojos se fijaron en su rostro y sus labios entreabiertos mientras desabrochaba los botones de sus jeans, su lengua que intentaba humedecer sus labios sin descansar cuando finalmente lo tenía en mis manos. Escuche la forma afilada y brusca en la que respiraba únicamente por la nariz, su boca estaba ocupada por los dientes que tenia hundidos viciosamente en sus labios para no hacer ruido mientras yo le hacía olvidar todo cuanto existía en el universo por unos minutos.

Lucía casi doloroso aguantarse los sonidos que le colgaban de la lengua.

...Así que me detuve totalmente.

Soltó un gemido de descontento cuando arranqué mis manos de su cuerpo de forma abrupta y dejé ambos brazos tendidos a mis lados "Por Dios..." Me dio la impresión que toda la fuerza de sus huesos se agotó por un momento porque de pronto se tendió sobre mi y hundió su frente en mi cuello "No... No puedes- mierda, no _puedes_ hacer eso sin algún tipo de advertencia. Es totalmente injusto"

Una sonrisa juguetona se le escapó cuando me lo saqué de encima con un empujón y me puse de pie. Solo llegué a quitarme el pullover antes de volver a sentir su cuerpo contra el mio y otro beso que me dejó sin aliento. Sus manos me atraparon por el cuello y me mantuvo ahí, inmóvil mientras me hacía recordar que tan poco me importaban los gritos de Shelly. Lo tomé por la cintura y empecé a subirle la camiseta por la espalda.

"¡Ye te he esperado por horas! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO Y AYUDAME, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!" Y si, los gritos de Shelly fueron mas efectivos de lo que me esperaba. Una cubeta de hielo que congeló todo el momento, al menos para mi.

Me alejé de Stan con lentitud mientras la expresión se le desarmaba, volviéndose una de molestia y frustración total "Mierda... al carajo con mi vida" Tomé otro paso hacia atrás mientras el se alejaba hacia la puerta antes de gritar con igual fuerza "DAME _UN _SEGUNDO" Rodó los ojos y me vio con ojos de envidia "Agradecele al cielo no tener una hermana. ¿Puede uno morir de frustración sexual a mi edad?"

"Dudo que tenga algo que ver con la edad, Stan" Respondí mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

"_Mierda"_ Maldijo. No sé que se apoderó de mi entonces pero al verlo ahí parado y derrotado, preguntándose _que carajo_ hacer con su erección, la idea solo- surgió en mi mente como si nada.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acerque un poco mas "Ven aquí" Dije y sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión, ojos azules abiertos y algo asustados "Vamos, ven aquí"

Dio un tímido paso hacia mi "No vas a hacerme la circuncisión, ¿Cierto? Porque de verd-"

"Si, Stan. Voy a hacerte la circuncisión. Lo haré con mis jodidos _dientes_"

Dio otro paso algo mas seguro "O sea que- ¿Vas a-"

"Voy a ayudarte, así que acerca tu hippie trasero a mi"

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando finalmente comprendió lo que trataba de hacer y se recordó respirar antes de ahogarse "¿De- de verdad?" Solo asentí con la cabeza y finalmente lo tuve de pie frente a mi con la cabeza colgada de sus hombros para poder verme.

Sus ojos de curiosidad extrema me ganaron. Alcé la vista y le miré con impaciencia "_¿Qué?_" Pregunté, a la defensiva y él solo alzo las manos en señal de permiso, soltando cortas risitas de vergüenza.

"N-nada, tío... solo- Nunca creí que tu quisieras o fueras a- Es decir-" Se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosismo cuando mis manos se anclaron en sus pantalones "¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?"

"Me ofrecí, ¿Cierto?" Dije y encontré mis ojos con los suyos otra vez "¿Tienes miedo de que te la muerda? Porque lo de hacerte la circuncisión con los dientes fue una puta _broma, _¿Sabes?" Solo sacudió la cabeza en silencio por miedo de arruinarlo todo con sus palabras, supongo "Nunca- Sabes que nunca he- hecho esto antes... Así que no esperes demasiado de mi"

Se rió con cinismo "Vaya, que cosa mas sensual esa que acabas de decir. Es la frase que me imagino cada vez que tengo ganas, Ky-"

"¿Sabes qué?" Solo alejé la vista y arrugué la nariz en disgusto "Olvidalo, ve a hacerte la paja en el baño"

Sus ojos se volvieron desesperados de una y alzo las manos otra vez, pero esta en señal de sumisión "N-no no. No no no- lo siento. No quise decir eso" Me sonrió en forma de disculpa "Vamos, no puedes solo agitar el hueso y luego llevártelo"

"No eres un perro"

"STANLEY!" Shelly se estaba encabronando.

"¡Ya VOY! -Carajo..." Se agachó un poco para poder verme a un nivel mas cómodo "Nada de criticas ni juicios, lo prometo" Dijo con una voz suave y finalmente accedí con una sonrisa, bajándole los pantalones hasta que ya no me importó donde quedaron y tomando el el elástico de sus boxers entre mis dedos.

Cuando estuvimos en silencio, fue mas fácil recuperar el momento "¿Seguro que se me permite el paso cerca de tu-"

"Si" Dijo con una voz ronca cuando al fin lo tuve al natural frente a mi y le acariciaba las caderas "_Seguro_"

No hizo falta que lo diga dos veces.

* * *

La cruda verdad es que los recreos de almuerzo sin Cartman no eran los mismos así que me arriesgo a decir que me alegraba verlo ahí sentado frente a mi otra vez.

Le dicen a alguien que yo dije eso y los encontraré, ¿Comprendido?

Como sea, el punto es que las cosas sin Cartman son demasiado fáciles. No significa que me agrade mucho mas que antes de ir a su clínica para obesos, pero me aburría no tener al nazi tratando de matarme cada día.

El sonido de la risa de Cartman era ensordecedor y hasta le estaba apuntando con un dedo al rubio nervioso "No creas que no te vi, tragasables" Golpeó su mano contra la mesa tratando de recobrar el aliento sin éxito.

"Callate, Eric. Te juro por lo que quieras que-" Kenny le apuntaba con un tenedor mientras Stan seguía intentando conseguir información del gordo chismoso.

"¿Qué hizo?" Preguntó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de MI agua y entreteniéndose con la escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos. Tenía una de mis manos enlazada con la suya bajo la mesa, algo que hacía cada vez que me sentaba a su lado y siempre lograba arrancarme una pobre sonrisa de idiota "Vamos, escúpelo" Permitanme aclarar que estar tomados de las manos no fue idea mía ya que no es algo que me agrade demasiado -El calor se intensifica y luego me suda la palma de la mano, así que no suelo iniciar ese tipo de contacto-, pero verlo así de relajado sin soltar mi mano por un segundo solo- me hacía cosas raras.

"Dices una sola palabra y te llevo abajo" El tenedor de Kenny ya casi estaba clavando el cuello de Cartman pero ni eso lo hizo retroceder.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron con malicia cuando se volvió hacia Stan y sonrió "En la fiesta, el culo pobre se-" vi un flash de anaranjado antes de que Cartman caiga al suelo por el empujón que le dio el acusado. Guantes marrones cubrían la enorme boca de Eric con dificultad y solo podría oír las protestas ahogadas del ex-gordo mientras trataba de sacarse a Kenny de encima. Tengo que admitir que me provocaba curiosidad lo que iba a decir Cartman porque, déjenme decir que no hay mucho que se pueda decir sobre Kenny que lo sobresalte así.

"Debe haber sido algo grande. Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo para comentar sobre esto" Dije y alce nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa, arrugando la nariz cuando noté que la palma de mi mano ya estaba algo húmeda.

Su sonrisa creció y solo me sujetó con mas firmeza "Lo sé"

Sé que no soy la persona mas romántica del mundo, pero Stan haría que una princesa Disney se sintiera como una perra frígida... él era tan-

"Ah, mira... Están enamorados. No podemos seguir peleando en presencia del amor" Rodé los ojos y llevé la vista para ver a los otros dos que ya estaban de pie. Kenny tenía su codo apoyado en el hombro de Cartman. Nos estaba usando como distracción.

Tampoco funcionó.

"Tios... Kenny se tiró a Butters en la fiesta de Bebe"

"Aahh- maldito hijo de-" Y así volvieron al suelo otra vez para continuar con la pelea pero Stan y yo reíamos con demasiada fuerza como para detenerlos.

"Cartman, Kenny _Y_ ademas me dicen que tiene novia? ¿_Butters_?... Joder- que es lo tan emocionante sobre Butters?" Preguntó Stan mientras Cartman finalmente consiguió alejar a Kenny y hacer que tome asiento.

"¡NADA!" Gritó de pronto, cosa que me hizo dar un salto de sorpresa. Los brazos de Kenny se cruzaron sobre la mesa y hundió el rostro en ellos "Absolutamente nada- estaba- mierda... estaba vestido como mujer! Y tiene facciones- demasiado- delicadas- era... oscuro afuera y yo- aaaah, hijo de mil quinientas putas..."

"No estaba vestido como mujer..." Dije, tratando de recordar su apariencia tanto como pude "Solo- estaba vestido como... pues, _Butters_"

"Butters se viste algo- femenino, amigo" Dijo Stan y traté de hacerme una imagen de él. Jeans ajustados y blusa con volados.

"Ah, es verdad" Kenny hizo una mueca de asco cuando empezamos a reír otra vez.

"Si los oyese hablando así... le partiría el corazón escucharlos burlarse"

"Defendiendo a tu mujer, ya veo... Creo que estos dos maricas no son los únicos enamorados"

"Cartman-_ cállate_" Amenazó Kenny.

"Cállame" Siguió el ex-gordo.

"Tiene novia"

"Él y algunos patinadores profesionales pero- ¿A quien coño creen que engañan con eso?"

Mi mente se distrajo de pronto al sentir la nariz de Stan haciéndome caricias al costado de mi rostro en una forma que usualmente me molestaría porque sencillamente era demasiado- delicada. "Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que te dijo Wendy esa noche en casa de Bebe" Giré el rostro hacia él, confundido "Sabes, cuando tratabas de asesinarme con la mente"

Ya se me había olvidado.

* * *

_Soltó un suspiro cuando tomó asiento en mi regazo. Wendy y yo nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien y no tenía nada que ver con ella como persona. Solo me irritaba saber que ella siempre era la responsable por los ataques góticos de mi amigo. _

"_No luces demasiado entretenida para ser esta la fiesta de tu mejor amiga" Dije y ella sonrió. _

"_Estoy totalmente aburrida, de hecho" Dijo y no pude evitar sonreír. Si... bien... Entiendo porqué a Stan le gustaba ella. Es una chica realmente linda, de una forma totalmente natural y no manufacturada. "¿Qué tal tu? ¿No estás con Stan?" Solté un ruido de indignación que la tomó por sorpresa "¿Están peleados o algo?" _

_No era fácil ignorar que Cartman estaba sentado al lado mio y escuchadolo todo, así que no tenía muchas ganas de desahogarme con Wendy "No... no, nosotros solo-" Mi vista fue hasta Stan, parado ahí divirtiéndose y hablando con todos a su alrededor de forma vivida y feliz, casi como solía ser antes del accidente de su papá. No pude evitar sentir un poco de calma al ver eso... Stan, el rey de las multitudes como siempre "Si, supongo que estamos peleados" _

"_Las cosas siempre apestan cuando los dos no se hablan. Crees que solo es para ti, pero el humor tenso entre ustedes dos siempre los pone mal a casi todos a su alrededor... es contagioso" Probablemente no lo dijo con malas intenciones, pero sus palabras no me hicieron sentir mejor "Sé que eres su mejor amigo y lo que diga no hará diferencia alguna pero-" Algo que empieza con esas palabras no puede ser bueno, es lo que pensé en ese momento. "Cuando se trata de romance, Stanley tiende a confundir mucho sus- sentimientos" Eso atrapó mi atención "Digo, no esta enamorado de mi y ESA es la razón por la cual terminé con él... no tuvo nada que ver con su papá o su dolor- o lo que sea que de pronto creyó básicamente todo el pueblo" Me apoyó una mano en el brazo cuando traté de objetar "Esta bien, Kyle... Sé lo que todos decían de mi cuando ocurrió" Me sonrió con dulzura "Suena difícil de creer ahora, pero de verdad hubiese estado con él hasta el final si hubiese notado que había algo por lo que pelear en esa relación" _

"_Si te amaba" Dije en su nombre._

"_Creía hacerlo, es diferente" _

_Y yo seguí ahí sentado sin saber que responder ni comprendiendo por qué me estaba poniendo de mal humor. No estaba siendo molesta, solo trataba de limpiar su imagen un poco..._

_Pero yo, estaba molesto._

_Tal vez porque decía todas las cosas que yo había estado temiendo por días. ¿Era yo acaso el reemplazo de Wendy? ¿Era la próxima persona a la que siempre recurriría cuando se sienta demasiado abandonado como para estar sin nadie?_

"_Auch" Murmuró Cartman a mi lado pero lo ignoré. Mi enojada vista fue hasta Stan otra vez, quien tenía a Kenny colgándole del cuello mientras le susurraba cosas y apuntaba a dos chicas con pinta de prostitutas. Acaso trataba de armar un equipo de juego para ligar con ellas? Ya había estado coqueteando con Craig y Wendy esa misma noche, ¿Qué tanto hacía una persona mas antes de que acabe la fiesta, eh?_

"_Creo que quería estar enamorado de mi tanto que terminó convenciéndose de que así era. Solo la estaba escuchando a medias. Stan le dio unas palmadas a Kenny en la espalda y sé apartó._

"_Dices que fue porque se sentía- solo?" Murmuré y sentí como se acercó mas a mi para poder hablarme con mas coherencia ya que la música ahogaba gran parte de su voz. _

"_Algo así" Apreté mi mano alrededor del vaso que tenía en ella cuando Stan finalmente me encontró entre la gente y me vio a los ojos "No digo que no me tenía cariño pero... creo que confundió ese cariño con amor porque realmente necesitaba la seguridad de estar en pareja" Vi como las cejas de Stan se fruncían al ver mi expresión y escuché la risa de Cartman. _

"_Es decir... tu mas que nadie sabe lo mucho que Stan odia estar soltero" Fue ultimo que escuché antes de empujarla fuera de mi regazo y salir de de la sala en un arrebato de enojo._

* * *

Si confiaba en que Stan estaba siendo honesto conmigo, de verdad que si.

Pero- ¿Qué pasa si él mismo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando?

¿Qué tal si solo estaba confundido como con Wendy y su 'amor' por mi era mas bien un odio patológico a no tener pareja proyectado en la persona que tiene mas cerca?

"No _puedes _estar diciendo que no confías en mi para conocer mis propios sentimientos, viejo... No tengo doce años"

"Tus sentimientos serían mucho mas claros si tuvieras doce, Stan... El problema es exactamente que tienes diecisiete y tus hormonas te tienen confundido"

Soltó mi mano de una vez y se adelantó un poco "¿Te das- cuenta de lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo?" Paré un segundo para analizar sus palabras .

Mi voz se mantuvo calmada "Oye, no quiero sonar a que te estoy sermoneando" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajo seguíamos peleando tanto? ¿Acaso no iba a resultar alguna discusión en algo que no haga que tenga tantas jodidas dudas todo el tiempo?

"Ah, que bueno saberlo" Sincero como nadie, ese niño.

"STAN, no quiero que esto pase por las razones equivocadas. No es como si me gustara inventar escusas para que pelemos" Tomó un momento para respirar y peinarse el cabello con los dedos "Oye, tu preguntaste- yo estaba perfectamente bien sin decirte nada"

Su vista fue al suelo y su voz se volvió ronca "Si, como sea... entiendo" Dijo y se volteó antes de irse sin otra palabra mas.

Creo que traté de llamar su atención dos veces antes de rendirme, atontado como nunca por su reacción.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro?" Kenny asintió, sonriendo de forma honesta por primera vez.

Kevin resultó menos mentiroso de lo que me esperaba y de hecho se quedó en casa. Estaba buscando un trabajo y todas esas cosas que echan raíces en una tierra "Eso- es bueno... que bien por ti, amigo" cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. Era tarde a la noche y nos encontrábamos haciendo o que hacíamos normalmente cuando se presentaban situaciones interesantes.

Quedarse hablando con un amigo hasta la madrugada es la mejor terapia del mundo, que alguien se atreva a decir lo contrario.

"¿Cómo esta Stan?" Dijo y miré el reloj. Le tomó 2 horas preguntar... bastante bien, pensé que lo haría antes.

"Ni idea, me esta evitando" Dije, bostezando y echándome hacia un lado, dándole la espalda a Kenny. Era cierto, no había hablado con Stan en días.

"¿Estas jodiendo?"

"No, de verdad. No llama y evita verme en clase"

"¿Por qué?"

Odiaba como sonaba lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no había otra forma de hacerlo "Creo que insulté sus sensibilidades"

Kenny rió como era costumbre y solo pude fruncir el ceño en desaprobación

Pensar que Stan podía estar mas confundido que enamorado seguía en mi mente todo el tiempo y no paraba por un segundo desde que Wendy lo mencionó.

"Kyle" Dijo Kenny en una voz algo mas seria que la anterior. De alguna forma, él parecía aun mas determinado que nosotros en hacer que nuestra relación funcione.

"¿Si?"

"Sabes que esta enamorado de ti" Dijo.

Me tomó un tiempo responder, solo porque correr de las cosas se vuelve exhaustivo después de un tiempo. Nunca estuve acostumbrado a tener tanto miedo de todo y eso no se sentía demasiado bien. Si soy justo al respecto, yo le hice pasar por mucha mas mierda a Stan de lo que él hizo conmigo y probablemente, la mitad de las veces ni siquiera se lo merecía. Tal vez solo debía tragarme mi ego y ver las cosas desde su perspectiva mas frecuentemente. Tal vez entonces las cosas dejarían de lucir tan confusas.

Tal vez entonces me daría cuenta que la mayoría de los problemas me los estaba haciendo yo solo.

* * *

Un día mas fue todo lo que aguanté sin que la necesidad de hablar con Stan se volviese demasiado imperativa.

Pero el muy idiota se estaba haciendo el difícil.

"No esta en casa, cariño" Sharon soltó un pequeño suspiro de esfuerzo y frotó sus manos para deshacerse de el entumecimiento que causó estar afuera tanto tiempo. Me sonrió con gratitud y me ofreció una taza de té cuando terminamos de ubicar los víveres. La encontré frente a su casa cuando vine a ve a Stan y me ofrecí a ayudarle con las bolsas del supermercado que se le desbordaban de los brazos "Creo que está en el garaje de Jim"

"¿Qué?" Ni siquiera tenía idea de que seguía yendo ahí. Nadie hablaba al respecto de la camioneta mas así que asumí que ya no le importaba "No sabía que seguía trabajando en esa cosa"

"Pues ha estado ahí todo el tiempo que no esta en clase o con ustedes así que asumo que al final terminó gustándole el vehículo" No tendría pensado dárselo a Wendy.

_'Por favor dime que no va a dárselo a Wendy'_

Solo pensarlo hacía que los celos me invadan de forma muy inapropiada y me mordí la lengua para no decir nada negativo. Tal vez la estaba arreglando para quedársela y yo estaba siendo ridículo y paranoico.

Él tiene, tenía y siempre tendrá una obsesión extraña con esa chica... Llamenlo amor o afecto- sigue siendo algo sumamente_ perturbador._

Sacudí la cabeza antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta "Como sea, debo irme. Gracias Sra. Marsh" LE dije y fui en dirección al bendito garaje.

Mis dedos marcaron el numero de Kenny con prisa mientras la ansiedad empezó a invadirme "¿Va a quedarse con la camioneta?" Dije antes siquiera de que él pudiese hablar.

Su voz sonaba ronca "¿Q-qué?" Sonaba como si hubiese estado durmiendo y yo no le presté demasiada atención al principio pero se podía oír otra voz junto a él... una fina y- femenina.

"¿Te dijo que iba a quedarse con la camioneta?" Pregunté con insistencia, no tan preocupado por interrumpir sus actividades tanto como de que lo haya estado haciendo en mi casa.

"¿Quiehn- _Stan_?" El sonido que continuó eso mas el de respuesta de su acompañante hizo que aleje el teléfono de mi porque sencillamente casi me dio nauseas.

"Sí, Stan" Dije a regañadientes.

"Hmmm- ¿Va a quedarse con la camioneta?" Colgué el teléfono, sin ánimos de escuchar mas del espectáculo obsceno de mi compañero de cuarto.

Al final, y luego de mas o menos media hora, logré llegar al garaje y en lugar de entrar... solo quedé ahí de pie.

...Pensando exactamente _que _haría una vez que me enfrente a Stan.

El teléfono me vibró en el bolsillo, sobresaltándome. Lo saqué para rodar los ojos al mensaje que vi en la pantalla.

_De: Kenny M._

_Que mal educado eres.. me colgaste el teléfono sin despedirte. _

_Recibido: 15:45 pm_

Cuando levanté la vista, Stan estaba ahí frente a mi con una sonrisa enorme que le adornaba el rostro.

Di un paso atrás por el shock y dejé escapar un sonido agudo de sorpresa "¿Cuando coñ-"

"Necesito mostrarte algo" Dijo, sin importarle el mini ataque cardíaco que me había ocasionado. Me tomó de la mano y arrastró hasta el interior del garaje con lividez, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Mis ojos fueron directamente hacia la atracción principal de la sala.

La camioneta estaba terminada, o al menos así parecía. La tapa de la cajuela ya no tenía parches de oxido y habían puertas laterales y neumáticos que soportaban al vehículo entero.

"Mi tío ayudó con las partes faltantes porque mi sueldo no lo cubría totalmente" Dijo y lo vi sonreír de forma orgullosa y satisfactoria. Lo hacía lucir casi como su papá cuando Stan volvía a casa con sus medallas de fútbol.

No me malentiendan, aun lucía como un pedazo de chatarra... pero ahora al menos lucía como que no iba a desarmarse si la sacabas afuera, y ESO era un logro total.

'¿Por qué no solo dijo que iba a quedarse con la camioneta en lugar de virtualmente desaparecer y hacerme sentir como una colegiala abandonada? Hubiese estado feliz de ayudarlo...

Bien, tal vez no _feliz- _tal vez ni siquiera _dispuesto, _pero lo hubiese hecho si volvía a hacerme el numerito de la culpa como la primera vez.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó y yo solo asentí y me obligué a sonreír.

"S-si, viejo" Dije y me acerqué a ella, ignorando la sonrisa de padre sobrador en el rostro de Stan... tal vez- podía cerrar los ojos y pretender que la Chevy lucía como más que solo el desperdicio inicial que ahora funcionaba. "Tienes- un móvil ahora... supongo"

Empecé a ponerme nervioso. 'Por favor dime que vas a guardar el coche para ti solo'

"Camioneta" Corrigió y mi vista fue hacia él de inmediato. Mi vómito verbal se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. Debía dejar de pensar en voz alta como séa "Y no, de hecho, no es para mi"

Mis manos se hicieron puños y una mueca de desagrado se apodero de mis facciones "Si dices un solo nombre que empiece con 'w' y termine con 'y' voy a golpearte con este martillo cinco veces" Dije, levantando dicho martillo de la mesa de herramientas y sujetándolo con fuerza.

Él rió "¿Por qué cinco?

"'Wendy' tiene cinco letras... 'Idiota' también"

"'Idiota' tiene seis letras"

"Cierra la boca, Stan" Fue la defensa mas grande que pude armar.

Rió otra vez y se acercó a mi, desharmandome del martillo y ofreciéndome un corto beso en los labios "Mira la camioneta, Ky" murmuró contra mi piel.

"Ya lo hice"

"Mira. Otra. Vez." Dijo y dió un paso atrás para dejarme concentrado en el dinosaurio de metal frente a mi.

Me encogí de hombros y hice lo que me pidió, tratando de encontrar detalles que no vi antes. Solo lucía algo mas nueva... nada resaltaba demasiado y aun solo podía ver al gigantesco, no practico, gasolinahólico monstruo verde de marca Chevrolet que debería estar descansando en paz en el basurero mientras los humanos se aprovechaban de las tecnologías nuevas.

Espera... 'monstruo _verde_'?

Lo que mis ojos vieron esta vez era bastante mas interesante y de pronto, bombillas de luz se encendieron en mi cabeza.

Era verde.

La camioneta era verde.

No era verde antes...antes- era purpura.

"Oh por dios, Stan-" Cerré los ojos y me cubrí el rostro para no reír de forma tan obvia, sabiendo que no le iba a agradar el gesto. Es solo que, era tan-

Tan jodidamente _cursi._

"Siento haberte evitado y no creas que no noté que te estaba molestando pero estaba aquí, pensadolo muy bien y yo-" Me tomó ambas manos y las apretó con dulzura "Me di cuenta que la religión no importa"

"Viejo-" Dije y me mordí la lengua, tratando de pretender que no oía. Dios, no me sorprendía para nada... pintar la camioneta de color verde y ofrecérmela sonaba como algo totalmente _normal _en él. Eso casi era preocupante.

"No- no, deja que diga esto..." Dijo y agrandó el espacio entre nosotros "Sé que tenía mis dudas anteriormente pero era solo cosa de ponerme en la perspectiva adecuada" Sonaba totalmente serio "Si debo ser un Judío para estar contigo, seré tan buen Judío que el jodido _Moisés_ se sentirá avergonzado de sí mismo"

Solo pude mirar... y mirar... y mirar... por lo que se sintió como si hubiesen sido horas. Esperaba verlo reírse en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces que noté que hablaba en serio.

Era- patéticamente simpático... es la realidad.

"¿Qu-qué otra gente es de relevancia en la religión judía, Stan?" Pregunté con curiosidad y sus labios se entreabrieron. No sabía la respuesta "Tradiciones- conoces alguna?" Se preparó para responder "Aparte de Hanukah" Cerró los labios otra vez y le di una sonrisa, yendo hacia él y rodeandole el cuello con los brazos porque, aun si me parecía enfermiza su idea de 'luchar por amor', estaba actuando de forma realmente encantadora y no podía dejar de notarlo.

"Aprenderé todas esas cosas, solo dame tiempo" Dijo y me devolvió el abrazo "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

"No tienes que hacerlo, fue una idea estúpida. No te conviertas solo porque mi mamá es una fanática total" Cerré los ojos "Y, oye, solo quedate con la camioneta... Quedate con ella"

Se apartó y abrió los ojos "¿No la quieres?"

"No es eso lo que quise decir" Sí me parecía totalmente horrible pero no iba a decirle eso después de la lucha que fue arreglarla "Jimbo quiere que la tengas"

"Pero YO quiero que la tengas TU" Dijo y dí un paso hacia atrás... suspirando cuando lo comprendí mejor.

Mi voz fue seca y absoluta "Odias la camioneta"

"No- no... no. Yo solo-"

"Stan... Odias la camioneta, ¿Cierto?"

"Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo" Admitió y luego se frotó el rostro con una mano "Aaagh- ¿Qué voy a decirle a Jimbo? Va a morir de depresión!"

"¿Es ESA la razón por la cual querías dármela? ¿Porque TU no la quieres?" Ahora esto si era mas creíble "Y aquí yo pensando que lo hacías por tarado cursi. Realmente solo eres un imbécil que quiere regalar la camioneta así no tienes que pasar por la vergüenza de conducirla"

"¡Dijiste que te gustaba!"

"¡Estaba _mintiendo_!"

Sus dedos temblaron cuando se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y soltó un gruñido de irritación " ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora con esta mierda?"

"Vas a conducirla"

"Debo hacerlo"

"Debes"

"Mierda..." Murmuró y fue hasta la camioneta, subiendo al asiento del conductor. Me tomó un segundo notar que quería que suba también.

Introdujo un CD en el reproductor y un suave ritmo empezó a sonar... uno que parecía salido de una película porno "¿Nine Inch Nails?¿De verdad?" Empecé a reír y rodó los ojos.

"No es TAN gótico"

"Estas bromeando? Es más gótico que solo gótico... es- Góticolicioso"

"Vaya... que palabra tan varonil"

"No trates de cambiar el tema, estas totalmente en estado gótico!"

Apuntó a los parlantes "Solo escucha por un segundo, Ky.. es algo- no sé... sexy"

"¿Sexual?" Dije, sin creerle una sola palabra"

"Si...como- música sexual" Stan era una persona con una mente sencilla y lo digo de la mejor forma posible. Era demasiado fácil leer sus pensamientos.

"Planeaste todo esto" Sonreí cuando sus ojos destellaron en entretenimiento.

"Mi plan original era darte la camioneta y que te emociones de forma exagerada por poder conducirla... Creo que eso ya no sucederá" Dijo y se trepó a mi regazo sin mas "Luego tenía pensado confesar mi amor infinito anunciando que me uniría a la gran religión Judía con esperanzas de que tu corazón se derrita por el gesto. En lugar de eso, te burlaste de mi y me tomaste un examen oral sobre la Torah" Me besó otra vez, esta vez de forma algo más profunda "Y cada vez que escucho 'Closer' pienso en sexo... cuando pienso en sexo, pienso en ti" Se acercó aun mas y empezó a besarme el cuello, lo que solo logró un gemido incoherente por parte mía "Y sexo en una camioneta suena totalmente sexy, no puedes negarlo"

Mis manos encontraron su cinturón y solo empecé a desabrocharlos sin reverencias mientras sus besos se volvieron mordidas en mi garganta que me hacían ver estrellas metafóricas en el techo de la camioneta "No iba a darte la camioneta solo porque no la quiero, Ky" Dijo, salvando algo de su seriedad y alejándose para verme a la cara por un momento. Claro que no era fácil concentrarme en sus palabras cuando otras cosas parecían tan- interesantes "Quería dártela porque te-"

Lo callé con un beso "Lo sé, Stan" Le puse ambas manos en el rostro y logré que me vea a los ojos "T-también te amo, si?"

El beso que me robó entonces hizo que me dieran ganas de haberle dicho esas palabras siglos antes. Es totalmente ridículo lo feliz que lo puso escuchar algo tan sencillo.

Y fue así que le confesé mi amor al ritmo de un perdedor gótico que cantaba 'Quiero hacértelo como un animal'.

* * *

"Siempre se puede solo volver a pintarla azul o algo" Dije y me recosté por la silla de plástico en la que estaba sentado.

"O podríamos solo dejarla verde y terminar con ello" Dijo Kenny a mi lado, tragando el resto de su gaseosa "No es como si fuese a morir porque su camioneta no es de su color favorito"

"Creo que va a lucir como mierda sin importar lo que hagamos con ella" Opinó Cartman, recostado contra la pared "Al menos al modo de Kenny ahorramos tiempo y dinero"

Estábamos en linea frente a la camioneta, pensando en qué hacer para que luciera mejor.

"Tíos, solo necesito una idea..." Stan murmuró desde su asiento, con la cabeza hundida en sus manos "_Cualquier _idea va a servir de algo"

"puedes prenderle fuego y culpar a los Judíos. De esa forma de deshaces de ella y nadie se enoja contigo" Dijo Cartman y le fulminé con la mirada "Qué? Jim lo creerá"

Stan hizo una mueca de irritación "Cartman- _no_... ¿Alguna OTRA idea?"

"¿Culpar a los pelirrojos?"

"-dijo el 'mitad pelirrojo'"

Ahora fue Cartman quien me miró con odio "¿Luzco como un pelirrojo para ti? ¿No? Perfecto. Caso cerrado"

"Negación... ¿De verdad te funciona?" Por qué sigo juntandome con ese pedazo de-

"Y yo que te compré un regalo y todo" Dijo y sacó un pequeño paquete de su chaqueta. Lo miré de forma sospechosa por un segundo cuando me lo ofreció "Para celebrar que ya sacaste la cabeza de tu ano y dejaste que el pene de Stan tome ese lugar" Me daría asco si no fuese... cierto.

Mierda.

"Vete al carajo" Dije y el rió.

"Solo tomalo" Sonaba demasiado amigable "De verdad, no tiene una bomba adentro ni nada" Es lo que mas me asustaba.

Kenny tomó el regalo rápidamente y eso llamó la atención de Stan, quien se puso listo para correr tan pronto algo explote "Tendré que dudar de tus intenciones, Eric... no te ofendas" Dijo Kenny y abrió la caja con cuidado para ver que había adentro.

Solo un segundo luego empezó a reír con ganas y me arrojó la caja. La tomé con curiosidad y vi lo que esta contenía.

Era una medalla con los colores del arco iris y una estrella de David en el medio.

Stan tuvo que arrancarme de él antes de que lo asfixie y Kenny casi murió por ahogarse con su risa, no llegamos a ningún lado con la odiosa camioneta. Todo era diferente y de algún modo se sentía totalmente igual. Terminé haciendo todo lo que me dije que no haría...

Y de alguna forma... Las cosas resultaron bien, sin importar mis constantes esfuerzos involuntarios en contra...

Joder, como amo cuando eso pasa.

**Fin**

* * *

**AN: Aaaaaahhhh- ni idea si alguien sigue esperando este capítulo- pero aquí esta, amores mios. **

**EEEEEEEEEExplicaciones, ok. **

**Recuerdan a mi beta? la de los primeros capítulos? hmm- pues resulta ser que su ofrecimiento de ser mi 'beta' no era mas que un vil plan para engatusarme, hipnotizarme y atraparme hasta sus redes donde me tuvo atada y amordazada (La verdad es que me tomé demasiado tiempo porque esposada a su cama, solo podía teclear con mi nariz- traten de hacerlo, no es fácil). En fin- ella es una tirana endemoniada, insistente- y mañosa... Si les ofrece ser su beta- es porque necesita esclavos nuevos (También significaría que algo me ocurrió a mi, así que teman D:) **

**Nahh ya- me tomé demasiado tiempo porque traduje el penultimo capítulo antes de empezar las clases y luego empezó la universidad y quienes estén en la universidad saben a lo que me refiero con 'el tiempo libre se usa para dormir y comer y nada mas'**

**En fin- solo quería disculparme por la demora, prometer que el proximo fic que escriba no lo publicaré hasta que ya vaya por la mitad o algo así- decirles que los AMOooooo y gracias por todas las palabras lindas que me han dado- (me pongo nostalgica). No sé cuando vuelva a escribir (el ultimo cap de la temporada nueva me dejó depresiva y- sería un fic depresivo u.u. No desean eso, lo sé) pero definitivamente, si escribo para south park otra vez- será en español porque... aca entre nos? me caen mejor uds. **

**hmmm por cierto, tengo tumblr- por si quieren mantenerse en contacto conmigo hasta que un día me ataque el fantasma escritor que hace que me siente las madrugadas frente al computador para brindarles estas cosas que yo llamo historias (.com). Casi siempre estoy por alla así que si tienen cuenta o algo así- nos vemooosss**

**Ya- no sé que mas decir. Graciass, disculpas**** y suertee! **

**Pd. Lo de ****tirana endemoniada, insistente y mañosa no iba lo digo con todo el amor del mundo, linda. Teamoteamoteamoteamoñam. **


End file.
